Dziecko Wiecznego Zmierzchu
by KH2083
Summary: Megan Gwynn zostaje zaatakowana w czasie randki w wesołym miasteczku. Dziewczyna i jej przyjaciele z drużyny Paragons zostają wciągnięci w wydarzenia, które doprowadzą do ujawnienia szokującej prawdy o jej pochodzeniu i związku ze światem, który jest uznany za istniejący tylko w legendach.
1. Chapter 1

**Dziecko Wiecznego Zmierzchu**

Świat: Marvel / X-Men

Czas akcji: Po Reloadzie

Główni bohaterowie: Megan Gwyn, Paragons

**Rozdział 1**

W letnią, pogodną noc pewien mężczyzna w średnim wieku o rudych włosach i wąsach takiego samego koloru opuszczał miejską knajpę o prosto brzmiącej nazwie „Pod Ruinami". Odwiedzał ten lokal każdego piątkowego wieczoru, aby przy piwie odreagować po całym tygodniu pracy. Każda wizyta przebiegała tak samo, w tym samym towarzystwie i rozmowach na te same, niezbyt interesujące tematy. Tamtej nocy sprawy miały jednak wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Kiedy rudowłosy przechodził przez wąską uliczkę na której stały znane w całej okolicy prostytutki, podbiegł do niego ubrany na czarno mężczyzna i pociągnął go za rękę do ciemnego zaułka. Rudy był początkowo zdezorientowany, jednak nie miał szans z dużo silniejszym od siebie napastnikiem. Nieznajomy przyparł go do muru, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

- Ian... to ja. Will, pamiętasz mnie? – Agresor zapytał ochrypłym głosem. Miał tłuste, rozczochrane włosy i przekrwione oczy. Ian przytaknął, wciąż będąc mocno przerażonym. Wtedy Will uspokoił się i puścił go. Oparł się ręką o ścianę i odetchnął.

- Czy ty zupełnie oszalałeś? Spotykać się ze mną w taki sposób? Nie mogłeś po prostu zadzwonić? Spotkać się ze mną w pubie?! - pytał zdziwiony wąsacz.

- Nie mogłem... zbyt wiele jest do stracenia! Nikt nie może wiedzieć o tym że się kontaktowaliśmy...

- O co Ci chodzi? - rudy był bardzo zdenerwowany.

- O Twoją córkę. Musimy sprowadzić ją z powrotem do kraju...tylko tu możemy ją ochronić...

- Megan jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Ona teraz jest w najlepiej chronionym miejscu na Ziemi!

- Nic nie rozumiesz... jej matka jest w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie...

- Liz? O czym ty mówisz? - Will milczał przez chwilę. Spojrzał Ianowi głęboko w oczy.

- Miałem na myśli jej prawdziwą matkę... - wyszeptał.

Następnego dnia, po drugiej stronie oceanu, wspomniana przez tajemniczego mężczyznę Megan i jej chłopak Mark, młodzi mutanci z Instytutu Xaviera, wybrali się razem na wycieczkę do wesołego miasteczka. Skrzydła dziewczyny nie zwracały uwagi ludzi mijających ją na alejkach ze względu na to, że wokół kręciło się mnóstwo ubranych na kolorowo przebierańców rozbawiających gości parku rozrywki. Zapewne Megan była brana za pracownicę udającą motyla lub wróżkę z jakiejś baśni. Para zatrzymała się na chwilę przy wejściu do jednej z atrakcji, zjeżdżalni przypominającej ogromnego węża. Megan usiadła na ławce, bo czuła się zmęczona i bolały ją nogi. Mark zaproponował przyniesienie jej czegoś do picia, po czym zniknął w tłumie. Dziewczyna rozglądała się dookoła, drażniła ją głośna muzyka dochodząca z kilku miejsc jednocześnie i gwar dzieci, ale pomimo tego była bardzo zadowolona z dnia spędzonego w towarzystwie swojego chłopaka. Po chwili, pajac ubrany w strój w czerwone kropki podszedł do niej i na siłę wcisnął jej różowy balon w kształcie głowy kota. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego niechętnie. Ze sceny stojącej nieopodal dobiegł śmiech ludzi, którzy na jednej z atrakcji rzucali ciastkami do grubej kobiety w falbaniastej sukience, siedzącej na maleńkim, drewnianym taborecie. Megan zauważyła, że kilka metrów dalej, obok drzewa, stał mężczyzna w prochowcu. Mutantce wydawało się, że co chwilę na nią spoglądał. W tej samej chwili Mark wrócił ze sklepu i wręczył dziewczynie puszkę zimnego napoju.

- Mark... mam dziwne wrażenie, że ten człowiek nas śledzi. – dyskretnie wskazała na nieznajomego.

- Widziałam go gdy wchodziliśmy do parku, później kiedy jechaliśmy tą kolejką... - dodała.

- Jest tylko jeden sposób żeby to sprawdzić...

Chłopak wziął Megan za rękę i pociągnął ją w kierunku drzewa przy którym stał mężczyzna. Para szybko przeszła obok niego, starając się nie nawiązywać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Kiedy oddalili się od niego o kilka metrów i zniknęli w tłumie, Mark spojrzał za siebie. Mężczyzna skończył palić papierosa i ruszył w ich stronę.

- Miałaś rację. On za nami łazi.

- Kto to może być? Co zrobimy?

Chłopak zauważył wieżę widokową, najwyższą budowlę w całym wesołym miasteczku. Wraz z Megan przebiegł przez drewniany most a później przez zatłoczony ogród kawiarni. Bardzo szybko znalazł się przy wejściu do wieży. Przeciskając się w jego kierunku, potrącił pracownika przebranego za ogromne jajko, prawie go przewracając. Dwójka mutantów zajęła miejsce w windzie wewnątrz atrakcji w ostatniej chwili przed jej zamknięciem. Tajemniczy nieznajomy podbiegł do wejścia do budynku, lecz osoba go pilnująca zatrzymała go ze względu na przekroczony limit liczby ludzi mogących jednocześnie zwiedzać wieżę. Megan i Mark oparli się o ścianę windy. Z głośników zaczęła dobiegać elektroniczna muzyka, we wnętrzu pomieszczenia zapanowała ciemność, a na suficie pojawiły się kolorowe wzory symbolizujące cuda spotykane podczas podróży międzygwiezdnych.

- Zgubiliśmy go. – odparł Mark.

- Na razie... Ciekawe czego on może od nas chcieć.

- Pewnie niczego dobrego. Musimy wymyśleć jak się go pozbyć.

Na ławce przed akademikami Instytutu Xaviera siedziała Jessica Vale, ubrana w czarne spodnie i czarną koszulę bez rękawów. Czytała jakąś książkę na której okładce namalowany był zielony smok. W pewnej chwili poczuła, że jej zdolności uaktywniły się - miała wizję. Była w wesołym miasteczku, biegła w nieznanym kierunku, co chwilę wpadając na ludzi. Pajace cyrkowe pojawiały się przed nią, jakby specjalnie spowolniając ją, aby nie dotarła na czas do swego celu. W pewnej chwili znalazła się na wzgórzu. Byli tam jej przyjaciele, Megan i Mark oraz jakaś blada kobieta o czarnych włosach. Jessica próbowała coś krzyknąć, ale głos nie wydobył się z jej gardła. Demoniczna postać strąciła jej znajomych w przepaść. Dziewczyna ocknęła się z wizji. Krzyknęła, a książka którą czytała upadła na chodnik. Jeden z przechodzących uczniów zatrzymał się przy niej. Jessie była zlana potem, ciężko oddychała.

- Megan... Megan i Mark... są w niebezpieczeństwie... dużym niebezpieczeństwie...

Para młodych mutantów znalazła się na tarasie widokowym. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, bo goście zwiedzający atrakcję zajęci byli podziwianiem panoramy wesołego miasteczka. Mark odwrócił się w stronę balustrady, starając się ochronić swoją towarzyszkę przed dość nieprzyjemnym wiatrem. Niebo zrobiło się czerwone od zachodzącego na horyzoncie Słońca. Megan, zapatrzona w piękne zjawisko atmosferyczne, przestała myśleć o kłopotach i tajemniczym człowieku, który ją śledził. Odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka, po czym dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Ile mamy czasu? Jak długo możemy tu być?

- Chyba 20 minut, może mniej, sam nie wiem. Megan, boisz się?

- Nie... To znaczy tak, boję się tego mężczyzny. Ale myślałam raczej o tym jak długo możemy tu być razem.

Słońce było już bardzo nisko, a wieża i inne wysokie konstrukcje parku rzucały na okolicę długie, czarne cienie. Mark nie odzywał się do Megan, co zaniepokoiło dziewczynę. Mocniej chwyciła za jego koszulę, chciała się przytulić. Chłopak lekko ją od siebie odsunął.

- Posłuchaj Megan. Zostaniesz tutaj. Atrakcja nie jest jeszcze zamykana, zjedziesz na dół z następną grupą zwiedzających. Ja wrócę teraz i postaram się dowiedzieć czego ten człowiek od nas chce.

- Nie zrobię tego! Wracam razem z tobą. Jeśli coś by ci się stało...

- Daj spokój. Przecież wiesz, że jeden zwykły człowiek nie może mi zrobić niczego...

Mark objął Megan i chciał ją pocałować. Ona wiedziała, że próbuje ją uspokoić i zmusić do tego by pozwoliła mu postąpić tak jak sobie zaplanował. Zaczęli się całować. Dziewczyna nie kontrolując siebie rozłożyła swoje skrzydła. Na szczęście ludzie byli zbyt zajęci oglądaniem zachodu słońca, aby cokolwiek zauważyć.

Jessica siedziała na łóżku w jednym z małych pokoi dziewczęcego akademika. Obok niej były jej dwie koleżanki: Andrea - blondynka z grupy Alpha Squadron oraz Hope. Ta druga trzymała komórkę próbując się do kogoś dodzwonić.

- No dalej... odbierz Megan... Szybciej... - mówiła sama do siebie. Jessie także wystukiwała czyjś numer.

- Mark... to naprawdę ważne. – Nikt nie odpowiadał.

- Cholera! Wyłączyli... nie skontaktujemy się z nimi. - krzyknęła czarnowłosa.

- Jesteś pewna tego co widziałaś? – zapytała Andrea.

- Nie. Od czasu mojej przemiany nigdy nie miewam czystych, jednoznacznych wizji. Ale jej przesłanie było wyraźne. Pixie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Ktoś na nią poluje. Jakaś kobieta.

- Dlaczego miałaby chcieć jej coś zrobić? – odezwała się Hope.

- Jest mutantem. Dla niektórych to wystarczający powód. – Jessica mówiąc te słowa wstała z łóżka.

- Trzeba powiedzieć pozostałym. Idę po Bena, ty idź do Nicholasa, Hope.

Dziewczyny rozeszły się. Zaniepokojona Andrea także wyszła z pokoju.

Mark pocałował na pożegnanie Megan i z grupą ludzi udał się do windy. Mutantka przez chwilę się zawahała, ale w końcu pobiegła za nim. Ku jego przerażeniu szybko znalazła się obok niego, a drzwi od dźwigu osobowego zamknęły się z charakterystycznym sykiem.

- Zwariowałaś! Nie tak sie umawialiśmy! - krzyknął chłopak widząc swą dziewczynę w windzie.

- Nie zostawię cię! Przecież o tym wiedziałeś!

Mark założył na uszy słuchawki od swojego discmana.

- Dobrze. Niech tak będzie. – Odparł. Zauważył, że gapiła się na niego jakaś paniusia w okularach.

- Gdy tylko wyjdziemy z wieży, zaczniesz uciekać w tym kierunku co ja. – dodał szeptem patrząc Megan prosto w oczy. Drzwi widokowego punktu otworzyły się z cichym trzaskiem. Ludzie wolnym krokiem opuścili windę wciąż zauroczeni widokiem zachodzącego słońca nad horyzontem. W okolicy panował wieczorny półmrok, zapaliły się uliczne lampy oraz światła sklepów i innych atrakcji. Pajac z balonami przechadzał się wśród dzieci opuszczających wesołe miasteczko, a guziki na jego ubraniu fosforyzowały na czerwono. Tajemniczy mężczyzna w prochowcu wypatrywał młodych mutantów. Po chwili zauważył, że korzystając z ciemności i tłumu, para wymknęła się z budynku i szybkim krokiem od niego oddalała. Nie zastanawiając sie ani przez chwilę ruszył za nimi.

- Mark... Zauważył nas. Może powinniśmy się z nim zmierzyć?

- Nie... Miałem taki zamiar, ale teraz kiedy jesteś ze mną nie będę ryzykował.

Młodzi mutanci zeszli po kamiennych schodach pod kolorowo oświetloną karuzelę z białymi, plastikowymi figurami koni. Prześlizgnęli się obok niej. Dookoła rozbrzmiewała bardzo kiczowata muzyka drażniąca uszy rudej mutantki. Mark uśmiechnął się i rozprostował ramię. Transformował dochodzące do niego dźwięki w falę energii, którą posłał w kierunku tłumu i śledzącego go mężczyzny. Atak mutanta spowodował zawroty głowy i rozdrażnienie ludzi, którzy pod jego wpływem zaczęli się między sobą szturchać i przepychać. Atak nie dotarł do nieznajomego, ale zamieszanie spowolniło jego marsz w stronę Megan i jej chłopaka. Jakiś gruby mężczyzna zaczął przeklinać na stojącego obok pajaca cyrkowego. Uderzył go tak mocno, że przewrócił go prosto na mężczyznę w prochowcu. W tym samym czasie w kawiarni położonej powyżej alejki, na której byli młodzi mutanci, siedziała młoda kobieta o czarnych włosach i bladej cerze ubrana w biały żakiet. Patrzyła na uciekającą parę i dziwnie zachowujący się tłum ludzi. Zauważyła skrzydła wyrastające z pleców Megan. Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo wstając od stolika i bardzo szybko opuściła lokal.

- Nie musiałeś tego robić! Użyłeś swych zdolności na ludziach! Nie wolno nam tego robić! – Megan mówiła do Marka zdenerwowana tym co zdarzyło się przed paroma minutami.

- Nic im się nie stanie. I nasz plan zadziałał. Już nas nie śledzi.

Dziewczyna oglądnęła się za siebie.

- Rzeczywiście. Zgubiliśmy go.

Mark przytulił swoją towarzyszkę i pomyślał, że już nadszedł najwyższy czas aby opuścić park rozrywki. Po kilku minutach młodzi mutanci znaleźli się na słabo oświetlonej drodze, po której obu stronach rosły wysokie drzewa. W pewnym momencie Megan poczuła się słabo. Stanęła, aby przez chwilę odpocząć i nabrać sił. DJ zaniepokoił się jej stanem.

- Co się stało?

- Nie wiem, nie czuje się najlepiej...

- To pewnie przez nerwy. Cały dzisiejszy wieczór został zepsuty przez tego gościa...

- Nie, to nie to... – Megan spojrzała swemu chłopakowi głęboko w oczy.

- Czuje coś dziwnego. Jakby ogarniało mnie jakieś zimno... jakby zbliżało się coś bardzo złego...

Przeczucie Megan miało się za chwilę spełnić. W kręgu świetlnym latarni pojawiła się ubrana na biało kobieta o czarnych włosach. Serce Pixie zaczęło bić mocniej i szybciej, dziewczyna instynktownie przytuliła się do Marka. Nieznajoma nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem, jedynie patrzyła na mutantów zimnym wzrokiem. W pewnej chwili podszedł do niej pajac rozdający balony w kształcie kotów. Miał już tylko jeden, ostatni. Przekazał go czarnowłosej, lecz kobieta zniszczyła podarunek na jego oczach. Dotknęła clowna, a ten osunął się nieprzytomny na chodnik.

- Uciekamy stąd! – krzyknął Mark i mocno pociągnął Megan za rękę. Dziewczyna szybko doszła do siebie. Kiedy oboje przebiegali przez most aby znaleźć się w innej, bardziej zaludnionej części parku, kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę w ich kierunku. Fala chłodu uderzyła w uciekających. Megan odczuła ją bardzo dotkliwie. Złapała się za brzuch, przechyliła przez barierkę i zwymiotowała. Mark dotknął jej ramienia.

- Megan! Weź się w garść! Musimy się stąd wydostać!

- To ona... jakby sama jej obecność mnie zabijała. - wyszeptała Pixie.

Dziewczyna czuła się bardzo źle, ale instynkt samozachowawczy oraz wsparcie chłopaka wystarczyły, aby przezwyciężyła niemoc i ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Dwójka mutantów biegła w kierunku wyjścia z parku. Wydawało im się, że uciekają wieki, co chwilę wpadając na ludzi i pracowników rozrywki ubranych w dziwne, kolorowe stroje. Błądzili po alejkach wesołego miasteczka kilkanaście minut nie mogąc trafić na drogę prowadzącą do wyjścia. Nie mogli skupić myśli na niczym, zupełnie jakby coś lub ktoś mieszało w ich umysłach. Obraz rozmywał im się przed oczami, różnokolorowe światła atrakcji ich oślepiały, a muzyka, która stała się dla nich bezładną kakofonią dźwięków, drażniła ich uszy. Megan wpadła na ogromną, plastikową głowę clowna. Krzyknęła z przerażenia, a wtedy głowa zaśmiała się mechanicznym głosem. Mark pociągnął dziewczynę w swoją stronę. Wpadł na jakąś grubą kobietę, która złośliwie się do niego uśmiechnęła. Obraz przed oczami pary zaczął się rozmywać, a muzyka stawała się coraz szybsza, głośniejsza i pozbawiona sensu. Wkrótce oboje znaleźli się przy opuszczonym, remontowanym Domu Duchów. Zmęczeni oparli się o jego zimną ścianę. W pewnym momencie hałasy i barwy zniknęły, a umysły młodych mutantów znów mogły normalnie pracować.

- Co to było? – zapytała Megan.

- Nie wiem... ale to było okropne. – odpowiedział Mark ścierając pot z czoła.

- Ona zaraz tutaj będzie... co robimy?

- Spróbuję zadzwonić... – chłopak wyjął swoją komórkę. Okazało się, że była zepsuta.

- Cholera... Megan, sprawdź co z Twoją!

- Tak samo... nie działa...

- To pewnie sprawka tej kobiety. – Mark spojrzał na wielkiego ducha namalowanego nad wejściem do „strasznego domu".

- Wejdźmy tam. Ukryjemy się i pomyślimy co zrobić dalej. – Chwycił dziewczynę za rękę i razem z nią zniknął we wnętrzu nieczynnej atrakcji. W środku było bardzo ciemno, śmierdziało starym drewnem i brudnym kurzem, którego gruba warstwa osiadła na podłodze. Na ścianach i u sufitu zawieszone były figury przedstawiające postacie z różnych znanych horrorów: wampiry, wilkołaki, mumie i potwory Frankensteina. Każda z nich była w fatalnym stanie technicznym, co czyniło je jeszcze bardziej ponurymi.

- Nie podoba mi się tutaj Mark... wyjdźmy stąd jak najszybciej. – oznajmiła Megan i objęła ramię chłopaka.

- Daj spokój, przecież to tylko rozpadające się manekiny.

Mutantka rozglądała się z niepokojem jakby usiłowała wypatrzeć coś w ciemności panującej w pomieszczeniu.

- Nie chodzi o te figury... znów wyczuwam ten nieprzyjemny chłód. Ona tutaj jest Mark! Ta kobieta!

Blada nieznajoma wyszła z ukrycia. Czerwone światło neonu, wpadające przez dziurę w ścianie budynku nadało jej diabolicznego wyglądu. Uśmiechnęła się patrząc na chłopaka.

- Chłopcze, lepiej jak najszybciej stąd uciekaj. Ta sprawa nie dotyczy ciebie, a jedynie twojej uroczej towarzyszki.

DJ schował Megan za siebie. Pogłośnił muzykę w discmanie.

- Żeby się do niej dostać, musisz przejść przeze mnie!

Jego dłonie zaiskrzyły energią. Wypuścił w kierunku kobiety falę uderzeniową. Nieznajoma uskoczyła w bok, a energia mutanta zniszczyła mechanicznego nietoperza wiszącego na ścianie.

- Ostrzegałam cię abyś uciekł póki jeszcze mogłeś. Teraz też będziesz musiał zginąć.

Podbiegła do DJ-a i mocno go uderzyła. Chłopak upadł w dalszej, pogrążonej w mroku części pomieszczenia. Megan kurczowo trzymała kawałek stalowej rury.

- Nie podchodź do mnie! Odejdź stąd!

Groźby nie przeszkodziły nieznajomej. Podeszła do dziewczyny, wyrwała jej rurę z ręki i rzuciła na drugi koniec sali. Chwyciła mutantkę za szyję. Megan poczuła jej lodowaty uścisk.

- Musisz zginąć. Tak zostało postanowione.

Rozległy się strzały. Na twarzy bladej kobiety ukazało się wielkie zdziwienie. Po chwili zauważyła w swym ciele trzy rany po kulach. Osunęła się na podłogę puszczając szyję młodej mutantki. Upadając, rozbiła tekturową trumnę w której leżała sztuczna mumia. Megan bezmyślnie patrzyła przed siebie. Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia stał nieogolony mężczyzna w prochowcu, który trzymał pistolet ciepły od wystrzału. Mark podbiegł do dziewczyny, mocno przytulając ją do siebie. Obaj ze strachem spoglądali na człowieka, który ich uratował oraz leżącą bez ruchu nieznajomą.

- Czy ona... zabił ją pan? – zapytał chłopak.

- Nie... nie można ich zabić konwencjonalnymi metodami, ale zimny metal w ciele zada jej ból na jaki zasługuje. – odparł człowiek z bronią.

- Kim pan jest? – wyszeptała Pixie.

- Nie ma to znaczenia. Uciekajcie stąd... szybko! Na drugim końcu tego budynku jest tylne wyjście z parku. Jest zamknięte, ale to was nie zatrzyma... Uciekajcie!

- Ale... – Megan chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, a wtedy Mark dotknął jej ramienia.

- Zróbmy to o co prosi... – Oboje zniknęli w głębi pomieszczenia. Nieznajomy kucnął przy bladej kobiecie.

- My pobawimy się trochę dłużej – oznajmił patrząc na jej twarz.

Para mutantów szła pogrążoną w mroku i świetle lamp ulicznych drogą obok ogrodzenia wesołego miasteczka. Ich krok był szybki, chcieli jak najszybciej oddalić się od miejsca w którym nieznana osoba próbowała pozbawić ich życia. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, myśleli tylko o tym, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się za murami Instytutu Xaviera. W pewnym momencie oświetliło ich światło reflektorów nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Mark instynktownie objął swą przyjaciółkę. Samochód zatrzymał się tuż przy nich. Okazało się, że była w nim Jessica i Hope a także lider grupy Paragons – Ben. Hope wybiegła z pojazdu i podeszła do Megan. Dotknęła jej ramienia.

- Megan! Nic Ci się nie stało?! Jesteście cali? – zapytała.

-Tak, wszystko w porządku... – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

- Zaraz, skąd wiesz co nam się przed chwilą przytrafiło? Dlaczego po nas wyjechaliście?

- Jessie miała wizję przyszłości. Widziała, że zaatakuje was jakaś kobieta o białej twarzy. Wizja była tak intensywna... musieliśmy przekonać się że nic wam nie jest.

Jessica także wyszła z samochodu.

- Mark, wspomniałeś, że coś się wam przytrafiło? Moja wizja się sprawdziła?

- Tak, w parku zaatakowała nas jakaś kobieta o białej skórze. Chciała nas zabić, to znaczy... tak naprawdę to chciała zabić tylko Megan. Nie mamy pojęcia kim była...

- Uciekliście jej?! – zapytał Ben.

- Nie, ale pomógł nam jakiś mężczyzna. Pojawił się w momencie, kiedy tamta kobieta chciała mnie zabić i po prostu ją zastrzelił... - odpowiedziała mu Megan.

- Próbowałaś z nim porozmawiać? – chłopak pytał dalej.

- Nie... kazał nam szybko uciekać...

- Zrobiliśmy to o co prosił. Byliśmy zbyt przerażeni i zdezorientowani by zastanawiać się kim był i dlaczego nam pomógł.

- Może lepiej będzie, jeśli posłuchacie jego rady i szybko wrócicie do szkoły. Nie wiadomo czy na Pixie nie polują inni... nie mogę przywołać żadnej znaczącej wizji. – powiedziała Jessica. Mark i Megan wsiedli do samochodu. Z niepokojem spojrzeli na koleżankę.

- Musimy wrócić do Akademii i dokładnie o wszystkim opowiedzieć Emmie Frost. Niech przyśle grupę X-Men do zbadania tego lunaparku, może znajdą coś co pomoże nam dowiedzieć się kim była ta zabójczyni i wasz obrońca – oznajmił Ben.

- Będzie za późno... – wyszeptała Jessica.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? - zapytał Match.

- Gdzie widzieliście ich ostatni raz? – czarnowłosa zapytała Megan.

- W starym, nieczynnym domu strachów tuż przy ogrodzeniu. Jest w nim dziura przez którą można wejść do środka prosto z ulicy. Tamtędy uciekliśmy.

Preview zbliżyła się do Matcha.

- Wracaj z nimi do szkoły. Przekaż wszystko Frost. Ja razem z Hope spróbuję wrócić do parku i odnaleźć tego faceta.

- Nie możesz! To zbyt niebezpieczne! Poza tym, ja też powinienem pójść. Jestem liderem tej drużyny.

- Masz ciało świecące w ciemności i płomień zamiast włosów! Cholernie nie rzucające się w oczy!

- Ok... Jessie, ale pamiętaj: nie pakuj się w żadne bagno? Rozumiesz?

- Tak, tak...

Megan trzęsła się z zimna i przerażenia. Obejmowała się rękami i otulała skrzydłami.

- Jedźmy stąd. Nie dam rady być dłużej w tym miejscu...

Samochód ruszył w powrotną drogę pozostawiając na ulicy dwie młode mutantki.

- Jessie? Jesteś pewna, że to był dobry pomysł? - zapytała Hope.

- Cholernie zły. Ale chyba nie chcesz żyć wiecznie? Idziemy! – Preview poklepała swą przyjaciółkę po ramieniu i obie dziewczyny podążyły w kierunku tylnego wejścia do wesołego miasteczka. Ostrożnie przeszły przez dziurę wyciętą w ogrodzeniu i wkroczyły do rozpadającej się rudery, która wiele lat temu była najczęściej odwiedzaną atrakcją w całym lunaparku. Jessica szła pierwsza, sprawdzając pomieszczenie przed zrobieniem każdego kroku. Przyjaciółki znalazły się w głównej komnacie. Hope rozglądała się dookoła, oglądając plastikowych zombie i rozpadające się ze starości kukły potworów posypane warstwą brudnego kurzu.

- Niezbyt przyjemnie... - oznajmiła Hope.

- Niezbyt. Jak dla mnie zbyt kiczowato – skomentowała wnętrze Jessica. Zauważyła ślady walki w postaci zniszczonych figur. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do rozlanych na podłodze kropel jakiegoś niebieskiego płynu. Kucnęła i zaczęła się im przyglądać.

- Ani śladu mężczyzny, ani ciała tej kobiety. Jak to możliwe, że mógł ją stąd usunąć tak szybko? Megan opowiadała, że kobieta została postrzelona, tak? Może to jej krew? - oznajmiła zaciekawiona Preview.

- Jessica! Nie dotykaj tego świństwa! - Hope próbowała ją ostrzec.

- Spokojnie, zamierzam dotknąć tylko podłogi obok tych kropel. Oni muszą być gdzieś w pobliżu. Może uda mi się zobaczyć jakąś wizję?

Dziewczyna dotknęła podłogi. Jej umysł został zalany falą obrazów. Człowiek w prochowcu torturujący bladą kobietę. Wyprawa przez góry podczas ogromnej zamieci. Tajemnicze pomieszczenie pełne mroku i istot od których promieniuje chłód. Ogród z dziwnymi roślinami o zmierzchu. Elegancki mężczyzna grający na fortepianie. Młody ojciec niosący duszę swojego dziecka. Wrzosowiska targane wiatrem i stara kobieta paląca świeczkę w oknie chaty. Żegluga drewnianą łodzią przez bezkresne wody oceanu. Ogromna brama otwierająca się z jasnym blaskiem.

- Jessie! Jessie! Ocknij się Jessica! – Hope szarpała przyjaciółkę. Czarnowłosa była w transie, patrzyła przed siebie poruszając ustami bez słów. Po kontakcie fizycznym z drugą mutantką doszła do siebie. Pierwszym widokiem jaki zobaczyła były duże, brązowe oczy patrzące na nią z troską.

- Hope... to co widziałam... było wprost niesamowite... obrazy, pozbawione sensu i porządku. Nie wiem czy były przebłyskami tego co ma się zdarzyć, czy tego co już się zdarzyło... kurde... odlot...

Trance pomogła jej wstać. Preview otrzepała spodnie z pyłu i brudu.

- Hope. Musisz spróbować przeszukać teren tego lunaparku. Musisz spróbować znaleźć kogokolwiek kto wydaje się choć trochę podejrzany. Mam przeczucie, że dzieje się tu coś cholernie wielkiego. Musimy dowiedzieć się jaki to ma związek z Megan.

- OK... – odparła Hope i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili jej astralna projekcja opuściła ciało, po czym uniosła się pod sufit i dalej ponad dach starego budynku. Oglądała wesołe miasteczko z wysokości, próbując dopatrzeć się czegoś nienormalnego. Następnie z szybkością myśli sprawdzała każdy zakamarek lunaparku, każdą atrakcję, sklep i kawiarnię, każdy obiekt techniczny i nawet toalety. Na próżno, ponieważ tajemniczy mężczyzna, który miałby nieść bądź ukrywać zwłoki zabójczyni, rozpłynął się w powietrzu nie pozostawiając żadnego śladu. Dziewczyna wróciła do swego ciała.

- Jessie, sorki... nic nie ma... szukałam wszędzie...

- W takim razie pospieszmy się, bo jest późno i niedługo odjeżdża ostatni autobus do Salem Center.

Mutantki postanowiły wrócić do szkoły. Na jednej ze ścian rudery wśród kurzu narysowany był pentagram. Po wyjściu dziewczyn zaczął świecić białym światłem. Pojawił się przy nim mężczyzna w prochowcu trzymający nieprzytomną, bladą kobietę.

- Nie chcę abyście narażały się na niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział sam do siebie myśląc o Jessice i Hope.

Megan oraz towarzyszący jej inni członkowie Paragons wrócili do Instytutu Xaviera. Szybko wkroczyli do głównego budynku szkoły z zamiarem porozmawiania z Shan. Emma Frost zaskoczyła ich na korytarzu.

- Pani Frost! W wesołym miasteczku Megan... – Ben zaczął rozmowę.

- Została zaatakowana przez tajemniczą, bladą kobietę – dokończyła za niego Frost.

- Ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło dzięki tajemniczemu nieznajomemu – dodała.

- Przeczytała pani nasze myśli?! – Mark oburzył się.

- Nie musiałam. Wasze emocje są teraz tak intensywne, że nie dało się zablokować napływu waszych myśli do mojej głowy. To tak jakbyście chcieli, aby ktoś nie słyszał radia grającego na cały regulator przebywając obok niego. Teraz lepiej chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. Emma podeszła do Megan i delikatnie dotknęła jej pleców.

- Megan, pozwól że telepatycznie cię uspokoję.

Chłopak Megan popatrzył na nauczycielkę ze złością.

- Proszę to zrobić. – oznajmiła Pixie.

Kobieta wpłynęła na emocje młodej mutantki, uspakajając ją. Dziewczyna poczuła się lepiej. Mark także odetchnął i przestał obawiać się, że Frost naruszy prywatność Megan. Wszyscy znaleźli się w gabinecie dyrektorki. Emma usiadła na swym fotelu.

- Wyłapałam z waszych wspomnień obrazy, ale lepiej będzie jeśli opowiecie mi o tym co się stało własnymi słowami.

- Ja powiem, nie chcę by Megan znowu musiała to przeżywać – zaproponował Mark.

- Oczywiście.

- Po południu wybraliśmy się z Megan do wesołego miasteczka. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki nie pojawiła się jakaś dziwna, blada kobieta. Zaczęła nas ścigać, a konkretnie Pixie, nie wiem dlaczego. Zadziałała na nią... i na mnie czymś... tak jakby próbowała namieszać nam w umysłach... Megan przez chwilę bardzo źle się czuła... jak to opisałaś?

- Jakby sama jej obecność mnie zabijała... jej spojrzenie napełniało mnie takim wstrętem... nie chce nawet sobie o tym przypominać.

- Pokonała nas, myślałem że nie będę w stanie uratować Megan. Wtedy pojawił się ten mężczyzna. Zastrzelił bladą kobietę i kazał nam uciekać.

- Bardzo dobrze zrobiliście słuchając go. A wy, skąd się tam wzięliście?

- Jessica miała wizję. Zobaczyła, że coś zagrażało Megan... – odparł Ben.

- I gdzie ona jest teraz ?

- Hm... Poszła do wesołego miasteczka razem z Hope.

- Co takiego?! Jak tylko wróci ma się tu natychmiast zgłosić! Nie pozwolę na taki brak rozsądku! Dobrze wie, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo! - krzyknęła Frost. Mark wyjął z kieszeni komórkę. Odczytał SMS-a.

- To Jessica. Wraca do szkoły... Nikogo nie znalazły...

- Całe szczęście! Ale i tak kara ich nie ominie! Musi poczekać jeszcze kilka lat zanim będzie mogła bawić się w członka X-Men!

Frost wstała i odeszła od biurka. Oznajmiła grupie, że mogą wrócić do swoich pokoi, a sama postanowiła znaleźć Wolverine'a i wysłać go do lunaparku w poszukiwaniu napastników. Będąc w drzwiach zwróciła się do Pixie.

- Megan, wiem że teraz czujesz się lepiej, ale musisz koniecznie iść do ambulatorium. Niech zbada cię doktor McCoy.

- Dobrze – odparła dziewczyna. DJ położył jej rękę na ramieniu i odprowadził w kierunku sekcji medycznej.

W Sali Ćwiczeń mieszczącej się w podziemiach budynku trwał trening. Nauczycielem był Logan, znany większości pod imieniem Wolverine, a jego jedyną uczennicą Laura Kinney – czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która została stworzona z jego własnego kodu genetycznego. Oboje mieli na sobie białe kimona. Mężczyzna zamierzał nauczyć swoją podopieczną technik, które sam poznał wiele lat temu w Japonii. Mutantka patrzyła na niego zielonymi oczami.

- Pamiętaj Laura, dzisiaj nie używasz swoich pazurów. Musisz nauczyć się rozbrajać przeciwników, bez zabijania ich, bez wykorzystywania swojej broni nawet jeśli jest ona częścią twojego ciała.

- Rozumiem...

- Przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy! Zaatakuj mnie, ale pamiętaj, bez względu na to co by się nie działo, bez pazurów!

Laura przygotowała się do zaatakowania Logana. W pewnym momencie w pomieszczeniu pokazała się astralna projekcja Emmy Frost.

- Logan! Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, przekażę ci telepatycznie co się wydarzyło i lokację do której musisz się udać...

Zaciekawiona dziewczyna patrzyła na Wolverine'a, który milcząc łączył się telepatycznie z Frost. Kiedy Emma skończyła swój przekaz Logan skierował się do drzwi. Otwierając je spojrzał za siebie i uśmiechnął się do Laury.

- Na co czekasz? Ubieraj się! Najwyższy czas na ćwiczenia w terenie!

Megan siedziała na łóżku w ambulatorium ubierając koszulę. Dr McCoy skończył ją badać, stwierdzając że była zdrowa, a tajemnicza kobieta nie uszkodziła jej ciała, przynajmniej w sposób dający się wykryć fizycznymi metodami. Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł Wolverine, a z nim X-23.

- Logan? W czym mogę ci pomóc? – zapytał Hank odchodząc od biurka z mikroskopem.

- Megan jeszcze tu jest?

- Tak, jest tutaj. – Henry podszedł do białego parawanu oddzielającego łóżka od reszty pomieszczenia. Odsunął go. Pixie stała spokojnie, patrząc na zebranych wokół niej ludzi. Nie odzywała się. Logan podszedł do dziewczyny i ją powąchał.

- Jest na niej ślad tamtej kobiety... bardzo słaby, nigdy nie spotkałem się z tym zapachem. Kimkolwiek była, nie jest jedną z dawnych przeciwników X-Men. Laura...?

Dziewczyna domyśliła się o co mutant chciał ją poprosić. Podeszła do koleżanki i również ją powąchała. Megan zdziwiona tym zachowaniem lekko się cofnęła.

- Idziemy polować Laura. – oznajmił Wolverine kierując się do wyjścia.

- Dobrze...

Kilkanaście minut później Logan i Laura jadąc jeepem zbliżali się do wesołego miasteczka. Mężczyzna miał na sobie dżinsy i skórzaną, brązową kurtkę a jego towarzyszka czarne spodnie i koszulę, a na nogach glany. Było już bardzo ciemno, ulice opustoszały, a z nieba zaczął padać drobny, chłodny deszcz. Dziewczyna zauważyła dwie postacie idące po chodniku, skąpane przez snop światła z ulicznej latarni.

- Są tam... Jessica i Hope...

- Nie doczekały się autobusu... – odparł Logan i zatrzymał samochód przy przyjaciółkach. Wysiadł i zawołał mutantki. One ucieszyły się, gdyż deszcz stał się mocniejszy, a noc zimniejsza.

- Wskakujcie do środka. Przysporzyłyście sobie kłopotu taką akcją. Jessica... będziesz prowadzić. Masz jechać prosto do Instytutu.

- Taki mam zamiar – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, dotykając moknących włosów.

Kiedy obie mutantki znalazły się w jeepie Logana, X-23 chciała wyjść na ulicę. Logan powstrzymał ją.

- Plany się zmieniły. Wracasz z dziewczynami do Szkoły.

- Ale przecież mieliśmy zapolować...

- Musisz dopilnować aby nic im się nie stało w drodze powrotnej. Twoje zadanie jest teraz ważniejsze od mojego.

Laura przez chwilę się zawahała. Nie była zadowolona z faktu, że Logan odsunął ją od akcji. Postanowiła jednak wykonać jego polecenie. Samochód z dziewczynami zniknął za zakrętem, a Wolverine pozostał na chodniku w strugach deszczu, który przekształcił się w prawdziwą, nieprzyjemnie zimną ulewę. Mężczyzna wolnym krokiem podążył w kierunku wesołego miasteczka. Trzy dziewczyny powoli zbliżały się do szkoły. Hope opowiedziała Laurze o zdarzeniu w parku oraz niepowodzeniu w zlokalizowaniu tajemniczej napastniczki i człowieka, który pomógł Megan.

- Jeśli oni są gdzieś w pobliżu, Logan ich odnajdzie. Jeśli nie, złapie ich ślad i podąży wprost do miejsca w którym się ukryli. – odparła X-23.

- Wiem o tym Laura... On jest najlepszy w tym co robi. Ale lepiej by było gdyby ktoś z nim poszedł. Nie wiemy kim byli Ci ludzie i kto jeszcze może być zamieszany w tą sprawę.

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Jessica zajęta patrzeniem na drogę nie włączyła się do rozmowy.

- Słuchaj... a skąd Logan będzie wiedział czego szukać? – zapytała Hope.

- Zapach... zapachy kobiety i tego gościa pozostały na Pixie. Zresztą ja też je zapamiętałam. - odparła Laura.

- I wiesz kim oni mogli być, jakieś wspomnienia... ty byłaś przecież...

Laura posmutniała. Hope domyśliła się, że nie powinna poruszać takiego tematu.

- Doskonale wiem do czego zostałam stworzona. I dlatego jestem pewna jednego. Zapach tej kobiety to zapach śmierci...

Znów zapanowała cisza. Trance odwróciła głowę w stronę okna. Patrzyła na zalane wodą ulice, nie mogąc pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju o Megan. Laura spojrzała na Preview. Otworzyła usta, chciała coś powiedzieć. Przełamała się dopiero po minucie.

- Jessica...

- Tak?

- Dzięki.

- O co chodzi?

- Dzięki za płyty, które mi pożyczyłaś w poniedziałek.

- Ach... o to chodzi?! Fajne, prawda?

- Tak.

Po raz kolejny zapanowała cisza zakłócona jedynie przez hałas silnika i uderzenia kropel deszczu w karoserię i szyby.

Logan przekroczył bramę wesołego miasteczka. Było już późno i padał coraz bardziej intensywny deszcz, przez co większość ludzi opuściła park rozrywki. Dzięki temu mutant mógł swobodniej poruszać się po okolicy. Mając w pamięci zapachy tajemniczej kobiety oraz uczniów ze swojej szkoły postanowił podążyć za nimi dopóki były jeszcze rozpoznawalne w zalewającej wszystko ulewie. Przechodząc obok alejki z drzewami zauważył zbiegowisko ludzi i karetkę pogotowia omiatającą okolicę impulsami czerwonego światła. Zaciekawiony postanowił podejść bliżej. Okazało się, że kilku lekarzy walczyło o życie clowna leżącego na samym środku chodnika. Nieopodal moknął na deszczu balon w kształcie głowy kota zaplątany w gałęzie jednego z drzew. Logan zignorował zbiegowisko i ruszył w dalszą drogę. W końcu dotarł do opuszczonego pałacu strachów w którym rozegrał się dramat Megan i Marka. Mężczyzna znalazł się wewnątrz atrakcji. Szedł w mroku słuchając kropel deszczu uderzających w drewniane ściany budynku, a zapach zgnilizny i kurzu trafiał wprost w jego nozdrza. W pewnym momencie do jego nosa dotarł inny zapach - ten sam, który poczuł na rudej mutantce. Odwrócił się gwałtownie zauważając na ścianie bielejący pentagram. Podszedł bliżej i w tym samym momencie za jego plecami pojawił się nieogolony mężczyzna w prochowcu.

- Sami się pakujecie w kłopoty - oznajmił nieznajomy.

Logan zauważył go wysuwając pazury z zamiarem zaatakowania. Mężczyzna z błyskawiczną szybkością dotknął jego czoła. Wolverine poczuł, że jego zmysły zostały przeładowane napływającym strumieniem doznań, bezsensownych obrazów dźwięków, zapachów i smaków. Po chwili jego mózg przepełnił się tak wielką ilością danych, że mężczyzna upadł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Nieogolony facet przez krótką chwilę patrzył na niego, po czym ruszył w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

11

11 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Dzień po dramatycznych wydarzeniach, które spotkały parę młodych mutantów w parku rozrywki Emma Frost odebrała dziwny telefon od ojca Megan Gwynn. Mężczyzna nalegał, aby jego córka opuściła szkołę dla młodych mutantów pomimo tego, że rok wcześniej zabiegał wraz ze swoją żoną, aby się w niej znalazła. Emma wezwała do swojego gabinetu Megan oraz opiekunkę jej grupy Shan. Obie nauczycielki czekały na spóźniającą się na spotkanie uczennicę.

- Ona chyba zapomniała, że ma tutaj jakieś obowiązki. Zaraz złożę jej telepatyczną wizytę. - mówiła Emma Frost.

- Nie denerwuj się Emma, ona zawsze spóźnia się na zajęcia, ćwiczenia w Danger Room, to u niej normalne. Ale to dobra dziewczyna. - powiedziała spokojnie Shan.

- Widzę, że nie potrafisz wprowadzić dyscypliny wśród swoich podopiecznych. Może najwyższy czas, aby ktoś inny zajął się ich grupą? - Emma odparła złośliwie. Młoda Wietnamka przygotowała się, aby odeprzeć jej słowny atak, ale w tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi do gabinetu. Do pomieszczenia weszli Megan i jej chłopak Mark. Emma zdziwiła się widząc młodego mutanta.

- Mark, co ty tu robisz? Nie wołałam cię. - zapytała.

- Sprawa dotyczy Megan i jest podobno pilna i ważna. Dlatego nie mogę teraz zostawić Megan samej. Nie po tym co wydarzyło się wczoraj. - oznajmił DJ.

- Proszę pozwolić mu zostać. - powiedziała Pixie podchodząc do biurka. Frost zamyśliła się spoglądając przez lekko uchylone okno.

- Dobrze. Usiądźcie już bo czas ucieka. - powiedziała stanowczo. Młodzi mutanci spełnili jej polecenie. Megan była bardzo niespokojna, cały czas miała w pamięci wczorajsze wydarzenie i była pewna, że spotkanie z Frost dotyczyło tamtej sprawy.

- Megan, twoi rodzice zabierają cię z naszej szkoły. Rozmawiałam z twoim ojcem. Powiedział mi, że chce abyś wróciła do Walii jeszcze w tym tygodniu. - oznajmiła spokojnie nauczycielka. Oczy Megan zrobiły się duże ze zdumienia. Wstała z krzesła.

- Jak to ?! - spytała. Mark dotknął jej ramienia przekazując jej niewerbalnym gestem, aby usiadła, uspokoiła się i poczekała z odpowiedzią dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego.

- Powtarzam ci tylko to co usłyszałam od twoich rodziców Megan. - odparła Emma.

- Nie mogą mi tego zrobić! Jeszcze tyle się muszę tutaj nauczyć! - dziewczyna kontynuowała.

- Jeśli to prawda, to czemu nie zadzwonili do mnie wcześniej! Czemu mi o tym nie powiedzieli!? Ja chyba mam jakieś prawo, aby decydować o sobie! - dodała.

- Megan, nie wiem dlaczego dowiadujesz się o tym ode mnie, a nie od nich samych i nie potrafię zrozumieć ich intencji...

- Megan, pamiętaj o tym, że decyzja należy do twoich rodziców, szkoła nie może im się sprzeciwiać. - Shan wtrąciła się do rozmowy. Różowo-włosa dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści. W kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się łzy.

- To nie fair... - wyszeptała. Mark wstał z krzesła. Popatrzył Emmie Frost prosto w oczy.

- Dlaczego oni odezwali się dokładnie dzień po tym jak Megan została zaatakowana? Nie wydaje się to pani dziwne? - spytał ze złością rozbrzmiewającą w głosie.

- Czy to możliwie, że jakoś dowiedzieli się o tym co się wczoraj stało? - zapytała Pixie.

- Nie wiem Megan. - odpowiedziała Shan patrząc w stronę blondynki. Emma opuściła wzrok.

- Nikt nie informował ich o tym co cię spotkało. - odparła.

- Czy naprawdę muszę wyjeżdżać? - zapytała dziewczyna chociaż doskonale wiedziała jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewać.

- Tak Megan, nic nie mogę poradzić. Powinnaś już zacząć się pakować. - Emma nie chciała robić dziewczynie fałszywych nadziei.

- A jeśli to jakiś podstęp? Może to nie byli jej rodzice? Może to ktoś z ludzi, którzy próbowali ją wczoraj dostać? Czy możemy pozwolić jej na tak daleką podróż wiedząc co się wczoraj stało? - Mark po raz kolejny wstał z krzesła. Był bardzo zdenerwowany faktem, że za kilka dni będzie musiał pożegnać się ze swoją dziewczyną być może na zawsze. Troska o bezpieczeństwo Megan była dla niego jedynie pretekstem do walki o zatrzymanie jej przy swoim boku. Emma milczała chwilę aż w końcu odpowiedziała mu.

- Bezpieczeństwo moich uczniów jest najważniejsze. Nie pozwolę Megan na samotną podróż, nie po tym co się stało. Shan poleci razem z nią i odprowadzi ją prosto do domu jej rodziców. Jeżeli cokolwiek będzie wydawało jej się podejrzane, będzie mogła wezwać jeden ze składów X-Men.

- A czy sama Shan to nie za mało? Może ktoś jeszcze powinien ją pilnować. - dodał DJ.

- Chcesz zostać jej ochroniarzem? - zapytała kobieta. Mark ucieszył się. Kątem oka spojrzał na Megan zauważając uśmiech pojawiający się na jej różowych ustach.

- Oczywiście, że tak! - odpowiedział pewny swoich słów. Pixie chwyciła go za dłoń i się do niego szczerze uśmiechnęła. Po chwili jednak spoważniała, popatrzyła na swoją dyrektorkę wzrokiem wyrażającym obawę.

- Przeczuwa pani, że to może być podstęp? - zapytała.

- Nie wiem Megan, muszę być na wszystko przygotowana. W szczególności po tym jak Logan nie wrócił z wczorajszej misji. - ostatnie zdanie kobieta wypowiedziała zimnym głosem, który sprawił, że twarze młodych mutantów zbladły, a ich ręce mocniej się ścisnęły. Kiedy członkowie grupy Paragons opuścili gabinet Emmy Frost, Karma oparła się o biurku kobiety patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

- Nie możemy pozwolić na to, aby cokolwiek stało się tej dziewczynie, czy któremukolwiek z jej kolegów. - powiedziała.

- Doskonale o tym wiem, ale szkoła narobiłaby sobie kłopotów, gdybyśmy próbowali zatrzymać Megan na siłę. Miejmy nadzieję, że atak był wymierzony w mutanta, a nie konkretnie w osobę Megan i że szybko złapiemy tego, kto jest za niego odpowiedzialny. - Shan szykowała się do wyjścia z pokoju. Na chwilę odwróciła się, aby po raz ostatni spojrzeć na swoją rozmówczynię.

- A ja mam nadzieję, że podjęliśmy dobrą decyzję. - odparła smutno i wychodząc zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Do umysłu Wolverine'a zaczęły powoli docierać impulsy z zewnętrznego świata: zapach roślin i piasku, świeżego powietrza i asfaltu z położonej gdzieś niedaleko drogi, dźwięki silników samochodów przejeżdżających nieopodal i muzyki płynącej z psującego się radia, pomieszanej z odgłosami uderzania o siebie szklanek i innych naczyń, dotyk trawy i malutkich kamyków na opuszkach palców. Mężczyzna otworzył oczy, a pierwszym widokiem który go przywitał był błękit nieba i biel poruszających się po nim chmur. Mutant położył dłoń na głowie, a wewnątrz jego czaszki myśli zaczęły formować się w logiczny i możliwy do zinterpretowania ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy. Dziwne uczucie przepełnienia umysłu, poszukiwanie kogoś, strugi deszczu płynące po jego ciele i zapach, który pamiętał, a który musiał odnaleźć pośród setek innych zapachów. Logan przypomniał sobie wszystko - ćwiczenia w Danger Room ze swoją "córką", informację Emmy o ataku na studentów, poszukiwanie zapachu oraz tajemniczego mężczyznę, który zaskoczył go i powalił. Jak można było tak dać mu się podejść? - pomyślał siadając na trawie. W tej samej chwili zauważył, że jego pazury wciąż były wysunięte, więc podnosząc się z podłogi schował je w głąb ramion. Wszystko to co go otaczało było mu obce, zupełnie różne od pałacu strachów, który odwiedzał przed utratą świadomości. Znajdował się na środku pustkowia przeciętego przez mokrą od deszczu autostradę, a kilka metrów dalej stała jakaś mała, brudna stacja benzynowa. Mężczyzna poszedł kilka kroków w jej kierunku i znieruchomiał, jakby nagle zamienił się w kamień. "Welcome in Illinois" - głosił wesoło napis widniejący na wyblakłym szyldzie stojącym nieopodal budynku.

Megan pakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy do dwóch podróżnych walizek leżących na nie pościelonym łóżku. Była wściekła na wszystkich dookoła, Emmę Frost, swoich rodziców, samą siebie. Jej złe samopoczucie widać było w każdym ruchu i zaciśniętych nerwowo ustach. Dziewczyna co chwilę wycierała oczy ręką, aby się nie rozpłakać. Do pokoju wszedł Mark, stanął w drzwiach i przez chwilę bez słów przypatrywał się koleżance pakującej swoje ubrania. Megan tolerowała go, ale w końcu zdenerwowało ją jego dziwne zachowanie.

- Przyszedłeś mi pomóc!? To bierz się do roboty! - krzyknęła sięgając po kolejną porcję odzieży.

- Nie mogę. Nie będę się przyczyniał do odejścia mojej dziewczyny. - odparł lekko się uśmiechając.

- W takim razie wynoś się stąd, bo jestem zajęta! - odparła Megan zamykając ze złością jedną z walizek. Mark wszedł do pokoju, podszedł do Pixie i dotknął jej ramion. Dziewczyna początkowo próbowała mu się wyrwać, ale czując jego ciepłe ręce bardzo szybko zrezygnowała z tego zamiaru.

- Megan, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak mi teraz ciężko... - chłopak powiedział cichym głosem.

- Proszę cię, nie zaczynaj, bo się zaraz przy tobie rozpłacze. - wyszeptała Megan zamykając oczy i jednocześnie odwracając się w stronę młodego mutanta.

- Jak oni mogli mi to zrobić? - zapytała dziewczyna, nie oczekując logicznej odpowiedzi.

- Nie wiem tego Megan, ale ja się nie poddam. Polecę tam z tobą i przekonam ich, że twoje miejsce jest w naszej szkole. Będą musieli pozwolić ci wrócić. - Dj objął swoją przyjaciółkę, a ona przytuliła się do jego ciała.

- Dziękuję ci... - wyszeptała. Chłopak pochylił się nad nią i pocałował w policzek, a chwilę później w szyję. Pixie objęła go mocniej, przyciskając swoje ciało do jego piersi.

- Boję się, po tym co się wczoraj stało w lunaparku... - oznajmiła patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Nie myśl o tym, to już przeszłość do której nie ma powodu wracać. X-Men zajmą się tymi co nas zaatakowali. Znajdą ich i ukarzą, wierzę w to... - Mark starał się uspokoić mutantkę, ale nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej, więc przestał mówić. Zamiast tego przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie i zaczął całować po szyi, włosach i twarzy. W pewnej chwili zatrzymał się, zbliżył swoje usta do ust dziewczyny i mocno ją pocałował, a po chwili przerwy powtórzył, ale zrobił to jeszcze bardziej namiętnie. Megan bez chwili zastanowienia odpowiadała na każdy jego ruch. Wypuściła z ręki jedną z rzeczy do zapakowania, która cichutko upadła na podłogę. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i kuszącym wzrokiem poprosiła chłopaka, aby zrobił dokładnie to samo. Mark objął ją ramieniem i pocałował prosto w usta po raz kolejny, a później delikatnym ruchem położył ją na miękkiej pościeli. Pochylił się nad nią całując ją w szyję, dekolt i ramiona, dotknął jej skrzydeł, ramion zatrzymując się na jej delikatnych dłoniach. Mocno je ścisnął .Popatrzył w oczy dziewczyny szepcząc: "kocham cię", a zaraz po tym po raz kolejny pocałował ją w usta.

- Nie zabiorą mi ciebie. - dodał w myślach.

- Przysięgam, że im na to nie pozwolę.

Logan siedział wewnątrz baru przy stacji benzynowej, położonej w samym sercu odludzia. Używając starego telefonu stojącego przy wejściu do przybytku, próbował dodzwonić się do Instytutu Xaviera, aby powiedzieć wszystkim o tym gdzie był i w jaki sposób się tam znalazł. Miejsce było ciasne i zadymione, u sufitu kręcił się duży wentylator, a psujące się radio nadawało poranną audycję. Oprócz Logana przebywały w nim jeszcze trzy osoby: dwóch brodatych grubasów siedzących przy biurku ze szklankami whiskey w dłoni oraz podstarzała paniusia o włosach ufarbowanych na blond z mocnym makijażem, która była kelnerką, barmanką, a być może nawet właścicielką całej stacji benzynowej. Brodacze niezwykle głośno rozmawiali śmiejąc się przepitym głosem co bardzo denerwowało Wolverine'a. W końcu mutant dodzwonił się do szkoły. Emma Frost ucieszyła się słysząc jego głos, ale jednocześnie wiedziała, że coś było nie tak.

- Co się stało Logan ? - zapytała.

- Musisz przysłać Blackbirda. - oznajmił mężczyzna.

- Co takiego? Gdzie jesteś?

- W samym sercu pustkowia, na jakiejś autostradzie w Illinois.

- Illinois? Co ty tam robisz?! - Emma niezwykle się zdziwiła.

- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Acha, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Muszę rozmawiać z Laurą. To ważne abyśmy zaczęli działać szybko. - Kiedy Logan skończył mówić ostatnie zdanie, Emma zaczęła telepatycznie przeszukiwać szkołę, aby odnaleźć X-23.

Pomieszczenie było ciemne i gorące, najprawdopodobniej należało do jakiegoś opuszczonego przed wieloma latami budynku. Tapety na ścianach były pożółkłe i odrapane, a wykładzina leżąca na podłodze szara od nagromadzonego latami kurzu. Nie było tam żadnych mebli, jedyną dekoracją była doniczka z uschłymi roślinami. Na samym środku pomieszczenia złowrogo świecił się wzór graficzny w postaci pentagramu, a w jego wnętrzu leżała kobieta. Była to ta sama osoba, która poprzedniego dnia zaatakowała młodych mutantów. Jej ciało było już całkowicie wyleczone, nie było na nim śladu po kulach zadanych bronią tajemniczego mężczyzny. Blada dziewczyna była unieruchomiona jakąś niewidzialną siłą, a na jej twarzy malował się wyraz nienawiści. Kilka kroków dalej, w kącie pokoju stał nieogolony mężczyzna w prochowcu. Palił papierosa co chwilę spoglądając na swego więźnia, w ręce trzymał zdobiony miecz. Podszedł w kierunku kobiety, rzucił papierosa na podłogę, blisko twarzy dziewczyny i ugasił go podeszwą buta. Kucnął przy nieznajomej spoglądając jej w oczy.

- Po raz kolejny pytam, kim jesteś? - zapytał. Kobieta milczała, nie patrząc nawet na mężczyznę.

- Zapytam cię inaczej, kto cię przysyła? Kto chce śmierci Megan Gwynn?

- Idź do diabła! - wysyczała blada postać.

- Najpierw poślę tam ciebie, ale zanim to nastąpi czeka cię niekończąca się agonia tu na Ziemi. Chyba, że będziesz ze mną współpracować. Zapytam kolejny raz. Kim jesteś? Kto cię tutaj przysłał?

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę, uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Nieogolony osobnik uniósł przed siebie zdobiony miecz.

- Zaklęte zimne żelazo. Prawie tak stare jak wasza Stara Ojczyzna, wiem doskonale jak wasz rodzaj boi się jego dotknięcia. Wiem doskonale jaki ból zadają rany nim otrzymane. Nie jestem katem ani sadystą. Chcę oszczędzić ci cierpienia kobieto, wystarczy, że powiesz mi kto cię przysłał. Kto chce śmierci Megan Gwynn? Co robisz tak daleko od swej ojczystej krainy? - człowiek był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, pot spływał po jego twarzy.

- Co Dark Fairy robi za oceanem?! - krzyknął. Kobieta zaśmiała się, popatrzyła na twarz swego oprawcy.

- Dark Fairy? - zapytała i po raz kolejny wybuchła śmiechem.

- Z czego się cieszysz! - wrzasnął mężczyzna uderzając mieczem obok głowy kobiety.

- Z twojej naiwności, Geralt, z twojej ignorancji wobec tego co dzieje się dookoła.

Geralt, jak go nazwała dziewczyna, był niezwykle zdziwiony faktem, że ona znała jego imię. Mocniej ścisnął rękojeść swego miecza.

- Dlaczego chciałaś zabić Megan Gwynn?! - wrzasnął najgłośniej jak potrafił.

- Nie jest to informacja dla uszu śmiertelnika, nigdy się tego nie dowiesz! - Mężczyzna nie wytrzymał, podniósł miecz ponad głowę bladej damy i z całych sił pchnął nim przebijając jej ramię. Kobieta zawyła z bólu, a wówczas Geralt jeszcze mocniej przycisnął miecz obracając nim w dwie strony, tak aby broń przeszła przez skórę kobiety, jej mięśnie i wbiła się w podłogę. Wszystko robił w milczeniu, nie czując z tego żadnej satysfakcji. Dziewczyna krzyczała, jej ciałem wstrząsały drgawki, a po całym ciele płynęły strugi potu. Zaczęła przeklinać swego oprawcę w jakimś pradawnym języku.

- Nie przestanę, mroczna Tylwyth Teg. Nie zaprzestanę na jednej ręce. Ugodzę wszystkie twoje kończyny, jeśli nie powiesz mi prawdy. Jeśli będę musiał utnę je, jedną po drugiej, a ty nigdy się nie zregenerujesz przez magię tego miecza. Zniszczę twoją cielesną powłokę zjawo, na zawsze zapieczętuję twego ducha w budynku z dala od ziemi ojczystej. - Geralt nie żartował, jego nerwy były na skraju wytrzymałości i miał ochotę raz na zawsze pozbyć się swojego więźnia. Musiał się jednak opanować, dla dobra Megan i tych którzy byli jej bliscy. Blada kobieta była w agonii, wiedziała że musi jakoś uratować swoje życie.

- Nawet nie wiesz do czego doprowadzisz... - wyszeptała.

- Oni są wszędzie, w każdym zakątku tego świata. Przygotowywali się do dnia, który ma nastąpić przez długie lata, cała Ojczyzna roi się od ich agentów. Uśpionych w ciałach normalnych, przeciętnych ludzi. Już wkrótce się obudzą, a Gwynn stanie się narzędziem zagłady w ich rękach.

- Kto taki? - zapytał Geralt.

- Ci, którzy według ciebie są moimi braćmi i siostrami...

- Mroczni Tylwyth Teg? Nie jesteś jedną z nich? - Mężczyzna zdziwił się, zmniejszył nacisk na swój miecz, przynosząc dziewczynie chwilową ulgę.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak ślepy jesteś... ale pomimo tego, że mnie poniżyłeś i uwięziłeś wbrew mej woli, moja misja się wypełni. My nigdy nie działamy w pojedynkę, podróżujemy po krainach parami, tak aby zawsze jedno z nas wykonało zadanie, gdy drugie polegnie. Mój cień, moje drugie ja zbliża się do Gwynn i zrobi to co nam rozkazano... - Geralt zbladł. Zaklął pod nosem stając na równe nogi. Gwałtownym ruchem wyjął miecz z ciała kobiety, nie zważając na to, że w wyniku tego ruchu przeciął jej mięśnie i uszkodził kość. Skierował się do wyjścia, ale po kilkunastu sekundach zawrócił. Zmazał fragment pentagramu z podłogi.

- Nie jestem bez serca, Tylwyth Teg. Jesteś wolna, zapamiętaj to sobie. - powiedział i wyszedł pozostawiając dziewczynę wijącą się z bólu na podłodze. Biegnąc po schodach starego budynku zacisnął pięści ze złości.

- Wysłałem go z Wolverine'm cholera jasna! Teraz kiedy jest potrzebny!

Załatwienie miejsca w samolocie lecącym na wyspy brytyjskie zajęło Emmie Frost jedynie chwilę. Kobieta odebrała kolejny telefon od ojca Megan, w którym to mężczyzna ponaglał ją i nalegał aby jego córka wyruszyła do domu rodzinnego tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe, nie chciał nawet rozmawiać z nauczycielką obiecując, że sam zapłaci za podróż. Nie wyjawił powodu swojej decyzji ani nie zgodził się porozmawiać z córką, dlatego Emma postanowiła nie mówić mu o ataku na jej uczennicę i dziwnym zniknięciu jednego z członków X-Men. Wszyscy Paragons, a także Andrea, współlokatorka Megan z pokoju, zebrali się na korytarzu instytutu gotowi do pożegnania z przyjaciółką i odprowadzenia jej na lotnisko. Nie było jedynie głównej zainteresowanej oraz jej chłopaka.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona wraca do domu. - powiedziała Hope, patrząc na kolegów i koleżanki.

- Ja także, ale dla Megan to jeszcze gorsze niż dla nas. Chodzi wściekła odkąd się o tym dowiedziała, nie chciała nawet abym jej pomogła w pakowaniu rzeczy. - oznajmiła smutno Andrea.

- Musisz pozwolić jej radzić sobie z tym tak jak ona tego pragnie. - Jessica również włączyła się do rozmowy.

- Wiem o tym, ale powinnam jej teraz pomagać. - zakończyła blondynka.

- Nasza grupa bardzo na tym straci... - odezwał się Ben patrząc przez okno na chmury przesuwające się na białym niebie.

- Megan była naszym sercem. - dodał.

- Nie mów o niej tak jakby już umarła! - Nicholas krzyknął na swojego kolegę. Po chwili uspokoił się i posmutniał.

- Ona byłaby świetną X-Manką, gdyby tylko dostała szansę. - oznajmił nie patrząc na pozostałych. W tym samym momencie do grupy podeszła Laura Kinney. Zauważyła Jessicę i szybko się przy niej znalazła. Dotknęła jej ramienia.

- Misja. - powiedziała jej do ucha.

- Co takiego? Laura o czym ty mówisz? - Jessica była bardzo zdziwiona. Jej koledzy również popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem nie wiedząc zupełnie o co chodziło ich znajomej. X-23 odeszła kilka kroków w głąb korytarza prowadząc ze sobą Preview.

- Laura, o co chodzi? - zapytała Jessica wyrywając się z uścisku koleżanki.

- Wolverine. Zadzwonił do Emmy Frost. - oznajmiła X-23.

- Znalazł się? To świetnie! Co z nim?

- Jest w Illinois.

- Co?!

- Nieważne. Dużo ważniejsza jest misja, którą mi przekazał. Może zależeć od niej bezpieczeństwo Megan.

Jessica popatrzyła na swoją grupę dając im do zrozumienia, że dołączy do nich za chwilę, jak tylko usłyszy co Laura ma do powiedzenia. Zielonooki klon Logana przybliżył się do niej, jakby obawiając się, aby nikt nie podsłuchał szczegółów planu jaki miała jej za chwilę zdradzić.

- Wolverine badając okolicę był świadkiem interesującego zdarzenia. Jakiś mężczyzna w parku rozrywki miał atak serca, a lekarze z pogotowia walczyli o jego życie. Wtedy Logan nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale dzisiaj przypomniał sobie, że wokół tego mężczyzny unosił się dokładnie ten sam zapach, który był na Megan. Zapach osoby, która próbowała ją zabić. Misja będzie polegać na znalezieniu tamtego mężczyzny i wydobyciu z niego informacji. Wolverine mówił żebym wybrała do pomocy kogokolwiek z X-Men.

- Kogokolwiek? Ale ja nie jestem z X-Men. - Jessica zaprotestowała.

- Nieważne. Twoje zdolności mogą się przydać, gdyby okazało się że dowiedzenie się czegoś od tamtego człowieka będzie niemożliwe.

Preview zamyśliła się. Wiedziała, że zaraz usłyszy coś co jej się nie spodoba. Laura kontynuowała.

- Gdyby okazało się, że nie da się z nim porozmawiać, albo nie żyje twój dotyk może być jedynym rozwiązaniem.

- Pięknie... - pomyślała Jessica widząc oczami wyobraźni siebie w szpitalnej kostnicy szukającej trupa, który ma na sobie zapach jakiejś kobiety.

- Laura, wiem że to bardzo ważne, ale za parę godzin jadę z grupą na lotnisko, aby pożegnać Megan. Nie mogę tak po prostu jechać z tobą do miasta.

- Pojedziemy tam właśnie dla bezpieczeństwa Megan. Idź pożegnaj się z Megan teraz, a ja poczekam na ciebie przed szkołą. - Po ostatnim zdaniu Laura odwróciła się od wszystkich zebranych i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Jessica spojrzała na Hope, która obserwowała całą rozmowę postanawiając spełnić prośbę X-23.

- Idę do Megan. Może razem z Laurą znajdziemy jakiś ślad, który my przeoczyłyśmy w nocy.

- Ok, trzymaj się. - odparła Trance uśmiechając się lekko.

Kiedy Jessica znalazła się na piętrze akademika szkoły na którym mieścił się pokój Megan, zauważyła że po korytarzu spaceruje Mark Shepard. Dziewczyna natychmiast do niego podeszła, ale on tylko spojrzał na nią przelotnie.

- Idziesz do Megan? Lepiej zawróć. Ona nie ma teraz ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek.- chłopak odezwał się do niej.

- Byłeś u niej?

- Tak, pomogłem jej się spakować i wcześniej... pożegnałem się z nią... ale parę minut temu powiedziała mi, że chce być sama i wyrzuciła mnie z pokoju.

- Rozumiem, ale muszę się z nią teraz zobaczyć. Nie będę mogła pojawić się na lotnisku.

- Ok, jak chcesz. Ale cię ostrzegałem. - odparł DJ i ruszył spokojnie w kierunku klatki schodowej. Jessica zapukała do drzwi pokoju Pixie, ale z uwagi na to, że nikt jej nie odpowiadał postanowiła nieproszona wejść do środka. Zauważyła Megan siedzącą przy biurku, patrzącą na wiszące na ścianie plakaty Dazzler. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, a wtedy mutantka odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku.

- Jessica, wyjdź stąd. Proszę cię. - powiedziała, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

- Megan... muszę teraz z tobą porozmawiać. Nie będę mogła odprowadzić cię na lotnisko. Chciałam się pożegnać teraz. - Czarnowłosa oparła się o drewniane biurko swojej przyjaciółki.

- Jadę do lunaparku dowiedzieć się czegoś o tych co cię zaatakowali. - dodała po chwili. Pixie ożywiła się, wstała z krzesła i znalazła się naprzeciwko Preview.

- Jessica! To niebezpieczne...

- Spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie... ale nie przyszłam tu rozmawiać o czymś takim.

Megan uciszyła się i usiadła na krześle. Opuściła głowę zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

- Jessica, to niesprawiedliwe. Tak dobrze było mi tu z wami, z tobą, Hope, z chłopakami... - znów zapanowało milczenie.

- Z Markiem...

Jessica zbliżyła się do różowowłosej mutantki, delikatnie ją objęła i dotknęła jej włosów, a później policzka, zmywając z niego płynącą łzę. Megan złapała ją za koszulę, mocno ją ścisnęła. Nie chciała płakać, pragnęła koniecznie pokazać, że była silna, ale przychodziło jej to z coraz większą trudnością.

- Megan... doskonale wiem co to znaczy gdy ktoś na siłę zabiera cię od osoby, którą kochasz. - Preview wyszeptała drżącym głosem gładząc różowe włosy koleżanki.

- Dziękuję ci za wszystko... dziękuję ci za to, że od pierwszego dnia w szkole starałaś się traktować mnie jak przyjaciela. - dodała.

Geralt szykował się do opuszczenia terenu pełnego rozpadających się budynków, na którym próbował wyciągnąć informację od swojego więźnia. Był zły na samego siebie, że został zmuszony do użycia miecza. Nie lubił zadawać bólu innym, nawet jeśli była to absolutna konieczność. Ponadto, każde skorzystanie z przedmiotu na który nałożony był urok powodowało, że coraz bardziej przepełniał się energią krain których nienawidził. Nie miało to jednak w tamtej chwili żadnego znaczenia, wiedział że musiał działać szybko, aby osobie którą przysiągł bronić nie stało się nic złego. Przeoczył oczywisty fakt, że zabójcy wysłani ze świata Wiecznego Zmierzchu nie działają w pojedynkę, ale zawsze dopełniają się nawzajem, więc czas działał na jego niekorzyść. Mężczyzna musiał po raz kolejny prosić o pomoc istotę, która napawała go obrzydzeniem i której sama obecność budziła w nim złość. Kreatury, która stała się jego sługą jeszcze wtedy gdy wraz z dwójką znajomych przekraczał granice dopuszczalne dla zwykłych śmiertelników. Zatrzymał się na środku dwóch dróg krzyżujących się pod kątem prostym, rozpostarł ręce nasłuchując dźwięków dochodzących z oddali, z innych miejsc i innych czasów.

- Pokaż się Podróżniku! Potrzebuję Cię! - krzyknął podnosząc obie ręce ponad głowę. W tym samym momencie pojawiło się przed nim jaskrawe światło i wyłonił się z niego ciemny kształt. Geralt wyciągnął pistolet na wszelki wypadek, nigdy nie wiadomo jak jego towarzysz mógł zareagować na nagłe wezwanie. Kształt zaczął falować, zmieniać się aż w końcu przyjął postać czarnego jak noc kojota - skóry, którą Podróżnik przybrał na tamto spotkanie.

- Czy życzysz sobie mojej pomocy znów, chociaż od ostatniego razu nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu? - zwierzę zapytało ludzkim głosem.

- Sprawa jest bardzo poważna, musisz otworzyć dla mnie korytarz. Nie ma chwili do stracenia!

Kojot popatrzył na mężczyznę ziewając leniwie i położył się na piasku zamykając oczy.

- A co ja będę miał z tego, że stworzę dla ciebie przejście?

- Cholera jasna! - zaklął w myślach Geralt. - Znów zaczyna swoje gierki.

- Nie mamy na to czasu! Możemy o tym porozmawiać gdy już wypełnię swoje zadanie, zgoda?

Kojot usiadł na piasku, przez dłuższą chwilę milczał uważnie przypatrując się reakcji człowieka. Bardzo go to bawiło.

- Zasady są zasadami, najpierw zapłata później praca. - odparł po prawie dwóch minutach. Geralt zacisnął pięści, miał ochotę wyjąć pistolet i wpakować w nędzną kreaturę cały magazynek, albo lepiej przeciąć go na dwie równe części swoim mieczem. Nie mógł tego zrobić i bardzo, ale to bardzo tego żałował. Zrezygnowany postanowił zapytać czego podróżnik żądał za swoje usługi.

- No dobrze, czego chcesz?

- Musisz się sam tego domyśleć... - oznajmił kojot patrząc na człowieka z błyskiem zadowolenia w oczach.

Jessica i Laura dojechały do parku w którym poprzedniej nocy rozegrał się dramat ich kolegów z grupy. Dziewczyny szybko, dzięki pomocy pracowników parku, znalazły miejsce w którym Logan widział umierającego mężczyznę. Laura postanowiła zbadać okolicę swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami, podczas gdy jej koleżanka udając studentkę dziennikarstwa wdała się w krótką rozmowę z człowiekiem przebranym za wielkie jajko chodzące na ludzkich nogach.

- To naprawdę straszne, znałem go odkąd zacząłem tu pracować. Był sumienny, uczciwy, a do tego potrafił świetnie zajmować się dziećmi, bycie clownem było całym jego życiem. Ja nie wiem, czy dałbym radę pracować tyle lat jako rozbawiacz. Już myślę o tym, żeby rzucić to idiotyczne przebranie i zająć się czymś innym.

- Rozumiem... - odparła Jessica, nie będąc zbytnio zainteresowaną opowieścią chłopaka. Tłusta kobieta w różowej falbaniastej sukience dołączyła do rozmowy. Płakała wycierając sobie oczy białą chusteczką.

- To przyszło tak nagle! Kto by się tego spodziewał! - mówiła piszczącym głosem. Preview nie chciała słuchać opowieści przyjaciół zmarłego, dlatego pożegnała się i skierowała w stronę alejki, na której przebywała Laura.

- Czego się dowiedziałaś? - zapytała X-23 widząc zbliżającą się Preview.

- Ten o którym mówił Wolverine umarł w nocy. Tylko tyle wiem, podobno miał zawał. A co u ciebie?

- Deszcz zmył już większość śladów, ale jednego jestem pewna, ona była tutaj. Kobieta którą miałam odnaleźć.

- I co zrobimy dalej?

- Zwłoki zostały pewnie zabrane do najbliższej kostnicy. Pojedziemy tam i dowiemy się więcej. - oznajmiła Laura. Postępowała dokładnie tak jak ją nauczono, wykonywała kolejną misję.

- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Jak dostaniemy się do środka? A jeśli nawet, to co dalej? - Jessica zupełnie nie podzielała jej entuzjazmu.

- Wiem co robię. To ważne, aby misja się powiodła. - odparła X-23 idąc w kierunku parkingu. Dziewczyny bardzo szybko znalazły się w samochodzie. Jessica była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana zachowaniem towarzyszki, szczególnie tym, że wszystko co robiła było dla niej misją. Jednocześnie myślami była przy Megan i reszcie grupy, patrzyła na przemykające za szybą drzewa i domy.

- Laura... - odezwała się po minutach ciszy.

- Tak?

- Nie powinniśmy poprosić o pomoc kogoś z X-Men? Nie wiemy w co się pakujemy.

- Nie, Wolverine przydzielił to zadanie mnie, a ja wybrałam ciebie do pomocy.

- Wolverine nie wspominał nic o włamywaniu się do kostnicy... i co my tam zrobimy, pokroimy tego trupa?

- Jeśli będzie trzeba, tak. - odparła poważnie X-23. Jessie odwróciła głowę w kierunku szyby i znów zapanowała cisza. Dziewczynie cały czas coś nie dawało spokoju, dlatego znów przerwała ciszę.

- Laura, dlaczego wybrałaś mnie? - zapytała.

- Wytłumaczyłam ci jeszcze w instytucie. Twoje zdolności mogą okazać się przydatne.

-Ach tak... - westchnęła Jessie zamykając oczy. Laura kontynuowała.

- A poza tym... lubię cię... - wyszeptała nie odrywając swych zielonych oczu od ulicy. Preview uśmiechnęła się.

- To pewnie przez to, że jesteśmy podobne, to znaczy lubimy tą samą muzykę, podobny styl ubrania...

- Nie. - powiedziała X-23 ściskając mocniej kierownicę.

- Jesteśmy zupełnie inne. - dodała.

- Ale lubię twoje towarzystwo...

Jessica chciała porozmawiać dłużej, ale druga mutantka uciszyła ją mówiąc, że za chwilę dotrą do celu swojej podróży. Dziewczyny znalazły się przed szpitalem i zatrzymały samochód na miejscowym parkingu. Budynek był bardzo duży, nowy lub świeżo wyremontowany, panował przy nim dość duży ruch. W stronę bramy wejściowej szły grupki ludzi odwiedzające swoich krewnych leżących w szpitalu, widać było także kilku lekarzy ubranych w białe fartuchy. Mutantki znalazły się w recepcji niezauważone przez nikogo. Wewnątrz również było tłocznie, dlatego dziewczyny mogły wmieszać się w tłum.

- Idź z kimś porozmawiaj, a ja się tutaj rozejrzę. - zaproponowała Laura. Jessica zauważyła jakąś grubą murzynkę, pielęgniarkę i do niej podeszła.

- Przepraszam, mam jedno pytanie...

- Tak? - odparła kobieta niskim głosem.

- Słyszałam, że przywieziono tutaj jednego z pracowników parku, podobno nie żyje. Chciałam się upewnić czy to prawda...

- A kim ty jesteś żeby się o takie rzeczy wypytywać? - zapytała murzynka patrząc z obrzydzeniem na czarną koszulę, spodnie i glany dziewczyny.

- Ja... od dziecka przychodziłam bawić się do tego parku. A on zawsze był dla mnie taki miły... - dziewczyna odpowiedziała opuszczając głowę. Gruba złagodniała, położyła rękę na ramieniu Jessie.

- Ach to tak... niestety to prawda. Przywieziono tutaj clowna wczoraj w nocy. Bardzo mi przykro, nic się nie dało dla niego zrobić.

Tymczasem Laura szła szpitalnym korytarzem rozglądając się dookoła. Zaobserwowała położenie wind oraz klatek schodowych, miejsca w których spotykała różnych ludzi oraz takie, gdzie mogli wchodzić jedynie pracownicy szpitala. Znalazła także mały kantorek w którym wisiały białe fartuchy lekarskie. Po skończonym rekonesansie, dziewczyna wróciła do głównej poczekalni szpitala.

- Jessica! - krzyknęła widząc stojącą w pobliżu Preview. Czarnowłosa przeprosiła pielęgniarkę i podeszła do X-23.

- Jego ciało jest tutaj, właśnie się dowiedziałam.

- Świetnie, ja zbadałam teren. Do kostnicy wpuszczają tylko personel, więc musimy się przebrać. Widziałam miejsce, gdzie są wieszaki z fartuchami. Przebierzemy się za studentki medycyny...

- Co takiego? - Jessica pytała próbując nadążyć za Laurą. Wkrótce obie znalazły się w małej garderobie, a X-23 zamknęła pomieszczenie na klucz, aby nikt im nie przeszkodził. Dziewczyny ubrały fartuchy.

- A jak nas złapią? Znasz się tak dobrze na medycynie, aby udawać studentkę? - zapytała Jessica.

- Tak. W Organizacji uczyłam się anatomii i fizjologii od 8 roku życia. - odparła szczerze Laura. Mutantki zatrzymały się na korytarzu.

- Zwłoki przewożone są do kostnicy tamtą windą. - X-23 wskazała na duże, metalowe drzwi.

- Ale droga ta jest zbyt uczęszczana, my dostaniemy się tam ewakuacyjną klatką schodową, które zwykle w takich budynkach położone są na końcach korytarza, w miejscach gdzie panuje najmniejszy ruch. - Laura chwyciła Jessie za rękę i razem z nią podążyła w głąb szpitala. Dziewczyny dotarły do skrzydła budynku w którym znajdowało się wejście na dodatkową klatkę schodową. Okazało się, że było zamknięte na kłódkę.

- I co teraz? - zapytała Preview.

- Stój i pilnuj, aby nikt się nie pojawił. - odparła X-23. Wystawiła dwa metalowe pazury z prawej dłoni i szybkim ruchem pozbyła się kłódki broniącej dostępu do podziemi. Stary metal nie miał szans z ostrzami wykonanymi z adamantium. Mutantki zeszły po schodach na najniższy poziom budynku, gdzie Jessica odnalazła włącznik światła. Okazało się, że jedynym oświetleniem ciasnego korytarza była żarówka wisząca na jednej ze ścian. Miejsce było brudne i zagracone starymi kartonowymi pudłami, nikt nie zapuszczał się w tamte tereny, nawet sprzątaczki. Przy jednej ze ścian stało żelazne płuco, nie działające i dawno wycofane z użytku. Jessica spojrzała na podobne do beczki urządzenie z zaciekawieniem.

- Przerażające. - oznajmiła.

- Przerażające? Nie widziałaś urządzeń medycznych w Organizacji. - odparła Laura. Dziewczyny wkrótce natrafiły na kolejne zamknięte drzwi, które zostały pokonane dzięki talentom klona Wolverine'a i znalazły się w nowej części szpitala, gdzie mieściła się kostnica. Korytarz był oświetlony zimnym światłem, przez co miejsce było niezwykle przygnębiające dla wszystkich w nim przebywających. Laura upewniwszy się, że nikt się nie zbliżał, weszła do pomieszczenia w którym znajdowały się stalowe lodówki na zwłoki oraz stoły do przeprowadzania sekcji. Jessica szukała włącznika światła, ale X-23 ją powstrzymała.

- Musimy działać szybko, zaraz może się tu ktoś pojawić.

- Ok... - odparła Preview patrząc na wszystko co znajdowało się dookoła niej z niepokojem. Laura zamknęła oczy poszukując zapachu, który wczoraj zapamiętała. Znalazła go, jego natężenie było niezwykle słabe, dochodził z jednej z lodówek. Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem otworzyła drzwiczki urządzenia i wysunęła "szufladę" ze zwłokami mężczyzny w średnim wieku. Był to dużej postury człowiek, na którego martwej twarzy widniały jeszcze ślady makijażu clowna.

- Och! - Jessica krzyknęła odwracając głowę.

- Jessie, teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie. Nie obawiaj się, niczym się nie zarazisz. - powiedziała X-23 wskazując na leżącego bez ruchu trupa.

- Łatwo ci mówić. - odparła Jessica i wolnym krokiem podeszła do lodówki. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę jednocześnie zamykając oczy i zaciskając usta. Zbliżyła dłoń do zwłok i dotknęła je delikatnie starając się dostrzec jakąś wizję, ślad z przeszłości lub przyszłości martwej osoby lub kogoś kto był z nim bezpośrednio związany przez ostatnie kilka godzin jego życia. Zimno jego skóry sprawiło, że Jessica poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Po chwili obrazy zaczęły napływać do jej głowy: park rozrywki pogrążony w mroku nocy, dzieci śmiejące się kiedy mężczyzna wręczał im balony, zimny wiatr zwiastujący nadejście ulewy, tajemnicza blada kobieta, jej dotknięcie przynoszące ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej. Preview skupiła się na tej części wizji, łącząc ją z doświadczeniem z poprzedniego dnia. Zobaczyła śmiejącą się kobietę oraz przestraszoną Megan, a po chwili innego mężczyznę o długich, jasnych włosach stojącego nieopodal, trzymającego złoty miecz odbijający promienie słoneczne. Sceneria wizji się zmieniła i dziewczyna znalazła się na środku lotniska, zauważając, że tajemniczy człowiek ze złotym mieczem czekał tam na kogoś. Megan - pomyślała Jessica wracając do rzeczywistości.

- Jessica, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Laura widząc koleżankę wstrząśniętą tym co przed chwilą zobaczyła.

- Drugi... jest drugi zabójca! Musimy jak najszybciej ostrzec Megan! - krzyknęła łapiąc z trudem każdy oddech.

- Idziemy stąd. - odparła X-23 jednocześnie zamykając szafkę ze zwłokami mężczyzny.

Geralt był wściekły. Patrzył na stojącego przed nim kojota myśląc o jego idiotycznych gierkach w które bawił się nawet wtedy, gdy czyjeś życie było poważnie zagrożone. Myślał o chwili, gdy nie będzie potrzebował jego usług i wreszcie będzie mógł rozprawić się z nim odsyłając go gdzieś na samo dno najgłębszego piekła. Zacisnął pięści i wykrzyczał prosto w oczy zwierzęcia.

- Dobrze, wygrałeś! Otworzę dla ciebie następne korytarze! Nie mamy czasu na głupią zabawę! Otworze dla ciebie amerykańskie szlaki! Tylko zacznij działać!

- Widzę, że znów doskonale się rozumiemy. - odparł Podróżnik opuszczając lekko głowę.

- Zdołasz odnaleźć Gwynn? - zapytał Geralt.

- Oczywiście, ty chyba mnie obrażasz... - kojot oburzył się. W tym samym momencie za jego ciałem pojawiło się jasne światło, tworzące portal do tunelu biegnącego poza czasem i przestrzenią.

- Na co czekasz, brama nie będzie otwarta w nieskończoność! - krzyknął Podróżnik, aby ponaglić mężczyznę obserwującego niecodzienne zjawisko z zaciekawieniem.

Na lotnisku wszyscy członkowie grupy Paragons za wyjątkiem Jessiki żegnali Megan odlatującą wraz z Shan i Markiem do jej rodzinnego domu w Walii. Każdy z młodych mutantów wierzył, że dziwne zachowanie jej rodziców znajdzie racjonalne wytłumaczenie, a dziewczyna szybko wróci do szkoły.

- Trzymaj się Megan. - powiedział Ben.

- Nie daj się i walcz o swoje. - dodał od siebie Nicholas.

- Będzie mi ciebie brakować. - oznajmiła Andrea i mocno uściskała swoją współlokatorkę z akademika.

- Chodźmy już, bo się spóźnimy. - Mark ponaglił swoją dziewczynę.

- Dziękuję wam... wszystkim - odparła Megan odchodząc w kierunku terminala. W pewnym momencie do trójki mutantów podszedł policjant. Był dość wysokim mężczyzną, a spod jego czapki wystawały kręcone włosy złotego koloru.

- Przepraszam państwa bardzo, ale ze względu na bezpieczeństwo każdy odlatujący mutant musi być dokładnie sprawdzony.

Spojrzał na Megan i jej mieniące się w słońcu skrzydła.

- Musi pani pójść ze mną do eksperta w dziedzinie homo superior, który oceni zagrożenie jakie może pani stanowić dla rejsu. To nie zajmie więcej niż 5 minut, musimy wiedzieć czy nie jest pani związana z jakąś grupą terrorystyczną.

- Co takiego? - Shan bardzo się oburzyła.

- Jak pan śmie tak ją traktować! - chłopak krzyknął, a jego dłoń zaiskrzyła zgromadzoną energią z jego własnego głosu. Megan chwyciła go za rękę, aby go uspokoić.

- Spokojnie. 5 minut spóźnienia nie będzie dla nas tragedią. Pójdę z panem... - oznajmiła dziewczyna.

- Dziękuję pani za współpracę. - odparł policjant wskazując ręką kierunek w jaki miał udać się wspólnie z mutantką. Pixie i towarzyszący jej mężczyzna dotarli do małych drzwi znajdujących się w mniej uczęszczanej części lotniska i przechodząc przez nie znaleźli się na zewnątrz budynku. Megan zauważyła, że była gdzieś na zapleczu, w typowo technicznej części portu lotniczego. Widziała drewniane skrzynie, urządzenia załadowcze, szyby i metalowe fragmenty pozostałe zapewne z ostatniego remontu terminala, a w oddali stojące na pasie startowym samoloty. Po kilku minutach wędrówki dziewczyna zaniepokoiła się widząc, że odchodzi coraz dalej i dalej od części lotniska w której przebywali ludzie.

- Jest pan pewien, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku? - zapytała. Policjant nie odpowiedział jej, przeszedł w milczeniu kilka kroków pozostawiając Pixie w tyle. W pewnym momencie na głowę dziewczyny spadł płatek róży. Megan rozglądnęła się dookoła szukając rośliny z której miałby upaść, bezskutecznie. Wkrótce pojawiło się więcej płatków, które spadały w najbliższym otoczeniu mutantki niczym jakiś dziwny, magiczny deszcz. W sercu Pixie pojawiło się przerażenie, strach o własne życie. Wiedziała, że tak niesamowite zjawisko nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego. Zauważyła stojącego przed sobą mężczyznę, lecz nie był to już policjant. Miał długie, złote włosy i spiczaste uszy, a na sobie niebieski kostium wyglądający jak historyczny uniform i pelerynę powiewającą na wietrze. Nieznajomy wyjął z pochwy miecz wykonany całkowicie ze złotego materiału.

- Megan Gwynn, przygotuj się na śmierć. - oznajmił uśmiechając się do dziewczyny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Długowłosy mężczyzna patrzył w przestraszone oczy Megan uśmiechając się szeroko. Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że znalazła się w bardzo niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Osoba, która stała przed nią i groziła jej śmiercią nie była zwykłym człowiekiem i jeśli jej zdolności były dokładnie takie jak kobiety z którą przyszło jej się zmierzyć w parku rozrywki, Pixie miała małe szanse w bezpośrednim pojedynku. Odwróciła się, aby uciekać, aby spróbować wezwać pomoc. Niestety jej przeciwnik był zbyt szybki. Znalazł się przed dziewczyną zanim ona zdążyła pomyśleć co zrobić dalej.

- Nie próbuj ze mną walczyć Megan Gwynn, nie masz najmniejszych szans. Jeśli będziesz grzeczna, obiecuję ci, że twoja śmierć będzie szybka i bezbolesna. - złotowłosy poinformował ją uśmiechając się po raz kolejny.

- Kim jesteś, czego od mnie wszyscy chcecie?! Nie zrobiłam wam niczego złego! - Megan krzyknęła, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Osobiście nie żywię do ciebie urazy. Nie interesujesz mnie w żaden sposób, bo jesteś kobietą, nie widzę w tobie niczego ciekawego. Powiedzmy, że twoim jedynym grzechem jest to, że się w ogóle urodziłaś. - mężczyzna odpowiedział niezwykle uprzejmie.

- Jesteś anomalią, a takie anomalie jak ty są zagrożeniem dla naszego świata. Wybacz mi. - złotowłosy uniósł szpadę i chwilę później skierował ją na mutantkę.

- Nie poddam się tak łatwo! - Megan rozpostarła skrzydła wyrzucając w kierunku zabójcy chmurę halucynogennego pyłu. Mężczyzna pozostał niewzruszony. Spokojnie przeczekał aż pył rozwieje się lub upadnie na chodnik a potem znów ruszył w kierunku przerażonej i zdezorientowanej Pixie.

- Pewnie dziwisz się dlaczego twój proszek na mnie nie działa. Twoje narkotyki nie działają na kogoś, kto przez całe życie spowity jest w zaklęciach! - Długowłosy zaśmiał się podnosząc obie ręce ponad głowę.

- Zobaczymy jak ty zniesiesz mój wicher! - Krzyknął, a wokół jego ciała pojawiły się setki wirujących płatków róży. Niesione magicznym huraganem, płatki powędrowały z ogromną prędkością w kierunku dziewczyny. Podmuch był zbyt silny, aby Megan mogła utrzymać się na nogach. Odrzucona na kilka metrów, uderzyła w stojącą nieopodal drewnianą skrzynię.

Tymczasem Hope Abbot odebrała telefon od swojej przyjaciółki Jessiki. Preview dokładnie opowiedziała jej o swojej wizji oraz o tym, że na lotnisku miało czaić się jakieś śmiertelne zagrożenie. Trance bardzo szybko podzieliła się wiadomością z resztą grupy.

- Posłuchajcie, Jessie i Laura dowiedziały się czegoś o tych, którzy próbowali zabić Megan. Podobno na lotnisku ktoś miał na nią czekać, ktoś bardzo niebezpieczny. Mark słysząc słowa koleżanki, zbladł a jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

- Ten policjant... - wyszeptał, a chwilę później pobiegł w tym samym kierunku, w którym chwilę wcześniej odeszła jego dziewczyna.

- Mark! - Shan próbowała go zatrzymać, lecz bezskutecznie. Zwróciła się do Hope.

- Hope! Przeszukaj teren w astralnej formie!

- Robi się! - Trance zamknęła oczy i wkrótce jej ciało opuściła widmowa, półprzezroczysta postać będąca manifestacją umysłu dziewczyny. Duch Hope uniósł się wysoko ponad lotnisko, aby łatwiej zobaczyć jej przyjaciółkę, gdziekolwiek by była. W tym samym momencie, zauważyła że na niebie, z niewiarygodną prędkością pędzi świetlista linia. Nie myśląc zbyt długo, zbliżyła się do niezwykłego zjawiska zauważając, że na czole propagującej przez przestrzeń prostej znajdowały się sylwetki dwóch istot. Rozpoznała zarys mężczyzny w prochowcu i towarzyszącego mu kojota.

- Nie dostaniecie jej! - pomyślała przypominając sobie słowa Jessiki o zabójcy, który miał zaatakować Megan na lotnisku. Błyskawicznie znalazła się na trajektorii równoległej do świecącej linii. Wystrzeliła w kierunku podróżników potężne wyładowanie energetyczne.

Złotowłosy elf podniósł szpadę ponad głowę, szykując się do zadania Pixie śmiertelnego ciosu. Dziewczyna próbowała wstać, trzymając się skrzyni, ale niestety nie mogła, bo była oszołomiona wichurą płatków róży i obolała od uderzenia o twardy przedmiot.

- Mam nadzieję, że upadniesz elegancko. Nie chciałbym, abyś zabrudziła mi moje ubranie. Wiesz, moja koszula zrobiona jest z materiału, którego już od dawna nie ma na tej ziemi. - powiedział mężczyzna spoglądając na patrzące na niego z nienawiścią czarne oczy Megan.

- Idź do diabła... - Mutantka powiedziała za złością, zamykając powieki.

- Tak, czy inaczej... już się nie zobaczymy Mark. - pomyślała zdając sobie sprawę, jak głupia była rozpaczając z powodu decyzji rodziców o przeniesieniu jej ze szkoły Xaviera.

- Zostaw ją! - Usłyszała znajomy krzyk swojego chłopaka.

- O... robi się ciekawie... - odparł elf poprawiając włosy. Młody mutant DJ stał kilka metrów dalej. Jego twarz wyrażała zmęczenie od ciągłego biegu oraz niesamowitą złość jaką czuł do osoby stojącej przed nim.

- Zostaw ją! Chyba coś do ciebie powiedziałem! - krzyknął po raz kolejny. W uszach miał włożone słuchawki do walkmana, a jego dłonie iskrzyły gromadzącą się w nich energią. Złotowłosy zabójca zdawał się być rozbawiony jego przybyciem.

- A już myślałem, że moja misja nie przyniesie mi żadnej zabawy. Poderżnięcie gardła takiemu czemuś... - wskazał na dziewczynę.

- ... nudne aż do bólu. Ale ty chłopcze wydajesz się interesujący. Może zatańczymy? - powiedział mrugając na Marka.

- Zatańcz sobie z tym! - DJ uderzył elfa energią zgromadzoną w jego ciele podczas słuchania jakiejś bardzo ostrej muzyki. Złotowłosy przewrócił się na chodnik. Jego szpada uderzyła o kamień wydając z siebie czysty, metaliczny dźwięk. Mark podbiegł do Megan.

- Co to za pedał? Czy coś ci zrobił? - spytał obejmując dziewczynę.

- Nie zdążył. Trochę mnie poturbował, ale gdybyś się nie pojawił... chciał mnie zabić, tak samo jak tamta blada kobieta. Czego oni ode mnie chcą?!

- Nie wiem, ale nie dam ci zrobić krzywdy. Nawet jeśli będę musiał go zabić. - chłopak oznajmił patrząc na podnoszącego się elfa.

- Uważaj. Nie działa na niego mój pył. - poinformowała dziewczyna.

Astralny piorun Hope uderzył w Geralta i Podróżnika niesionych przez magiczną energię Korytarza. Atak z zaskoczenia zadziałał. Ani mężczyzna ani towarzysząca mu istota nie zdążyli się przed nim osłonić. Połączenie ze ścieżką zostało przerwane, świetlista wstęga zafalowała, aby za chwilę zniknąć wybuchając na pożegnanie kaskadą iskier trwającą ułamek sekundy. Kojot czując niebezpieczeństwo zniknął, uciekając w wymiar w którym zwykł przebywać nie będąc wezwanym, a ciało Geralta stało się materialne. Mężczyzna uderzył w chodnik. Widmo Hope unosiło się kilka metrów nad ziemią, czekając aż człowiek otrząśnie się z szoku po przymusowym opuszczeniu Korytarza. Dziewczyna była zdeterminowana i postanowiła, że nie pozwoli, aby stojący przed nią człowiek zagroził Megan. Była zdecydowana walczyć z nim nawet za cenę jego lub własnego życia.

- Kim... czym ty jesteś? - Geralt krzyknął sięgając po pistolet.

- Jestem Trance z grupy Paragons. Nie trać czasu na strzelanie do mnie. W formie widmowej nie możesz mnie zranić. Nie pójdziesz dalej, więc czekaj spokojnie aż zaraz przybędzie tutaj więcej podobnych do mnie ludzi. Nie dostaniesz Megan Gwynn i wytłumaczysz mi co od niej chcecie i dlaczego na nią polujecie!

Słysząc imię i nazwisko Pixie, Geralt domyślił się kim była eteryczna dziewczyna lewitująca przed nim, a także przypomniał sobie, po co tak naprawdę przybył na lotnisko w tak bardzo niekonwencjonalny sposób.

- Nie, Trance, wzięłaś mnie za kogoś innego! Jestem tu by ostrzec Megan, uratować ją! Grozi jej wielkie niebezpieczeństwo! To ja uratowałem Megan i jej kolegę w parku rozrywki!

Hope była zdezorientowana ostatnią rewelacją usłyszaną z ust mężczyzny.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę? Nie będę ryzykować. Zatrzymam cię tutaj aż przyjdą tu moi koledzy. Później będziesz mógł nas przekonać do swojej racji!

- Dziewczyno! Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że liczą się sekundy? Megan jest w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie! Jeśli za chwilę nie zejdziesz mi z drogi, nie pozostawisz mi wyboru innego niż walka z tobą!

- Ciekawe jak będziesz walczył z duchem? - Widmo Hope uśmiechnęło się szeroko.

- Zobaczysz... - Geralt zrobił krok w kierunku dziewczyny.

Mark posyłał w kierunku złotowłosego elfa uderzenia energii skoncentrowane w postaci kul wielkości pięści. Mężczyzna był dla niego zbyt szybki i zwinny, z łatwością unikał każdego z pocisków skacząc ponad nimi i robiąc uniki. Mark stawał się coraz bardziej zmęczony, ale nie poddawał się. Wiedział, że był jedyną przeszkodą dla zabójcy Megan. W pewnym momencie, elf rozbił jedną z kul chłopaka przy pomocy złotej szpady. Wyglądał na bardzo zniecierpliwionego.

- Znudził mi się taniec z tobą chłopczyku. Może przejdziemy do czegoś bardziej poważnego? Co ty na to? - zapytał uśmiechając się. Wokół jego ciała pojawiła się chmura wirujących płatków róży. Kawałki roślin uformowały dwa potężne strumienie, wijące się wokół ramion mężczyzny niczym ogromne węże oczekujące posłusznie na rozkaz swojego pana. Po chwili popędziły w kierunku Marka uderzając w niego z siłą wody tryskającej pod dużym ciśnieniem z wielkiego węża ogrodowego. Pierwsze uderzenie zniszczyło walkmana chłopaka, a drugie popchnęło go o kilka metrów. Złotowłosy wykorzystał zdezorientowanie mutanta i błyskawicznie do niego podbiegł. Złapał go za ramiona, przycisnął do powierzchni wielkiej, drewnianej skrzyni i z całych sił przyparł do niego własnym ciałem. Zbliżył swoje usta do jego ust.

- Widzisz chłopczyku... mogliśmy dzielić ze sobą tak wiele przyjemności. Ale musisz poczekać aż skończę swoje zadanie. Poczekaj na mnie i nigdzie nie odchodź. - wyszeptał patrząc Markowi prosto w oczy. Gwałtownie od niego odskoczył i zwrócił w stronę Megan, aby ugodzić ją szpadą raz i skutecznie. W tym samym momencie Mark usłyszał ogromny huk startującego samolotu. Potężne silniki odrzutowe emitowały głośny hałas odczuwalny w postaci wibracji pomimo tego, że pas startowy znajdował się w dosyć dalekiej odległości od zaplecza technicznego lotniska. Mark działał wręcz instynktownie, wykorzystał wzór drgań jakich dostarczał ryk silników, aby znaleźć w sobie równie potężną energię i ukształtować ją w jedno zabójcze uderzenie. Ramiona chłopaka zajaśniały białym blaskiem. Mark skierował je na złotowłosego elfa i uwolnił całą zgromadzoną w sobie moc. Ogromna fala uderzeniowa popędziła w kierunku zaskoczonego mężczyzny. Kiedy zabójca został nią trafiony, jego szpada pękła na kilka kawałków, a ciało i ubranie zajaśniało rażącą oczy światłością. Przestraszona Megan podbiegła do chłopaka.

- Mark, przestań, zabijesz go! - krzyczała.

- Nie wiem czy mogę przestać! - Mark odpowiedział jej z trudem, nie mogąc wyłączyć swojej nowo obudzonej mocy. Jedna z rąk elfa została odarta ze skóry a wszystkie jej kości połamały się w drobne kawałki. Mężczyzna ostatkiem sił przywołał jeden ze swoich czarów używanych tylko i wyłącznie w chwilach największego zagrożenia. Jego ciało znikło w okamgnieniu pozostawiając po sobie wirujące w powietrzu liście miłorzębu japońskiego. Mark wyczerpał całą zgromadzoną w swym ciele energię i nieprzytomny przewrócił się na chodnik. Megan klęczała w miejscu w którym przed kilkoma sekundami stał jej niedoszły zabójca.

- Co tu się stało? Skąd wzięła się w tobie taka zabójcza siła, Mark? - mówiła sama do siebie spoglądając na leżącego chłopaka oraz resztki złotej szpady błyszczące w promieniach słonecznych. Geralt doszedł do miejsca w którym przed kilkoma minutami rozegrała się zabójcza walka. Patrzył na leżącego na ziemi DJ-a, klęczącą Megan i okolicę niosącą znamiona uwolnionej ogromnej energii, popękane płyty chodnikowe, strzaskane elementy drewnianych skrzyń i dziesiątki walających się wszędzie płatków róży i liści miłorzębu japońskiego. Postanowił nie ujawniać się gdy tylko przekonał się, że niebezpieczeństwo dla życia dziewczyny minęło.

- Widzę, że potraficie o siebie zadbać. - pomyślał.

Shan oraz Nicholas, zaniepokojeni długą nieobecnością Hope w jej własnym ciele, postanowili udać się w kierunku technicznego zaplecza lotniska, dokładnie tam gdzie po raz ostatni widzieli Megan odchodzącą z policjantem i tam gdzie pobiegł Mark bez chwili zastanowienia. Ben w tym samym czasie pozostał z Hope będącą w swoistym transie, aby nikt nie zagroził materialnej powłoce dziewczyny w czasie, gdy jako postać astralna przemierzała lotnisko w poszukiwaniu swej przyjaciółki. Po kilku minutach wędrówki oczom Karmy i Wolfcuba ukazał się przerażający widok. Przy jednym z dużych budynków zauważyli sylwetkę Trance. Pomimo tego, że dziewczyna była wciąż w swej widmowej postaci, była całkowicie materialna. Wyglądała jak statua uformowana z zabarwionego na niebiesko szkła, a jej zastygła twarz wyrażała wielkie zdziwienie. Para mutantów bardzo szybko znalazła się przy koleżance i natychmiast zabrała się do próby udzielenia jej pomocy. Karma chciała porozumieć się z nią telepatycznie, złapać jej umysł w swój psychiczny uścisk, ale niestety całkowicie bezskutecznie. Zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich było, że stan zamrożenia Hope nie trwał zbyt długo. Ciało dziewczyny zafalowało a chwilę później błyskawicznie wróciło do swej eterycznej postaci.

- Co się stało Hope? - zapytała Shan.

- Ja... jestem potwornie zmęczona, muszę szybko wrócić do ciała. Nie dam rady już dłużej... - Trance odpowiedziała jej, ale głos ledwo co był w stanie wydobyć się z jej widmowego gardła.

- Dobrze, Hope. Spokojnie... Nie przemęczaj się, później nam wszystko wytłumaczysz. - Oznajmiła Shan. Duch Hope z ogromną prędkością poszybował w kierunku jej ciała. Karma zwróciła się do towarzyszącego jej chłopaka.

- Nick, wróć do pozostałych. Porozmawiaj z Hope, jeśli tylko będzie miała wystarczająco dużo siły. Dowiedz się dokładnie co jej się przytrafiło. Ja muszę znaleźć Megan i Marka, bo mam złe przeczucia.

- Dobrze. - odparł mutant wracając do swoich kolegów z grupy. Po kilku minutach Shan znalazła się w typowo technicznej części portu lotniczego. Widziała drewniane skrzynie, urządzenia załadowcze, szyby, a w oddali stojące na pasie startowym samoloty. Bardzo szybko dotarła do części zaplecza zniszczonej w czasie walki ze złotowłosym zabójcą. Spostrzegła Megan klęczącą obok nieprzytomnego Marka. Przestraszyła się bardzo, ponieważ widząc łzy w oczach dziewczyny i bladą twarz chłopaka, pomyślała, że wydarzyła się tam prawdziwa tragedia.

- Megan, co tu się stało? Co z Markiem? - zapytała podchodząc do uskrzydlonej mutantki.

- Jest wyczerpany... użył tak wiele energii... jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie widziałam go tak zdeterminowanego.

- Użył energii? Przeciwko komu? Co tu się działo Megan? - Shan zaniepokoiła się jeszcze bardziej.

- Tamten policjant, który odprowadził mnie z lotniska... on nie był prawdziwym policjantem. Był zabójcą, chciał mnie zabić, Shan... - Megan była roztrzęsiona, napięcie emocjonalne sprzed kilkunastu minut spowodowało, że dziewczyna była na granicy ataku paniki.

- Nie wiem kim on był, może mutantem, może jakimś czarownikiem... miał niezwykłe zdolności, mój pył halucynogenny nie działał na niego. Chciał mnie zabić szpadą Shan, chciał poderżnąć mi gardło, bawiło go to...

Shan kucnęła obok Megan i ją mocno przytuliła.

- Spokojnie, jesteś już bezpieczna, nie ma tu tego człowieka.

- Mark mnie uratował. Kiedy startował samolot, on wykorzystał jego hałas, aby obudzić w sobie prawdziwą moc. On... to było takie straszne... nie pamiętam szczegółów bo byłam w szoku, ale on chyba tego człowieka... on chyba go zabił! Mark rozerwał na strzępy tamtego człowieka, Shan!

Karma zmartwiła się ostatnią wypowiedzią dziewczyny, ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać.

- Musiał nie mieć wyboru Megan. - powiedziała patrząc na spokojną twarz DJ-a pogrążonego we śnie regenerującym ciało i psychikę.

Ben, Wolfcub i Hope siedzieli na ławkach, w najmniej zaludnionym miejscu na lotnisku, jakie tylko udało im się znaleźć. Dziewczyna opierała się o ścianę, z trudem oddychała, a jej twarz pokryta była kropelkami potu. Hope czuła się bardzo źle, wydawało jej się, że jej duch nie pasował do ciała w jakim się znalazła, bolały ją mięśnie o których istnieniu nie miała wcześniej zielonego pojęcia. Krótkotrwałe przebywanie w postaci skrystalizowanej energii eterycznej bardzo odbiło się na jej zdolnościach ruchowych po powrocie do ciała. Zwykłe podniesienie ręki było dla niej prawdziwym wyzwaniem, nie mówiąc o takich wielkich czynnościach jej przejście kilku metrów bez pomocy kolegów. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że efekt był równie krótkotrwały jak trwanie w zamrożonej postaci przeźroczystego żywego posągu.

- Kto cię tak urządził Hope? - zapytał Ben.

- Nie wiem... - wyszeptała dziewczyna.

- Ale był to ten sam człowiek, który pomógł Megan i Markowi w parku. Jest po naszej stronie.

- Jakby był po naszej stronie, to nie wyglądałabyś teraz jakbyś miała za chwilę wykitować!

- Zatrzymał mnie, żebym się nie wtrącała... może mi się należało... - odparła dziewczyna.

- Ale teraz pozwólcie mi już nic nie mówić, ruszanie szczęką boli jakby mi ktoś w nią wbijał setkę igieł. - dodała zamykając oczy.

Tymczasem w Walii, w knajpie o nazwie "Pod Ruinami", trwała rozmowa dwóch dawnych przyjaciół, Iana i Willa. Rudy mężczyzna z wąsami siedział przy stoliku popijając piwo, a jego towarzysz o ciemnych włosach stał nieopodal oparty o zimną ścianę budynku. W pubie nie było dużo ludzi, może trzy lub cztery inne osoby licząc także starego barmana.

- Zadzwoniłem do Ameryki, tak jak prosiłeś. Kazałem dyrektorce tamtej szkoły odesłać Megan do domu. Chciała ze mną dyskutować, przekonać mnie o tym, że pobyt w Instytucie jest w tej chwili dla dziewczyny najważniejszy, ale ja byłem twardy. - powiedział Ian.

- Doskonale. Wiesz, kiedy do nas przyleci? - Will zapytał patrząc na wąsatego kolegę.

- Nie wiem, może jutro albo pojutrze. Powiedziałem im, żeby się pośpieszyli. Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego kazałeś mi ją tutaj sprowadzić. Przecież w Ameryce jest znacznie bezpieczniejsza, tam jest mnóstwo ludzi obdarzonych niezwykłymi zdolnościami i gdyby ktokolwiek próbował ją skrzywdzić, na pewno ktoś inny by ją ochronił. W samej szkole mieszkają X-Men, słyszałeś o nich, prawda?

- Ci wszyscy tak zwani amerykańscy super-bohaterowie, mutanci, czy jak ich tam nazywają to wytwór ostatniego wieku. Zagrożenie czyhające na Megan jest znacznie starsze od ich państwa, jest starsze od naszego państwa! Oni nie są nauczeni walczyć z czymś takim. Megan została zaatakowana i jej tak zwani obrońcy, nie przeszli testu.

- O czym ty mówisz! Została zaatakowana? Kiedy? - Ian bardzo zdenerwował się informacją o tym, że życie jego córki było zagrożone.

- W ten sam dzień kiedy spotkaliśmy się po latach.

- Nic mi nie powiedziałeś...

- Chciałem oszczędzać twoje słabe serce.

- Ale skąd o tym wiesz?

- Ponieważ w stanach jest nasz wspólny kolega. Ochronił Megan nie ujawniając jej niczego o nas dwóch.

- Nasz wspólny kolega, czy masz na myśli...

- Tak, Ianie... Geralt ochronił twoją małą dziewczynkę.

- Byłem pewien, że on nie żyje. Będę musiał postawić mu naprawdę duże piwo jak tylko do nas wróci.

- Poczekaj aż twoja córka będzie naprawdę bezpieczna.

- O co chodzi w tym wszystkim? Po naszej małej przygodzie i po tym jak Megan przyszła na świat, zerwałem z całą przeszłością. Wszystkie tamte książki zamknąłem na strychu, a inne rzeczy w skrzyniach w piwnicy i żyje z dnia na dzień zajmując się tylko pracą i moją rodziną. Zerwałem nawet wszystkie kontakty z matką. Chciałem uciec przed tym wszystkim i przez kilkanaście lat mi się udawało, dlaczego teraz to do mnie wraca ? Dlaczego ty wróciłeś?

- Przebywanie w świecie Wiecznego Zmierzchu odbiera rozum zwykłemu śmiertelnikowi. Dawniej tego nie rozumiałem, byłem młody i głupi. Teraz jest dla mnie za późno, ale chcę zrobić jeszcze coś dobrego zanim tamten świat znów mnie zawoła i zanurzę się w nim na wieczne czasy. Tamta kraina tak naprawdę jest częścią piekła i nic tego nie zmieni, nawet jej porażające wręcz piękno. Istoty zamieszkujące tamten świat również odczuwają jego deprawujący wpływ, co prawda w mniejszym stopniu, ale zawsze. Rozumieją doskonale, że brak zmian i czas nieustającej zabawy nie są źródłem szczęścia. Nie dają żadnej satysfakcji, a przynoszą jedynie znudzenie i obojętność. Niektórzy chcą zmian, ale nie wszyscy się z nimi zgadzają.

- Różnica zdań na dworze Tylwyth Teg? Kto by pomyślał.

- Bardzo delikatnie to ująłeś, Ian. Ja bym powiedział raczej, że to przygotowania do wojny domowej. Prawdziwej wojny, która dosięgnie także nasz świat, jeśli nie zostanie w porę zatrzymana. Naszą Ziemię i nie daj Boże, także stwórcę Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Mroczni Tylwyth Teg pierwsi zaproponowali plan rewolucji w Krainach, a wkrótce na ich stronę przeszło więcej istot. Oni doskonale wiedzą, że w ich świecie niekończącego się zmierzchu nie ma szans na stworzenie nowego porządku, dlatego będą chcieli go stworzyć tutaj, na tej planecie. Obie strony wysyłają na Ziemię swych agentów. Nie mam pojęcia jak wiele z ludzi chodzących po wyspach jest uśpionymi istotami z tych Krain. Ale to my ponosimy bezpośrednią odpowiedzialność za to co się dzieje. Bo to my przez naszą lekkomyślność pokazaliśmy im w jaki sposób się zmieniać. A ty ponosisz odpowiedzialność w szczególności, Ian. Bo to dzięki tobie zaistniała fizyczna możliwość zmian.

- Megan? - Wąsacz zapytał ze strachem wyczuwalnym w głosie.

- Tak, twoja córka to hybryda, która może połączyć oba światy. Teraz rozumiesz jak ważna jest jak najlepszą ochroną dla Megan. Rozumiesz dlaczego nie mogła zostać w Ameryce, z dala od jej miejsca urodzenia?

Ian nie odpowiedział swemu rozmówcy. Patrzył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na staruszka siedzącego za barem, a także parę grubych mężczyzn, którzy przed kilkoma minutami znaleźli się wewnątrz pubu i zamówili sobie dwa wielkie kufle ze złocistym napojem.

Shan i Megan klęczały przy Marku, który powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Chłopak początkowo nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, ani jak wielką energię udało mu się uwolnić i kontrolować. Pamiętał jednak doskonale, że Megan była w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Bardzo ucieszył się widząc ją całą i zdrową przy swoim boku.

- Megan... wszystko w porządku? Gdzie jest ten... - zapytał próbując się podnieść.

- Leż spokojnie Mark. - powiedziała Shan.

- Już go nie ma. Pokonałeś go, jesteśmy bezpieczni! - Pixie oznajmiła z radością. Słysząc ostatnią wypowiedź swej dziewczyny, Mark zdał sobie sprawę w jaki sposób pozbył się swego przeciwnika. Popatrzył na swe dłonie, tak jakby chciał w nich znaleźć odpowiedź co tak naprawdę zrobił broniąc się przed przeciwnikiem.

- Megan... czy ja go... czy ja go zabiłem? - zapytał.

- Nie myśl o tym teraz! Najważniejsze, że jesteśmy już bezpieczni. Gdyby nie ty, zginęłabym!

- Spokojnie, jak tylko dojdziesz do siebie, pójdziemy do pozostałych i wracamy do szkoły. Później ustalimy co robić dalej.

- Niestety będziecie musieli zmienić plany. - Geralt pojawił się za plecami Shan. Dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie przygotowując się do konfrontacji.

- To ten facet, który uratował nas w parku! - Pixie powiedziała wstając z chodnika i dołączając do swojej nauczycielki.

- Kim pan jest? Co pan wie o ataku na moją uczennicę! - zapytała Shan.

- Jestem znajomym twojego ojca Megan Gwynn i przyjechałem do Stanów, aby cię ochronić.

- Mojego ojca? - zdziwiła się Pixie.

- Nie wywiązał się pan zbyt dobrze z zadania. - dodała Karma.

- Ten kraj jest zbyt duży, aby chronić tutaj kogoś w pojedynkę. Masz za to bardzo dobrego ochroniarza przy swoim boku. - mężczyzna oznajmił patrząc na siedzącego na chodniku Marka.

- Czy mój tata tu pana przysłał? Czy on kazał mi wracać do domu, bo wiedział że grozi mi tu wielkie niebezpieczeństwo? Kim oni byli? Dlaczego chcieli mnie zabić? - Megan nie przestawała zadawać pytań. Shan poprosiła ją, aby zamilczała.

- Wróci pan z nami do szkoły i nam wszystko bardzo szczegółowo wyjaśni. - powiedziała patrząc na swych uczniów, a chwilę później na Geralta.

- Niestety to nie będzie możliwe. Dla dobra pani uczennicy musimy natychmiast udać się do rodzinnego miasta Megan.

- To niemożliwe! Przed chwilą odleciał nasz samolot, a poza tym, nie pozwolę Megan na podróż teraz gdy wiem, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo! X-Men ustalą kto stoi za atakami i jeśli nam pan pomoże...

- Nie mówię o podróży lotniczej, będziemy podróżować w inny, dużo mniej konwencjonalny sposób. - Geralt powiedział z uśmiechem, a kilka sekund po tym jak zakończył swą wypowiedź, za jego plecami ukazał się ogromny świetlisty wir i stojący w samym jego centrum Podróżnik pod postacią kojota.

- Czego sobie znowu życzysz? - zapytał patrząc na nieogoloną twarz Geralta.

- Wracamy do domu!

- Wreszcie mówisz coś co ma sens.

- Czy pan myśli, że pozwolę Panu wejść z moją uczennicą w to coś?! Nie ma mowy!

- Nie mamy już za wiele czasu. Dlatego nie mam zamiaru z panią dyskutować. Zabiorę panią, a także tamtego chłopaka razem z Megan. Może pani wejść pierwsza, jeśli pani chce.

- Nie ma mowy! - Karma próbowała użyć na mężczyźnie swego psychicznego uścisku. Niestety ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że jego umysł był chroniony przez jakąś bardzo potężną barierę.

- Proszę nie próbować tego więcej. Jeśli nie zadziałamy, oni będą przysyłać coraz więcej i więcej zabójców aż w końcu dopną swego. A wtedy Megan będzie na pani sumieniu, proszę o tym pamiętać i przemyśleć swoją decyzję.

- Nie zmienię zdania. Megan, ani Mark, ani ja nigdzie z panem nie pójdziemy! - Shan była bardzo stanowcza.

- Dobrze. Jak pani chce... Podróżniku! - Geralt krzyknął patrząc na swego zwierzęcego towarzysza. W tym samym momencie tunel emanował tak intensywnym światłem, że wszyscy trzech mutanci zostali oślepieni pomimo tego, że wcześniej zdążyli zamknąć oczy i zakryć je dłońmi. Kiedy blask przygasł, okazało się, że w starej części lotniska przeznaczonej na magazyny nie było już Megan, Marka i Shan, a także tajemniczego mężczyzny w prochowcu i jego dziwnego przyjaciela ukrywającego się pod postacią kojota.

Hope czuła się znacznie lepiej niż zaledwie kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Najwidoczniej zaklęcie jakie Geralt użył na dziewczynie straciło swą moc równie szybko jak na nią zadziałało. Trance pamiętała dokładnie rozmowę z nieogolonym mężczyzną, każde jego słowo dotyczące Megan i planów co do jej osoby.

- Shan coś długo nie wraca, może powinniśmy ją poszukać? - zaproponował Ben.

- Trochę trudno będzie złapać jej trop bo kręci się tu tak wielu ludzi, ale spróbuję. - powiedział Nicholas.

- Nie... To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Już jej nie znajdziecie. - Hope odezwała się jednocześnie prosząc chłopaków, aby nigdzie się nie ruszali.

- Skąd taki pomysł? - spytał Ben.

- Rozmawiałam z tym dziwnym facetem, gdy mnie zamroził. Powiedział mi, że jest długoletnim przyjacielem rodziny Megan, a konkretnie jej ojca. Potem mówił coś o tym, że tylko na ojczystej ziemi będzie mógł w pełni ją ochronić i że zamierza zabrać ją oraz każdego kto będzie w jej pobliżu do Walii w taki sam sposób jak przybył na lotnisko. Jeśli Shan, Mark i Megan nie wracają, są już pewnie w drodze do domu Megan. On później użył na mnie czegoś dziwnego, jakiegoś czaru, sama nie wiem, po to aby mnie zatrzymać bo jestem jedyną osobą, która mogłaby go śledzić tam gdzie miał zamiar się udać. Jak widać pozbył się mnie dość skutecznie.

- Czy się teleportował? - zapytał Ben.

- Nie... to coś innego. Gdy byłam w formie astralnej widziałam jak poruszał się na czole jakiejś dziwnej świetlistej linii. Nie pamiętam dobrze, ale chyba ktoś lub coś było tam razem z nim. Pewnie wykorzystał tą samą technikę, żeby zabrać Megan i pozostałych.

- Hope, czy potrafiłabyś odnaleźć tą świetlistą linię?

- Nie sądzę, nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałam. A poza tym mówiłam przed chwilą, że on mnie skutecznie zneutralizował. Nie mogę wyjść z ciała, zupełnie tak jakby nałożył na mnie jakąś blokadę. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko chwilowy stan.

- Dr McCoy powinien cię zobaczyć, jak tylko wrócimy do szkoły. - powiedział Match.

- Do szkoły? Nie powinniśmy szukać Shan i reszty? - spytał WolfCub.

- Przecież słyszałeś co powiedziała Hope! Musimy wrócić i powiadomić X-Men o wszystkim co się tu stało. Może uda nam się lecieć do Walii razem z kimś z drużyny. Im szybciej się stąd ruszymy tym lepiej.

Jaskrawe, oślepiające światło rozjaśniło okolicę pogrążoną w porannym półmroku i czterech ludzi oraz kojot pojawili się na środku wrzosowiska porastającego rozległą równinę. Trójka mutantów była bardzo zdezorientowana nagłą, przymusową podróżą w odległe miejsce leżące na drugim końcu kuli ziemskiej w całkiem innej strefie czasowej. Shan i Megan doszły do siebie dość szybko, ale Mark z trudem powstrzymywał się przed utratą świadomości. Walka ze złotowłosym mężczyzną osłabiła jego organizm bardziej niż wcześniej przypuszczał.

- Gdzie jesteśmy! Gdzie nas zabrałeś! - krzyknęła Karma. Po raz kolejny bezskutecznie spróbowała przejąć kontrolę nad umysłem Geralta.

- Megan powinna odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie. - oznajmił spokojnie mężczyzna. Pixie rozglądnęła się dookoła, patrzyła na łąki, ciemne niebo aż w końcu jej wzrok zatrzymał się na ruinach starego zamczyska majaczącymi w oddali.

- To jest Walia, Shan! To miejsce w którym się wychowałam! - młoda mutantka odparła uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Nie pozwolę ci zabrać Megan! - Karma przybrała pozycję obronną, Pomimo, że jej zdolności były nieskuteczne na Geralta, dziewczyna przygotowywała się do fizycznej konfrontacji. Miała nadzieję, że godziny spędzone w sali ćwiczeń w końcu się jej na coś przydadzą.

- Nadal nie możesz mi zaufać, kobieto? W takim razie będę musiał przekonać cię siłą. - odpowiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się. Siedzący u jego stóp kojot patrzył na wszystkich ludzi, a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskry chorej radości.

- Przestańcie! Uspokójcie się już! - Megan krzyknęła zauważając, że zbliżają się dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był ponury Will o ciemnych włosach, a drugą rudy Ian, jej ojciec.

- Co to za jedni! - Shan była bardzo zdenerwowana. Wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła stawić czoła trzem dorosłym i silnym mężczyzną.

- Shan, to jest mój tata! - odparła Pixie kierując się w stronę swojego ojca. Ian rozpostarł ręce. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i się do niego mocno przytuliła.

- Megan, jak się cieszę, że jesteś cała i zdrowa. - powiedział Ian obejmując córkę.

- Musimy wrócić do domu i zadzwonić do twojej szkoły, aby nie martwili się tym, że zniknęłaś. - dodał.

Kolejna noc była bardzo niespokojna dla wszystkich członków drużyny Paragons, a także dla innych uczniów i nauczycieli z Instytutu Xaviera. Ben myślał o tym w jaki sposób przekonać kogoś z X-Men, aby zabrali go do Walii. Zapewnienia ojca Megan o tym, że wszystko było w najlepszym porządku nie przekonywały go. Nicholas siedział na dachu szkoły rozmyślając o tym, czy gdyby zamiast wracać do Hope poszedł razem z Shan, byłby w stanie powstrzymać mężczyznę w prochowcu przed porwaniem jego kolegów z drużyny. Hope leżała w ambulatorium patrząc w sufit, ponieważ Henry McCoy poprosił ją aby została kilka godzin na obserwacji. Nadal nie mogła opuścić ciała, albo po prostu bardzo się tego bała po tym co ją spotkało, gdy została w tajemniczy sposób zamrożona. Jessica chodziła korytarzami akademika, bo tamtej nocy zaatakowała ją bezsenność. Nie było to spowodowane gonitwą myśli, jak u jej przyjaciół, ale przeczuciem czegoś bardzo ważnego co miało nastąpić tamtej nocy. Dziewczyna odwiedziła wszystkie piętra akademika i niepostrzeżenie wyszła na teren przed szkołą, aby spacerować w ogrodzie skąpanym w zimnym świetle księżyca. Rzeźby przedstawiające członków X-Men, którzy zginęli w czasie istnienia drużyny wydawały jej się większe i dużo bardziej ponure niż za dnia. Srebrny blask oraz długie czarne cienie wijące się na trawie nadawały im nierealny wygląd, niczym z dziwnego snu. Jessica usiadła na ławce kierując twarz w stronę Księżyca. Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając aby dźwięki nocy napłynęły do jej uszu. Telewizor w którymś pokoju, bardzo głośny pomimo tak później pory, przelatujący w oddali samolot, nic niezwykłego i szczególnego - pomyślała dziewczyna. W pewnym momencie Jessica poczuła, że zbliża się jej kolejna wizja.

- Co się do cholery dzieje... - pomyślała. Obrazy, które uderzyły w mutantkę były tak intensywne, że aż upadła na kolana. Przed jej oczami pojawiało się tysiące różnych, zupełnie nie związanych ze sobą wizji. Wiele z nich pamiętała z poprzedniego objawienia w wesołym miasteczku, inne były dla niej zupełnie nowe: ciemny pokój pełen mrocznych istot, trzech młodych mężczyzn idących przez las pełen migoczących kolorowych ogników, ogromna zamieć śnieżna i walka o życie dwóch ludzi, piękny ogród z dziwaczną roślinnością, stara kobieta paląca świeczkę na wrzosowiskach, dumna kobieta o spojrzeniu zimnym jak lód, złotowłosy mężczyzna z ręką wykonaną ze szczerego złota, stara wiedźma o szalonych oczach trzymająca na łańcuchach psy ziejące ogniem, miasto pełne dziwnych ludzi o smutnych twarzach, miasto płonące i pogrążone w walce, zmierzch okrywający całą planetę, krew płynąca po skrzydłach motyla, opadła bezwładnie ręka z szafirowym pierścieniem, stara kobieta zamykające drewniane okiennice i gasząca świeczkę w kształcie ludzkiej postaci, tajemniczy mężczyzna pijący wino przy czarnym jak smoła fortepianie, kapiące krople krwi i wina, dotknięcie aksamitu i woń łąki. Dziewczyna nie mogła znieść nasilającego się natężenia obrazów, dźwięków, zapachów i wrażeń dotykowych. Objęła się ramionami tak jakby chciała zedrzeć z siebie napływające wizje, zrzucić je na ziemię i podeptać. Musiała działać, zrobić coś, aby jej objawienie się skończyło. Wstała, pobiegła do budynku szkoły. Błąkała się po korytarzach odganiając od siebie patrzące na nią twarze nieznanych jej osób: złotowłosego blondyna, nieogolonego mężczyzny, bladej jak ściana dziewczyny, starej jędzy zzieleniałej ze złości, mężczyzny o bardzo surowym spojrzeniu i wielu innych które czaiły się na nią za każdym oknem i szybą. Półprzytomna dziewczyna znalazła się w miejscu swego przeznaczenia, drzwiach do pracowni plastycznej. Próbowała je otworzyć naciskając na klamkę, lecz bezskutecznie. Uśmiechnęła się zauważając, że drzwi były oszklone i rozpędzając się, rozbiła szybę własnym ciałem dostając się do środka. Jej dłoń krwawiła, ale się tym nie przejmowała, wiedząc, że tylko tam będzie mogła pozbyć się tak silnego doznania profetycznego. Znalazłszy farby i pędzle zaczęła malować. Jej płótnem były ściany, podłogi, ławki, każda powierzchnia nadająca się do wykorzystania. Każda namalowana postać, scena, wydarzenie sprawiały, że w jej głowie znikała jedna wizja, uciszał się jeden głos. Nie mogła przestać malować, dopóki całkowicie nie oczyściła swego umysłu. Po kilku minutach jej dzieło było gotowe. W sali szkolnej widniała wielka mapa namalowana w pośpiechu, a na niej dziwne symbole i wizerunki postaci. Twarze kobiet i mężczyzn, starych i młodych patrzyły z ławek, podłogi i ścian. Pośrodku wszystkiego widniał portret kobiety o czerwonych włosach, szpiczastych uszach i wielkich motylich skrzydłach. Jej biała sukienka różniła się od innych wizerunków utrzymanych w ciemniejszych kolorach. Jessica podeszła do portretu i uderzyła w niego pięścią rozchlapując własną krew na jasnych szatach postaci. Usiadła na podłodze będąc wdzięczną losowi, że objawienie się skończyło.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Megan, Mark, Shan oraz trzej dawni przyjaciele: ojciec Megan - Ian, Will i Geralt udali się do domu należącego od wielu lat do rodziny dziewczyny o motylich skrzydłach. Budynek był stary, ale dobrze wyremontowany i zadbany, a jedna z jego ścian porośnięta była przez zielone pnącza. Sąsiadował z dużym lasem, a nieopodal rozciągały się rozległe wrzosowiska nad którymi królowała sylwetka ruin średniowiecznego zamku. Po przekroczeniu progu mieszkania, młoda mutantka została gorąco przywitana przez swoją matkę, a chwilę później przez sąsiadkę, którą znała od najmłodszych lat. Obie kobiety były bardzo zainteresowane osobami towarzyszącymi Megan w podróży ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, w szczególności chłopakiem o czarnych włosach. Matka Megan szybko rozpoznała także swego dawnego znajomego - Geralta, którego także serdecznie zaprosiła do domu. Will nie chciał towarzystwa, dlatego pozostał w pobliskim ogrodzie, porośniętym przez chwasty i drzewa, już od dawna nie utrzymywanym w ładzie przez zręczne ręce ogrodników. Obserwował z oddali światło promieniujące z okna mieszkania i postacie ludzkie przesuwające się na jego tle. Wkrótce wszyscy zgromadzili się przy stole pełnym różnorodnych potraw, pamiętanych przez Megan z czasów dzieciństwa. Dziewczyna bardzo się rozluźniła i uspokoiła, a miłe towarzystwo pozwoliło jej na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkich złych rzeczach jakie spotkały ją w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Mark także się uśmiechał i rozmawiał z rodzicami Megan, ale tak naprawdę był mocno zamyślony i przygnębiony. Nie mógł pozbyć się myśli o rosnącej potędze swoich zdolności i tym co stało się z jego przeciwnikiem. Chłopak nie wiedział, że złotowłosy elf z magicznej krainy zdołał uciec, był przekonany, że rozerwał jego ciało na strzępy i spalił je w manifestacji swoich nadludzkich zdolności. Shan doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że poczucie winy mutanta prędzej czy później mogło doprowadzić do jakiejś tragedii. Musiała porozmawiać z Geraltem, poprosić go aby odesłał Marka do Ameryki, aby tam ktoś zajął się jego problemem. Ona sama postanowiła pozostać z Megan, chroniąc ją przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami jakie mogły ją spotkać w najbliższej przyszłości. Geralt poprosił Iana, aby wyszedł z nim do drugiego pokoju. Rozmowa mężczyzn była cicha, ale wyraźnie emocjonalna. Megan próbowała usłyszeć jej szczegóły, dowiedzieć się czegoś, ponieważ była przekonana, że mężczyźni rozmawiają o niej. Za chwilę jej ciekawość miała zostać zaspokojona.

- Megan... - powiedział Ian wchodząc do pokoju. Oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych zwróciły się w jego stronę.

- Myślałem, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Myślałem, że nigdy nie będę musiał o tym z tobą rozmawiać. Udało mi się uciec od mojej przeszłości i zapewnić ci szczęśliwe życie, ale teraz wyszło na jaw, jak duży błąd zrobiłem zapominając o tym co się wtedy wydarzyło. O mało nie zginęłaś, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego. Przepraszam Megan, bo to wszystko moja wina... - Ian oznajmił spokojnym głosem. Jego żona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Wiedziała co mężczyzna miał za chwilę powiedzieć.

- Sprawy dzieją się bardzo szybko i dlatego nie mogę dłużej zwlekać. Megan, musisz dowiedzieć się o sobie prawdy. Musisz dowiedzieć się kim naprawdę jesteś.

Matka Megan wstała z krzesła i podeszła do wąsatego mężczyzny.

- Ian, nie rób tego... narażasz ją na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Glenda. Megan została zaatakowana w Stanach. Ona i jej przyjaciel. Gdyby nie Geralt, oboje mogli zginąć. Jeśli to co mówi Will jest prawdą, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Musimy działać i spróbować naprawić nasz błąd.

Glenda popatrzyła na córkę.

- Tak mamo, ktoś chciał mnie zabić. Gdyby nie Geralt i... Mark. - Megan popatrzyła na chłopaka, a on się do niej uśmiechnął.

- Nie było by mnie tutaj. - dodała.

- Dobrze Ian. Megan pamiętaj, że kochamy cię i możesz liczyć na pomoc nas wszystkich. - kobieta pozwoliła swemu mężowi na kontynuowanie rozmowy.

- Megan, nie chcieliśmy mówić ci tego wcześniej, ale teraz musisz wiedzieć, że Glenda nie jest twoją prawdziwą matką.

Dziewczyna nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem, ale jej oczy zdradzały ogromne zaszokowanie. Mark dotknął jej dłoni.

- Biologicznie ona jest jej prawdziwą matką. Ona ją urodziła. - Geralt wtrącił się do rozmowy.

- Mógłbyś mi nie przerywać?

- Chciałem cię poprawić, bo byłeś nieścisły.

- Megan, Glenda nie jest twoją prawdziwą matką, a jednocześnie jest. To jest bardzo skomplikowane i nie mogę ci tego w łatwy sposób wytłumaczyć.

- Na razie mam ogromny mętlik w głowie. Kompletnie nie rozumiem co chcesz mi przekazać! - dziewczyna zdenerwowała się. Dziwne zdarzenia gromadzące się wokół niej od kilku dni zaczynały powoli przerastać jej psychiczną odporność.

- Twoje ciało fizyczne powstało wewnątrz twojej mamy, rozwijało się tam i to mama cię urodziła. Ale twoja... dusza... nie pochodzi od Glendy. Twoja dusza pochodzi... z zupełnie innego miejsca... - Ian mówił z coraz większą trudnością. Nie chciał wyjawiać przed córką tego w jaki sposób została poczęta i własnej przeszłości, ale jej bezpieczeństwo było dla niego najważniejsze.

- Pochodzi ode mnie... i od kobiety z innego świata. - wyszeptał próbując unikać wzroku żony i Megan.

Jessica siedziała w ciemnym pomieszczeniu gdzieś w podziemiach szkoły Xaviera dla młodych mutantów. Drzwi prowadzące do pokoju były bardzo masywne i pancerne. Była w nich jedynie mała szyba, dodatkowo wzmocniona przez kraty. Nad głową dziewczyny wisiało urządzenie blokujące moce mutantów o zdolnościach mentalnych, do których Jessie się zaliczała. Preview stała się więźniem we własnej szkole, bo jej opiekunowie obawiali się, że nocne zdemolowanie przez nią pracowni plastycznej mogło być początkiem powracających zdolności zmiany rzeczywistości albo po prostu doszli do wniosku, że jej stan psychiczny pogorszył się tam bardzo, że stała się zagrożeniem dla siebie i całego otoczenia. Dłonie dziewczyny były zabandażowane, a rany, które sama sobie zadała rozbijając szybę, nadal bardzo ją bolały. Jessica odwracała głowę od światła padającego zza drzwi próbując ignorować ból i szum w głowie powodowany przez neutralizator zdolności psychicznych. W pewnym momencie do jej celi podeszła Hope Abbot.

- Jessica? - powiedziała niepewnie.

- Jessica? - powtórzyła, gdy jej przyjaciółka nie zareagowała.

- Słyszałam cię za pierwszym razem. - Jessie oznajmiła ze złością.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Świetnie. Oprócz tego, że cały czas chce mi się rzygać od tego diabelstwa, które wisi nad moją głową, to po prostu wspaniale.

- Jessie. Frost nie pozwoliła żadnemu z nas się z tobą spotykać. Udało mi się tutaj wejść, dzięki doktorowi McCoyowi. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się drugi raz. Cała szkoła już wie o tym co się stało w pracowni. Wszyscy są w szoku, nie chcą o tym rozmawiać. Co ci się stało? Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

- Miałam wizję. Dotyczyła Megan i ludzi z nią związanych. Wkrótce wydarzy się coś wielkiego, coś co przerośnie nas wszystkich, a Megan znajdzie się w samym centrum tych zdarzeń. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłam. Po prostu musiałam zapisać tą wizję, a obrazy to jedyne co przychodziło mi do głowy w nocy. Czy Frost ostrzegła Megan?

- Widzisz... Frost nie wierzy w to co zobaczyłaś. Ona myśli, że ty... że twoja psychika jest nie do końca stabilna... że ty...

- Odbiło mi? Zupełnie zwariowałam? To chciałaś powiedzieć?

- Nie Jessie. To nie moje słowa. Ale te rysunki, twoja własna krew rozlana na ścianie. To nie jest do końca normalne, nie sądzisz?

- Ty też myślisz, że mi odbiło? - Jessica wstała z krzesła. Zacisnęła pięści, a kilka kropel z ran na dłoniach opadło na podłogę.

- Ja tego nie powiedziałam... po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć...

- Idź stąd Hope. Jeśli wierzysz Frost, to twoja sprawa. Nawet jeśli się mnie boisz tak jak większość tej szkoły, to nie mam zamiaru z tego powodu płakać. Lepiej pomyśl o Megan, bo jeśli moja wizja się sprawdzi to grozi jej coś strasznego.

- Jessie, tak bardzo chcę ci pomóc...

- W takim razie wracaj do akademika. Nie mam ochoty na żadne towarzystwo. Nawet twoje.

Hope zasmucona słowami Preview i zła na samą siebie opuściła podziemia instytutu.

- Nic z tego nie rozumiem! Mógłbyś mówić jaśniej? - Megan była zdenerwowana. Z każdą kolejną chwilą znała swoich rodziców i samą siebie coraz mniej. Mark i Shan w milczeniu czekali na dalszą część opowieści.

- Wszystko ci wytłumaczę Megan, daj mi chwilę czasu na zebranie myśli. - oznajmił wąsaty mężczyzna.

- Moja rodzina... nasza rodzina pochodzi z bardzo starego rodu, który zamieszkiwał te ziemie od tysięcy lat. Nasi przodkowie zawsze żyli na skraju cywilizacji i natury, na cienkiej granicy pomiędzy znanym i nieznanym, a te dwa światy nieustannie przeplatały się w ich życiu. Nie będę opowiadał o szczegółach, bo nie mamy na to czasu, powiem tylko, że zawsze pielęgnowaliśmy w sobie tradycję i wiedzę zapomnianą przez resztę społeczeństwa. Tego wszystkiego dowiedziałem się od mojej matki, a twojej babci Megan.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się na czymś głęboko. Przypomniała sobie gdy jako mała dziewczynka odwiedzała dom swojej babci, leżący na skraju ogromnego lasu, który zawsze napawał ją strachem. Pamiętała doskonale jak każdej nocy patrzyła z niepokojem na czarną przestrzeń rozciągającą się za oknem obawiając się, że któregoś dnia coś mogło przyjść z leśnej gęstwiny prosto pod łóżko w którym spała. Przypomniała sobie także swoją babcię palącą w oknie świeczkę i jej blask sprawiający, że dręczące ją koszmary traciły na swej intensywności i odchodziły w zapomnienie z pierwszymi promieniami nadchodzącego poranka. Jej babcia miała wiedzę tajemną sprzed tysięcy lat? Megan nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale jedno spojrzenie na własne skrzydła i wszystko to co widziała przebywając w Szkole Xaviera, sprawiły, że nie było to już dla niej tak bardzo fantastyczne. Dziewczyna wyrwała się z zamyślenia i wróciła do słuchania opowieści ojca.

- Byłem młody i głupi, nie słuchałem ostrzeżeń mojej matki, a wszystko to co ona traktowała ze śmiertelną powagą, było dla mnie jedynie okazją do dobrej zabawy. Wtedy poznałem też Geralta i Willa, razem wydawało nam się, że możemy posiąść w swoje władanie cały świat. Matka nauczyła mnie wszystkiego o ziołach i ich działaniu na ludzką psychikę. Opowiadała także o możliwości dostania się do innego świata, istniejącego blisko, a jednocześnie daleko od naszego. Nie brałem jej słów dosłownie. Wydawało mi się, że połączenie halucynogenów zawartych w jej ziołach i specyficznego klimatu jaki panował w letnią noc w lasach otaczających jej dom, pozwoli nam przekroczyć granicę rzeczywistości i doznać największego odlotu w historii ludzkości. Nawdychaliśmy się świństw z magazynu mamy, a potem poszliśmy w las szukać czarciego koła, które miało zaprowadzić nas wprost do bram Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Zioła nas nie zawiodły! Spacerowaliśmy w pięknym lesie o drzewach w kolorach niespotykanych na Ziemi i niebie o dziwnym zabarwieniu zmieniającym się wraz z naszym nastrojem. Wkrótce weszliśmy na polanę, gdzie powitały nas piękne kobiety o kolorowych skrzydłach posypujące nas pyłem mieniącym się niczym gwiazdy. Podróż przez krainę, która wtedy wydawała nam się być jedynie wytworem naszego umysłu, zdawała się trwać wieki. Kiedy zaczęliśmy odczuwać upływ czasu i zmęczenie, byliśmy pewni, że nasza podróż się kończyła i wkrótce znów miała przywitać nas szara rzeczywistość wiejskiej okolicy. Byliśmy w błędzie. Kraina Wiecznego Zmierzchu nie była jedynie wytworem wyobraźni trzech nastolatków pod wpływem halucynogennych prochów. Była prawdziwa tak jak ten dom, tak jak my wszyscy. I nie była miejscem dobrym, bezpiecznym i pięknym tak jak nam się na początku wydawało. Zostaliśmy odnalezieni przez istoty zamieszkujące tamtą krainę. Tylwyth Teg, lub jak kto woli Fair Folk okazali się być czymś więcej niż tylko legendami do straszenia dzieci. Pamiętam jak piękni byli otaczający nas ludzie. Wszyscy mieli długie, jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy lśniące niczym gwiazdy, byli młodzi i wydawali się nie mieć żadnej skazy. Jedno spojrzenie na któregoś z nich i od razu się zakochiwałeś, nie ważne czy trafiłeś na kobietę czy faceta. Byli zainteresowani naszą trójką, bo byliśmy czymś nowym w ich krainie, być może od setek lat. Po kilku dniach wędrówki przez kolorowe łąki po których biegały jednorożce i godzinach seksu z ich najładniejszymi kobietami w cieniu kapeluszy ogromnych grzybów, dotarliśmy do stolicy krainy Annwn, na dwór ich wspaniałej królowej. Mab, wysoka kobieta o długich włosach w kolorze szmaragdu, przywitała nas urządzając przyjęcie trwające nieprzerwanie przez siedem dni i siedem nocy. Nigdy wcześniej i nigdy później tak dobrze się nie bawiliśmy, pijąc litry wina po którym nie mieliśmy kaca. Myślałem wtedy, że zioła mamuśki zabiły mnie i trafiłem do raju. Niestety, później okazało się, że pod kolorową otoczką kryła się mroczna tajemnica.

Głośnik w celi zajmowanej przez Jessikę wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, a później dobiegł z niego znajomy głos.

- Jak się trzymasz Jessica? - spytała Sarah, siostra mutantki.

- A jak myślisz? - odparła czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

- Wyglądasz fatalnie.

- Jakim cudem mnie widzisz?

- Udało mi się przejąć kontrolę nad kamerą. Kazałam jej przekazywać obraz także do terminala komputerowego w akademiku. Kontroluję też głośnik, bo udało mi się rozpoznać każde połączenie elektryczne w naszej szkole.

- To wyłącz ten cholerny niwelator psioniczny. Nie wytrzymam ani minuty dłużej z tym hałasem w głowie.

- Przeprasza Jessie. Nie mogę. Frost i reszta od razu zorientowali by się, że coś jest nie tak. To system pierwszego priorytetu w twoim małym pokoju.

- Nie wiesz czy Frost coś postanowiła w mojej sprawie? - Jessie zapytała z czystej ciekawości. Wiedziała, że nie mogła spodziewać się nadzwyczajnych rewelacji.

- Cyclops i Frost zastanawiają się czy twoje moce wpływania na rzeczywistość nie wracają. Nie bardzo chcą uwierzyć w to co nabazgrałaś w sali. Tym bardziej, że Shan dzwoniła z Walii i okazało się że nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Sarah... Megan została zaatakowana dwa razy! Co jeszcze musi się stać, by mi uwierzyli i wypuścili z tej klatki? Czy oni są tak cholernie głupi?

- Jessie... oni zastanawiają się, czy ty sama nie stworzyłaś tych dwóch zabójców. Tak jak kiedyś twojego przystojniaka, który próbował zabić nas wszystkich.

- Co takiego?! Czy oni naprawdę są tak głupi?

- Sama nie wiem... nie możesz powiedzieć, że jest to całkiem niemożliwe.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty też się mnie boisz i mi nie ufasz! Lepiej odłącz się już bo cię namierzą i będziesz miała kłopoty! A ja nie mam ochoty już na żadne wizyty, bo one do niczego nie prowadzą. Daj mi spokój.

- Jak chcesz. Ja chciałam tylko porozmawiać. - Sarah oznajmiła, a chwilę później odłączyła się od systemu komunikacji z celą swojej siostry.

Ojciec Megan kontynuował niezwykłą opowieść o własnej przeszłości.

- Godziny i dni ziemskie wydawały nam się trwać w Annwn jak długie miesiące i lata. Każdy z nas szybko znalazł swoje miejsce w tym niezwykłym społeczeństwie. Will oddawał się miłości cielesnej, Geralt zaczął uczyć się magii u boku maga podającego się za legendarnego Merlina, a ja... no cóż... znalazłem tam miłość w ramionach królowej Mab, pomimo tego, że ja i Glenda byliśmy już wtedy zaręczeni. Ogromny ogród otaczający pałac stał się miejscem naszych miłosnych igraszek. Każdy jego zapach, kolor, kształt, czy dźwięk oddziaływał na naszą psychikę, rzucał urok kładący na nasz umysł zasłonę nie pozwalającą zobaczyć prawdy jaka kryła się w tym miejscu. Ludzie z Fearie spędzali całe dni na zabawie, seksie, tańcu i muzyce, nie myśląc o przyszłości. Byli bez żadnych problemów bo nawet o jedzenie nie musieli się starać, mając wszystko podane w ogrodzie niekończących się rozkoszy. Drugą stroną medalu było to, że ich społeczeństwo było w zastoju, nie miało możliwości zmiany, rozwoju, ulepszania samego siebie i otaczającego go świata. W ich krainie od stuleci nie działo się nic nowego, każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo, egzystencja była wegetacją a uśmiech przyklejony na ich twarzach był tak samo sztuczny jak czary, które rzucali na samych siebie, by pięknie wyglądać. Dlatego nasze przybycie było dla nich czymś niezwykłym, podziwiali nas za to, że nie byliśmy doskonali, ale pomimo tego potrafiliśmy się uczyć i zmieniać. Wielu z nich próbowało nas naśladować, inni patrzyli na nas z niepokojem. W dniu w którym dowiedziałem się, że Mab była w ciąży, wszystko zaczęło walić się jak domek z kart. Padliśmy ofiarą intrygi, która zmusiła nas do ucieczki z raju. Mab powiedziała nam, na początku naszej wizyty w jej pałacu, że możemy korzystać z wszystkiego co do niej należało, ale nie wolno nam było spacerować do ciemnego lasu kryjącego się za Ogrodem Rozkoszy. Nie rozumiałem tego zakazu, ale kto by się zastanawiał nad prawami tamtego dziwacznego świata. Niestety jakaś nimfa skusiła Willa swym gołym dupskiem i ten idiota poszedł za nią do tego lasu. Mab o wszystkim się dowiedziała i wygnała nas poza mury swego dworu. Will nie wrócił, myśleliśmy, że został zabity. Dopiero po powrocie na Ziemię okazało się, że udało mu się uciec, ale wizyta w mrocznym lesie na zawsze go zmieniła, odebrała mu dawną osobowość zastępując ją inną, bardziej mroczną. Byłem zrozpaczony, za złotą bramą została przecież moja nienarodzona córka! Nie chciałem jej opuszczać, nie chciałem by dorastała w takim miejscu i stała się taką samą sztuczną istotą jak inni mieszkańcy Ogrodu Rozkoszy. Geralt pomógł mi używając wyuczonej u boku Merlina magii. Rzucił czar na duszę mojego dziecka, na twoją duszę Megan... zamienił ją w kulę ciepła i światła, którą mogłem dotknąć, przytulić do swego ciała. Mab była wściekła, rzuciła na mnie klątwę, za to że odebrałem jej dziecko. Cała kraina zwróciła się przeciwko nam. Piękne łąki stały się pełne ciernistych krzewów wyższych od kilkupiętrowych bloków a wspaniałe wzgórze po których kiedyś biegały jednorożce zamieniło się ostre skały raniące nogi wędrowców. Ogromna śnieżyca odcięła nam drogę powrotną na Ziemię, ale nie poddaliśmy się. Szedłem w kierunku wskazywanym przez Geralta, pomimo tego, że niczego nie widziałem, a moje ręce i nogi zamarzały po każdym kroku. Szedłem przez lodową pustynię, myśląc tylko o tym by dostarczyć cię w bezpieczne miejsce, Megan. Szczęśliwie udało nam się opuścić Fearie albo Mab nam na to po prostu pozwoliła. W następny dzień poszedłem do Glendy, spędziłem z nią noc i wkrótce twoja dusza miała fizyczne ciało w którym mogła się osiedlić. Postanowiłem zerwać z dotychczasowym życiem, zerwać wszelki kontakt z Geraltem i nawet moją własną matką. Megan, chciałem abyś miała szczęśliwe życie i nigdy nie poznała swojej przeszłości. Niestety, teraz przeszłość cię dogoniła.

Pixie milczała. Nie mogła uwierzyć w ani jedno słowo własnego ojca, wszystko co mówił było dla niej niczym więcej niż opowieścią fantasy. Od dziecka wiedziała, że on miał talent do opowiadania bajek, a przed chwilą dowiedziała się, że opowiadał je korzystając z własnego doświadczenia.

- Ja... nadal niczego nie rozumiem. Ja... przepraszam, ale muszę na chwilę wyjść. - dziewczyna wstała z kanapy i przeciskając się obok matki i Marka pobiegła do drzwi wyjściowych. Chłopak chciał za nią iść, ale Ian go powstrzymał.

- Zostaw ją w spokoju. Pozwól jej być samej z własnymi myślami. - powiedział.

Jessica nadal przebywała w podziemnej celi, podczas gdy Scott, Emma, dr McCoy i inni mieszkańcy instytutu sprzeczali się ze sobą, próbując zrozumieć zachowanie dziewczyny, jej niezwykłą wizję uwiecznioną na ścianach pracowni malarskiej i jej związek z dwoma atakami na Megan w parku rozrywki, a później na lotnisku. Zdania były podzielone, wszyscy obawiali się niekontrolowanych zdolności zmiany rzeczywistości dziewczyny i debatowali nad tym, jak szybko i skutecznie mogłaby być zneutralizowana. Laura Kinney podsłuchała fragment rozmowy i chwilę później ruszyła w kierunku budynku szkoły. Zobaczyła z oddali Matcha i Wolfcuba, a na drugim końcu budynku Hope Abbot. Zamyślona, zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku brązowowłosej dziewczyny, ale po chwili zmieniła zdanie i pobiegła w zupełnie inną stronę. Korzystając ze swych zdolności jakich nauczyła się jako najemnik, dostała się pod celę Jessiki używając tunelu wentylacyjnego. Zapukała w drzwi chcąc zwrócić uwagę czarnowłosej koleżanki.

- Jessica? - zapytała.

- Naprawdę mam już dość gości. Zostaw mnie. - Jessie odparła niechętnie.

- To ja, Laura.

- Rozpoznałam cię po głosie. Nadal nie mam ochoty rozmawiać. Przepraszam cię, ale powiedziałabym dokładnie to samo każdemu.

- Musisz stąd wyjść. Potrzebuję cię. Musimy odnaleźć kobietę, która zaatakowała Megan. Potrzebuję twoich wizji.

- Nikt nie zgodzi się na to, abym stąd wyszła.

- Wyciągnę cię stąd. Odsuń się od drzwi. - Laura oznajmiła bardzo poważnie.

- Nie żartuj. Zaraz cię zauważą w kamerze. Nie odejdziemy nawet na kilka kroków.

- Nie martw się. Kamera pokazuje zupełnie co innego, my przejdziemy przez tunel wentylacyjny na drugi koniec budynku.

- Jak to kamera... - Jessie zapytała i szybko zorientowała się, kto był odpowiedzialny za awarię.

- Sarah? - spytała.

- Tak.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Bo wierzy w ciebie tak samo jak ja. - Laura odpowiedziała krótko, wysuwając dwa pazury z prawej dłoni. Szybkim ruchem zniszczyła zamek elektroniczny pilnujący wejścia do celi. Jessica wyszła na korytarz, zachwiała się i oparła o ścianę.

- Strasznie kręci mi się w głowie.

- Usiądź na podłodze. Za chwilę powinnaś się lepiej poczuć.

- Tak, już mi przechodzi... to przez to cholerne urządzenie do blokowania psychicznych zdolności.

- W takim razie pośpieszmy się. Twoja siostra nie może kontrolować tych urządzeń w nieskończoność. - Laura wskazała na wejście do tunelu wentylacyjnego, którym wcześniej sama dostała się do strzeżonej części podziemi Instytutu Xaviera. Kiedy obie dziewczyny znalazły się wewnątrz ciasnego i niskiego korytarza, X-23 zwróciła się do swej przyjaciółki.

- Opowiedz mi dokładnie co widziałaś w swojej wizji. Jak dotąd widziałam tylko portret Megan, który namalowałaś i wiele twarzy. Słyszałam twoją opowieść, ale z ust Frost i Cylopsa. Podsłuchałam ich, gdy dyskutowali o tym, co robić dalej. Chcę abyś to ty opowiedziała mi swoją wizję.

Jessica westchnęła.

- To nie jest takie proste. Trudno mówić mi o czymś co było falą obrazów zalewającą moje myśli. Nie miało to chronologicznej kolejności, ani większego sensu. Jestem pewna, tylko tego, że była to zapowiedź kłopotów jakie czekają Megan. I pewnie nas też, po tym co teraz zrobiłyśmy.

- Nie szkodzi. Powiedz wszystko co pamiętasz. Mamy czas do chwili opuszczenia szybu wentylacyjnego.

- Dobrze. Ale nie próbuj szukać w tym jakiegoś sensu.

Megan spacerowała po rozległych wrzosowiskach otaczających jej rodzinną miejscowość myśląc o historii usłyszanej z ust ojca. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że on tego nie wymyślił, bo nie miał po co jej oszukiwać. Wiedziała, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. Przerażało ją, że w jeden wieczór dowiedziała się o świecie czegoś bardziej nieprawdopodobnego niż legendy o których czytała od wczesnego dzieciństwa, a ona była centralną częścią tej rzeczywistości. Zimny wiatr wiejący znad lasu opływał jej twarz, potrząsał różowymi włosami. Megan nie zwracała na to uwagi, nie martwiło ją to, że mogła się przeziębić. Inny świat, zabrany jakby wprost z baśni, niezwykła historia jej własnych urodzin to było coś więcej niż zmiany w kodzie genetycznym dające jej nadludzkie zdolności. Dziewczyna zauważyła Willa spacerującego w cieniu drzew pobliskiego lasu. Wydawał jej się dziwny, mroczny, doskonale pasujący do kogoś odmienionego przez ciemne, zakazane miejsce z opowieści jej ojca. Nie ufała mu od samego początku, a po usłyszeniu historii o Annwn, nabrała jeszcze większych podejrzeń. Kiedy mężczyzna na nią popatrzył, przestraszyła się, postanawiając wrócić do domu. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że w przyszłości będzie musiała uważać na Willa i być ostrożną wobec wszystkiego co miałby jej zaproponować.

Rodzice Megan, Geralt, a także Shan i Mark pozostali w pokoju gościnnym. Ian usiadł obok Shan. Nagły przypływ wspomnień, a także zachowanie córki sprawiły, że musiał odpocząć i wyciszyć się.

- Czy pani wierzy w to co opowiedziałem? - zwrócił się do Shan.

- Przyznam, że jestem zaskoczona... to naprawdę niezwykła historia. Ale ja od wielu lat jestem razem z X-Men. Widziałam miejsca jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobne niż te o których pan mówił. Wierzę panu i mam nadzieję, że będzie pan umiał pomóc Megan. Jeśli X-Men mogą w jakiś sposób wspomóc pana w ochronie Megan, czy walce z tymi...

- Nie. Amerykańscy herosi nie są w stanie pomóc w żaden sposób. Jedynie my trzej mamy jakieś doświadczenie w kontaktach z tamtą krainą. Jedynie my mamy szansę ochronić Megan. - Geralt wtrącił się do rozmowy.

- Ja też nie mam zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie kiedy moja uczennica jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - Shan powiedziała bardzo stanowczo. Spojrzała na nieogoloną twarz mężczyzny w prochowcu, a chwilę później na ojca i matkę Megan.

- Dobrze. Jeśli chcesz się narażać to twoja sprawa. Nie wchodź mi w drogę i nigdy, ale to nigdy więcej nie próbuj atakować mnie swoją psychiczną mocą. Jeśli zrobisz to choćby raz, pokaże ci w moim umyśle takie widoki, że do końca życia będziesz się bała popatrzeć w lustro.

- Nie muszę uciekać się do moich mocy, by się obronić przed kimś takim jak ty. - Shan odparła zaciskając pięści. Nie kryła się ze swoją niechęcią do nieogolonego maga. Glenda zwróciła się do Marka.

- Jesteś strasznie cichy odkąd Megan wyszła na zewnątrz. Czy czegoś potrzebujesz?

- Chcę wracać do domu, do naszej szkoły. Razem z Megan. Chcę, żeby Megan była już bezpieczna.

- Widzę, że bardzo ci na niej zależy. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- Jestem szczęśliwa, że Megan poznała kogoś takiego. - dodała kładąc chłopakowi dłoń na ramieniu.

- Chyba będziecie musieli poczekać z powrotem. - Geralt przerwał ciepłą atmosferę jaka zaczęła tworzyć się w salonie.

- Megan nie może wracać do Ameryki.

W tym samym momencie Pixie wróciła do domu. Rozglądnęła się dookoła, a później usiadła obok swojego chłopaka.

- Megan może być chroniona tylko tutaj, jak najbliżej wrót do świata Wiecznego Zmierzchu.

- Chroniona przed czym? Opowiedziałeś o tym jak się urodziłam, ale nie wspomniałeś ani jednym słowem o tym co mi zagraża. Kto chciał mnie zabić i dlaczego?

- Megan... miałem powiedzieć ci wszystko, ale wybiegłaś z domu.

- Teraz jestem i czekam na zakończenie twojej opowieści.

- No dobrze. Geralcie, czy mógłbyś powiedzieć to co wiesz?

- Oczywiście. Szkoda, że nie ma tu Willa bo on potrafi mówić o tym z takim przekonaniem...

- Wczoraj słyszałem.

- W świecie Tylwyth Teg zachodzą wielkie zmiany. Połączona niegdyś kraina jest skłócona, pojawiły się w niej grupy pragnące zmian w świecie Wiecznego Zmierzchu oraz takie, które absolutnie nie chcą, aby cokolwiek zostało zmodyfikowane. Kraina może zostać pochłonięta przez wielką wojnę, która dotknie nie tylko Annwn, ale również i Ziemię. Mroczni Tylwyth Teg chcą zmian, jednocześnie nie wierząc, że uda im się pokonać dwór królowej Mab, twojej prawdziwej matki. Podobno szykują się do zajęcia naszej planety. Wysłali już dziesiątki changellingów, dzieci podrzuconych rodzinom w miejsce ich własnych, żyjących w nieświadomości swojego prawdziwego dziedzictwa, czekających na impuls z Fearie, zmieniający ich umysł i zmuszający do podporządkowania się woli ich przywódcy. Tamtych dwóch z którymi miałaś nieprzyjemność się spotkać mogli być właśnie kimś takim. Ty jesteś centralną postacią w ich boju, bo jesteś hybrydą, jesteś pomostem, który będzie mógł połączyć dwa światy.

- Nie mam zamiaru stawać po żadnej ze stron! - dziewczyna zdenerwowała się.

- Nie będziesz miała wyboru. Staniesz się narzędziem w rękach jednej ze stron. Chyba, że... - odparł mężczyzna.

- Chyba, że zrobimy to co sugeruje Will. - Ian dokończył za niego.

- To znaczy? - Megan wiedziała, że nie spodoba jej się to co miała za chwilę usłyszeć.

- Udamy się do Fearie i przekonamy królową Mab, aby zdjęła czar z twojej duszy. Dzięki temu stracisz wszelkie połączenia z tamtym niebezpiecznym światem. Will przyrzekał na wszystko co święte, że to jedyne rozwiązanie, które może zakończyć wojnę w Fearie i pozwoli ci na przeżycie i powrót do normalności.

Megan nie była zbyt optymistycznie nastawiona do podróży. Brak zaufania do czarnowłosego mężczyzny stał się jeszcze większy niż przed kilkunastoma minutami.

- I ty mu wierzysz, tato?

- Znałem go z czasów, kiedy byłem młodszy od ciebie. Kiedyś uratował mi życie.

- A czy znałeś go równie dobrze po powrocie z zakazanego lasu? - dziewczyna spytała patrząc na ojca podejrzliwie. Ian zamyślił się, a mina Geralta zdradzała, że także stracił pewność co do słuszności przyjętego planu działania.

- Jeśli mi nie wierzycie możecie zostać tutaj albo wracać do Ameryki. I walczyć z coraz groźniejszymi przeciwnikami. - powiedział Will, wchodząc do pokoju.

- A później patrzeć jak krew płynąca z ciała Megan otwiera wrota do naszego świata dla mrocznych Fearie. Jej ofiara jest niezbędna do połączenia dwóch światów. Nie potraficie tego zrozumieć, bo nie widzieliście prawdy o tamtej krainie, nie doświadczyliście jej tak jak ja w zakazanym lesie.

Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, a zgromadzeni zrozumieli, że nie mają argumentów, aby podważać słowa Willa. Megan nadal mu nie ufała, podobnie jak jej przyjaciele ze szkoły. Dziewczyna bardzo się bała i nie pomagała jej już obecność rodziców ani jej chłopaka.

- Problem jest zupełnie inny. Nie jestem w stanie otworzyć żadnego z moich przejść do Annw. Jest zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś zapieczętował je po tym jak dostałem się na drugą stronę. Nie jestem w stanie was nigdzie przenieść.

- A co z twoim Pooką? - Ian zapytał Geralta.

- Nie da rady. On podróżuje dokładnie tymi samymi drogami co Will.

- A gdyby powtórzyć to w jaki sposób wy trzej dostaliście się do Annwn po raz pierwszy? - zapytał Mark.

- Nie mamy pojęcia jak się tam dostaliśmy! Po wielu latach doszedłem do wniosku, że to kraina sama nas zaprosiła i otworzyła swoje wrota. Nie ma szans by to udało się znowu. - odparł Ian.

- A poza tym my trzej byliśmy naćpani! Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym swojej córce nawdychać się tego samego zielska, które ja kiedyś brałem? - dodał.

- Zostaje tylko jedno rozwiązanie. - oznajmiła Glenda.

- Twoja matka. Musisz wrócić do matki i skorzystać z jej wiedzy. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Wiem, że za wszystko ją obwiniasz, ale zrób to dla dobra Megan.

Ian odwrócił się w kierunku ściany. W zamyśleniu dotykał swoich wąsów, patrzył na dwóch dawnych przyjaciół, żonę, córkę, a także jej znajomych. Wiedział, że w zaistniałem sytuacji mógł podjąć tylko jedną decyzję.

- Dobrze. Pojedziemy do niej. Nie możemy tracić czasu, kiedy czarne chmury zbierają się nad głową Megan. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, kto będzie chronił Megan podczas podróży? Ja na pewno. Nikt inny nie będzie w stanie rozmawiać z Królową Mab.

- Ja też. Moja magia może nam pomóc. Cukierkowa oprawa tej krainy nie może uśpić waszej czujności. - powiedział Geralt.

- Moja znajomość krainy też wam się przyda. Ja potrafię patrzeć poza tą cukierkowość, jak ją nazwałeś. - odezwał się Will.

- Oczywiście, ja też z wami idę. Nie zostawię Megan. - oznajmił Mark.

- Powinnam odesłać cię do szkoły, ale wiem, że znalazłbyś jakiś sposób żeby za nami pójść. I jeśli wszystko zostało już postanowione to ja też nie mogę zostawić swoich uczniów. - dodała Shan.

- Ja będę czekać na wasz powrót i powitam was wszystkich tak samo jak dzisiaj. - Glenda powiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem.

Jessica i Laura zbliżały się do ogrodzenia szkoły. Dzięki pomocy Sarah, ich ucieczka nie została zarejestrowana przez system monitorujący instytutu. Kilku uczniów spojrzało w ich stronę, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na nie szczególnej uwagi. Laura doprowadziła koleżankę do jeepa, który dostała od Wolverine'a.

- Wsiadaj. Jedziemy do miasta. - X-23 poinstruowała przyjaciółkę.

- Nadal nie wiem, czy dobrze robimy. Może powinniśmy wrócić do szkoły i wszystko wyjaśnić? Przecież nic się nie stało, Frost i cała reszta powinni się domyśleć, że tym razem nie mam nic wspólnego z pojawieniem się dziwnych, wrogich nam osób. Może uda mi się zobaczyć moje rysunki na spokojnie, a wtedy sama poukładam sobie w głowie wizję i coś z niej zrozumiem?

- Jessica. Oni się ciebie boją. Uznają cię za zagrożenie i omawiają w jaki sposób najlepiej cię zneutralizować, jeśli utraciłabyś nad sobą kontrolę. Widziałam jak przeglądali dokumenty dotyczące Wandy Maximoff, Proteusa i innych zmieniaczy rzeczywistości. Frost każe McCoyowi zrobić na tobie setki testów, które potrwają dni albo i tygodnie. A twoja wizja może się sprawdzić i z Megan stanie się coś bardzo niedobrego.

- Dobrze. Masz rację. Jedźmy już. - Jessica została przekonana przez koleżankę. Wsiadła do samochodu i zapięła pasy, ale cały czas miała poczucie winy, że robiła coś bardzo złego, w szczególności w stosunku do kolegów z drużyny. Chciała wrócić do pokoju w akademiku i porozmawiać z Hope. Poczuć jej ciepło i usłyszeć miłe słowa tak jak kiedyś, gdy jej moce wymknęły się spod kontroli. Tym razem potraktowała ją zupełnie inaczej, chłodno i niegrzecznie. Nie mogła obwiniać jej za to, że one się jej bała i nie do końca jej ufała. Popatrzyła na zakrwawione bandaże na dłoniach.

- Chyba muszę zmienić opatrunek. - powiedziała do siedzącej obok mutantki.

- Zobacz za siedzenia, tam powinna być apteczka. - Laura odparła patrząc na drogę. Kiedy dziewczyny odjechały sprzed szkoły, okazało się że za murem ukrywał się Logan. Mężczyzna poprawił kapelusz jednocześnie się uśmiechając.

- Powodzenia Laura. - pomyślał kierując się w stronę stojącego nieopodal motoru.

Sarah nareszcie mogła odpocząć. Długie kontrolowanie urządzeń bardzo od siebie odległych i tworzących skomplikowaną sieć bardzo ją zmęczyło. Dziewczyna położyła się na łóżku, próbowała zamknąć oczy i się zrelaksować, ale obrazy przewijające się w jej głowie nie pozwoliły jej na to. Mutantka zauważała w jaki sposób działała jej moc. Każdy kontakt z nowym urządzeniem sprawiał, że jej umysł napełniał się informacjami na temat fizyki, technologii wykonania, sposobu użycia i różnych innych rzeczy z nim związanych. Network uśmiechnęła się, bo uczenie się sprawiało jej przyjemność ale jednocześnie zastanawiało ją jaka jest prawdziwa natura jej zdolności i czy różniła się ona tak bardzo od mocy jej siostry jak do tej pory myślała.

W tym samym czasie Scott, Emma i Dr McCoy rozmawiali o Jessice. Dyskusja była ożywiona, wyraźnie zmierzała w kierunku kłótni.

- Musimy ją odizolować Hank. Nie mogę ryzykować bezpieczeństwa szkoły. Jeśli tutaj stanie się coś takiego jak w Nowym Meksyku, tysiące ludzi będzie zagrożonych. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, by jej niestabilny umysł zagroził bezpieczeństwu miasta. - Cyclops przedstawiał swoje argumenty.

- Scott, skąd możesz wiedzieć, że jej moce rzeczywiście powracają? I że nie ma nad nimi kontroli? Może ona mówi prawdę. Może jej wizja była związana z tym co ma się w przyszłości stać z Pixie. Czy nie powinieneś wysyłać do Walii drużynę X-Men na ratunek swojej studentce zamiast zastanawiać się jak unieszkodliwić zdolności innej studentki? Nie możesz wyciągać żadnych wniosków zanim nie przeprowadzę do końca moich testów. - Dr McCoy próbował odwieźć Cyclopsa od jego planów.

- Dobrze Hank. Dokończysz swoje testy, ale dopiero po tym jak dziewczyna zostanie odwieziona w bezpieczne miejsce. Kontaktowałem się z Reedem Richardsem w jej sprawie. Ma zbudować jakiś generator kieszonkowej przestrzeni, gdzie będziemy mogli bezpiecznie sprawdzić co się z nią dzieje.

- Kieszonkowej przestrzeni? Scott, czy ty wiesz o czym mówisz? Traktujesz ją jak jakiegoś szalonego super przestępcę! Normalną, młodą dziewczynę! - Beast zdenerwował się.

- Ona na pewno nie jest normalna. Normalny człowiek nie niszczy szkolnej pracowni swoimi bazgrołami, a później nie robi sobie stygmatów i nie rozsmarowuje krwi po ścianach. - Frost włączyła się do rozmowy.

- I kto to mówi. Przypomnij sobie co robiłaś w jej wieku. - W tym samym czasie do pokoju weszła jedna ze Stepford Cuckoos. Emma natychmiast przerwała słowne stracie z Hankiem i zwróciła się w jej stronę.

- Panno Frost, robiłam skany psioniczne co 15 minut tak jak pani kazała i przed chwilą odkryłam, że osobowość Jessiki znikła ze szkoły. Musiała wydostać się ze swojej celi.

- Jak to możliwe?

Scott w tej samej chwili spojrzała na monitor na końcu sali narad. Okazało się, że ekran pokazywał pustą celę z drzwiami noszącymi ślady dwóch ostrych pazurów.

- X-23 tam była. Ona ją uwolniła.

- Celeste! Sprawdź czy Laura Kinney jest w szkole! - rozkazała Frost.

- Nie ma jej. - blondynka odparła po kilku sekundach transu telepatycznego.

- Vale i Kinney. Nieźle się dobrały. Obie są siebie warte. - Emma oznajmiła ze złością.

- Celeste, zawołaj tu Wolverine'a. - dodała.

- Wolverine także nie jest na terenie szkoły.- Celeste odpowiedziała spokojnie.

- Jessica. Spróbuj użyć swoich zdolności. Pomyśl o tamtej kobiecie. Wywołaj fragment wizji, tylko ten który jej dotyczył. Przecież pamiętasz jak ona wyglądała, musi ci się udać. - Laura mówiła do koleżanki siedzącej obok niej.

- Nawet nie wiem, czy ona jest jeszcze w Nowym Yorku. Nie wiem nawet jak zacząć.

- Myśl o niej, o tym co widziałaś w wesołym miasteczku, o tym co widziałaś gdy dotknęłaś zwłoki w kostnicy.

- Dobrze, spróbuję. - Jessica zamknęła oczy. Przypominała sobie swoje wszystkie poprzednie wizje. Albo raczej sytuację i miejsca w których je doznała, bo szczegóły z widzeń ulotniły się z jej pamięci albo nigdy nie zostały tam dostatecznie dokładnie zarejestrowane. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna krzyknęła. Popatrzyła na swoje dłonie i nowe bandaże na których pojawiła się świeża krew. Laura zatrzymała samochód obawiając się o to, co mogło się stać z jej przyjaciółką.

- Twoje ręce... - powiedziała.

- Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale... moje rany odnowiły się gdy zobaczyłam tamtą kobietę. Była ranna, postrzelona, ktoś ją torturował... przebił mieczem jej dłonie... - Jessica spojrzała na własne krwawiące rany.

- Chyba wiem w jakiej części miasta była przetrzymywana. Stara dzielnica portowa... jeśli jest w mieście to tylko tam są magazyny, które widziałam...

- Jessica, może powinnaś wrócić. Ktoś musi zobaczyć twoje rany.

- Nie. Jesteśmy blisko... jedźmy tam i przejdźmy to razem. - Preview odpowiedziała, ukrywając fakt ogromnego bólu jaki czuła w dłoniach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Jessica szła wzdłuż ulicy bardzo szybkim krokiem. Stare, wielkie budynki magazynów otaczały ją ze wszystkich stron, a cienie przez nie rzucane nadawały okolicy specyficzną atmosferę pachnącą stęchlizną i architektonicznym rozkładem. Dziewczyna przed kilkoma minutami miała wizję przedstawiającą bladą kobietę, która kilka dni wcześniej zaatakowała jej koleżankę. Rany na dłoniach Jessiki odnowiły się z nieznanych powodów, krew kapała z przesiąkniętych bandaży na brudny i popękany chodnik. Laura Kinney biegła tuż za Preview, starając się nie stracić jej z oczu nawet na ułamek sekundy. Chciała się zatrzymać, porozmawiać z nią i starać się zrozumieć jej nagłą zmianę zachowania, ale czarnowłosa mutantka nie dała jej na to szansy. Znów zachowywała się tak jakby coś ją opętało, jakby jej życie zależało od tego jak szybko znajdzie się w wiadomym tylko dla niej miejscu. W pewnej chwili zatrzymała się, jednocześnie rozglądając się dookoła tak jakby przeczuwała, że ktoś lub coś obserwowało ją z ukrycia.

- Laura...- powiedziała przyciszonym głosem obawiając się bycia podsłuchaną.

- Ona tutaj jest... - wyszeptała.

- Kto? - X-23 zdziwiła się. Jej wyczulone zmysły nie wykryły nikogo w promieniu wielu metrów.

- Ta kobieta z mojej wizji. Ona gdzieś tu jest... coś mi mówi, że to tutaj ją torturowano. - dziewczyna chwyciła się za ranne dłonie z których kapnęło kilka następnych kropel krwi.

- Jessica. Nie jesteś w stanie teraz się z nią zmierzyć. Zostaw ją mnie. Ty lepiej wracaj do samochodu i do szkoły. Zapach twojej krwi staje się nie do zniesienia.

- Za późno. - odparła dziewczyna pokazując na drzwi zza których wyłoniła się sylwetka białoskórej kobiety. Laura wysunęła swoje pazury w dłoniach jednocześnie wybiegając przed Jessikę. Tajemnicza postać wyszła z cienia ukazując się oczom dwóch młodych mutantek. Uśmiechała się.

- Tak bardzo chciałyście się ze mną spotkać, że bezmyślnie weszłyście w moją pułapkę. - oznajmiła patrząc na Jessikę.

- Nie doceniłam waszych zdolności... to mój błąd. I kto by pomyślał, że jest wśród was ktoś taki jak ty... prorok o krwawiących stygmatach... czego się dowiedziałaś na mój temat stygmatyczko? - zapytała. Preview spojrzała na nią wzrokiem pełnym złości.

- Moje wizje to moja sprawa. Ale ty wracasz z nami do Instytutu. Masz nam naprawdę wiele do wyjaśnienia.

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie dziewczynko. Normalnie nie zwróciłabym na ciebie uwagi... ale twój dar... - kobieta zbliżała się do mutantki. Kiedy była już bardzo blisko, Laura szykowała się do ataku.

- Twój dar jest zbyt niebezpieczny. Twoja krew, którą bezmyślnie rozlewasz dookoła, niesie w sobie wiedzę o tym co ma nadejść. Nie mogę pozwolić ci bawić się tak niebezpiecznym darem. - mroczna kobieta skierowała dłoń w stronę głowy Jessiki. W tym samym czasie Laura zaatakowała ją gwałtownie, próbując przeciąć pazurami jej szyję. Bladoskóra była dla niej zbyt szybka, użyła zaklęcia przygotowanego dla Jessiki, aby unieszkodliwić X-23. Dziewczyna odrzucona jego siłą uderzyła w pobliski budynek. Próbowała się podnieść, ale ból jaki poczuła w klatce piersiowej był zbyt silny. Nie mogła złapać tchu, ani myśleć racjonalnie. Wkrótce osunęła się na chodnik tracąc przytomność.

- Laura! - Jessica była przerażona. Wydawało się, że jej nowa przyjaciółka została na jej oczach brutalnie zamordowana. Kobieta o białej cerze znów się uśmiechnęła patrząc na powaloną Laurę z pogardą.

- Powinnaś trzymać swoje zwierzątko na smyczy. Popatrz co próbowało mi zrobić. Atakować mnie zimnym żelazem? Co ona sobie myślała?

- A teraz zakończmy to co zaczęłyśmy, dobrze? - dodała.

W tym samym czasie Megan, Mark i Shan, a także ojciec Megan i jego dwaj tajemniczy towarzysze jechali samochodem wzdłuż drogi biegnącej przez zielone, leśne tereny. Drzewa otaczały ich z dwóch stron, rzucając na szosę chłodny i wilgotny cień. Zdecydowali się udać do miejsca prawdziwych narodzin dziewczyny, a jedyną osobą, która mogła otworzyć dla nich bramę tam prowadzącą była jej babka. Ian nie był zadowolony z ponownego spotkania z matką. Nie miał z nią dobrych stosunków od dnia w którym ukradł jej zioła i przez pomyłkę dostał się do magicznej krainy. W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat spotkał się z nią co najwyżej kilka razy. Rozmawiał z nią jeszcze rzadziej. Obwiniał ją o czary, które sprowadziły na niego i jego dwóch kolegów kłopoty, których wcześniej nie potrafili sobie nawet wyobrazić, a ona była na niego wściekła, bo potraktował wszystko to co reprezentowała jej rodzina w sposób zupełnie niepoważny i jednocześnie niebezpieczny. Tym razem musiał jednak przezwyciężyć swoją niechęć do starszej kobiety, bo życie Megan miało dla niego wartość najważniejszą. Młoda mutantka nadal nie mogła poukładać w swojej głowie wszystkich faktów dotyczących jej pochodzenia, a wszystko co powiedział jej ojciec wydawało jej się nieprawdziwe. Dziewczyna nie chciała jechać do swej babki, nie chciała podróżować do innego świata, którego samo wspomnienie wprawiało ją w przerażenie, nie chciała już dłużej odwiedzać swoich rodzinnych stron. Jedyne czego pragnęła, to wrócić do Ameryki, do szkoły, do normalności. Cieszyła się, że Mark i Shan byli przy niej i nie wyobrażała sobie przechodzenia przez wszystko co ją do tej pory spotkało bez ich pomocy.

- Prawie jesteśmy. - powiedział Ian.

- Tak, pamiętam te okolice... - oznajmił Geralt.

- Księżyc był tamtej nocy tak nisko jak dzisiaj. - dodał spoglądając na ciało niebieskie widniejące na niebie ponad koronami drzew.

- Jedziemy już kilka godzin. Czy twoja babcia musi mieszkać na takim odludziu? - Mark zapytał swą dziewczynę.

- Jak widzisz moja rodzina jest dziwniejsza niż to sobie wyobrażałam. - Megan odparła z uśmiechem.

- Powinienem poinstruować was czego nie wolno robić w tamtych krainach. - Will włączył się do rozmowy.

- Nie wolno wam mieć ze sobą zimnego żelaza. To największa obraza dla tamtych istot i jeśli ktoś z was zostałby przyłapany z czymś takim w kieszeni, na pewno spotkałaby was surowa kara. Pamiętajcie także, że nie wolno wam od nikogo niczego przejmować i wdawać się w rozmowy z przypadkowo napotkanymi osobami. Pamiętajcie, że tam wszystko jest czymś innym niż się wydaje, a niebezpieczeństwo może grozić wam ze strony nawet najbardziej niewinnie wyglądającej rzeczy. Musicie zawsze podróżować w grupie, a najlepiej jak będziecie się trzymać kogoś z nas trzech, bo my znamy doskonale tamtą krainę i wiemy co jest w niej dobre, a co złe. Nie wolno wam chodzić innymi ścieżkami niż te wybrane przez nas.

- Nie idziemy tam zwiedzać okolicy. Mamy proste zadanie do wykonania i wrócimy tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe. - odpowiedziała Shan przerywając wypowiedź mężczyzny.

- Tam nic nie jest proste, a już na pewno nie rozmowa z władczynią tamtego świata. - Will oznajmił patrząc na kobietę lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. - powiedział Ian przerywając wszystkie rozmowy. Samochód zatrzymał się na trawiastym wzgórzu, na którym kilka metrów dalej stał drewniany dom. Srebrne światło Księżyca padało na łąki i leżące za nimi lasy nadając całej okolicy wygląd pełen magii i tajemniczości. Megan i jej przyjaciele wysiedli z samochodu, a chwilę później dołączyli do nich Ian i jego dwóch starych znajomych. Dziewczyna była szczęśliwa, że wreszcie mogła rozprostować swoje kończyny i skrzydła. Patrzyła na rozciągający się przed nią krajobraz czując wypełniającą jej organizm energię. Ciemna noc, srebrzysty Księżyc, lasy i łąki szumiące wiatrem i bdochodzące z gęstwiny pohukiwanie sowy sprawiały, że Megan czuła się w tamtym miejscu jak we własnym domu. Miała wrażenie, że wróciła z długiej podróży do rodzinnych stron, a cała okolica witała ją z otwartymi ramionami.

- Tu jest cudownie! - mutantka podzieliła się swymi uczuciami z pozostałymi.

- Co czujesz Megan? - spytał Will.

- To jest trudne do opisania... po prostu czuję się cudownie. Jakbym należała do tego miejsca. Mogłabym tu pozostać do końca życia! - Dziewczyna nie kryła się ze swoimi uczuciami. W pewnej chwilo przyszło jej na myśl, aby zrzucić z siebie całe ubranie i iść tańczyć pomiędzy kamieniami na łące, sprawić sobie prysznic z księżycowego światła.

- Bo taka jest prawda. Należysz tutaj. - oznajmiła kobieta, która wyszła ze swego domu i udała się na spotkanie z gośćmi. Miała siwe włosy i piękną twarz, chociaż pooraną znakami starości.

- Mama. - powiedział Ian, instynktownie odwracając głowę tak, aby nie spotkać wzroku matki.

- Oczekiwałam was. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się podchodząc do swojej wnuczki. Przytuliła dziewczynę patrząc z uwagą na jej skrzydła.

- Tak się cieszę, że mogłam cię w końcu zobaczyć. - wyszeptała jej do ucha.

- Jesteś taka piękna. - dodała dotykając skrzydeł Megan, obserwując jej niezwykłe uszy i oczy.

- Byłabym bardzo niegościnna, jeśli zbyt długo trzymałabym was na podwórku mojego domu. - Kobieta zwróciła się do wszystkich zgromadzonych.

- Tak jak mówiłam, oczekiwałam was i przygotowałam dla was wszystkich ciepłą herbatę. Megan, znam przyjaciół twojego ojca od bardzo dawna, ale twoich własnych towarzyszy musisz mi przedstawiać. Dobrze? - powiedziała do wnuczki, jednocześnie zapraszając wszystkich do swojej chaty gestem dłoni.

Blada kobieta przygotowywała się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu Jessice, która wiedziała, że bez pomocy swojej przyjaciółki nie zdoła wygrać z nią bezpośredniej walki. Laura nadal leżała na chodniku nie wykazując oznak życia.

- Gdybyś nie była dla nas zagrożeniem, zabrałabym cię ze sobą do mojego królestwa. Kto wie jakie tajemnice świata byś mi wyjawiła, stygmatyczko... niestety, nie będzie nam dane się tego dowiedzieć.

- Całe szczęście, że nie będę musiała już więcej na ciebie patrzeć. - Jessica zamknęła oczy przygotowując się na uderzenie zabójczej magii, która kilka minut wcześniej powaliła X-23. W tym samym momencie za plecami dziewczyny pojawił się całun falującej, niebieskiej poświaty. Wkrótce dziwne promieniowanie pochłonęło jej ciało, skutecznie oddzielając ją od jej niedoszłej zabójczyni. Blada kobieta zacisnęła pięści rozpoznając efekt wizualny towarzyszący znanej jej magii. Niebieska kurtyna świetlna dosięgła także pozbawioną przytomności Laurę. Obie dziewczyny zostały przeniesione w zupełnie inne miejsce, na dach pobliskiego budynku. Jessica zdezorientowana nagłą teleportacją, zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła szukając źródła niezwykłego zdarzenia. Zauważyła dziewczynę o fioletowych włosach i głębokich niebieskich oczach stojącą nieopodal.

- Kim jesteś! Co się tu dzieje? - zapytała podchodząc od nieznajomej.

- Jesteś bezpieczna. Ty i twoja przyjaciółka. - odparła tajemnicza postać. Jessica zauważyła Laurę i natychmiast znalazła się u jej boku. Z ulgę stwierdziła, że jej przyjaciółka żyła, chociaż nadal była nieprzytomna i bardzo wycieńczona.

- To niesamowite. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam kogoś, kto byłby w stanie przeżyć bezpośrednie użycie Palca Śmierci. - zdziwiła się kobieta.

- Czego od nas chcesz? - Jessica kontynuowała.

- Uratowałam ci życie i to powinno ci wystarczyć. Może wolisz wrócić tam na dół?

- Ja mam po prostu dość dziwnych osób mieszających się w moje życie. - czarnowłosa mutantka ochłonęła. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie mogła zdenerwować swojej niezwykłej wybawczyni.

- A ona... ta blada czarownica... nie obawiasz się, że teraz będzie ścigać także ciebie? - spytała.

- Nie martw się o nią. Moi przyjaciele zaraz sobie z nią poradzą.

W tym samym czasie wiedźma miotała się w ulicznym zaułku szukając osoby, która odebrała jej ofiarę. Wiedziała doskonale, kogo się spodziewać. Była gotowa do starcia, znacznie dla niej trudniejszego niż walka z dwiema wychowankami szkoły Xaviera.

- Mroczni Tylwyth Teg... zapłacicie mi za tą zniewagę! Wasze ciała zostaną zniszczone, a dusze wrzucone do bezdennej studni dla potępieńców! - W pewnym momencie zza budynku wyłonił się mężczyzna. Miał czarne włosy i ciemne oczy połyskujące niczym gwiazdy. Ubrany był w ciemny strój przypominający garnitur i pelerynę.

- Widzę, że nie jesteście takimi tchórzami na jakich wyglądacie. - kobieta powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Tylko my mamy odwagę patrzeć w przyszłość. - oznajmił mężczyzna kierując otwartą rękę w stronę wiedźmy. Po chwili jego dłoń zalśniła niebieskim światłem i wystrzelił z niej strumień zimna. Śnieg i lód uderzyły w ciało kobiety, rzucając ją o mur. Blada czarownicy wyszeptała słowa jakiegoś starego zaklęcia tworząc wokół siebie barierę ochronną. Mężczyzna nie przestawał atakować, chociaż jego przeciwniczka opierała się ogromnemu chłodowi kierowanemu na jej ciało. Domy oraz okoliczne budynki zakryły się warstwą grubego szronu, a jedno z okien pękło pod wpływem naprężeń termicznych. Długowłosy przestał atakować zaskoczony tym, że kobieta nadal trzymała się na nogach.

- Interesujące. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś taki jak ty oprze się powiewom lodowego wichru. - oznajmił.

- Przeżyłam już dużo większe zimno. Twój wicher był dla mnie jak powiew letniego wietrzyka. Zobaczymy jak poradzisz sobie z moim czarem! - krzyknęła kobieta. Zaatakowała długowłosego tym samym czarem, którym wcześniej próbowała pozbawić życia Laurę Kinney. Energia zabójczego promienia dosięgła mrocznego elfa, ale nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia.

- Palec śmierci nie dosięgnie kogoś kto nie ma serca! - odparł z uśmiechem.

- Dobrze wiesz, że jedyne co może mnie zranić jest zabójcze także dla ciebie. Zaklęte zimne żelazo. Ale nie jesteś na tyle odważny, żeby wziąć je do ręki i narazić się na śmierć, prawda? - zapytała blada kobieta. Mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Ja nie jestem. Ale mam przyjaciół, którzy są w stanie. - powiedział, a zza zaułka wybiegła dziewczyna. Miała krótkie włosy jasnego koloru. Ubrana była w sweter i dżinsy. Trzymała miecz pokryty dziwnymi symbolami przynoszącymi na myśl jakieś prastare zaklęcia.

- Ty... nie jesteś Tylwyth Teg! - powiedziała czarownica.

- Nie jestem! Widzę, że jesteś bardzo spostrzegawcza! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! - krzyknęła blondynka. Ruszyła w kierunku kobiety z zamiarem zaatakowania jej zaklętym mieczem. Wiedźma nie chciała ryzykować. Kilkoma ruchami ręki wytworzyła unoszące się w powietrzu fosforyzujące symbole magiczne i teleportowała się w nieznane.

- Cholera jasna! Co za tchórz! - dziewczyna uderzyła ze złości w ścianę pokrytą lodem.

- Uważaj. Możesz się zranić. Moje czary są zabójcze dla ludzi. - odparł długowłosy podchodząc do przyjaciółki.

- Nieważne. Jestem cholernie wkurzona. Zabierz mnie lepiej do tych dziewczyn, które zaatakowała najemna zabójczyni Mab.

- Jak sobie życzysz. - Mężczyzna okrył dużo drobniejszą od siebie kobietę peleryną i wkrótce zniknął razem z nią w ciemnej mgle przenosząc się na dach jednego z pobliskich budynków. Pojawili się obok Jessiki, dochodzącej do siebie Laury i tajemniczej kobiety o fioletowych włosach.

- Ona żyje? - zdziwiła się blondynka patrząc na siedzącą X-23.

- Tak, przeżyła Palec Śmierci i zdrowieje z minuty na minutę. - odparła długowłosa dziewczyna.

- Co z najemniczką? - spytała.

- Niestety udało jej się uciec. Zatarła po sobie ślady, więc nie mamy jak jej ścigać.

- Nie mamy na to czasu.

Jessica podeszła do rozmawiającej grupy.

- Nie zapomnieliście o czymś? Kim jesteście? Jaki jest wasz związek z tamtą kobietą? Ona kilka dni temu próbowała zabić moją przyjaciółkę. Macie z tym coś wspólnego? A może macie coś wspólnego z tym? - zapytała pokazując bandaże na zakrwawionych stygmatach.

- Sama wpakowałaś się w kłopoty ścigając najemniczkę! Nie wiesz z czym masz do czynienia! - długowłosa kobieta nie była zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona do młodej prekognitki.

- Spokojnie Lorella. Ona jest przyjaciółką Gwynn. Ma prawo wiedzieć co się dzieje. - blondynka uspokoiła koleżankę.

- A poza tym one mogą się nam przydać. Nie ma wśród nas proroków ani człowieka, który jest zdolny przeżyć magię ofensywną Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu. - Dziewczyna podeszła do Preview podając jej rękę.

- Jestem Owena Brice. A to moim znajomi: Lorella i Loranir.

- Jessica Vale. To jest Laura Kinney. W jaki sposób jesteście związani z Megan?

- Jesteśmy tu po to, aby nie dopuścić do jej zamordowania. Jesteśmy zmiennikami wysłanymi z Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu.

Megan i jej przyjaciele oraz znajomi ojca dziewczyny siedzieli w małym pokoju wewnątrz chaty babci mutantki. Cały dom wykonany był z drewna, panował w nim półmrok i charakterystyczny zapach lasu. Jedynym źródłem światła była świeczka stojąca na okrągłym stoliku. Obok niej porozrzucane były w pozornym nieładzie kolorowe karty tarota, które starsza kobieta używała do wróżenia chwilę przed przyjazdem gości. Ona sama siedziała w fotelu popijając herbatę.

- Karty powiedziały mi, że dzisiejszej nocy będę miała niezwykłych gości. Ktoś powróci po długiej nieobecności, ponieważ w jego życiu pojawi się przeszkoda, której nie będzie mógł pokonać bez powrotu do swych korzeni. Przyprowadzi ze sobą dawnych znajomych, a wraz z nimi kłopoty. Ale będą z nim także inni, nieznajomi zgromadzeni wokół najmłodszego członka mojego rodu. Po raz kolejny moje wróżby się sprawdziły. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do swej wnuczki.

- Tak bardzo chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. Mam tak dużo pytań... - dodała patrząc na Megan. Ian przerwał jej w pół zdania.

- Nie mamy czasu na spotkania po latach. Wytłumaczyłem ci przed chwilą co się dzieje i jak poważna jest sytuacja w której się znaleźliśmy.

- Wiem o tym doskonale. Inaczej nie pojawiłbyś się w moich progach. - kobieta odparła zabierając karty ze stolika i jednocześnie układając je w talię.

- Gdyby nie te progi, nigdy nie znalazłbym się w bagnie w jakim teraz siedzę. - mężczyzna odwrócił się od kobiety, a chwilę później podszedł do okna. Kontemplował księżyc wiszący nad ciemną ścianą drzew.

- Ostrzegałam cię przed tym co mogło się stać jeśli nie traktowałbyś poważnie tego kim jesteśmy. Ale ty oczywiście musiałeś wszystko wiedzieć lepiej. Sam jesteś sobie winny i powinieneś być wdzięczny losowi, że skończyłeś tak jak skończyłeś, bo mogło cię spotkać coś znacznie gorszego.

- Wiedziałem, że przyjazd tutaj nie był dobrym pomysłem. - odparł Geralt. Starsza kobieta usłyszała jego uwagę i natychmiast zmieniła swoje zachowanie wobec syna. Wiedziała, że bezpieczeństwo jej wnuczki było ważniejsze od wszystkich konfliktów jakie pojawiły się pomiędzy nią i Ianem.

- Nie przyjechałeś tutaj tylko po to, żeby się ze mną kłócić. Zostawmy więc naszą przeszłość w spokoju i skupmy się na tym co jest najważniejsze. Megan, zostałaś zaatakowana w Ameryce?

- Tak, dwa razy. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna zadowolona, że sprzeczka jej rodziny nie przerodziła się w ostrą kłótnię.

- Zdumiewające. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że istoty ze Świata Wiecznego Zmierzchu znajdą się tak daleko od swoich rodzinnych stron. To jest do nich zupełnie niepodobne. Ja wiem niewiele o mrocznych Tylwyth Teg... zawsze starałam się unikać kontaktu z tymi istotami... legendy, które przekazała mi moja babka były wystarczająco przerażające.

- Teraz nie mamy do czynienia z legendami, ale z rzeczywistością. Nie chcemy, aby pani wspomagała nas swoją wiedzą, bo chyba pani rozumie, że nikt nie zna tamtej krainy lepiej niż nasza trójka... z całym szacunkiem dla pani wiedzy... prosimy tylko, aby pomogła nam pani przekroczyć bramy Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu... prosimy, aby otworzyła pani dla nas wrota... - Will wtrącił się do rozmowy.

Siwa kobieta spojrzała na mroczne oczy mężczyzny, na swojego syna, a później na wnuczkę siedzącą wśród przyjaciół ze szkoły Xaviera.

- Nie jestem przekonana, że otwieranie bram do świata Fearie to najlepszy pomysł. Jeśli mroczni Tylwyth Teg zdołali dostać się na naszą stronę rzeczywistości i na dodatek tak daleko od ich rodzinnego świata, jeśli mają środki pozwalające im wysyłać do naszego świata własnych agentów, jeśli wasze słowa o inwazji zmienników są prawdziwe... Kraina Wiecznego Zmierzchu może być dużo bardziej niebezpiecznym miejscem niż ją pamiętacie z waszych podróży... nie pomyśleliście, że może być ogarnięta wojną? Albo rewolucją? A być może już znajduje się w rękach mrocznych Fearie... zabieranie tam Megan może narazić ją na dużo większe niebezpieczeństwo.

- Jeśli nie dostaniemy się do tamtej krainy, nawet jeśli jest teraz ogarnięta wojną... zrobimy ogromny błąd! Jeśli nie zabierzemy tam Megan... wojna i tak ją odnajdzie tutaj, na Ziemi. A wtedy ucierpi wiele niewinnych ludzi, nie mających nic wspólnego z panią czy z nami... czy jest pani zdolna podjąć takie ryzyko? Czy będzie pani później mogła żyć z takim ciężarem? - Will przekonywał kobietę do słuszności swojej racji.

- Ludzie już zaczęli przeze mnie cierpieć... - różowowłosa dziewczyna odezwała się.

- Nie przez ciebie Megan! - Mark chciał się wtrącić, ale Pixie go uciszyła.

- Nieprawda Mark, to stało się przeze mnie. To wszystko co się ostatnio działo... to wina moja, tego kim jestem... wina mojej całej rodziny. Nie jesteś częścią tego świata, a pomimo tego zostałeś w to wciągnięty i o mało nie przypłaciłeś tego życiem. Ja nie chcę tam iść babciu... strasznie się boję, bo nie wiem co mnie tam czeka, ale muszę się z tym zmierzyć. Jeśli dzięki spotkaniu z moją... moją prawdziwą... matką... będę mogła uwolnić się od tego koszmaru to nie zawaham się zaryzykować. Nie chcę, żeby coś złego spotkało Marka, nie chcę, aby cierpiał ktokolwiek z moich przyjaciół. - W oczach Megan pojawiły się łzy. Wszyscy patrzyli na trzęsącą się dziewczynę, która starała się zachować spokój i tłumić wszystkie swoje emocje. Zacisnęła pięści starając się nie patrzeć nikomu z obecnych w oczy. Starsza kobieta zrozumiała co działo się z jej wnuczką, więc postanowiła działać.

- Wyjdźcie z tego pokoju. Zostawcie nas same. - powiedziała do Iana i jego znajomych. Mężczyźni wolnym krokiem wyszli z pokoju. Babcia Megan spojrzała na Shan i Marka.

- Nie słyszeliście co do was powiedziałam? Was także to dotyczyło! - Karma wyprowadziła chłopaka z pomieszczenia, chociaż on nalegał, aby pozostać przy swojej dziewczynie. Stara kobieta usiadła obok mutantki, dotknęła jej dłoni zaciśniętych w pięści.

- Megan... możesz już przestać walczyć z emocjami. Możesz teraz wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Jestem tutaj tylko dla ciebie. - staruszka oznajmiła łagodnym głosem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią oczami mokrymi od łez. Położyła głowę na jej kolanach i zaczęła płakać. Nareszcie emocje gromadzące się w niej od kilku dni mogły znaleźć ujście.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się dzieje... nie rozumiem nawet tego kim jestem... czym jestem... mam w głowie taki mętlik... przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że jestem odmieńcem... ale teraz wiem, że jestem podwójnym odmieńcem... - Pixie mówiła co chwilę przerywając, gdy wstrząsała nią kolejna fala płaczu. Siwa kobieta głaskała ją po głowie.

- Megan... jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Kiedy wyszłaś z samochodu i zobaczyłam twoje skrzydła oświetlone przez światło Księżyca miałam wrażenie, że patrzę na anioła. Taka właśnie jesteś w moich oczach. Obserwując twoich przyjaciół jestem przekonana, że nie tylko ja tak myślę. - Pixie powstrzymała łzy. Po kilku minutach bezczynnego leżenia na kolanach starszej kobiety, postanowiła wziąć się w garść. Przetarła oczy ręką, a chwilę później oparła się o kanapę.

- Strasznie mi wstyd, że widziałaś mnie w takim stanie. - powiedziała uśmiechając się.

- Megan... ja zachowałabym się podobnie będąc w twojej skórze... zresztą kiedyś przechodziłam przez coś podobnego ... - kobieta odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Chciała zmienić temat na coś bardziej przyjemnego.

- Ten chłopak, który przyjechał razem z tobą. Jego zachowanie, słowa... wszystko wskazuje na to, że jesteś dla niego kimś wyjątkowym. Mam rację? - zapytała.

- Tak. - Megan odparła z uśmiechem.

- On chronił mnie, kiedy napadli na mnie ci najemnicy. Był gotów walczyć o mnie nawet z kimś dużo silniejszym od siebie. I wygrał... - Pixie kontynuowała.

- To wspaniale, że masz kogoś takiego. Kiedy wrócisz z wyprawy, musisz mi o nim opowiedzieć. Obiecujesz?

- Tak! Ale... to znaczy, że zgodzisz się nam pomóc? Zrobisz to o co prosi tata i otworzysz dla nas bramy do krainy mojej matki?

- Tak. Na strychu, wśród moich najcenniejszych skarbów mam coś co może przełamać wszelkie bariery oddzielającą nasze dwa światy jakie nałożyli magowie z tamtej krainy. Czy pamiętasz świeczki, które paliłam gdy bałaś się cieni nadchodzących z lasu?

- Oczywiście! Nigdy nie zapomnę uczucia spokoju, gdy patrzyłam na ich płomień odbijający się w szybach! - Megan przypomniała sobie chwile z dzieciństwa.

- Mam jeszcze jedną świeczkę, trzymaną na specjalną okazję. Blask tamtych, które pamiętasz pogrubiał cienką granicę między Krainą Wiecznego Zmierzchu i Ziemią, tak aby magiczne istoty z tamtej strony nie zakłóciły twojego snu. Zadaniem tej świecy jest sprawianie, aby granica stała się na tyle cienka, by mogli przekroczyć ją ludzie. - kobieta wstała z kanapy.

- Chodź Megan, powiemy wszystkim o naszym planie, a potem pomożesz mi poszukać świeczki, dobrze?

Dziewczyna bardzo chętnie zgodziła się na propozycję kobiety.

W tym samym czasie Jessica i Laura rozmawiały z trójką tajemniczych osób, które przed kilkunastoma minutami uratowały im życie. Laura była zaniepokojona, ponieważ jej wyczulone zmysły nie były w stanie zdradzić zamiarów nieznajomych, ani powiedzieć jej czy mówili prawdę.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek słuchałaś samą siebie? - Jessica spytała retorycznie stojącą przed nią blondynkę.

- Moja koleżanka ze szkoły nie jest człowiekiem... zaraz, to prawda... nie jest, bo jest mutantką! Tak jak ja! Ale to co przed chwilą powiedziałaś o Megan... że jest mieszańcem człowieka i jakiejś królowej rządzącej magiczną krainą... Gdybym nie mieszkała razem z X-Men, nie uwierzyłabym w taki stek bzdur! Ale po tym co do tej pory przeżyłam... po tym co mi się ostatnio przytrafiło... - dziewczyna spojrzała na zakrwawione bandaże na swych dłoniach.

- Mam otwarty umysł i powiedzmy, że wam wierzę. - Owena spojrzała na swych elfich towarzyszy. Uśmiechnęła się do nich. Laura podeszła do Jessiki.

- Nie mogę niczego odczytać z ich fizjologicznych sygnałów. Bądź ostrożna. - wyszeptała jej do ucha.

- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, jaka jest wasza rola?

- Zostaliśmy wysłani do Stanów Zjednoczonych, aby powstrzymać zabójstwo Megan Gwynn. Tak jak już wspomniałam, królowa Mab - jej matka, chce ją zamordować ponieważ dziewczyna jest ogniwem, które może zagrozić jej pozycji w Krainie Wiecznego Zmierzchu i na zawsze zmienić oblicze tamtego świata. Mogłabym mówić o tym godzinami, bo mój ojciec przygotowywał mnie do roli strażniczki strefy liminalnej pomiędzy naturą i cywilizacją od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Ale nie chcę już dłużej tracić czasu. Zabójcy zawsze podróżują parami, więc w tej chwili Megan może być zagrożona przez drugiego mordercę Mab.

- Spóźniliście się. - oznajmiła Jessica.

- Jak to?

- Megan już została zaatakowana. Dwa razy. Najpierw przez tą bladą czarownicę, z którą przed chwilą walczyłyście, a później przez kogoś na lotnisku. Na szczęście obaj napastnicy zostali pokonani.

- Na lotnisku? - Owena zdziwiła się podejrzewając najgorszy z możliwych obrót spraw.

- Tak. Megan wracała do Walii ponieważ jej ojciec zdecydował się zabrać ją ze szkoły Xaviera. Wszyscy byliśmy zdziwieni tak nagłą decyzją, ale nikt nie mógł sprzeciwić się jej rodzicom. Na szczęście oba ataki na Megan nie powiodły się, bo czuwał nad nią anioł stróż.

- Anioł Stróż?

- Może ktoś z waszych?

- Nic mi nie wiadomo o kimś innym wysłanym, aby chronić dziewczynę. Zresztą my dowiedzieliśmy się planach Mab całkiem niedawno. Nasz sposób komunikacji z Krainą Wiecznego Zmierzchu jest dość powolny.

- A może to ktoś od królowej Mab? - spytała Lorella.

- To byłoby całkowicie nielogiczne zachowanie. Dlaczego miałaby wysyłać kogoś walczącego przeciwko nasłanym przez nią wcześniej najemnikom? - odparł Loranir.

- Mab nie jest logiczną istotą. Jej humory zależą od pory roku w Fearie i na odwrót. - odparła długowłosa dziewczyna o rysach elfa.

- Lorella. Czy mogłabyś nas przenieść? Wszystkich? - blondynka zwróciła się do dziewczyny. Laura i Jessica natychmiast zareagowały, miały setki pytań i wątpliwości, ale elfka była od nich znacznie szybsza. Wytworzyła niebieską mgłę, która gwałtownie pochłonęła wszystkich stojących na dachu budynku. Kiedy dziewczyny doszły do siebie po nagłej i przymusowej teleportacji, okazało się, że nie były już w Nowym Yorku. Stały na skale unoszącej się w dziwnej czarnej przestrzeni otoczonej przez tysiące migoczących gwiazd.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytała Jessica. Laura instynktownie wysunęła swoje pazury. Loranir widząc metal w dłoniach dziewczyny odsunął się od niej na odległość kilku kroków, przygotowując jednocześnie czar zamrożenia. Owena wbiegła pomiędzy osoby gotowe do walki.

- Uspokójcie się! Nie będziemy ze sobą walczyć! Przeniosłam was tutaj, bo nie chcę, aby zabójczyni z Fearie podsłuchała naszą rozmowę.

- Co to za miejsce? - zapytała Laura.

- To nexus pomiędzy wieloma kosmosami. Miejsce, które kiedyś odnalazł mój ojciec. Możemy dostać się stąd do krain leżących najbliżej tego planu egzystencji. Ale najważniejsze jest to, że nikt nie wejdzie tu bez naszej wiedzy. Jesteśmy tu zupełnie bezpieczni. Możemy tutaj dokończyć naszą rozmowę.

- Dobrze. Tak jak mówiłam wcześniej Megan pomógł jakiś nieznajomy facet. Próbowaliśmy go szukać, ale zniknął bez śladu. Później pojawił się na lotnisku, pomógł Megan i zniknął razem z nią i jej innymi znajomymi.

- Cholera, może być już za późno... - Owena zacisnęła pięści.

- Nie... Megan zadzwoniła później... od swoich rodziców z Walii. Była cała i zdrowa, a na dodatek okazało się, że ten facet był kolegą jej ojca. Facet musiał być teleporterem, przeniósł się na tak dużą odległość w tak krótkim czasie.

Owena uśmiechnęła się.

- Domyślam się kim on mógł być. Ojciec opowiadał mi o trójce ludzi i ich przygodach w Krainie Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Dziewczyna jest w dobrych rękach.

- Nie jestem tego tak pewna. - Jessica oznajmiła chwytając się za zabandażowane rany na dłoniach.

- Moje zdolności są mniej fizyczne niż te, które ma Laura. Ja miewam wizje we śnie albo na jawie, najczęściej wizje dotyczące przyszłych wydarzeń. Często są zupełnie pozbawione sensu, miesza się w nich to co było z tym co ma nadejść. Od czasu pierwszego ataku na Megan wizje zaczęły się nasilać i dotyczyć jej osoby. Największe widzenie miałam kiedy Megan wróciła do domu. O mało nie straciłam zmysłów. Widziałam jej śmierć... - Jessica zamknęła oczy, a Owena wyraźnie posmutniała.

- Wizja była tak silna, że wpłynęła na moje ciało. Te rany pojawiły się tamtej nocy... - dziewczyna pokazała zakrwawione bandaże.

- Może ludzie Mab zastawili na nią pułapkę? - spytała Lorella.

- Albo ktoś z otoczenia jej ojca jest zdrajcą. - dodał Loranir.

- Albo w Walii jest więcej agentów tamtej kobiety. - powiedziała Laura.

- Z Nexusa możemy bez problemu dostać się w każdy zakątek tej planety. Nie powinniśmy już tracić dłużej czasu. Jeśli chcecie z nami iść, nie będę was powstrzymywać. Przyda nam się dodatkowa para rąk do pomocy. - blondynka zaproponowała współpracę.

- Zaczekaj. Powiedziałaś, że możesz się stąd przenieść w dowolne miejsce na Ziemi? - Jessica powstrzymała ją, bo miała do załatwienia jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę.

- Tak?

- Muszę się ich pozbyć. - powiedziała czarnowłosa pokazując zabandażowane stygmaty.

- Jak?

- Znam kogoś, kto będzie w stanie je wyleczyć.

- Dobrze. Lorella zabierze cię tam gdzie chcesz. Ja, Loranir i twoja przyjaciółka będziemy czekać na was w Walii.

- Dziękuję. - odparła Jessica. Długowłosa elfka zbliżyła się do niej, jednocześnie wskazując ścieżkę prowadzącą wzdłuż skały lewitującej w bezkresnej przestrzeni pełnej niezliczonych gwiazd.

- Idź za mną i nie zbaczaj z wyznaczonej ścieżki. - powiedziała.

Megan, Mark i Shan oraz Ian ze swoimi znajomymi szli wolnym krokiem w kierunku lasu otaczającego ze wszystkich stron domostwo starej babci Megan. Towarzyszyła im szarość, nieuchwytna chwila czasowa w której noc już ustąpiła, a nie nadszedł jeszcze poranek. Nad łąkami unosiły się mgły, opary spowijające całą okolicę w trudnej do przeniknięcia okiem zasłonie. Powietrze było chłodne, jak gdyby zapowiadało nadchodzący deszcz. Kolory szarej godziny były ponure i przygnębiające, a uczucie smutku pogłębiał fakt, że wszystkie zwierzęta, które w nocy zakłócały ciszę swymi głosami, zamilkły przeczuwając nadejście czegoś niedobrego. Grobowa cisza i kolorystyka okolicy przywodziły na myśl jakiś zapomniany cmentarz, leżący w miejscu z którego odeszła już cywilizacja. Wszyscy członkowie grupy szli w kierunku ściany lasu w milczeniu, a myśli każdego z nich były zaprzątnięte prywatnymi sprawami. Dziewczyna wspominała noc spędzoną na poszukiwaniu starej świeczki na strychu domu. Wtedy razem z babcią przeszukiwała sterty zapomnianych mebli i nie używanych sprzętów, narażona na obłoki kurzu i żyjące w nich bezkręgowce. W końcu starsza kobieta znalazła zagubiony przedmiot: dużą żółtą świeczkę na której powierzchni wykonana była rzeźba przedstawiająca nagą kobietę ze skrzydłami.

"To magiczny przedmiot, który pomoże wam przebyć barierę pomiędzy światami. Blask tej świeczki odegna wszystkie upiory czające się pomiędzy krainami, zapewniając wam wszystkim bezpieczną podróż. Jej magia działa tylko w krótkiej, ulotnej chwili, szarej godzinie pomiędzy nocą, a porankiem, pomiędzy snem, a jawą. Musicie się spieszyć, bo jej magia nie trwa wiecznie i skończy się z ostatnią iskrą tańczącą na knocie zanurzonym w topiącym się wosku."

Starsza kobieta siedziała przy oknie patrząc na odchodzące postacie, ale bardzo szybko straciła je z oczu, przez mlecznobiałą mgłę okrywającą jej dom. Świeczka paląca się na parapecie okiennym rzucała na jej twarz żółto-czerwoną poświatę, a skrzydlata kobiety powoli deformowała się od żaru płomienia.

Jessica i Lorella pojawiły się na korytarzu akademika szkoły Xaviera. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się widząc otaczające ją ciemności. Pamiętała, że przed jej krótką wizytą w Nexusie był środek dnia.

- Już jest noc? - zdziwiła się.

- Czas płynie inaczej tam gdzie byłyśmy. Załatw co masz do załatwienia i wracajmy. - odparła towarzysząca jej kobieta. Jessica pobiegła do jednego z pokoi. Kiedy dostała się do środka okazało się, że jego właściciel, Josh Foley nie spał, zamiast tego czytał jakąś książkę. Chłopak o złotej skórze bardzo zdziwił się na widok czarnowłosej koleżanki.

- Jessica?! Co ty tu robisz?

- Josh, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - powiedziała Preview podchodząc do mutanta.

- Wszyscy cię szukali! Ciebie i Laury, gdzie byłyście?

- Josh, wylecz to, proszę cię. - dziewczyna odwinęła zakrwawione bandaże pokazując rany na dłoniach.

- Co ci się stało... zaraz, to co się stało w szkole... ta krew... to jednak prawda! - Elixir przypomniał sobie zdarzenie o którym mówili jego wszyscy znajomi.

- Kim ona jest? - dodał zauważając stojącą w drzwiach dziewczynę o długich włosach.

- Josh, Megan jest w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie ma czasu na to, aby zawiadomić X-Men. Proszę cię tylko żebyś wyleczył te cholerne stygmaty i zapomniał o całej sprawie. - Jessica krzyknęła na chłopaka.

- Przepraszam... to wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. - dodała po chwili. Josh spojrzał w brązowe oczy koleżanki.

- Podaj mi dłonie. - powiedział do niej niezadowolony ze sposobu w jaki został przed chwilą potraktowany. Jessica usiadła na kanapie, a on położył swoje dłonie na jej dłoniach. Dziewczyna początkowo czuła ból, który po chwili przerodził się w uczucie gorąca aby w końcu przyjąć postać ciepła rozchodzącego się od młodego uzdrowiciela do każdej komórki jej ciała.

- Gotowe. - powiedział Josh. Preview spojrzała na swoje ręce na których jedynym śladem po ranach była stara, zakrzepła krew.

- Dziękuję. - uśmiechnęła się do kolegi jednocześnie wstając z kanapy z zamiarem wyjścia.

- Jessica. Cokolwiek się dzieje, powinnaś zwrócić się z tym do X-Men. Zresztą twoje pojawienie się w szkole na pewno nie zostało niezauważone. Frost pewnie zaraz tutaj kogoś wyśle.

- Wiem o tym i dlatego muszę już stąd iść. Nie mam ochoty na spotkanie z Frost, po tym jak posądziła mnie o to, że znów tracę rozum i panowanie nad własnymi zdolnościami. A ona i jej koledzy... - dziewczyna pokazała na swoją towarzyszkę.

- Uratowali mi życie gdy zaatakowała mnie ta sama kobieta, która wcześniej napadła na Megan. Moje przeczucie mówi mi, że mogę im zaufać.

Dziewczyna opuściła pokój Josha, a Lorella podążyła za nią. Użyła magii na drzwiach od pokoju, aby chłopak nie mógł go opuścić przez co najmniej godzinę. Była gotowa do teleportacji. W tym samym momencie Jessica zauważyła, że na korytarzu była jeszcze jedna osoba. Hope Abbot, ubrana w spodenki od pidżamy i koszulę bez rękawów, stała naprzeciwko młodej mutantki i jej elfiej towarzyszki patrząc na swą współlokatorkę z ogromnym zdziwieniem.

- Jessica? Wróciłaś? - zapytała.

- Mogę teleportować nas do nexusa w każdej chwili. - Lorella wyszeptała do Preview.

- Nie. - oznajmiła twardo dziewczyna.

- Gdyby to był ktoś inny, już byśmy się stąd wyniosły... ale nie ona... muszę z nią porozmawiać.

- Jak chcesz. Ja będę cały czas w gotowości.

- Możesz poczekać za rogiem? Ja chciałabym porozmawiać z nią na osobności. - poprosiła Jessica.

Lorella zniknęła za rozwidleniem korytarza, a Jessica zbliżyła się do Trance.

- Jessica... - wyszeptała brązowowłosa dziewczyna, a chwilę później uderzyła Preview w twarz.

- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić! Czy ciebie nie zupełnie obchodzą uczucia innych!? Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak się o ciebie martwiłam!

- Nie wiedziałam, że zniknę na tak długo, przepraszam. - czarnowłosa mutantka oznajmiła nie patrząc przyjaciółce w oczy.

- Myślałam, że znowu dzieje się to samo co wtedy! Myślałam, że On powrócił, albo stało się z tobą coś jeszcze gorszego! Nie dawałaś znaku życia, a na dodatek ten rysunek w szkole i krew... to potworne!

- Hope, najgorsze jest to że moja wizja z rysunku okazała się prawdziwa. Megan naprawdę grozi duże niebezpieczeństwo. Ta dziewczyna, która pomogła mi dostać się do szkoły należy do grupy ludzi, wiedzących co się dzieje dookoła Pixie. Oni uratowali mi życie, dlatego muszę im zaufać.

- O czym chcesz mi powiedzieć?

- Hope, przepraszam cię, ale ja znowu zniknę. Razem z Laurą i ludźmi o których ci przed chwilą powiedziałam udam się do Walii i spróbuje pomóc Megan. Obiecuje, że będę z powrotem tak szybko jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

Hope zacisnęła pięści.

- Czy ty naprawdę niczego nie rozumiesz? Znowu zachowujesz się tak samo jak wtedy. Masz problem i zamiast poprosić o pomoc swoich przyjaciół, osób którym na tobie bardzo zależy, uciekasz w towarzystwie obcych ludzi! Nie nauczyłaś się niczego ostatnim razem?

- Teraz jest inaczej, teraz zagrożenie jest realne i zewnętrzne! I nie dotyczy mnie! Nie porównuj tego co się teraz dzieje do sytuacji ze Sleepwalkerem!

- Nie Jessica, teraz jest dokładnie tak samo! Znowu boisz się albo nie chcesz poprosić o pomoc przyjaciół. Znowu nie chcesz poprosić o pomoc mnie! - Hope zbliżyła się do Jessiki.

- Nie chcę narażać cię na niebezpieczeństwo... - odparła Preview. Trance położyła swe dłonie na jej ramionach, po chwili odsunęła na bok włosy zakrywające jej ucho i wyszeptała.

- Narażasz mnie na coś znacznie gorszego zachowując się w ten sposób. Myślałam o tobie w każdej chwili wyobrażając sobie co mogłoby się stać, gdybyś ucierpiała. Nie odtrącaj mnie znowu... chcę być przy tobie i pomagać ci w każdej chwili. Osłaniać twoje plecy, gdy nadejdzie pora walki... a poza tym Megan to także moja przyjaciółka. Też chcę jej pomóc. Tak samo jak wszyscy Paragons... Jessica, pomyśl... jeśli twoja nowa znajoma jest teleporterką to bez problemu przeniesie naszą drużynę tam gdzie jest Megan, prawda? A poza tym...

Hope przytuliła się do ciała Jessiki, objęła ją ramionami i pocałowała. Kiedy skończyła, kontynuowała przemowę.

- Ja jestem jedyną osobą, której udało się zranić tego kolesia na lotnisku, pamiętasz?

- Porozmawiam z nimi. Może się na to zgodzą. - odpowiedziała Jessica.

- Świetnie, pójdę powiedzieć pozostałym i przygotuję ich do podróży. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła w kierunku części budynku mieszczącej jej pokój. Lorella wróciła do Jessiki.

- Nie wiedziałam, że interesujesz się kobietami.

- To znacznie bardziej skomplikowane niż ci się wydaje. - odparła Jessica.

- Nie musisz mi niczego tłumaczyć. Ja i Owena też jesteśmy razem... ale lepiej tego nie wspominaj, bo ona nie lubi o tym mówić.

Stara kobieta patrzyła na ostatnie iskry dogorywającego płomienia świecy, kiedy do jej domu zapukał niespodziewany gość. Kiedy kobieta podeszła do drzwi okazało się, że był nim jej dawny znajomy z czasów, gdy zajmowała się sprawami granicy dwóch przenikających się światów. Przed progiem stał mężczyzna o długich i siwych włosach ubrany w czarny strój. Na jego szyi wisiał medalion w kształcie ochronnego pentagramu.

- Niesamowite... nie spostrzegłam w kartach twojego pojawienia się. - powiedziała kobieta nie kryjąc swego zaniepokojenia.

- Przybyłem chronić twoją wnuczkę. - oznajmił mężczyzna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

- Twoja córka przekroczyła granicę pomiędzy krainami. - oznajmił mężczyzna o jasnych włosach stojący naprzeciwko tronu swojej władczyni. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Królowa Mab miała długie włosy koloru szmaragdowego, falujące na lekkim wietrze wpadającym do komnaty prze ogromne okiennice. Spod włosów wystawały jej spiczaste uszy. Ubrana była w długą, zielono-różową suknię a na jej palcach tkwiły pierścionki z drogocennymi klejnotami.

- Powinniśmy przygotować dla niej wspaniałe przyjęcie. Bal jakiego ten świat nie widział od tysięcy lat. - powiedziała władczyni uśmiechając się.

- Prawdziwe przyjęcie na cześć naszego zwycięstwa. - dodała po chwili.

- Królowo, nie powinnaś świętować tego czego jeszcze nie osiągnęłaś. - mężczyzna pouczył swą władczynię. Kobieta nie była zadowolona z jego wypowiedzi, ale tym razem darowała mu tak niestosowne zachowanie.

- A czy mógłbyś mnie oświecić dlaczego? Przecież mój wierny sługa robi wszystko to co mu kazałam. Do tej pory nie zdarzyło się nic co mogłoby zaszkodzić temu, co zaplanowałam.

- Zdarzyło się, pani. Druga grupa ludzi przekroczyła bramy naszej nieskończenie pięknej krainy. Grupa ludzi omamiona przez kłamstwa twojej mrocznej połowy. - oznajmił elf kłaniając się nisko.

- Co takiego? Jak to się stało?

- Najwidoczniej jej ludzie są lepsi od twoich. Przynajmniej w nawiązywaniu znajomości z mieszkańcami świata w którym dzień i noc zwalczają się cyklicznie.

- Nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywała, Elidgrze. Idź do Domu Fantazji Cielesnych i wybierz sobie najpiękniejszą kobietę... lub mężczyznę... lub cokolwiek, co spełni twoje potrzeby. Zasługujesz na chwilę rozkoszy.

- Dziękuję, o Klejnocie Wiecznego Zmierzchu. - powiedział długowłosy, kłaniając się nisko i po chwili wyszedł z komnaty. Królowa Mab wstała ze swego tronu, aby udać się do drewnianych drzwi leżących w dalekim krańcu jej komnaty. Kiedy kobieta otworzyła wrota kluczem wyjętym spod sukni, przed jej oczami ukazały się kamienne schody prowadzące głęboko pod powierzchnię ziemi. Mrok korytarza rozświetlany był przez magiczne lampy rzucające na cerę władczyni zielony blask. Mab szła coraz głębiej i głębiej, mijając po drodze tajemnice swego pałacu. Przechodziła koło ogromnego skarbca z klejnotami zaczarowanymi w czasach, kiedy jej świat dopiero się formował, mroczne lochy z których dochodziły dziwne odgłosy, a na ścianach tańczyły czarne cienie uwięzionych w nich istot, cele goszczące najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników, pragnących w przeszłości poznać sekrety krainy wiecznego zmierzchu. Odwiedzała pracownie pełne mechanicznych cudów, gdzie szeregi automatonów tańczyły i grały na różnorodnych instrumentach na widok swej władczyni, a także ogniste klatki wewnątrz których rżały zaniepokojone jednorożce. W końcu dotarła do kresu swej wędrówki. Znalazła się w podziemnej jaskini pogrążonej w całkowitej ciemności. Grota była wilgotna, a w ciszy słychać było kapanie wody do podziemnego jeziora. Kiedy kobieta pogrążyła się w mroku podziemi, do jej uszu doszło warczenie psów i odgłos łańcucha pociąganego silną ręką.

- Pokaż się pokraczna starucho! - wrzasnęła zielonowłosa kobieta.

- Z szacunkiem, bo poszczuję cię psami! - zaskrzeczała jakaś stara wiedźma.

- Odważna jesteś, grozisz swojej władczyni! - odparła Mab.

- Te psy posmakowały ciała i krwi bogów! Myślisz, że bałyby się małego elfa, wywyższającego się ponad pozostałe? - zasyczała stara kobieta. Znów słychać było dźwięki łańcuchów i stukanie drewnianego kostura o twardy kamień.

- Co cię tu sprowadza Mab? - spytał skrzeczący głos, tym razem łagodniejszym tonem.

- Chcę, abyś wyruszyła na polowanie. - oznajmiła z uśmiechem królowa.

Starsza kobieta patrzyła na niespodziewanego gościa z niedowierzaniem. Świeczka stojąca na parapecie już zgasła, zamieniwszy się w kałużę roztopionego wosku. Jej wnuczka i towarzyszący jej ludzie przeszli przez ścianę mgły do krainy wiecznego zmierzchu, a komunikacja z nimi stała się niemożliwa.

- Dziękuję, że powiadomiłeś mnie o mojej wnuczce, ale już się spóźniłeś. Mój syn i jego dwaj przyjaciele i nowi znajomi Megan ze Stanów Zjednoczonych gościli u mnie dzisiaj. Gdybyś przybył wcześniej, spotkałbyś ich. - kobieta odparła uśmiechając się.

- A gdzie oni są teraz? - spytał długowłosy mężczyzna.

- W Annwn. Użyłam ostatniego czaru otwierającego bramę pomiędzy światami.

- Czy ty postradałaś zmysły kobieto? Wysłałaś ją do Annwn? Gdybym przybył wcześniej... - Mężczyzna powiedział ze złością.

- Wiem o rebelii w Annwn, wiem o mrocznych Tylwyth Teg i o tym, że wysłali do Ameryki swoich posłańców. Megan miała przy sobie potężnych sprzymierzeńców, którzy odparli ataki tych potworów. Ian i jego przyjaciele zaproponowali, aby wysłać Megan na dwór Królowej Mab i prosić ją, aby za pomocą swojej magii usunęła z ciała Megan wszystko co łączy ją z Krainą Wiecznego Zmierzchu. W ten sposób Megan przestanie być celem Tylwyth Teg. Wiem, że podróż jest ryzykowna, ale to jedyny sposób, aby dziewczyna była bezpieczna.

- Ty głupia kobieto! Wysłałaś własną wnuczkę na pewną śmierć. To nie mroczne elfy posłały za nią zabójców, ale Królowa Mab i jej dwór! - mężczyzna krzyknął na staruszkę.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Z ciała Megan nie da się usunąć wpływów Annwn, ponieważ to jej dusza należy w części, jeśli nie w całości do Tylwyth Teg. Jedynym sposobem, aby ją uwolnić od tej klątwy to ją zabić, a jej duszę wrzucić w piekielne czeluście, gdzie będzie uwięziona po wieczność. Nie ma innego wyjścia. I taki los dla Megan planuje Królowa Mab.

- Dlaczego mam ci uwierzyć? Może i Mab nie jest człowiekiem, ale przecież jest jej prawdziwą matką. Mogłaby zrobić coś takiego?

- Tak. Ciało Megan jest ludzkie, a Mab i jej podobni nienawidzą ludzi, chociaż potrafią ich oczarowywać udając przyjaźń, nawet miłość. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Megan zagraża porządkowi panującemu w Tylwyth Teg. Megan jest czymś nowym, czymś czego jeszcze nie było w Annwn. Dlatego wprowadza zaburzenie w delikatnej tkaninie tworzącej tamtą rzeczywistość. Mab nie chce zmian i zrobi wszystko, aby jej świat pozostał taki jaki był od wieków. Zresztą nie ma zbyt wielkiego wyboru, bo za jej władzę i magię odpowiadają siły dużo starsze i potężniejsze niż jesteśmy to sobie w stanie wyobrazić.

- Jeśli to prawda, to dlaczego Ian i jego koledzy nalegali, aby zabrać Megan do Annwn? Przecież oni znali Mab dużo lepiej od ciebie. Powinni domyślić się do czego zdolna jest ta kobieta.

- Nie znali Mab, bo jej prawdziwą postać skrywa wiele całunów iluzji. Ale wytłumaczenie jest dużo prostsze niż ci się wydaje. Wykluczam Amerykanów, bo oni nie mają pojęcia o tym co się dzieje dookoła nas. Wśród trójki wędrowców musi być zdrajca pracujący dla dworu Mab.

- Kto?

- Nie wiem. Geralt jest magiem i Przywoływaczem. Może przywołał coś bardziej potężnego od niego samego? I teraz jest tego niewolnikiem? Will odwiedził Zakazany Las, może stamtąd nie powrócił on, tylko jakiś demon? A może Ian, w końcu spał z Mab, a ona miała wiele okazji aby rzucić na niego czar.

- Co ja zrobiłam? Jak mogłam być tak ślepa...

- Nie zadręczaj się. Kłamstwa, iluzje i rzeczy okazujące się być zupełnie inne niż sobie to wyobrażaliśmy to dzień powszedni w tamtym przeklętym świecie.

- Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

- Od istot przemierzających cienką granicę między naszym światem, a tym magicznym miejscem. Ich sposób komunikacji z naszym światem jest czasochłonny, ale skuteczny. - oznajmił siwy mężczyzna.

W międzyczasie, grupa młodych mutantów należących do drużyny Paragons zebrała się w jednym z pomieszczeń akademika. Każdy z nich został brutalnie wyrwany z objęć snu przez Hope Abbot, która uparła się, aby pomóc swej przyjaciółce nawet za cenę sprzeciwienia się nauczycielom ze szkoły. Nowa znajoma Jessiki Vale, mroczna dziewczyna o elfiej urodzie i imieniu Lorella obiecała, że pomoże drużynie przenieść się do miejsca przebywania Pixie, DJ-a i ich opiekunki Shan Coy Mahn. Chwilę później zniknęła z niewiadomego powodu i nie wróciła. Mijały długie minuty, a młodzi mutanci coraz bardziej niecierpliwili się jej nieobecnością. Sarah Vale zwróciła się do swojej siostry.

- Jessica, monitorowanie kamer w akademiku męczy mnie coraz bardziej. Mogę zrobić jakiś błąd i wtedy nasz plan ujawni się przed Frost i innymi. Jesteś pewna, że ona nas nie okłamała?

- Nie jestem. Poznałam ją przed paroma godzinami. Laura nadal jest w tamtym miejscu, Nexusie, czy jakoś tak to nazywali... nie pozwoliłaby chyba, żeby wyruszyli bez nas.

- Dlaczego zawsze jak dzieje się coś dziwnego i niebezpiecznego, to zawsze musi dotyczyć ciebie? - spytał Wolfcub, patrząc z niechęcią na czarnowłosą koleżankę.

- Tym razem nie chodzi o mnie, a może nie zdążyłeś tego zauważyć?

- Czy aby na pewno? Megan poleciała do Walii do swoich rodziców, a ty zniszczyłaś klasę malując ściany swoją krwią. Co jest bardziej normalne?

- Nick, przestań. Nie zaczynaj znowu. - Match starał się uspokoić chłopaka.

- Przecież wszystkich tych których spotkaliście, ona mogła wytworzyć swoją mocą. Tak samo jak tego wariata co o mało nas wszystkich nie pozabijał.

- Znowu zaczynamy się kłócić. Żałuję, że was tutaj zawołałam. - Hope przerwała nieprzyjemną rozmowę pomiędzy swymi znajomymi. Sarah zbliżyła się do siostry, widząc że dziewczyna źle zniosła oskarżenia młodego mutanta.

- Jessica, nie przejmuje się nim. On zawsze tak się zachowuje jak się czegoś boi. A boi się wszystkiego, dlatego zawsze się tak zachowuje.

Preview uśmiechnęła się na ułamek sekundy, a później znów spoważniała.

- A może on ma rację. Może jestem największym zagrożeniem od czasów Dark Phoenix?

- Za bardzo się zadręczasz. Parę głupich zdań nie powinno wpędzać cię w tak ponury nastrój.

- Ty nie widziałaś tego wszystkiego co ja tamtej nocy. Na dłoniach nie pojawiły ci się dziwne rany. Nie próbowała cię zabić jakaś wariatka...

- Masz rację. Ja nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć tego co czujesz, kiedy nachodzą cię te wszystkie katastroficzne wizje. Ale musisz pamiętać, że nie jesteś sama. Masz na wszystkich i możesz na nas liczyć. Cały czas jesteśmy z tobą. Bez względu na to, co mówi Nicholas.

- Nie muszę już niczego dodawać. - oznajmiła Hope uśmiechając się.

- No dobrze... ale ta dziewczyna naprawdę gdzieś zniknęła. Czy mamy się w ogóle do czego przygotowywać? - swym krótkim stwierdzeniem, Ben sprowadził swych kolegów na ziemię.

W tym samym czasie Lorella i Loranir pojawili się na środku pogrążonego w półmroku korytarza szpitalnego. Rozglądnęli się dookoła, aby przekonać się że nie zostali przez nikogo zauważeni. Dziewczyna chciała zrobić pierwszy krok, ale jej partner ją powstrzymał.

- Czekaj, nie możemy pozwolić sobie na zbyt długie opóźnienie. Musimy upewnić się, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi.

- Ale... - Lorella wahała się.

- Daj spokój. Przecież twoja magia nic im nie zrobi. Jesteś łagodna jak płatki róży.

- Dobrze. - odparła dziewczyna. Uniosła obie ręce ponad głowę. W tym samym momencie w jednym z mniejszych szpitalnych pomieszczeń, dwie urzędujące na nocnej zmianie pielęgniarki poczuły się bardzo zmęczone i wkrótce usnęły przewracając się na podłogę. Para mrocznych elfów ruszyła przed siebie, docierając do swego celu. Okazało się, że znajdowali się na oddziale położniczym, a miejscem do którego dążyli była sala pełna nowo narodzonych dzieci. Magia Lorelli zadziałała na noworodki tak samo jak na dorosłe kobiety, dlatego większość z nich pogrążona była w głębokim śnie. Okazało się, że czar nie zadziałał na jedno dziecko, leżące w małym łóżku niedaleko okna. Para zbliżyła się do niego, przyglądając mu się bardzo uważnie. Niemowlę było bardzo małe i wydawało się być niezwykle delikatne, a jego biała cera sprawiała wrażenie jakby należała do kogoś z innego świata, kogoś bardzo bliskiego czarnowłosemu rodzeństwu. Dziecko odwróciło głowę w kierunku pary magicznych istot, patrząc na nich tak jakby rozpoznało w nich dawno nie widzianego przyjaciela.

- Jesteś pewien, że to on? - Lorella spytała mężczyznę.

- Tak, przecież nie śpi tak jak inne dzieci. Spójrz na jego oczy, mają w sobie mądrość.

- Też taki kiedyś byłeś, Loranir. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- Tak jak i ty, siostro. Zaczynamy.

Para nachyliła się tak, aby być jak najbliżej twarzy dziecka.

- Pamiętam dąb rodzący żołędzie... - wyrecytowała Lorella.

- Pamiętam kurę znoszącą jajka... - dodał Loranir.

- Ale nie pamiętam kogoś warzącego piwo w skorupce od jajka. - powiedzieli oboje. Ich oczy zaświeciły na niebiesko, a oczy noworodka odpowiedziały dokładnie takim samym zjawiskiem. Dziecko spojrzało na elfów poważnym wzrokiem dorosłego człowieka.

- Przynoszę do waszego świata wiadomość. - powiedziało dziecięcym, ale wyraźnym i łatwym do zrozumienia głosem.

- Mab wypuściła starą jędzę. Zaczęło się polowanie. Polowanie na przyjaciół naszej prawdziwej Królowej. - zabrzmiała przepowiednia przyniesiona przez Zmiennika ze świata Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Zmęczone dziecko usnęło. Para przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Loranir położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny.

- Chodź siostro, bo na nas oczekują.

- Loranir, co się z nim stanie? - Lorella zdawała się ignorować słowa brata.

- Będzie miał własne życie. A jeśli będzie w niebezpieczeństwie, to na pewno ktoś się nim zaopiekuje. Tak jak nami kiedyś. - Długowłosy mężczyzna wyszeptał elfce do ucha, a chwilę później para teleportowała się do szkoły dla młodych mutantów.

Oboje pojawili się przed grupą Paragons bez ostrzeżenia i wymieniwszy z Jessicą Vale spojrzenia napełnione wzajemnym zrozumieniem, teleportowali młodych mutantów, jednego po drugim, do Nexusa, nie dając im możliwości wyrażenia opinii o przymusowej podróży. Przejście przez węzeł łączący czasoprzestrzeń było niezwykle szybkie, a przynajmniej takie się wydawało każdemu nieprzyzwyczajonego do tego typu transportu. Młodzi mutanci znaleźli się w lesie pogrążonym w ciemności nocy. Nieopodal było jezioro, a każdy o bardziej wrażliwych zmysłach był w stanie wykryć jego charakterystyczny chłód i zapach.

- Co się stało?! - krzyknął Ben.

- Kim oni są? Jessica, mów co wiesz! - rozkazał zdenerwowany Nicholas patrząc na długowłosego mężczyznę z nienawiścią.

- Gdzie jest Sarah? - spytała Hope, zauważając, że przy Jessice nie było siostry.

- Spokojnie... to na nich czekaliśmy. - poinformowała Jessica.

- Może mogli by nas ostrzec, nie uważasz? - Ben nadal nie był zadowolony z przymusowej wycieczki.

- Jessica, nie wzięłam ze sobą żadnych rzeczy. - narzekała Hope.

Loranir zbliżył się do dziewczyny i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

- Tam gdzie idziemy, nie będą ci potrzebne. Nie mamy za dużo czasu, dlatego musieliśmy zadziałać w ten sposób. Przepraszamy. - dodał.

- To był mój pomysł. Chciałam przyśpieszyć sprawy po tym jak dowiedziałam się o najnowszych wiadomościach ze świata Annwn. - Z ciemności nocy wyłoniła się Laura Kinney i towarzyszące jej Lorella i Owena.

- Laura? - Ben był bardzo zdziwiony widokiem.

- Wiedziałem, że te dwa źródła kłopotów, kiedyś się ze sobą połączą. - oznajmił Wolfcub myśląc o Preview i X-23.

- Macie jakieś nowe wiadomości? - spytała Jessica, jednocześnie zbliżając się do Lorelli.

- Tak. Moi bracia i siostry nie dysponują potęgą na tyle dużą, aby otwierać wrota do świata Wiecznego Zmroku zbyt często. Nasze przejście, którym zaraz będziemy podróżować wymagało wielu lat pracy... ale to dla was nie ważne. Mamy jednak sposób, aby dowiadywać się co się dzieje w Annwn. Nasi czarnoksiężnicy wysyłają na Ziemię elfie niemowlęta, które wy nazywacie Zmiennikami. W ich umysłach jest zakodowana informacja, najnowsze zdarzenia dotyczącej dworu Królowej Mab. My i inni mroczni Tylwyth Teg mieszkający na Ziemi potrafimy ją odkodować. My także trafiliśmy na Ziemię w dokładnie taki sam sposób wiele lat temu. Ja i mój brat Loranir. Ostatni Zmiennik przekazał nam, że Mab jest zdolna bronić swego miejsca za wszelką cenę. Wysłała Matyldę, starą czarownicę kontrolującą watahy potworów takich jak psy piekielne i wilki astralne, istoty zabójcze dla każdego mieszkańca Annwn. Nasza podróż może być znacznie bardziej niebezpieczna, niż jesteście to sobie w stanie wyobrazić.

- Jeśli mamy pomóc Megan, to nie zastanawiajmy się dłużej. - oznajmiła Hope.

- A gdzie jest Sarah? - spytała po chwili.

- Sarah nie będzie z nami podróżować. Od początku nie brałam jej pod uwagę. Sarah jest zbyt ważna do tego, aby nasze zniknięcie zostało jak najdłużej niezauważone.

- A może lepiej by było, gdyby X-Men się tym zajęli? Przecież oni mają doświadczenie w takich sprawach. Byli w Limbo, w innej Galaktyce...

- My wszyscy jesteśmy największą grupą ludzi zdolną przejść przez istniejące w tym miejscu przejście. Więcej osób zamknęłoby wrota i uwięziło nas w przestrzeni pomiędzy światami.

- To trzeba było zabrać najlepszych X-Men... - Nicholas wtrącił się do rozmowy.

- Musimy zabrać ze sobą tylko stygmatyczkę! - Loranir odparł ze złością.

- Jeśli nie chcecie dalej iść to wasza sprawa! Nie potrzebujemy innych! Zostawię was w lesie i sami będziecie musieli sobie radzić! - dodał.

- Pójdziemy tam dla Megan i Marka, ok? Należymy do jednej drużyny i musimy sobie nawzajem pomagać. A poza tym, jeden X-Man jest w Annwn - Shan. - powiedział Ben.

- Jeden z najsłabszych. Też mi pocieszenie... - Wolfcub nadal był bardzo sceptycznie nastawiony do całego pomysłu, a para nieznajomych nie zyskała jego zaufania.

- No dobrze... a gdzie jest przejście o którym cały czas nam mówicie? - spytała Hope.

- Tam. - odpowiedziała Lorella jednocześnie wskazując palcem na pogrążone w mroku i ciszy jezioro.

- Według legendy istniało tutaj kiedyś miasto, które w sposób nadnaturalny znalazło się pod wodą. Tak naprawdę to była tutaj kiedyś twierdza Tylwyth Teg. Zbudowana została w części krainy, gdzie bariera pomiędzy naszymi dwoma światami jest najcieńsza. Tak przynajmniej opowiadał nam nasz nauczyciel. Wychowując się we współczesnym świecie, niewiele wiemy o krainie w której zostaliśmy poczęci. Nie wiemy dlaczego twierdza Faerie przestała istnieć, ani skąd wzięło się to jezioro. To tutaj Pooka przynoszą elfie dzieci do podmiany. To prawdopodobnie stąd przybyli zabójcy nasłani przez Królową Mab.

- Czy to miejsce nie będzie bardzo strzeżone... to znaczy od drugiej strony? - zapytał Ben.

- Nie. Bo mieści się na krańcach Annwn, w terenach gdzie niewielu ma odwagę podróżować. Mab nie będzie ryzykowała wysyłania żołnierzy tam gdzie na każdym kroku mogą czyhać potwory. Jej zamek jest strzeżony i to wystarczy. Poza tym ona musi zając się swoją córką i tymi, którzy z nią podróżują, bo oni są dla niej dużo bardziej niebezpieczni niż my. I tylko jeden z nich jest zdrajcą. - odpowiedział mu Loranir.

- Potwory, jeszcze tego brakowało. - znów wtrącił się Wolfcub.

- Takie jak ten?! - krzyknęła przerażona Hope.

- Co takiego? - Loranir bardzo szybko odwrócił się w kierunku jeziora, a wszyscy pozostali powtórzyli jego ruch.

- Chyba jednak to miejsce jest strzeżone. - dodała Jessica. Na brzegu jeziora siedziała bardzo osobliwa postać. Była to ogromnych rozmiarów ropucha, większa od człowieka, a na dodatek na jej plecach rozpościerały się skrzydła nietoperza. Monstrum popatrzyło na młodych mutantów i parę Tylwyth Teg szykując się do ataku.

- Wysyłasz przeciwko nam potwory? Tak nisko upadłaś? - powiedział Loranir uśmiechając się. W jego dłoni pojawił się obiekt przypominający śniegowy płatek ogromnych rozmiarów.

- Na co czekasz maszkaro? - krzyknął w kierunku wielkiej żaby. W tym samym momencie potwór zatrzepotał skrzydłami i skoczył prosto na zaskoczonych mutantów. Match zareagował błyskawicznie. Uformował w dłoniach dwie ogniste kule i cisnął nimi w kierunku rozzłoszczonego potwora. Loranir uśmiechnął się.

- Ogień i lód. Podoba mi się to. - powiedział. Skierował dłoń w stronę maszkary i wystrzelił w nią setkę lodowych sztyletów. Dwa ataki dosięgły żabę raniąc ją boleśnie. Potwór wycofał się w głąb lasu w kilku potężnych skokach. Po chwili powrócił, jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż przed kilkoma sekundami, ponownie atakując drużynę. Rozwarł swą paszczę skrzecząc głośno, a po chwili wydobył z niej śliski jęzor kierując go w stronę elfa. Laura wysunęła pazury w dłoniach i niezwykle szybko znalazła się przed długowłosym mężczyzną. Kilka sprawnych cięć pozbawiło potwora jego języka, raniąc go i złoszcząc jeszcze bardziej.

- Jesteś szybka. Ale nie zbliżał do mnie tego żelastwa. - Loranir powiedział do X-23, po raz kolejny szykując się do ataku.

- Ognisty chłopcze. Uderz go jak najmocniej potrafisz. - krzyknął.

- Dobrze. - odparł Ben kierując obie dłonie na latającą żabę. Wystrzeliły z nich dwa strumienie ognia, podczas gdy ciało elfa wytworzyło lodowy wicher. Płomienie zaczęły trawić skórę kreatury, podczas gdy przenikliwe zimno zamrażało jej błoniaste skrzydła. Potwór w ułamku sekundy zamienił się w kupę dymiącej i trzęsącej się masy.

- Och... chyba zaraz zwymiotuję. - powiedziała Hope patrząc z obrzydzeniem na pozostałości po wielkiej żabie.

- Nieźle nam poszło. To był strażnik? Nawet się za bardzo nie spociliśmy. - oznajmił Nicholas.

- Zbyt łatwo. Nie rozumiem co miało oznaczać wysłanie tego potwora. - Loranir był bardzo zdziwiony własnym zwycięstwem. Jego siostra zbliżyła się do Jessiki. Owena, która do tej pory nie odzywała się, także znalazła się przy czarnowłosej dziewczynie.

- Czy wyczuwasz coś stygmatyczko? - zapytała Lorella.

- Nie, nie miałam żadnej wizji. I nie nazywaj mnie tak. Mam na imię Jessica. - odparła mutantka.

- Może potwór niósł jakąś wiadomość? Musisz sprawdzić. Wiem, że dotykanie przedmiotów aktywuje twoje moce. - Lorella kontynuowała. Preview spojrzała na ohydną górę wnętrzności.

- Nie. Do tego mnie nie zmusicie. Już raz w tym tygodniu dotykałam trupa.

- Laura. Przynieś kawałek tego czegoś. - Owena zwróciła się do X-23.

- Ok. - Laura podeszła do zwłok, wysunęła z dłoni jeden z pazurów i odcięła kawałek mięsa. Owena szybkim ruchem go jej zabrała i włożyła w dłonie Jessiki.

- A teraz? - spytała.

Jessica milczała. Stała w miejscu zupełnie nieruchomo trzymając kurczowo kawałek mięsa. Zgromadzeni wokół niej ludzie przez chwilę cierpliwie oczekiwali na jej reakcję, ale po chwili zdecydowali się działać zauważając, że z ich koleżanką stało się coś niedobrego.

- Jessie? Jessica? Co z tobą? - spytała Hope patrząc w oczy przyjaciółki. Preview upuściła mięso na trawę, jednocześnie robiąc krok w kierunku pozostałych. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ale nie był to uśmiech dziewczyny, którą wszyscy znali.

- Jestem Matylda! Witam was wszystkich u wrót mojego ukochanego świata! Zorganizuję dla was wspaniałe polowanie! - powiedziała śmiejąc się.

- Zawładnęła nią wiedźma! - krzyknęła Lorella.

- Trzeba ją powstrzymać, zanim zacznie rzucać na nas czary! - Owena ścisnęła mocno miecz, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Laura, przeczuwając jej ruch, zagrodziła jej drogę wysuwając pazury. Była gotowa bronić koleżanki opanowanej przez złowrogą siłę.

- Ale to wy będziecie zwierzyną! - dodała Jessica wyglądając jakby wpadła w szaleńczy amok.

- Zostaw ją! - Hope opuściła ciało w formie projekcji astralnej i z ogromną prędkością ruszyła na Jessicę. Przeniknęła przez jej ciało, przerywając kontakt z czarownicą. W okolicy rozległ się krzyk. Wiedźma wrzeszczała przez gardło Jessiki, ponieważ nagła utrata kontroli nad dziewczyną bardzo ją zabolała. Jessica również nie wytrzymała tak dużego szoku. Nieprzytomna upadła na mokrą trawę. Owena znalazła się przy niej jako pierwsza i natychmiast zbadała jej oznaki życiowe.

- W porządku. Jest w szoku, ale żyje. - oznajmiła. Hope wróciła do swego ciała, klękła przy dziewczynie, mocno chwytając ją za dłonie.

- Jessica... No i co najlepszego zrobiliście! - krzyknęła na Owenę i Lorellę.

- Dzięki temu jesteśmy pewni, że wiadomość przyniesiona przez zmiennika nie była propagandą Mab, ale prawdą. - odezwał się Loranir.

- Dlatego zajmijcie się nią i jak najszybciej postawcie ją na nogi. Mamy mniej czasu niż przypuszczałem. - dodał.

- Czyli wiedzieliście, że coś takiego mogło się stać? - spytała Hope.

- Tak, to była jedna z wielu możliwych wersji wydarzeń. Ciesz się, że to już za nami. - Lorella odpowiedziała jej niechętnie.

- Mogło stać się coś gorszego?

- Lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała. - Młoda elfka bardzo szybko zakończyła rozmowę. Napięcie pomiędzy nią, a Trance zaczęło coraz bardziej narastać.

Megan Gwyn patrzyła na niezwykły krajobraz jaki przywitał ją po przekroczeniu granicy pomiędzy światem ziemskim, a magiczną krainą Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Trawa, drzewa, chmury i zabarwione wieczornym kolorem niebo były podobne do swoich odpowiedników z Ziemi, a jednocześnie bardzo się od nich różniły. Ich kolory były bardziej wyraźnie, żywe, uderzające w zmysł wzroku i pobudzające cały organizm do działania. Każde źdźbło trawy, każda gałązka i liść drzewa, każda kropla w chmurach przesuwających się po niebie zdawała się lśnić własnym odcieniem barwy, różniącym się od tysiąca sąsiadów. W okolicy panowała cisza, nawet wiatr poruszający drzewami i morzem łąk zdawał się jej nie zakłócać.

- Jest tutaj dokładnie tak samo jak wiele lat temu. - oznajmił Ian rozglądając się dookoła.

- Cudownie. Tu jest piękniej niż sobie to wyobrażałam. - dodała Megan. Kiedy poruszyła swoimi skrzydłami, spostrzegła że uniósł się z nich świecący pył. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczyła coś takiego, chociaż potrafiła doskonale posługiwać się zdolnościami jakie dawały jej skrzydła.

- Nie daj się zwieść pozorom. Pamiętaj o tym, przed czym cię ostrzegaliśmy. - wtrącił się Geralt.

- Wszyscy jesteśmy czujni. - odparła Shan. Mark podszedł do Pixie, delikatnie ją dotykając. Dziewczyna położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

- Jak się cieszę, że jesteś przy mnie. - wyszeptała.

- Idealne miejsce na randkę, prawda? - Mark spytał patrząc jej w oczy. Próbował ją odwrócić i pocałować w usta, ale ona wyrwała mu się z objęć.

- Nie teraz. Mój ojciec na nas patrzy! - powiedziała oddalając się od młodego mutanta.

- Nie traćmy czasu. Przed nami daleka droga. - oznajmił Will ruszając przed siebie. Grupa szła wzdłuż łąk wydeptując nową ścieżkę na szlaku, którego nigdy wcześniej nie pokonał żaden inny mieszkaniec Ziemi, mijając miejsca nie widziane nawet przez trójkę przyjaciół podczas minionej wyprawy do królestwa Mab: ogromne łąki pełne różnokolorowych kwiatów zdających się obserwować z zaciekawieniem niecodziennych gości swojej krainy, strumieni z krystalicznie przejrzystą wodą na których dnie można było zobaczyć różnorodne kamienie szlachetne. Przemierzali ciemne lasy, gdzie jedynym światłem były unoszące się wszędzie dookoła maleńkie świecące iskry, zachowujące się tak jakby kierowała nimi jakaś wewnętrzna inteligencja. Po pokonaniu tunelu z połączonych ze sobą drzew, drużyna znalazła się na polanie, gdzie rosły kolorowe grzyby, większe od dorosłej osoby i na dodatek fosforyzujące w półmroku leśnym jakby były udekorowane neonami z wielkiej miejskiej metropolii.

- Co za miejsce! - odezwał się Mark.

- Dokładnie to miejsce podobało nam się najbardziej. - poinformował Ian. Geralt uśmiechnął się, a Will patrzył w zupełnie inną stronę, tak jakby wiedział, że w ciemności między drzewami coś się czaiło i śledziło każdy krok grupy.

W innym miejscu krainy, znajdował się wielki ogród pełen zielonych drzew, barwnych krzewów uformowanych w najbardziej fantazyjne kształty oraz niekończących się hektarów kwiatów. Pośród burzy płatków róż, unoszonych przez wiejący wiatr, stał złotowłosy mężczyzna. Był to ten sam elf-zabójca, który próbował zlikwidować Megan, gdy ta udała się na lotnisko i stoczył przegraną walkę z jej ukochanym. Moc młodego mutanta pozbawiła go dłoni, ale na jej miejscu pojawiła się proteza wykonana ze szczerego złota. Mężczyzna łapał za jej pomocą czerwone płatki wirujące wokół jego głowy. W pewnym momencie, do ogrodu weszła kobieta w długiej sukni, zielonych włosach i szpiczastych uszach. Elf pokłonił się jej i chwilę później zapytał:

- Czy przekroczyli już bramy naszej krainy, moja królowo?

- Tak, są tutaj wszyscy trzej oraz przyczyna wszystkich moich nieszczęść. - odparła kobieta.

- A czy jest z nią... ten przeuroczy młody człowiek, który mnie tak bardzo zranił?

- Tak... ludzie z Nowego Świata także odwiedzają mój świat.

- Czy mogę robić z nim wszystko co zapragnę? - złotowłosy pytał dalej.

- Tak. Możesz się zabawić jak nigdy przedtem.

Elf złapał kilka czerwonych płatków swą złotą ręką i przez chwilę rozkoszował się ich delikatnym, miłym zapachem.

- Uspokójcie się wszyscy! Nawet nie przekroczyliśmy bram Annwn, a już skaczemy sobie do gardeł! - Owena zdecydowała się wtrącić pomiędzy jej znajomych i młodych mutantów.

- Coś opanowało ciało Jessiki, a my mamy siedzieć spokojnie? Nigdy! - Hope przybrała pozycje obronną, strach o życie przyjaciółki przerodził się w nienawiść do nowych sprzymierzeńców. Match i Wolfcub bardzo szybko do niej dołączyli.

- Od początku to wszystko mi się nie podobało. - powiedział Nicholas.

- Jaką mamy pewność, że oni wszyscy nie należą do tej samej grupy co tamtych dwóch? - dodał Ben.

- Przestańcie! Powinniśmy teraz myśleć tylko o tym jak pomóc Megan, a nie walczyć pomiędzy sobą! Czy nie widzicie, że wiedźma próbowała nas ze sobą skłócić? - Jessica krzyknęła w kierunku trójki młodych mutantów. Odzyskała przytomność i czuła się znacznie lepiej, ale nadal była bardzo słaba i dlatego Laura pomagała jej utrzymać pozycję wyprostowaną.

- Jessie? Powinnaś odpoczywać! - oznajmiła Hope.

- Czuję się lepiej i wiem, że mamy bardzo mało czasu. Kiedy stoimy tutaj i kłócimy się ze sobą, po drugiej stronie szykują się na powitanie Megan. Przez chwilę byłam połączona z umysłem czarownicy i widziałam świat jej oczami. Widziałam kogoś budującego jakąś dziwną maszynerię. Wcześniej zobaczyłam jej kawałki w mojej wizji. Widziałam na niej krew Megan! Hope, naprawdę nic mi się nie stało!

- Jak możesz im ufać? Znasz ich kilka godzin, może pół dnia... - Hope sprzeczała się z Preview.

- Nie ufam im. Ale są naszą jedyną szansą na dostanie się do tamtej krainy. Są naszą jedyną szansą na powstrzymanie tego co ma spotkać Megan. - Lorella i Loranir podeszli bliżej siebie i widząc, że Jessica skutecznie przekonywała swą przyjaciółkę do zmiany postawy wobec nich, postanowili pchnąć sprawy do przodu. Mężczyzna uniósł dłonie, a później zrobiła to także jego siostra. W jego dłoni pojawił się kryształ wyglądający jak płatek śniegu, a wokół palców dziewczyny zalśniła niebieska poświata. Woda jeziora odpowiedziała na ich zaklęcia, fosforyzując w takim samym kolorze jak dłonie młodej elfki.

- Co się dzieje?

- Co robicie? - zapytali jednocześnie Ben i Hope.

- Nie tracimy czasu na niepotrzebne gadanie tak jak wy. My lubimy działać. - odparła Lorella.

- Gotowe. - podsumował Loranir.

- Nie widzę tu żadnego przejścia! - zdziwił się Nicholas.

- Jeśli mi zaufacie i wejdziecie do jeziora, znajdziecie się po drugiej stronie. - poinformowała Lorella.

- Co takiego? Nigdy w życiu! - Wolfcub bardzo się zdenerwował.

- Jak chcecie. - Elfka odpowiedziała ze złością i ruszyła przed siebie. Podeszła do powierzchni jeziora i ostrożnie dotknęła jej stopą. Kiedy jej skóra zaburzyła idealnie płaską taflę wody, pojawiły się na niej fale mieniące się w kolorach błękitu. Dziewczyna, przekonana o istnieniu przejścia, zanurzyła się w jeziorze i bardzo szybko zniknęła z widoku pozostałych. Wkrótce dołączył do niej jej brat. Grupa Paragons pozostała na brzegu w towarzystwie Laury i Oweny. Blondynka schowała swój miecz do pochwy i także przygotowała się do przekroczenia magicznej bramy.

- Na co czekacie? - powiedziała do wahających się mutantów.

- Jeśli to zwykła woda to się co najwyżej jej nałykacie! Przecież tu nie jest nawet głęboko. - dziewczyna pobiegła w kierunku jeziora, znikając w nim podobnie jak jej przyjaciele kilka chwil wcześniej.

- Idziemy. - poinformowała Jessica. Ben przez chwilę milczał, po czym zwrócił się do pozostałych mutantów nie wiedzących co robić dalej.

- Idziemy. Megan nas potrzebuje. Mark i Shan także. - rozkazał stanowczo. Przekroczył granicę pomiędzy światami razem ze swą czarnowłosą przyjaciółką. Pozostali także zdecydowali się na wyprawę, wszyscy jeden po drugim zniknęli w ciemnym lustrze wody jeziora: Laura, później Hope, a na końcu także i Nicholas, który do ostatniej chwili nie mógł się przekonać do słuszności postępowania swoich przyjaciół.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Hope z obawą otworzyła oczy, obawiając się widoku mitycznej krainy, której progi przekroczyła korzystając z wrót otwartych w jeziorze. Zobaczyła krajobraz pogrążony w mroku, nie rozświetlany nawet przez światła gwiazd. Dziewczyna szybko zorientowała się, że na niebie nie można było dostrzec ani Księżyca, ani żadnego innego ciała niebieskiego. W okolicy było bardzo cicho, jak gdyby ktoś rzucił na najbliższe otoczenie dziewczyny zasłonę nieprzepuszczającą żadnego dźwięku. Hope próbowała w mroku dostrzec Jessikę, innych znajomych z grupy lub nowo poznane osoby, dzięki którym znalazła się w tak obcym dla niej miejscu. W pewnym momencie blask płomienia rozjaśnił wszystko dookoła, a Trance zauważyła Matcha przekraczającego progi Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Szybko okazało się, że Preview, X-23, Wolfcub, a także Owena, Lorella i Loranir również bezpiecznie dotarli do najmroczniejszej części Annwn. Ben wytworzył w dłoni płomień rozświetlając okolicę.

- Od razu lepiej? - spytał.

- Będzie lepiej dopiero gdy przekonamy się, że nikt nas nie obserwuje. - powiedział Loranir. Jego siostra zbliżyła się do Preview.

- Stygmatyczko, czy nachodzą cię jakieś wizje? - spytała.

- Nie. I jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie stygmatyczką, to nie odpowiem już więcej na żadne pytanie. - oznajmiła dziewczyna podchodząc do Hope.

- Jak się trzymasz?

- W porządku. Dopóki nie pojawi się następna skrzydlata żaba.

- Powinniśmy iść dalej. - stwierdziła Owena.

- Zbyt łatwo nam poszło. Mab wiedziała, że przybywamy. Wysłała po nas kreaturę z jeziora, a później czarownicę, żeby nas sprawdzić. Nawet jeśli to miejsce jest przeklęte i Faerie boją się tutaj zapuszczać, nie wiadomo jakie niespodzianki dla nas szykują.

- Co mamy robić dalej? W jaki sposób znajdziemy Megan i resztę? - spytał Ben.

- Musimy najpierw odnaleźć naszych braci. - Loranir wtrącił się do rozmowy.

- Jeśli nie skorzystamy z ich pomocy, nigdy nie odnajdziemy drogi do serca Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu.

- Nie znacie własnej krainy? - zapytał Ben.

- Nie. Spędziliśmy życie na Ziemi, a Annwn widzieliśmy tylko w naszych snach. I była to kraina dużo piękniejsza niż miejsce w którym teraz stoimy.

- To w jaki sposób otworzyliście przejście? Skąd o nim wiedzieliście?

- Każdy Fearie ma od urodzenia zakodowaną w umyśle metodę powrotu do domu. Ja i moja siostra nie jesteśmy wyjątkami. Jest to specjalny czar, który się nam objawia, a którego nie musimy się uczyć. Niestety możemy go użyć tylko raz w życiu.

- Co takiego? - wtrącił się Wolfcub.

- Wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno, a mój głos był na tyle donośny, że słyszeli go wszyscy obecni.

- Mam przez to rozumiesz, że nie możecie nas zabrać z powrotem na Ziemię?

- Tak. Dokładnie to miałem na myśli. Ale nie powinno cię to martwić, bo szanse na przeżycie w świecie, który niedługo może strawić ogień magicznej wojny są dla śmiertelników niewielkie.

- Ty gnoju! - Wolfcub był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

- Znowu się zaczyna. - westchnęła Jessica.

- Charakter Loranira zmusza go do prowokacji innych. - oznajmiła Owena.

- Nasza drużyna ciągle skacze sobie do gardeł. Kiedy zaczynamy się ze sobą dogadywać i pomagamy sobie nawzajem, pojawia się coś co wznieca pomiędzy nami nowe spory. Zwykle to ja jestem przyczyną kłótni.

- To pewnie cieszysz się, że teraz mój brat przejął to zadanie?

- Brat?

- Tak. Ta dwójka zawsze była dla mnie jak prawdziwe rodzeństwo.

- Czy tylko ja i Laura pamiętamy po co tutaj przybyliśmy?! - Ben krzyknął na zgromadzonych, którzy pogrążeni w rozmowach i kłótniach zapomnieli o celu swej wyprawy. Laura uśmiechnęła się patrząc na czarnowłosą przyjaciółkę.

- Słuchajcie, może się troszkę rozejrzę? - zaproponowała Hope wpadając w trans medytacyjny. Kiedy Owena zauważyła co zamierzała zrobić dziewczyna, natychmiast do niej podbiegła.

- Co ty robisz? - spytała potrząsając mutantką.

- Chciałam rozejrzeć się dookoła pod postacią projekcji astralnej. To znaczy chciałam opuścić ciało...

- Wiem co to jest projekcja astralna! Czy ty zupełnie zwariowałaś dziewczyno? Przed chwilą dowiedzieliśmy się, że wiedźma Matylda poluje na nas, a ty chciałaś jej dać gołą duszę? Twój duch byłby jak latarnia morska dla jej wilków astralnych!

- Skąd miałam o tym wiedzieć? - Trance odpowiedziała czując złość i zakłopotanie.

- Następnym razem jeśli będziecie chcieli coś zrobić zapytajcie nas o radę, dobrze? - Owena poinformowała wszystkich zebranych.

Tymczasem w wielkim ogrodzie pełnym róż, których płatki niesione wiatrem tworzyły wszędzie dookoła prawdziwy kwiatowy wodospad, spacerował złotowłosy mężczyzna. Jego spokój został zakłócony przez pojawienie się innej, doskonale mu znanej osoby. Przy pozłacanej bramie do samotni mężczyzny stała blada kobieta o czarnych włosach.

- Rhoswen... widzę, że odnalazłaś drogę do domu. - powiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Czuję, że twoja magia staje się coraz słabsza. - dodał. Kobieta upadła na kolana wzniecając wokół siebie obłoki kwiatowych płatków.

- Gdyby Mab odnalazła cię po twoich wszystkich niepowodzeniach... Zostać pokonana przez mieszkańców Ziemi i do tego kilka razy... Królowa na pewno jest bardzo rozgniewana. - złotowłosy drażnił się ze swą znajomą. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego ze złością w oczach.

- Ja przynajmniej nic nie straciłam! - krzyknęła pokazując na złotą protezę elfa.

- Ale stało się z tobą coś znacznie gorszego, prawda, Rhoswen? Jesteś zatruta przez zaklętą zimną stal, czy mam rację? - mężczyzna zbliżył się do klęczącej kobiety i popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy.

- Orin... pomóż mi proszę. - dziewczyna wyszeptała. Załzawione oczy zdradzały, że była coraz słabsza.

- Chcesz aby chronił cię przed gniewem naszej Królowej?

- Nie... użycz mi swych kwiatów życia... regeneracyjnego ogrodu...

- Pamiętaj, że będziesz teraz moim dłużnikiem.

- Nie dbam o to, chcę żyć.

- Dobrze. - mężczyzna odparł z uśmiechem. Kiedy blada kobieta upadła na trawę i straciła przytomność, złotowłosy elf zaczął recytację słów zaklęcia. Zielone łodygi i korzenie kwiatów rosnących dookoła dziewczyny zbliżyły się do niej, a wkrótce oplotły jej ręce, nogi, tułów i głowę. Jej postać znikła pod ziemią, stając się integralną częścią magicznego ogrodu. Orin był bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ ratując życie swej znajomej w miejscu jego największej mocy stworzył sobie wiernego pomocnika.

Grupa młodych mutantów oraz trójka osób, dzięki których pomocy dostali się do Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu szykowała się do długiej i trudnej drogi przez niegościnne i mroczne lasy leżące na granicy krainy. Jessica Vale siedziała na grubym korzeniu wyrastającym z wilgotnej ziemi, starając się wywołać w swym umyśle świadomy sen, wizję mogącą wskazać jej gdzie należy zacząć szukać przyjaciółki o motylich skrzydłach. Niestety, nie potrafiła. Jej zdolności zostały uśpione, gdy tylko przeszła na drugą stronę lustra jeziora. Po chwili podeszła do niej Hope.

- Mamy jakieś wskazówki? - zapytała.

- Nie. Jestem zupełnie bezużyteczna. - odparła Jessica.

- Obie nie przydamy się tu do niczego. - powiedziała Hope.

- Jak się tutaj czujesz? - spytała Jessica. Trance usiadła obok niej na grubym korzeniu.

- Trudno powiedzieć. Denerwuję się, bo nie wiem co nas może spotkać. Nie ufam tamtej trójce. - oznajmiła pokazując na elfów i Owenę spacerujących po okolicy.

- Miałam na myśli coś zupełnie innego. Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę w sali ćwiczeń wiele miesięcy temu?

- O sztucznym niebie i tym, że żadna projekcja holograficzna nie może równać się z przebywaniem na prawdziwym odludziu, pod prawdziwym niebem z tysiącami gwiazd?

- Tak. Tutaj czuje coś podobnego. Wszystko co nas otacza jest dla mnie jakieś sztuczne, nieprawdziwe, tak jakby było jedną wielką iluzją zakrywającą prawdziwą rzeczywistość.

- Myślisz, że jesteśmy wewnątrz jakiejś projekcji holograficznej?

- Nie. Nie odczuwam syntetyczności, ani chłodnej techniki stworzonej przez międzygwiezdne imperium. Tutaj jest zupełnie inaczej. To miejsce jest prawdziwe, dużo bardziej prawdziwe niż to, w którym mieszkamy i dużo, dużo od niego starsze. Na Ziemi znam miejsca, w których odczuwam wszechświat obserwujący mnie tysiącem gwiezdnych oczu. Tutaj czuję się, jakbym cofnęła się w czasie i znalazła w samym sercu rodzącego się świata. Ale pod iluzją lasu i nieba czai się coś pradawnego i strasznego. Czuję oddech tego miejsca i ogarnia mnie przerażenie.

- Nie mów tak, bo coraz bardziej się boję. Lepiej ruszajmy już i jak najszybciej znajdźmy Megan.

W tym samym czasie Owena i towarzyszące jej rodzeństwo Faerie rozglądali się po okolicy. Długowłosa dziewczyna trzymała w dłoni kulę ciemnoniebieskiego światła i szepcząc zaklęcia przesuwała ją nad trawą. Blondynka stała kilka kroków dalej patrząc na symbole runiczne na ostrzu jej miecza fosforyzujące niematerialnym światłem. Laura Kinney zaciekawiona zachowaniem dwóch młodych kobiet zwróciła się do Loranira.

- Co one robią?

- Szukają znaków pozostawionych przez naszych rodaków. Czegokolwiek co mogłoby doprowadzić nas do miejsca, gdzie się ukrywają. Lorella przeczesuje teren magiczną kulą. To niebezpieczne, bo każde użycie magii zwraca na nas uwagę Mab albo co gorsze, tamtej wiedźmy. Dlatego Owena chroni ją tworząc wokół niej magiczną barierę. Nie podchodź bliżej, bo możesz zakłócić ich koncentrację.

- Nie mam zamiaru. - odparła X-23. Mężczyzna oddalił się od mutantki, jednocześnie zbliżając się do Matcha i Wolfscuba stojących nieopodal.

- Liczę na to, że w przyszłości stoczymy razem wiele chwalebnych bitew. - odezwał się do Bena zaczynając rozmowę.

- A ja mam nadzieję, że już żadnych bitew nie będzie. - oznajmił Ben.

- Jaka szkoda, że tak wielki potencjał marnuje się w kimś, kto stroni od swojej prawdziwej natury.

- Co masz na myśli? - Ben zdenerwowała się dziwną uwagą Loranira.

- Ogień, płynący w twoich żyłach jest darem ze świata w którym stoją fundamenty prawdziwej Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Nie czujesz wołania otchłani?

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz! Mój ogień jest wynikiem mutacji, jest fizyczny i na pewno nie pochodzi z tego miejsca! Nie mam nic wspólnego z magią i nadal w nią nie wierzę! Ta kraina jest pewnie w innym wymiarze, na innej planecie, gdziekolwiek ale na pewno nie w magicznym świecie jakiejś baśni!

- Nie rozumiem was ludzi. Dlaczego jesteście skłonni uwierzyć w coś tak odległego jak światy krążące wokół innych Słońc, a nie dopuszczacie do swoich rozumów możliwości istnieniu czegoś co macie pod nosami? Czegoś co jest dużo bardziej prawdziwe niż wszystkie inne wymiary, jak je sam określiłeś?

- Nie mam ochoty na filozofowanie! Wróć lepiej do swoich kobiet i pomóż im, bo coś im za długo idzie szukanie tej bezpiecznej drogi.

- Właśnie! Po co tu w ogóle przylazłeś? Chcesz się kłócić? Bardzo chętnie. Jestem chyba jedynym rozsądnym, który wie, że nie mówicie nam całej prawdy. A ta cała wycieczka w nieznane może być pułapką! - wtrącił się Wolfcub.

- Od początku wiedziałem, że jesteś dzikiem elementem tej drużyny, pomijając nawet twoją oczywistą powierzchowność. Ale tutaj możesz spotkać kogoś podobnego do siebie, a może wtedy zniknie cała złość jaką w sobie gromadzisz od lat.

- Nie mam ochoty na psychoanalizę! Ben powiedział ci chyba, że masz stąd iść!

Loranir odwrócił się od mutantów i bez słowa odszedł w kierunku swoich znajomych.

- Co on miał na myśli? O co mu chodziło z tą otchłanią? - Ben zapytał, myśląc głośno.

- Nie myśl o tym! Nie widzisz, że on prowadzi jakieś gierki? Stara się namieszać nam w głowach! Na twoim miejscu nie rozmawiałbym z nim dopóki nie wrócimy na Ziemię. A ja będę go miał na oku.

Hope i Jessica nadal rozmawiały ze sobą siedząc na omszonym korzeniu.

- Jessica... a może ty nadal jesteś pod wpływem tej wiedźmy? - spytała niepewnie Trance.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Może masz rację, może to jej czary zablokowały moje zdolności. Nie dotknę niczego więcej dopóki nie odnajdziemy Megan i wrócimy na Ziemię.

- Co czułaś gdy ona cię opanowała?

- Zupełnie nic. Rozmawiałam z wami, a chwilę później znalazłam się w zupełnie innym miejscu, zimnym, ciemnym i wilgotnym. Słyszałam swój własny głos krzyczący z oddali, ale nie mogłam nic zrobić. Straciłam panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Dopiero pojawienie się ciebie, twojej projekcji astralnej przywróciło mnie do rzeczywistości.

- Cieszę się. Wydaje mi się, że niepokój, który czujesz może być pozostałością po umyśle wiedźmy. Może to ona jest niebezpieczna, a nie ten świat?

- Może. Odkąd miałam z nią kontakt czuję w sobie coś zimnego, ciemnego i wilgotnego. Czającego się w zakamarkach moich myśli.

- Jessica... - wyszeptała Hope dotykając włosów przyjaciółki. Przysunęła się do niej i mocno ścisnęła jej dłoń.

- Znowu jestem światłem, które wyprowadzi cię z ciemności. - dodała uśmiechając się. Zbliżyła twarz do jej twarzy i zamykając oczy pocałowała ją w usta.

W tym samym czasie, grupa podróżująca razem z Megan Gwyn podziwiała psychodeliczne barwy lasu pełnego ogromnej wielkości grzybów. Miejsce było dziwne, odrealnione, jakby żywcem wyjęte z gorączkowego snu. Było przerażające, a jednocześnie fascynujące. Zapraszało każdego podróżującego przez nie człowieka niczym ogród pełen zakazanych owoców. Młodzi mutanci, widzieli je po raz pierwszy, rozglądali się dookoła niczym zahipnotyzowani każdym elementem krajobrazu. Geralt usiadł na różowym mchu, odganiając od siebie dziwne, miniaturowe światełka latające dookoła.

- Zatrzymujemy się? - zapytał go Ian.

- Odpoczniemy trochę, a oni niech się trochę nacieszą tym ogrodem. - powiedział patrząc na rozpościerający się ponad nim zielony, fosforyzujący w półmroku grzyb.

- Lepiej niech się za bardzo nie oddalają. Kto wie kto lub co może czaić się za wzgórzem. - oznajmił Will wyłaniając się z zarośli. Mark i Megan zbliżyli się do Shan.

- Tutaj jest tak... dziwnie... - powiedział chłopak.

- Tak, ale nie jestem niespokojna. - odparła Shan.

- Ja czuję dziwne pobudzenie. Jakąś wewnętrzną radość. Tak jakby coś śpiewało do mnie w oddali, a jednocześnie wewnątrz mnie. - dodała Pixie.

- Shan, chciałem porozmawiać z Megan... pobyć z nią na osobności. Nie mieliśmy dla siebie czasu od chwili gdy blada kobieta zaatakowała nas w wesołym miasteczku. Najpierw szkoła i Frost... później rodzina Megan...

- Dobrze. Idźcie sobie. To może być nasz ostatni dłuższy odpoczynek przed wyprawą do pałacu. - odpowiedziała Shan. Kiedy młodzi mutanci oddalili się w głąb zagajnika kolorowych grzybów, Karma zbliżyła się do Iana i Geralta. Will spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie i chwilę później odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z nieznajomą, albo chciał, aby wreszcie skonfrontowała się z magiem, któremu nie ufała od początku znajomości. Megan i Mark szli wzdłuż ścieżki ułożonej z połyskujących złocistym blaskiem kamieni. Chłopak zatrzymał się przy jednym z wielkich grzybów i dotknął jego powierzchni.

- Dziwne, jest twardy i szorstki, zupełnie jakbym dotykał kory drzew.

- Może tutejsze drzewa tak dziwnie wyglądają. - powiedziała Pixie. DJ popatrzył na jej oczy, a chwilę później na jej skrzydła mieniące się kolorowym blaskiem, jak trawa i inne rośliny w Świecie Wiecznego Zmierzchu.

- Nadal się jakoś trzymasz? - spytał.

- Prawdę mówiąc, zaczęłam się czuć znacznie lepiej, gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się w tej krainie. Nagle opuścił mnie strach, jakbym znalazła się w domu rodzinnym po latach. Coraz bardziej wierzę, że naprawdę pochodzę z tego miejsca.

- Chciałbym cieszyć się razem z tobą. - odparł DJ kierując wzrok w stronę położonej w oddali ściany lasu. Zakłopotana Megan spojrzała na niego, jednocześnie próbując się do niego zbliżyć, ale on tylko przyśpieszył. Megan cofnęła rękę, pozostając w miejscu.

- Megan... chyba rozumiesz, że nie mogę podzielać twojej radości. - Mark powiedział po sekundach milczenia. Oddalił się od głównej ścieżki i wędrował przez wzgórze porośnięte gęstą trawą. Pixie szła kilka kroków za nim.

- Odkąd pojawili się ludzie z tej krainy... dwa razy próbowano mnie zabić!

- Chyba zapomniałeś, że to mnie chcieli zabić. Ty jedynie przypadkowo stanąłeś na ich drodze! - Megan oburzyła się.

- Teraz jesteśmy już bezpieczni... oboje... - dodała.

- Czy ty naprawdę niczego nie rozumiesz? Nie chodzi o to, że oni nam zagrozili... ale o to do czego mnie zmusili! - DJ gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę swojej dziewczyny podnosząc głos.

- O to chodzi... - wyszeptała Pixie.

- Ja zabiłem człowieka! Kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek by nie był! Wyzwoliłem energię tak dużą jak nigdy przedtem i rozszarpałem go na strzępy! Nie została po nim nawet mokra plama!

- Nie miałeś wyboru! Gdyby nie ty, ja byłabym...

- Nieprawda! Gdybym lepiej siebie kontrolował, ogłuszyłbym go, albo zranił. Ale nie potrafiłem! Gdy tylko moja fala uderzyła jego ciało, nie mogłem jej zatrzymać, nie mogłem nawet jej kontrolować. Co będzie jeśli to się powtórzy? Co będzie jeśli znów stracę nad sobą kontrolę? Jeśli ucierpi ktoś z grupy, ktoś ze szkoły? Jeśli ty ucierpisz? - DJ mówił ze łzami w oczach.

- Nie stracisz kontroli, wierzę w ciebie... - oznajmiła Megan. Zbliżyła się do chłopaka i dotknęła jego dłoni.

- Ponoszą mnie emocje, powinnaś się ode mnie oddalić. Jak najprędzej. - Mark odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie. Pamiętasz jak kiedyś mnie uspokajałeś swoją muzyką? Teraz moja kolej. Zamknij oczy i nie odzywaj się. - dziewczyna dotknęła czoła chłopaka.

- Megan, ja...

- Cicho. Chyba cię o coś prosiłam. Zamknij oczy i spróbuj się zrelaksować.

DJ rozluźnił się i próbował wyciszyć szalejące w nim emocje. Kiedy zamknął oczy, do jego uszu zaczął docierać szum wiatru smagającego łąki magicznej krainy, poruszającego korony drzew leżącego w oddali lasu, wiatru, przynoszącego ciszę i spokój którego tak bardzo potrzebował. Czuł ciepło rąk ukochanej i nabrał przekonania, że to ona poprosiła naturę otaczającą go ze wszystkich stron, aby zadziałała kojąco na jego duszę. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył przed sobą oczy Megan i jej delikatny uśmiech. Rozglądnął się wokół siebie.

- Chyba odeszliśmy za daleko od pozostałych. - powiedział patrząc na zielone wzgórza i kilka ogromnych grzybów z nich wyrastających.

- Gdyby tak było, to by nas szukali. - odparła Pixie. Wskazała na najbliżej stojącego grzyba, mieniącego się fioletowym blaskiem.

- Chodź, usiądziemy tam i porozmawiamy. - zaproponowała. Mark zgodził się i ruszył w stronę dziwnej formy życia, trzymając za rękę swoją dziewczynę.

W tym samym czasie Shan próbowała zacząć rozmowę ze starym znajomym ojca Megan. Mężczyzna w prochowcu siedział na wzgórzu oglądając swą broń, początkowo zupełnie ignorując obecność dziewczyny. Widząc, że Karma nie miała zamiaru się od niego odczepić, schował pistolet pod płaszcz i zwrócił się do kobiety.

- Próbujesz dostać się do mojego umysłu? Nie uda ci się. Lepiej sobie odpuść.

- Dlaczego uważasz mnie za zagrożenie?

- Wystarczy, że spojrzę przelotnie na twoje oczy. Płoną ogniem nienawiści do mojej osoby. A ja zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego. - odparł mężczyzna.

- Rozejrzyj się dookoła. Znajdziesz odpowiedź samemu.

- Tego właśnie nie mogę pojąć. Jesteś na mnie zła tylko dlatego, że jakaś grupa mrocznych Fearie, z którą nie łączy mnie zupełnie nic, zaatakowała twoją uczennicę.

- Gdyby nie ty i twoi kumple, nikt by nie zagrażał by życiu Megan. Po co mieszaliście się w sprawy, których zupełnie nie rozumieliście? Co dało wam prawo mieszać się w sprawy tej krainy?

- Gdyby nie nasza wyprawa do Fearie, Megan nic by nie groziło. Masz rację. Bo nigdy by się nie urodziła.

- Ta rozmowa do niczego nie prowadzi. - odparła Shan zrezygnowana.

- Po raz pierwszy się zgadzamy. Niemożliwe, żeby stał się cud, a ty zaufałaś mi i moim towarzyszom. Dlatego dobrze będzie jeśli nie będziemy sobie więcej wchodzić w drogę. Chroń swoich podopiecznych, przecież dlatego zdecydowałaś się przejść z nami przez bramę pomiędzy światami. My zrobimy co do nas należy i poprosimy Królową Mab o zdjęcie klątwy z dziewczyny.

- Albo zmusimy ją do tego. - dodał Ian dołączając do rozmowy. Po chwili Geralt wstał z trawy.

- Straciłaś czas na niepotrzebną rozmowę ze mną, a Megan i Mark oddali się od nas. - oznajmił.

- Co takiego? - Shan zdziwiła się i zaniepokoiła.

- Rozejrzyj się wokół. Nie ma ich. - powiedział mężczyzna.

- Pójdę ich poszukać. - dodał.

Mark i Megan siedzieli pod kapeluszem psychodelicznego grzyba oglądając nocne niebo rozciągające się ponad ich głowami. Pixie była zamyślona, jej wzrok zdradzał, że myślami była zupełnie gdzie indziej, albo wybiegała w przyszłość, starając wyobrazić sobie jak mogłoby wyglądać jej zbliżające się spotkanie z prawdziwą matką. Mark milczał, nie wtrącając się, ponieważ wiedział, że dziewczyna potrzebuje chwili spokoju po tak bardzo szalonym tygodniu. Spojrzał na łąkę przed sobą zauważając, że dookoła wielkiego grzyba rosły inne grzyby, mniejsze i ustawione w idealnym okręgu wokół większego kuzyna. Przypomniał sobie legendy o czarcich kręgach, które mogły okazać się dużo bardziej prawdziwe niż sobie wyobrażał. W pewnym momencie coś wyrwało Megan z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna wstała rozpościerając swe skrzydła.

- Co się stało, Megan? - spytał DJ.

- Widziałam coś...

- Co? Tam nic nie ma. - powiedział Mark rozglądając się dookoła.

- Widziałam coś dziwnego... poczekaj tutaj... - Pixie oddaliła się od grzyba, kierując na część łąki położoną powyżej.

- Megan, gdzie idziesz! Tam nic nie ma! - Mark wstał z trawy, przypominając sobie ostrzeżenia Geralta i jego towarzyszy.

- Nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać! - dodał.

- Zaraz wrócę... muszę coś sprawdzić! - odparła Megan machając do niego ręką.

Dziewczyna szybkim krokiem wdrapała się na wzgórze i spojrzała na tereny położone po jego drugiej stronie. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. W ciemniejszej części łąki, sąsiadującej z czarnym lasem stała grupka niezwykłych istot. Osiem szczupłych, młodych dziewczyn o złotych włosach patrzyło na mutantkę uśmiechając się. Były zupełnie nagie, a z ich pleców wyrastały skrzydła przypominające te należące do Pixie.

- Kim jesteście? - zapytała Megan zauważając, że dziwne postacie miały takie same oczy jak ona. Dziewczyny złapały się za ręce tworząc okrąg z ciał. Jedna z nich wyciągnęła dłoń do Megan, zapraszając ją do zgromadzenia. Pixie, jak zahipnotyzowana, zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę dziwnego towarzystwa. Zupełnie automatycznie, bez udziału rozsądku, podała dłoń magicznej postaci stojącej najbliżej. Mark bardzo szybko znalazł się po drugiej stronie wzgórza, aby sprawdzić co działo się z dziewczyną nie odpowiadającą na jego wołania.

- Megan! - krzyknął z przerażenia, kiedy jego oczy zauważyły Pixie stojącą wśród nagich postaci. Młoda mutantka uśmiechała się do niego w dziwny sposób, jakby szydziła z niego i z tego co miało go zaraz spotkać. Rozpostarła skrzydła kierując w stronę chłopaka chmurę halucynogennego pyłu. Odurzony przez chemikalia, DJ upadł na kolana. Odruchowo sięgnął po discmana, ale jego ciało zostało ogarnięte przez paraliż. Nagie, zwiewne postacie wzbiły się w powietrze, by po kilku sekundach krążenia dookoła wzgórza, otoczyć Marka w taki sam sposób jak kilka minut wcześniej Megan. Chłopak nie był w stanie walczyć, wołać o pomoc, ani nawet racjonalnie myśleć. Obraz przed jego oczami falował, zmieniał kolory w niepokojąco psychodeliczny sposób. Pixie wolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do niego i dotknęła ręką jego głowy, nie pozbywając się dziwacznego uśmiechu. Do uszu chłopaka dochodził śmiech otaczających go dziewczyn, który wydawał mu się pochodzić z tysiąca gardeł. Megan zdjęła koszulę rzucając ją pod nogi Marka. Po chwili rozpięła spodnie, lekko zsuwając je poniżej kolan. Chłopak podniósł głowę do góry, błądząc wzrokiem po ciele swoje dziewczyny. Elfie panny tańczące dookoła zlewały się w jedno, stawały się falą pulsującą na stałej, ściśle określonej orbicie. Megan rozpięła stanik i odrzuciła go za siebie, ukazując nagie piersi. Jej bielizna powędrowała w górę, gdzie została pochwycona przez jedną z fearie. Dziewczyna oswobodziła się ze spodni i butów, po czym uniosła się w powietrze, lądując tuż przy swoim ukochanym. Zbliżyła się do niego, dotykając go swym nagim ciałem, przysypanym pyłem halucynogennym generowanym przez jej kolorowe skrzydła. Mark nie wiedział co się z nim działo. Jego dłonie czuły ciepło skóry dziewczyny, ale inne zmysły były zupełnie oślepione przez migoczący pył unoszący się w powietrzu. Megan zrobiła ostatni ruch w swym magicznym tańcu erotycznym. Jej majtki zsunęły się po gładkich nogach i wylądowały w trawie, obok kolan chłopaka. Pixie całkowicie upodobniła się do podobnych jej istot, goła i nie skrępowana niczym, pogrążona w ekstatycznym tańcu.

W tej samej chwili, na wzgórze dotarła reszta drużyny. Wszyscy byli zdumieni widząc niezwykłe zdarzenie.

- Megan! Mark! Co wy wyprawiacie! - krzyknęła Shan.

- Dziewczyno! - zbulwersował się jej ojciec.

- Wiedziałem, że wizyta w tym miejscu nie skończy się niczym dobrym. - dodał Will.

- To nie jej wina. Te istoty przejęły nad nią kontrolę. - oznajmił Geralt.

- Musimy im pomóc! - powiedziała Shan.

- Może raczej nie powinniśmy im przeszkadzać. - zaproponował Will.

- To jest moja córka! Musicie coś zrobić, do cholery! - Ian był bardzo zdenerwowany.

- Musimy przerwać ich okrąg. To jedyna szansa, bo znajdują się pod wpływem potężnej magii. - zauważył Geralt. Shan próbowała użyć swych zdolności, aby przejąć kontrolę nad umysłem jednej z dziewcząt i rozkazać jej zaprzestać swej zabawy, ale nie była w stanie dotknąć jej myśli.

- Czym one są? Jakbym dotykała czegoś niezwykle śliskiego.

- Na ich magię trzeba odpowiedzieć magią! - Geralt szykował się do ataku.

- Leśne panny! Rozkazuje wam zostawić tych dwoje w spokoju! - krzyknął. Niestety, jego słowa nie dotarły do żadnej z dziewczyn. Wszystkie były zbyt zajęte oglądaniem Megan tańczącej nago przed swoim chłopakiem.

- To na nic, negocjacje nie pomogą... - powiedział Geralt, a po chwili zaatakował dziewczyny kulami magicznej energii. Niestety, nie zdołał przerwać okręgu, ani nawet zwrócić uwagi którejś z leśnych nimf o skrzydłach motyla.

- Co to jest do cholery!

- To na nic, są ze sobą połączone. Nie dasz rady w ten sposób. - wtrącił się Will.

- Masz lepszy pomysł? - zapytał Geralt.

- Oczywiście.

Will uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i wytworzył w swej dłoni niebieski płomień. Chwilę później cisnął nim w jedną z nagich dziewczyn. Postać oderwała się od pozostałych, przesunęła kilka kroków w stronę lasu, a jej ciałem wstrząsnęły drgawki. Jej skrzydła wypadły, skóra zaczęła robić się pomarszczona, a włosy posiwiały. Dziewczyna postarzała się o dziesięciolecia w czasie kilku sekund. Ostatecznie, rozsypała się na oczach wszystkich, a z jej ciała została kupka popiołu. Pozostałe nimfy zatrzymały się, przerwały swój taniec patrząc z przerażeniem na to co się stało z ich siostrą.

- Chcecie do niej dołączyć? Jeśli nie, uciekajcie stąd i już nigdy nie wchodźcie nam w drogę. Zrozumiałyście?! - Krzyknął. W jego oczach palił się niebieski płomień. Przestraszone dziewczyny wzbiły się w powietrze, uciekając w leśną gęstwinę pogrążoną w mroku nocy. W środku okręgu, wydeptanego przez ich stopy, pozostali tylko zdezorientowani Mark i Megan.

- To nie była magia Fearie... - powiedział Geralt patrząc ze strachem na swego towarzysza.

- Nie. - odparł chłodno Will. Oddalił się od grupy, nie odzywając się ani jednym słowem.

Stara Wiedźma stała na rozstaju dróg, trzymając kurczowo sękaty kostur. Jej długie, czarne jak smoła włosy powiewały na wietrze zrodzonym ze złej magii drzemiącej w sercu kobiety. Stara patrzyła na srebrny księżyc zawieszony wysoko nad jej głową nasłuchując jednocześnie przerażającego wycia dochodzącego z okolicznych lasów. Na pogrążonych w mroku wzgórzach zgromadziło się stado wilków astralnych czekające cierpliwie na rozkazy swojej pani. Widma zwierząt fosforyzowały niebieskawą poświatą, podobną do światła księżycowego, lecz bardziej zimną i budzącą niepokój. Zjawy miały kształt wilków lub większych psów o półprzeźroczystych ciałach, sprawiających wrażenie połączonych ze sobą przy pomocy wewnętrznego blasku. Kiedy czarownica uniosła swój kostur ponad głowę, zwierzęta przestały wyć, a ich puste oczy skupiły się jej osobie.

- Wzywam was przeklęci królowie! Wzywam was zapomniani Bogowie! Wzywam was wojownicy! Przybądźcie na moje wezwanie z najgłębszych krain piekielnych! - krzyknęła. Wielkie, czarne chmury zakryły tarczę księżyca, a jedynym światłem w okolicy pozostał niepokojący blask wilków astralnych i piekielnych ogarów.

- Znów czuję prastarą moc w moich kościach! - zasyczała czarownica.

- Odzyskuję swoją dawną siłę! - dodała po chwili z ogromnym zadowoleniem. Ziemia wokół wiedźmy zaczęła się trząść. Okolica okryła się nienaturalną mgłą. Obawiały się jej nawet widmowe zwierzęta, które ostrożnie cofnęły się w stronę lasu. Po chwili, z suchej ziemi wyłoniły się trupie ręce trzymające miecze, młoty bojowe i topory. Czarownica, widząc że jej wezwanie dotarło do adresatów, wbiła w glebę kostur i dotknęła medalionu wiszącego na szyi. Z ziemi powstały mroczne postacie, których przeznaczeniem było należeć do Dzikiego Łowu, całkowicie podległego woli czarnowłosej kobiety. Kości obudzone ze spoczynku zaczęły pokrywać się skórą, tak samo szarą i ponurą jak strój wiedźmy. Na nieumarłych ciałach pojawiły się zbroje, elementy ubioru i uzbrojenia, którego właściciele zapewne używali za życia. Wiele postaci siedziało na powstałych z grobu wierzchowcach, obrośniętych ciałem lub złożonych z samych kości, animowanych za pomocą czarnej magii. Inne stały na własnych nogach trzymając śmiercionośną broń jak łuki, kusze, miecze i topory. Wiele głów zdobiły zniszczone korony, potwierdzające że przybyłe postacie były kiedyś ważnymi osobistościami. Nie miały wolnej woli, a każde ich działanie miało być sterowane przez magię mrocznej czarownicy. Pod miejsce w którym stała kobieta podjechał rydwan zaprzężony w dwa widmowe konie. Wiedźma wdrapała się do niego i dała znać, że polowanie zostało rozpoczęte. Jeden z przywołanych do życia królów, mężczyzna z długą, siwą brodą, przyłożył do ust róg i zadął w niego z całej siły. Do Dzikiego Łowu dołączyły wilki i psy astralne. Wmieszały się pomiędzy konie i pieszych uczestników polowania. Wkrótce cała grupa ruszyła w głąb krainy wiecznego zmierzchu, prosto na spotkanie z nieproszonymi gośćmi.

W tym samym czasie, złotowłosy mężczyzna oczekiwał na zakończenie procesu regeneracji przyjaciółki. Kwiecisty ogród elfa pochłonął ciało rannej i zatrutej zimną stalą Roshwen, a w miejscu w którym zniknęła pod powierzchnią ziemi wyrosły krwisto-czerwone kwiaty. Kiedy dywan z roślin poruszył się, złotowłosy wyrwał się z zamyślenia i zaczął przypatrywać się zjawisku z uśmiechem. Przez plątaninę gałęzi, łodyg i korzeni przedostała się ręka kobiety. Nie była ona biała, jak dotychczas, lecz przyjęła jasno zielony odcień. Po chwili, z kwiatowego gronu wyłoniła się cała postać zabójczyni. Widząc jej przemianę, elf uśmiechnął się szeroko. Początkowo zdezorientowana nagłymi zmianami dziewczyna nie zauważyła niczego niezwykłego na swoim ciele, lecz bardzo szybko domyśliła się jak dużą cenę zapłaciła prosząc o pomoc Fearie o złotej ręce. Jej skóra była koloru trawy, a włosy przypominały ciemnozielone liście dębów. Czuła każdy podmuch wiatru padający na rośliny w ogrodzie i każdy promień słońca dotykający ich powierzchni. Była związana z tamtym miejscem więzami zbyt silnymi, aby jakakolwiek siła zdołała je rozdzielić.

- Co ze mną zrobiłeś! - Krzyknęła patrząc na dłonie.

- To o co prosiłaś. Uratowałem ci życie. Oczekuję teraz twojej dozgonnej wdzięczności. - odparł mężczyzna.

- Zmieniłeś mnie! Połączyłeś mnie z tym ogrodem... zamieniłeś mnie w roślinę! - Roshwan wyładowywała swą złość atakując słownie stojącego przed nią elfa.

- Tak działa magia tego miejsca. Jad zimnej stali za bardzo zatruł twoje ciało. Nie było innego sposobu i ty doskonale o tym wiedziałaś. Nie przypuszczałaś chyba, że uratuję cię nie mając z tego zupełnie niczego?

- Czy ty wiesz co to dla mnie oznacza? Jestem skazana na to miejsce! Nie będę mogła opuścić tego ogrodu już nigdy! Uwięziłeś mnie!

- Twoje życie tutaj doskonale wpisuje się w moje plany. Dlatego oboje coś osiągnęliśmy. Ty masz życie, długie życie, bo to miejsce jest magiczne i przetrwa wieki. Ja mam kogoś, kto wykona dla mnie zadanie, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas.

Kobieta milczała. Magiczna przemiana ciała jaką doznała, ze względu na podstęp elfa, postępowała z każdą mijającą minutą, a połączenie z magicznym ogrodem stawało się coraz silniejsze i trwalsze. Elf uśmiechnął się, po czym pokłonił się przed znajomą.

- Wybacz, ale mam do załatwienia wiele spraw. Wiesz, nasza kraina jest ogromna i mam jeszcze tyle miejsc do odwiedzenia. - oznajmił, po czym zniknął w kaskadzie płatków róży.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

Oczy mrocznych elfów zwrócone były w stronę magicznej ścieżki, widocznej tylko dla ludzi zrodzonych z krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Dziwne runiczne symbole, którymi pokryte były pnie drzew, zdradzały w prastarym języku drogę do domu innych istot podobnych im, ukrywających się przed posłańcami Pałacu Iluzji.

- Znalazłem. - oznajmił chłodno Loranir patrząc na grupę mutantów zniecierpliwionych zbyt długim rytuałem poszukiwania znaków. Jessica i Hope siedzące na obrośniętym mchem pniu, Ben i Nicholas mówiący coś do siebie, tak cicho aby ich nikt nie usłyszał i stojąca w odosobnieniu Laura Kinney, wszyscy spojrzeli na mrocznego elfa.

- Widzę, wspaniała zawiłość zaklęć! - odparła Lorella.

- Ja nadal niczego nie widzę. - oznajmiła Owena.

- Twoja magia nie przyda się tutaj, bo w twoich żyłach nie płynie nasza krew. - Loranir odezwał się idąc w kierunku gęstwiny.

- Loranir! - jego siostra krzyknęła, widząc że zranił jej przyjaciółkę o jasnych włosach.

- Mam dość zbędnych konwersacji. Idziemy! Nasza rodzina na nas czeka. - powiedział długowłosy mężczyzna i nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył tam gdzie według jego zmysłów kryła się ścieżka. Laura Kinney podążyła za nim bez słów. Ben wskazał ręką na pozostałych.

- Nick, Hope, Jessica, idziemy!

- Pamiętajcie, aby cały czas trzymać się z nami. Nie możecie zboczyć z magicznego szlaku, bo nigdy na niego nie wrócicie. Będziecie błąkać się między mrocznymi drzewami bez końca. Tutaj czas i przestrzeń nie są tym, do czego jesteście przyzwyczajeni.

- Jessica, widzisz tą ścieżkę? - spytała Hope starając się dowiedzieć w jakim stanie były zdolności koleżanki.

- Nie. Widzę tylko ciemność. Ale to ty potrafisz odkrywać ukryte znaki, nie ja. - czarnowłosa dziewczyna odpowiedziała uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Nie zaryzykuję formy astralnej. Wolę wierzyć tamtym trzem na słowo. - odparła Hope.

W tym samym czasie skowyt wilków astralnych i piekielnych ogarów przeszywał przerażającą ciszę mrocznej puszczy, a niebieska poświata emanująca od ich widmowych ciał rozświetlała bezksiężycowy krajobraz. Tupot koni, przywróconych do życia razem z ich panami napełniał przestrzeń złowrogim rytmem, niczym dźwięk bębnów zaginionego plemienia kanibali. Stara czarownica stała na rydwanie zaprzężonym w dwa kościste wierzchowce, podnosząc ponad głowę kostur. Jej poorana zmarszczkami twarz wykrzywiona była w euforycznej radości. Jeden z uczestników Dzikich Łowów, mężczyzna odziany w czarny habit z kapturem, zbliżył się do rydwanu kobiety.

- Pani, widzę znaki. - jego głos wydobył się z mroku kaptura.

- Znaki? - zaskrzeczała kobieta.

- Magia mrocznych elfów, ktoś użył czaru odnajdywania drogi.

- Bzdura! - zezłościła się wiedźma.

- Przecież wykryłabym taką magię! - dodała.

- Pani, moja magia pochodzi z krainy umarłych, podczas gdy ty wciąż kroczysz po świecie żywych. Widzę rzeczy ukryte przed wzrokiem innych. - powiedział mężczyzna.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego złowrogo, ale nie miała powodu, aby mu nie wierzyć.

- Prowadź! - wrzasnęła. Zakapturzony popędził swego konia i wkrótce znalazł się na czele jeźdźców.

Grupa mutantów przemierzała ścieżkę wskazaną przez elfie rodzeństwo. Opuścili leśną gęstwinę i trafili na rozległą łąkę skąpaną w srebrnym świetle księżyca. W oddali czerniła się puszcza rozświetlona punktowo tajemniczymi światełkami. Wolfcub obserwował dziwne zjawisko z zaciekawieniem, zauważając okresowość błysków. Po kilkunastu minutach wędrówki zobaczył coś co zakłóciło porządek świateł. Nad horyzontem pojawiły się nowe źródła iluminacji, które zdawały się cały czas zbliżać. Chłopak poinformował o swej obserwacji pozostałych.

- Słuchajcie, te światła. Pojawiły się przed sekundą.

- Nie przejmuje się nimi. Jeśli nie będziesz do nich podchodził to nie zrobią ci niczego złego. Po prostu je ignoruj. - powiedziała Owena.

- To może być trudne. Bo to one chcą zbliżyć się do nas. - odparł chłopak.

- Co takiego? - Blondynka wydawała się zdziwiona. Kiedy spojrzała w stronę błękitnych blasków przesuwających się wzdłuż łąki, odkryła przerażającą prawdę. Światła nie były tym za co je brała. Kiedy znalazły się wystarczająco blisko drużyny, okazało się że pochodziły z eterycznych ciał wilków astralnych, psów gończych należących do Matyldy.

- Cholera! To nie są błędne ogniki! Lorella! Podnieś tarczę! natychmiast! - krzyknęła.

- Co się dzieje? - spytała Jessica.

- Stado wilków astralnych! Nie mogą nas dotknąć!

Lorella podniosła ręce, wytwarzając wokół siebie i wszystkich osób należących do drużyny tarczę ochronną w postaci półprzeźroczystej, półkolistej konstrukcji. Widmowe zwierzęta otoczyły barierę ze wszystkich stron.

- Astralne? Takie jak moja projekcja? - zapytała Hope.

- Na twoim miejscu nie próbowałabym szukać z nimi porozumienia. - zapewniła ją Lorella.

- Słyszycie to? Jakby ktoś dął w róg. - oznajmiła Laura. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę wzgórza skąd nadciągała grupa ożywionych królów dosiadających mrocznych rumaków. Każdy z nich uzbrojony był w miecz, topór, maczugę lub kostur, najwyraźniej do Dzikich Łowów zostali również powołani zmarli magowie. Obok jeźdźców biegły piekielne ogary, a w samym centrum orszaku pędził rydwan z czarownicą Matyldą.

- To Dzikie Łowy! Mab wysłała przeciwko nam Dzikie Łowy! - oznajmiła przestraszona Owena.

- To ona! Poznaje ją! To ta sama wiedźma, która wcześniej przejęła nade mną kontrolę! - powiedziała Jessica rozpoznając kobietę stojącą na rydwanie.

- Ale jesteśmy chronieni przez barierę, prawda? - zapytała niepewnie Hope.

- Nie. Wilki i piekielne psy się nie przedostaną, ale magia Lorelly nie uchroni nas przed ożywionymi trupami! - Owena rozwiała jej wszelkie nadzieje.

- Wszyscy, którzy potrafią razić przeciwnika na odległość! Do pierwszej linii! - rozkazał Loranir. Okazało się, że ze wszystkich obecnych tylko on i Match mogli atakować z dystansu. Do obrony chciała się zgłosić również Lorella, ale brat jej nie pozwolił.

- Ty musisz utrzymywać barierę. Bez niej astralne wilki pożrą nasze dusze.

Owena przygotowała swój miecz na którym lśniły runiczne symbole.

- Laura! Wolfcub! Owena! Musimy być gotowi na bezpośrednią walkę. Jessica! Hope! Chrońcie Lorellę i trzymajcie się z dala od mieczy.

- Chłopcze... przygotuj się na ciężką walkę. - Oznajmił Loranir z uśmiechem zadowolenia wymalowanym na twarzy. Wokół jego dłoni uformowały się lodowe kształty przypominające wielkie płatki śniegu. Match wytworzył dwie ogniste kule. Armia ożywionych wojowników była coraz bliżej. Loranir zaatakował atakujących deszczem lodowych sztyletów. Zamrożone nogi końskie pękały pod wpływem naprężeń i roztrzaskiwały się w strzępy, zmuszając rycerzy do twardego lądowania. Strumienie lodu trafiały w bronie trzymane przez pradawnych królów skutecznie je uszkadzając. Wielu ożywieńców było odpornych na zimno i pomimo utraty wierzchowców i odpadnięcia rąk nadal maszerowała do przodu. Kule ogniste Bena wybuchały pomiędzy jeźdźcami zrzucając jednych z rumaków, drugich podpalając razem z ich wierzchowcami. Ogień trawił demoniczne istoty, ale nie zabijał ich. Zwłoki ożywione przez czarną magię nie przestawały iść, nawet gdy zostały z nich same płonące kości. Wielu z jeźdźców przedostało się przez barierę Lorelli, uniknęło ataków ze strony jej brata i ognistego mutanta. Uzbrojeni w miecze, maczugi i topory, atakowali X-23 i Wolfcuba. Dziewczyna używając swoich pazurach w rękach, nogach i naturalnej zwinności pozbawiała przeciwników kończyn, a czasami również głów. Wolfcub starał się również używać własnych pazurów, ale był znacznie mniej skuteczny niż jego koleżanka. Z ledwością udawało mu się odpierać ataki jednego przeciwnika. Owena cięła przeciwników zaklętym mieczem, który zadawał im ból i zmuszał do wycofywania się. Stara czarownica stała na wzgórzu obserwując walkę. Przypatrywała się wszystkich dookoła, a w szczególności dziwnie zachowującym się wilkom astralnym. Wkrótce domyśliła się dlaczego nie były aktywne. Zwróciła się do swego zakapturzonego towarzysza.

- Czarodziejka zrobiła coś moim ogarom. Nie mogę na to pozwolić.

- Rozumiem. - odparł mroczny mężczyzna. Wyjął spod ubrania dziwacznie powyginane srebrne berło, kierując je na Lorellę. Wystrzelił w kierunku elfki kulę magicznej energii. Magiczny pocisk ominął Jessicę i Hope i ugodził Lorellę w plecy. Dziewczyna została ogłuszona, upadła na ziemię. W tym samym momencie bariera chroniąca grupę przed widmowymi wilkami zniknęła. Zjawy były przez chwilę zdezorientowane, ale szybko rozpoznały swoje cele. Hope patrzyła na przesuwające się jej przed oczami astralne projekcje, wiedząc że każdy z jej towarzyszy podróży był w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie myśląc długo postanowiła działać. Pamiętała, że wilki astralne mogą zostać zwabione przez jej własną projekcję jak ćmy do światła. Wybiegła na środek łąki jednocześnie używając swoich zdolności. Projekcja astralna Hope unosiła się nad ciałem dziewczyny lśniąc niczym księżyc w pełni na tle czarnego nieba. Wilki astralne przerwały atak na mutantów i ich towarzyszy, zatrzymały się obserwując niecodzienne dla nich zjawisko. Dziewczyna wydawała się im czymś idealnym, czymś o czym marzyły od stuleci, będąc uwięzionymi przez czarną magię Matyldy.

- Słyszę was! Słyszę wasze myśli! - Hope mówiła uśmiechając się. Czuła emocje kotłujące się w eterycznych ciałach zwierząt, nagle zaczęły jej ciążyć łańcuchy, którymi mroczna czarownica skuła je, gdy przemierzały bezkresny ocean gwiazd. Po jej policzkach spłynęły astralne łzy, lśniące niczym diamenty, a tym samym momencie jej fizyczne ciało również zaczęło płakać.

- Hope! - Jessica widząc manifestacje mocy koleżanki bardzo się przestraszyła. Wydawało jej się, że wilki rzucą się na nią rozszarpując i pożerając jej duszę. Laura Kinney ochroniła ją przed mieczem rozsypującego się ożywieńca, który zbliżył się do niej wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi.

- Jessica, uciekaj stąd! Schowaj się w głębi lasu! Twoje zdolności nic tu nie pomogą! - Krzyknęła ucinając potworowi dłoń trzymającą miecz. Pozostałe osoby pogrążone były w walce: niektórzy radzili sobie lepiej, jak Owena, której miecza umarli władcy bali się najbardziej, inni gorzej, jak Loranir, którego zimno nie działało na osoby w których żyłach dawno już nie płynęła krew, albo Match, który wprawdzie był w stanie wypalić mięso z ciał łowców, ale zyskał dużo gorszych przeciwników w postaci płonących szkieletów. Hope nawiązała więź ze wszystkimi wilkami astralnymi, połączenie pozwalające jej zrozumieć czym były te istoty i czego tak naprawdę pragnęły. W jednej chwili pokazała im, kto tak naprawdę był ich prawdziwym wrogiem. Wszystkie eteryczne istoty zwróciły się przeciwko swym dawnym kompanom. Część z nich zaatakowało piekielne ogary, a pozostałe ruszyły na pomoc przyjaciołom Trance. Wkrótce w szeregach Dzikich Łowców pojawił się chaos, a grupa zyskała czas potrzebny do wycofania się.

- Udało jej się! - powiedział Ben.

- Udało jej się dogadać z tymi widmami! - dodał.

- Zdumiewające. - powiedział spokojnie Loranir.

- Lorella, odzyskałaś siły. - Owena podeszła do przyjaciółki dochodzącej do siebie po ataku mrocznego maga.

- Jeszcze chwilę, potrzebuję tylko jedną chwilę.

Czarownica, widząc, że źródłem jej problemów była Trance, postanowiła wyeliminować ją z rozgrywki. Uderzyła kosturem w ziemię, jednocześnie zwracając się do mężczyzny w czarnym habicie.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, o królowo nocy. - powiedział mag dosiadając konia składającego się z samych kości o czarnym zabarwieniu. Popędził w kierunku Hope, wyjmując złoty talizman złożony z kilku wijących się wokół siebie złotych węży. Szepcząc zaklęcia w języku piekielnych kręgów, uderzył dziewczynę amuletem, zmuszając jej ducha do gwałtownego powrotu do ciała. Szok sprawił, że Hope natychmiast straciła przytomność. Mag szybkim ruchem porwał mutantkę na swego rumaka i ruszył w głąb mrocznej puszczy. Wilki astralne pozostawione bez pomocy zostały opanowane przez złą potęgę czarów Matyldy.

- Hope! - Jessica krzyknęła, chcąc pobiec za porwaną przyjaciółką. Laura bardzo szybko się przy niej znalazła, nie pozwalając jej ruszyć się z miejsca.

- Puść mnie, do cholery! Puszczaj mnie słyszysz! - Jessie mówiła, patrząc na znikającą w mroku sylwetkę kościstego wierzchowca.

- Nie. Nie przeżyłabyś tam. - odparła X-23 wiedząc, że jej koleżanka nie przebiegła by nawet kilku metrów będąc przebitą przez miecze zmarłych królów lub zniszczoną przez magię ich czarnoksiężników.

- Teraz! - krzyknęła Owena. Czarnowłosa elfka przywołała najpotężniejszy czar przeniesienia jaki znała. Objęła nim wszystkie osoby, za wyjątkiem Hope, która była już poza jej zasięgiem, przezwyciężyła magiczne bariery nałożone przez zakapturzonego maga i teleportowała grupę z miejsca bitwy, której nie mieli szansy wygrać.

Koń zakapturzonego osobnika galopował po wąskiej ścieżce, zręcznie unikając spotkania z pniami sędziwych drzew. Trzymana przez niego dziewczyna była półprzytomna, nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że została zupełnie sama i z każdą chwilą oddalała się od pozostałych. Mroczny jeździec zatrzymał się na zasypanym opadłymi liśćmi stoku. Jego koń-widmo parsknął nieziemskim śmiechem. Mężczyzna rzucił Hope, tak mocno, że dziewczyna stoczyła się po śliskich liściach w dół wąwozu, zatrzymując się na korzeniu wystającym z ziemi. Jeździec patrzył przez chwilę na jej nieruchome ciało, aby wkrótce ruszyć w drogę powrotną do swej hordy.

Błysk zaklęcia teleportacyjnego rozświetlił skąpane w ciemności drzewa mrocznego lasu, a młodzi mutanci i ich towarzysze podróży zmaterializowali się z dala od szalejącej bitwy z siłami czarownicy. Jessica wyrwała się z uścisku X-23 i natychmiast pobiegła w stronę czarnowłosej elfki.

- Wracajmy tam! Przenieś mnie tam, natychmiast! - krzyczała. Po kilkunastu sekundach ochłonęła, zauważając że ciałem młodej czarodziejki wstrząsały drgawki. Owena odepchnęła Jessicę, śpiesząc na pomoc przyjaciółce.

- Nie widzisz co się z nią dzieje! Ona potrzebuje pomocy! - krzyknęła biorąc Lorellę w ramiona.

- Wiesz co ona zrobiła? Hope została z tamtymi potworami! Musimy wrócić, pomóc jej. - mówiła Preview.

- Lorella uratowała nam wszystkim życie. Być może przypłaciła to własnym. - odparła smutno blondynka.

- Loranir! Chodź tutaj! Musimy ją ustabilizować! - zwróciła się do brata nieprzytomnej dziewczyny.

- Niech ją szlag trafi! - Jessica oznajmiła, nie kryjąc emocji. Myśl o Hope, samej pośród dziesiątek ożywionych wojowników i w towarzystwie szalonej czarownicy przerażała ją, pchając w ramiona paniki i zwątpienia.

- Jessica... - X-23 próbowała uspokoić koleżankę.

- Daj mi spokój, dajcie mi wszyscy spokój. - Preview nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek.

Wolfcub i Match, nadal zdezorientowani teleportacją, zastanawiali się co robić. Nicholas był wściekły, obwiniał o wszystko grupę Oweny, a jego ognisty przyjaciel starał się zachować spokój.

- To wszystko ich wina! Zrobiliśmy to o co prosili, zupełnie nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami i Trance zniknęła. Nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze żyje! Powinniśmy zmusić ich do zabrania nas na Ziemię. Straciliśmy Megan, Marka i Shan, a teraz jeszcze Hope. Kto następny?

- Nick. Oni też ucierpieli. - Ben oznajmił wskazując na Lorellę, które ciało nadal walczyła z magią czarownicy, pułapką zastawioną na osoby próbujące używać zaklęcia przeniesienia.

- Mnie też nie podoba się to wszystko, ale zbyt daleko zabrnęliśmy w to bagno. Nie możemy już się cofnąć, musimy iść dalej.

- Nie powinieneś być liderem tej drużyny. Zupełnie nie nadajesz się do tej roboty! - Nick krzyknął na kolegę.

- Co chcesz żebym zrobił!? Nie wiem nawet gdzie teraz jesteśmy! Dokąd mam stąd pójść?

- Nie wiem. Powiedz X-23, żeby zmusiła ich do posłuszeństwa! Postrasz ich płomieniami! Każ im zabrać nas do domu.

- I chcesz, żebym zostawił tutaj Hope? Chcesz, żebym uciekł od tego co może stać się z Megan?

- Nie powinno nas tutaj być. - Wolfcub szybko zakończył rozmowę.

W tym samym czasie, Hope Abbot odzyskała przytomność. Nadal była w szoku po przymusowym zakończeniu podróży astralnej, jej zmysły wciąż nie akceptowały bodźców dochodzących ze świata zewnętrznego. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, świat wirował dookoła niej, a światła gwiazd przedostające się przez gęstą plątaninę gałęzi zdawały się jej być oślepiająco jasne. W jej uszach słychać było szum, odległą rozmowę, którą kiedyś w życiu usłyszała, a która powróciła aby nękać ją niczym nagrania odtwarzane do znudzenia przez zaciętą płytę gramofonową. Umysł dziewczyny zaczął rejestrować bodźce, ale tylko te dochodzące z jej własnego ciała. Poczuła ból w plecach, ręce i obu nogach. Każdy najmniejszy ruch sprawiał jej trudność, a posiniaczone ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Po minutach bezczynności, wydających się trwać przez całe wieki, dziewczyna znalazła siły, aby podnieść się, a chwilę później usiąść, oparłszy się o suchy korzeń. Kiedy obraz przed jej oczami przestał wirować, oglądnęła swoje ciało nie zauważając żadnych większych ran, jedynie siniaki, zadrapania, mokrą ziemię i przyklejone liście. Pierwszą myślą, jaka pojawiła się w jej umyśle, była świadomość jak wielkie miała szczęście. Stała się celem dwóch potężnych, magicznych istot i wyszła z tego spotkania prawie bez żadnych szkód. Wkrótce doszła do niej cała powaga sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła. Była daleko od swoich przyjaciół, daleko o Jessiki. Kiedy walczyła z obolałym ciałem, Jessica musiała stawiać czoła dziwnym kreaturom, które mogły rozszarpać ją na strzępy zębami, zniszczyć prastarą, złą magią albo przebić zardzewiałymi mieczami. Hope próbowała, wydostać się z ciała i pod postacią projekcji astralnej pomóc kolegom, ale okazało się, że była na to za słaba. Poczuła, że zaczęła tracić przytomność. Jedną z jej ostatnich myśli przed zaśnięciem było przypomnienie sobie słów elfów, aby nie zbaczać z wyznaczonej ścieżki, bo można już nigdy na nią nie powrócić. Ona zboczyła.

Jessica stała na polanie, z dala od pozostałych członków drużyny. Była już spokojniejsza, nie nalegała na powrót, bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że samotna wyprawa przez mroczny las zakończyłaby się dla niej tragicznie i na pewno nie pomogłaby Hope w żaden sposób. Światło Księżyca padało na jej twarz i rozpuszczone, czarne włosy. Usłyszała szelest peleryny na nocnym wietrze. Okazało się, że zbliżył się do niej Loranir. Jessica nie była zadowolona z towarzystwa, ale nie chciała odpędzać elfa.

- Jesteś już spokojna? - zapytał mężczyzna.

- Tak, staram się nie myśleć o tym co stało się z Hope. A co z twoją siostrą?

- Cały czas jest nieprzytomna. Nie wiadomo, czy uda jej się obudzić z tego snu.

- Uratowała nas wszystkich. Musi się obudzić, bo muszę jej za to podziękować.

- Jeśli spotkamy moich braci i siostry, możesz ktoś z nich będzie umiał jej pomóc. Ojciec opowiadał nam wiele wspaniałych historii o ich magii.

- Jak na razie nie spotkało nas tutaj nic dobrego.

- Zrobiliśmy błąd zabierając was wszystkich. Ale Lorella miała co do ciebie ogromne nadzieje...

- Jak to?

- Wierzyła, że jesteś stygmatyczką. Wierzyła, że twoja wola poprowadzi ten świat do zmian.

- Może wytłumaczysz mi o co w tym chodzi. Zwróciła się tak do mnie kilka razy i muszę przyznać, że nie bardzo mi się to podobało.

- Nasz ojciec nauczył nas wiele o tej krainie, twoim świecie i zależności pomiędzy nimi. Mówił nam, że wśród mrocznych elfów krążyły legendy o osobie, której ofiara miała znieść klątwę rzuconą na nasz ród przez Królową Mab. Osoba ta miała posiadać zdolność przewidywania przyszłości i jej rady miały doprowadzić do zwycięstwa nad dworem rządzącym Krainą Wiecznego Zmierzchu, a jej krew płynąca ze stygmatów na rękach miała na zawsze uwolnić nasz świat od zła z jakim jest od wieków połączony. W legendzie było także powiedziane, że ta osoba ma być zrodzona z człowieka z Ziemi i mieszkańca Faerie, ale o tym Lorella zdała się zapomnieć.

- Nie jestem żadną świętą, nie pokładajcie we mnie zbyt dużych nadziei. Jestem dziewczyną zagubioną w nieznanym dla niej świecie, która prawdopodobnie straciła najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

- Kogoś więcej niż przyjaciółkę? - Loranir wtrącił się.

- Kogoś więcej niż przyjaciółkę. - podsumowała Jessica.

- Nie wiem czy to cię pocieszy, ale pamiętaj o tym, że Hope uratowała nas wszystkich. To prawda, że moja siostra przeniosła nas w bezpieczne miejsce, ale to odwaga Hope dała nam czas i przechyliła szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę. Na chwilę, ale ta chwila pozwoliła nam przeżyć. A teraz wracaj do swoich, bo skaczą sobie do gardeł.

- Tak, Nicholasa i Bena słychać nawet tutaj.

Jessica oddaliła się od długowłosego mężczyzny.

- Wyjdź już stamtąd. Wiem, że mnie obserwujesz. - Loranir powiedział ściszonym głosem.

- Pilnowałam cię, abyś jej nie zranił. - odparła X-23 wyłaniając się z mroków lasu.

- Dlaczego miałbym to robić? Straciliśmy dwie osoby z drużyny. Pogorszenie relacji jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyłoby nasze szanse na wygraną.

- Mogliśmy tam zostać. Razem dalibyśmy im radę. - odparła X-23.

- Nie. Mówisz tak, bo nigdy nie miałaś do czynienia z tego rodzaju przeciwnikami. Bandę ożywionych wojowników bylibyśmy w stanie pokonać. Ty swoją zimną stalą w dłoniach i stopach, ja największym mrozem jaki byłbym w stanie wytworzyć. Ale przeciwko Matyldzie i jej tajemniczemu pomocnikowi nie byłoby obrony. Nawet miecz Oweny i magia mojej biednej siostry nie dałaby im radę.

- Ponowne spotkanie z nimi to tylko kwestia czasu. Musimy być gotowi i wymyśleć sposób na ich pokonanie. Jesteś najbardziej doświadczony w walce z nas wszystkich, podobnie jak ja. Razem możemy coś przygotować.

- Musimy jak najszybciej odnaleźć moich braci w mroku. To nasza jedyna szansa. Jeśli to o czym opowiadał mi mój ojciec jest prawdą, te mroczne lasy dają moim braciom i siostrom potężną magię, mogącą się równać z tą którą dysponuje Matylda.

- Nie podoba mi się to. Nie pomyślałeś, że czarownicy może o to chodzić? Nawiązała kontakt z Jessicą, może nadal ją kontroluje? Może to sposób Mab na pozbycie się was raz na zawsze? Może im wcale nie chodziło o Megan Gwynn?

- Zbyt dużo pytań i zbyt wiele z nich pozostaje bez odpowiedzi.

- Cicho! - Laura krzyknęła kończąc rozmowę z mężczyzną.

- Ktoś tutaj jest! - dodała rozglądając się dookoła.

- Nikogo nie widzę... - Loranir był zdziwiony. Odwrócił się, uważnie spoglądając na zarośla.

- Ukryli się przed wzrokiem, ale ich czuję. Są tutaj i próbują nas otoczyć. - Dziewczyna szybko podeszła do długowłosego.

- Kiedy ci powiem, zamroź miejsce które ci wskażę.

- Dobrze. Ale tam niczego ani nikogo nie ma. Matylda nie dotarła by tu tak szybko.

- To nie Matylda. Inny zapach. Żywy, nie trupi taki jak jej nie-umarłych łowców.

Oboje zamilkli. Próbowali dostrzec przeciwników, przed którymi ostrzegała dziewczyna. Próbowali usłyszeć ich kroki wśród trawy porastającej polanę. Na próżno. Tajemniczy intruzi byli zupełnie nieuchwytni dla zmysłów innych niż węch Laury Kinney.

- Teraz! Tam ktoś jest! - X-23 krzyknęła pokazując na krzaki za plecami mężczyzny. Elf odwrócił się gwałtownie, wytwarzając wokół swej dłoni wirujące płatki śniegu. Uderzył w roślinność lodowym wichrem. Szron odsłonił trzy smukłe, męskie sylwetki. Laura wysunęła pazury w dłoniach i stopach. Zaatakowała tak szybko jak potrafiła.

- Laura, zaczekaj... - Loranir próbował coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna już go nie słuchała. Zaatakowała pierwszego z napastników niszcząc jego zbroję. Towarzysz powalonego mężczyzny rzucił się na Laurę z mieczem, ale ta zablokowała jego atak pazurami obu rąk.

- Laura! Zostaw ich! - krzyknął Loranir.

- Oni nie są tymi, za których ich bierzesz!

X-23, zajęta walką z uzbrojonym przeciwnikiem, nie słuchała go. Długowłosy elf wyjął ze skrytki w spodniach małych kamień na sznurku, ozdobiony symbolem pochodzącym z nieznanego na Ziemi języku. Podniósł go ponad głowę napełniając go energią lodowej magii. Symbol zaczął fosforyzować niebieskim światłem. Jeden z mężczyzn zamachnął się mieczem na Laurę zmuszając ją do odsunięcia się. W tym samym momencie dwaj stojący napastnicy, oraz również ten, który został wcześniej powalony przez Laurę, usunęli z siebie zaklęcie zakrycia ukazując prawdziwe oblicza. Wszyscy trzej byli podobni do Loranira, mieli długie włosy ciemnego koloru i spiczaste uszy. Ubrani byli w ciemne stroje przypominające skórzane zbroje, a jeden z nich miał widoczne na piersi dwa ślady po pazurach Laury.

- Przestańcie ze sobą walczyć! Jestem jednym z was! Przybywam do was z bardzo ważną misją. - powiedział Loranir podchodząc bliżej przedstawicieli swojej rasy.

- Proszę o ochronę dla siebie i wszystkich moich towarzyszy. - oznajmił kładąc dłoń na piersi. Dwóch elfów o kruczoczarnych włosach podeszło do niego odpowiadając mu tym samym gestem.

- Witam bracie. Przyjmujemy cię do naszej społeczności, bo blask twego klejnotu urodzenia jest prawdziwy i wolny od fałszywego światła Królowej Mab. Znajdziesz u nas schronienie na tak długo jak tego zapragniesz, ty i twoi towarzysze.

Ostatni z elfów wstał z ziemi, wykonał taki sam gest jak jego bracia, ale po chwili odszedł od nich zbliżając się do X-23. Podniósł obie ręce ponad głowę, a na rękach i nogach dziewczyny pojawiły się magiczne kajdany lśniące złowrogim, fioletowym blaskiem. Laura przez chwilę walczyła ze skrępowaniem, ale uległa silniejszej od niej magii. Została rzucona na kolana.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - Loranir zdenerwował się. Wokół jego dłoni zatańczył lodowy wicher.

- Wasza obietnica dotyczyła wszystkich moich towarzyszy!

Czarnowłosy elf podszedł do niego ukazując ślady po pazurach na swoim uniformie.

- Ale nie dla kogoś kto złamał zakaz walki za pomocą zimnego metalu! Ona musi zostać ukarana! - powiedział spoglądając na pełną złości twarz Laury.

- I jeśli nie zaakceptujesz naszego prawa, spotka cię taka sama kara! - dodał. Loranir myślał przez krótką chwilę.

- Dobrze. Możecie ją zabrać.

- Wiedziałem, że jesteś rozsądny i płynie w tobie krew naszych wspólnych przodków. Wszyscy twoi pozostali towarzysze podróży zostaną potraktowani jak najważniejsi goście na naszych dworze. - Mężczyzna pociągnął za łańcuch Laurę, zmuszając ją do wstania z ziemi.

- Chwileczkę. Chcę jej coś powiedzieć. - Loranir zatrzymał go. Zbliżył się do dziewczyny.

- Obiecuję ci, że ci pomogę. - oznajmił ściszonym głosem. X-23 nie odpowiedziała mu. Nie chciała nawet popatrzeć mu w oczy. Dwóch elfów, którzy wcześniej walczyli z mutantką, odprowadziło ją w leśną gęstwinę. Ostatni z trójki pozostał z Loranirem.

- Prowadź do swojej grupy. - oznajmił z uśmiechem. Długowłosy nie odezwał się ani słowem, ruszając przed siebie.

Hope obudziła się ponownie otoczona przez mrok nocy i czarne gałęzie drzew rosnących dookoła. Jej zmysły działały już prawidłowo, czuła się też silniejsza. Niestety, rany na jej ciele również bardziej ją bolały. Dziewczyna ostrożnie usiadła, aby po chwili spróbować wstać. Udało jej się to z trudem, ale przyjęcie pozycji pionowej przyniosło jej zaskakującą ulgę. Rozglądnęła się dookoła siebie próbując odnaleźć jakąś ścieżkę lub inny element krajobrazu, który podpowiedziałby jej w którą stronę należy iść, lecz na próżno. Leśne przestrzeń dookoła niej była jednorodna i izotropowa. Hope znów przypomniała sobie słowa elfów o zagubieniu w magicznym miejscu i zboczeniu z wyznaczonej ścieżki. Strach zapanował nad jej emocjami. Nadal nie mogła skorzystać ze zdolności podróży astralnej. Postanowiła iść przed siebie, zrobiła kilka kroków. Przeszła parę metrów, ale krajobraz wokół niej nie zmienił się. Każdy metr kwadratowy lasu był podobny do poprzedniego. Hope przyśpieszyła kroku, zaczęła biec. Serce biło jej bardzo mocno i męczyła się bardziej niż zwykle. Nie poddawała się, ponieważ bardzo chciała opuścić puszczę. Zdawało jej się, że biegła stojąc w miejscu. Wydawało jej się, że zataczała koła ciągle przemierzając ten sam szlak. Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, aby dziewczyna potknęła się o korzeń i przewróciła się, uderzając twarzą w drzewo. Złapała się za noc, a jej palce zostały naznaczone krwią. Hope oparła się o pień, schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać.

Królowa Mab spacerowała po sali tronowej oczekując wieści od posłańca. W pewnym momencie w jej komnacie pojawił się mężczyzna o zielonych włosach, ubrany w niebieską koszulę i spodnie. Pokłonił się przed swoją królową.

- Masz dla mnie informacje których tak bardzo pragnę? - zapytała kobieta.

- Tak, o moja królowo. Niosę słowa, które będą muzyką dla twoich uszu.

- Mów szybciej, bo nie mogę się doczekać.

- Matylda zaatakowała grupę, która ci zagraża, o Pani.

- Czy zostali zabici?

- Nie, moja Pani. Udało im się uciec.

- Co takiego? I to ma być muzyka dla moich uszu? - Królowa bardzo się zdenerwowała.

- Pani, to nie koniec. Grupa została zmuszona do ucieczki w głąb mrocznych lasów. Są dalej od ciebie pani, niż gdy byli po przekroczeniu Wrót Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Natomiast grupa, na którą oczekujesz jest coraz bliżej. Są już wewnątrz granic naszej wspaniałej stolicy. Niedługo złożą ci wizytę.

- Daruję ci zdenerwowanie mnie. - odparła Królowa. Posłaniec pokłonił się jej nisko.

- Musimy przygotować pałac dla naszych gości. Musimy pamiętać o tym, że dziewczyna jest przyszłością naszego wspaniałego świata.

- Oczywiście, o Pani. - odparł sługa ponownie kłaniając się królowej.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

Grupa chroniąca Megan Gwynn powoli dochodziła do granicy stolicy Królestwa Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Dziewczyna szła kilka kroków przed swoimi znajomymi, wstydząc się tego co chciała zrobić będąc zaczarowaną przez leśne nimfy. Nie miała odwagi nawet spojrzeć na Marka, swojego ojca ani na Shan, nie mówiąc o próbie odezwania się do nich. DJ również nie był w stanie rozmawiać z dziewczyną, nie wpadając jednocześnie w panikę. Ojciec Megan i dwójka jego starych znajomych byli jedynymi, których dziwne zdarzenie nie zdziwiło. Każdy z nich pamiętał doskonale co magiczna kraina mogła zrobić z umysłem młodego człowieka. Sami przekonali się o tym na własnej skórze wiele lat wcześniej. Pixie dotarła na szczyt porośniętego trawą wzgórza. Zatrzymała się, spoglądając na rozciągający się przed nią widok. Rozległa równina mieniła się od świateł latarni i domów zbudowanych wzdłuż brukowanej drogi prowadzącej wprost do bram pałacu otoczonego murem. W oddali widać było wieże wznoszące się nad horyzontem.

- Ładny widok, prawda? - zapytał Geralt zatrzymując się przy dziewczynie. Megan początkowo zakłopotana jego obecnością, w końcu odezwała się po raz pierwszy od incydentu w lesie wielkich grzybów.

- Tak, to miejsce wydaje się takie spokojne. Jakbym znalazła się w samym środku baśni.

- Baśnie, te prawdziwe baśnie, potrafią być naprawdę mroczne. - powiedział Will podsłuchując rozmowę.

- Najważniejsze, że udało nam się tutaj dotrzeć bez trudności. - Ian dodał z uśmiechem. Megan spojrzała na niego surowo.

- Bez większych trudności. - Ian poprawił się.

- Wreszcie znajdziemy się pomiędzy ludźmi. - powiedziała Shan.

- Może wreszcie zapomną o tym co się stało i znów zaczną normalnie się zachowywać. - oznajmiła patrząc na swoich dwóch uczniów.

- Na waszym miejscu nie zbliżałbym się do tych ludzi. O ile można mówić o nich jak o ludziach. - Will znów wtrącił się w rozmowę.

- Nie musisz po raz kolejny powtarzać nam jak się mamy zachowywać. - odparła Shan.

- Muszę. Bo znowu zrobicie taką głupotę jak tamtych dwóch.

- Will. Przestań! - Ian krzyknął widząc, że jego znajomy próbował sprowokować mutantkę.

Geralt poprosił wszystkich, aby podeszli bliżej.

- Nie chcę, abyśmy wzbudzali powszechną ciekawość przed przybyciem do pałacu Mab. Dlatego teraz rzucę na was zaklęcie. Dla istot z tego świata będziecie wyglądać jak jedni z nich.

- Czy oni nie wykryją, że używamy magii? - zapytała Shan.

- Nie. Oni używają czarów zmiany wyglądu na co dzień. Zakłamanie jest powszechne w tym świecie.

W tym samym czasie, na murach otaczających pałac Królowej Mab, złotowłosy elf Orin patrzył przez bogato zdobioną lunetę. Uśmiechał się widząc, że do miasta zbliżał się młody mutant, którego kochał nienawidzieć.

- Jesteś tu chłopcze. Czemu tak się smucisz? Chyba potrzebujesz, aby cię ktoś pocieszył? - mówił sam do siebie pocierając swoją złotą protezę ręki.

- Orinie, nie mamy czasu oglądać przyrody. - usłyszał znajomy głos za plecami.

- Królowo! - Elf szybko odszedł od przyrządu, kłaniając się swojej władczyni.

- Cały dwór jest zajęty przyjęciem powitalnym na cześć mojej córki! Twoja pomoc również będzie nieoceniona! - powiedziała kobieta. Kiedy elf mijał królową, aby wrócić do wnętrza pałacu, ona zatrzymała go.

- Posłaniec Matyldy przekazał mi, że jej armia zdołała przegnać intruzów do Granicznego Lasu.

- To wspaniała wiadomość! Nigdy nie odnajdą powrotnej drogi!

- Czarownica powiedziała też, że byli wśród nich przedstawiciele Przeklętych. Jeśli odnajdą swoich współbraci ukrywających się w czeluściach puszczy, mogą nakłonić ich do przyjęcia wobec nas bardziej czynnej postawy.

- A czy on na to pozwoli? Czy pozwoli im rozpętać otwartą wojnę z naszym Królestwem?

- Dopóki nie wypełni się Rytuał Krwi, moje więzy z tamtym światem nie zostaną w pełni zerwane. Nadal mogę zostać zastąpiona przez kogoś bardziej związanego z tą krainą, a on będzie się musiał na to zgodzić.

- I zaryzykować przerwanie wysyłania naszych darów?

- Nie może łamać starych praw ustanowionych przez kogoś dużo potężniejszego od siebie.

- Królowo, zrobię wszystko w mojej mocy, aby nie dopuścić ich do naszego pałacu zanim nie dokończysz swego rytuału. A co z jej obrońcami, tymi którzy podróżują razem z nią?

- Mam wśród nich swojego człowieka.

- Twoja mądrość jest nie do opisania, moja Królowo. Dzięki tobie nasz świat będzie istniał po wieczne czasy. - Orin ponownie pokłonił się swojej władczyni.

- Mogę zapytać cię o coś Królowo?

- Oczywiście, Orinie.

- Czy nie żałujesz tego, co ma się stać? Ona jest twoją prawdziwą córką...

- Orinie, ona przyszła na świat tylko po to, aby wypełnić przeznaczenie.

Królowa zeszła po schodach prowadzących do jej prywatnych komnat, pozostawiając elfa samego.

Grupa prowadzona przez Geralta dotarła do bram miejskich. Dwóch wąsatych mężczyzn o spiczastych uszach, ubranych w krzykliwie kolorowe stroje zbliżyło się do nich, zagradzając im bramę.

- Kim jesteście i co was sprowadza do naszego miasta? - zapytał jeden z nich. Geralt uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie ciesząc się, że zaklęcie zadziałało, a strażnicy nie nabrali wobec nich podejrzeń.

- Jesteśmy wędrownymi muzykami z Nahel'shire. Przybyliśmi zabawić Królową naszymi pieśniami, tańcami i muzyką.

- Przyjęcie, które szykuje Mab, będzie chyba większe niż wszystkie poprzednie! Co kilka minut przybywają do nas muzykanci. Witajcie! Jadła i napojów u nas nie zabraknie! - mężczyzna pilnujący bramy odsunął się, robiąc miejsce dla drużyny. Za murami leżało miasto Tylwyth Teg. Domy położone po dwóch stronach ulicy były kolorowe, a każdy z nich zdobiony był innymi wzorami, co podkreślało charakter mieszkającej w nim rodziny. Na centralnym placu stała fontanna w kształcie kobiety o długich, kręconych włosach, trzymającej dzban, z którego wylewała się woda o kolorze jasno szmaragdowym. Wokół fontanny siedziało kilku młodych elfów, mężczyzn i kobiet, ubranych w białe szaty, powiewające na ciepłym wietrze. Wokół nich przechadzały się różnokolorowe ptaki o długich ogonach. Kilka kroków dalej rozmawiała grupka wysokich istot o niebieskiej skórze i białych jak śnieg włosach. Pod jednym z białych domów siedział bard grający jakąś skoczną melodię na fujarce.

- Popatrz Shan! - Megan powiedziała wskazując na kobiety sprzedające owoce. Wszystkie miały kolorowe skrzydła, podobne do tych należących do dziewczyny. Ich oczy również przypominały oczy Pixie. W tej samej chwili, przy boku Geralta pojawił się Podróżnik, wciąż pozostający pod postacią kojota. Po chwili zmienił swój kształt, stając się wysokim młodzieńcem o długich, kasztanowych włosach i smukłej twarzy.

- Nareszcie mogę przyjąć bardziej naturalny kształt. - powiedział.

- Nie zapominaj, że nie zostajemy tutaj. Nadal jesteś mi potrzebny i wracasz ze mną na ziemię. - odparł Geralt.

- Tak, ale dopóki jesteśmy wewnątrz murów miejskich nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy. Żegnam! - odparł mężczyzna, ponownie zmieniając swój kształt. Tym razem stał się ptakiem drapieżnym. W tej postaci wzbił się i zniknął pomiędzy budynkami.

- Kiedyś zapłaci mi za te wszystkie kpiny! - powiedział Geralt.

- Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu! - dodał wskazując na położoną w oddali bramę prowadzącą do wewnętrznej części miasta, gdzie mieścił się zamek Królowej Mab i jej dwór.

- Miejmy to za sobą. - Ian zwrócił się do swojej córki. Will zbliżył się do strażników pilnujących wejścia do pałacu. Byli nimi dwaj identycznie wyglądający mężczyźni o złotych włosach i szpiczastych uszach. Obaj trzymali pozłacane włócznie.

- Nie podoba mi się tu. Oni wyglądają zupełnie tak jak ten koleś, który zaatakował nas lotnisku. - Mark powiedział do Shan szeptem, aby pozostali członkowie grupy go nie usłyszeli.

- Spokojnie Mark, oni wszyscy są do siebie podobni. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

- Mam taką nadzieję.

- O czym tak dyskutujecie?! Nie po to przebyliśmy tak długą drogę z Nahel'shire, aby teraz gadać o byle czym pod bramą! Królowa na nas oczekuje! - krzyczał Will wskazując na otwierające się bramy do pałacu. Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się za murami, a dwaj strażnicy zamknęli wrota, okazało się że okolice wokół zamku Mab były gęściej zaludnione niż zewnętrzna część miasta. Widać było dziesiątki jasnowłosych elfów i towarzyszące im dziewczyny o motylich skrzydłach, wszyscy zajęci przygotowaniami do jakiejś bardzo ważnej uroczystości. Każdy fragment muru był ustrojony kwiatami, a po dziedzińcu spacerowały różnokolorowe ptaki. Kilka kobiet było zajętych przygotowaniem ozdób z owoców o dziwacznych kształtach, grupy muzyków ćwiczyły grę na magicznych instrumentach, a tancerze przygotowywali się do występów.

- Trafiliśmy na jakieś święto. - skomentowała Megan.

- Tutaj wszystko jest okazją do niekończącej się imprezy. - odparł Geralt. W pewnej chwili wszyscy obecni na dworze przestali rozmawiać i skłonili się w kierunku schodów po których schodziła Królowa Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu wraz z towarzyszącym jej pomocnikiem. Niski mężczyzna z białą brodą patrzył na zebranych, aby po chwili przedstawić ich swej władczyni.

- Pani, to grupa muzykantów z Nahel'shire. Przybyli, aby zabawić cię egzotyczną muzyką. - Królowa spojrzała na brodacza kpiącym spojrzeniem.

- Ach móh kochany Arhitaku, jesteś coraz bardziej ślepy na stare lata. - Kobieta machnęła ręką usuwając czar iluzji ze wszystkich towarzyszy Megan.

- Co, do cholery! - Geralt zdenerwował się.

- Wciąż używasz niewłaściwych słów. Nie zmieniłeś się ani trochę. - powiedziała Królowa zbliżając się do drużyny.

- Co się stało? Wykryli nas? - spytała Megan.

- Nie. Wiedziałam kim jesteście odkąd przekroczyliście bramy mojego miasta. Czekałam na was. Odkąd stara wieszczka przepowiedziała, że przybędzie do mnie moja jedyna córka, wiedziałam że ten dzień wkrótce nastąpi. Dlatego przygotowałam dla niej przyjęcie powitalne.

Megan rozglądnęła się wokół siebie.

- To wszystko dla nas?

- Dla ciebie, Megan. Tylko dla ciebie. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Mab.

W tym samym czasie, druga drużyna złożona z gości Świata Wiecznego Zmierzchu przemierzała jaskinie zamieszkiwane przez plemię mrocznych elfów. Groty były mroczne, wykute w ciemnej skale, a jedynym światłem rozświetlającym ich mrok były magiczne, niebieskie płomienie palące się na ścianach. Drużyna została rozdzielona przez strażników broniących podziemnego kompleksu. Laura została zabrana przez dwóch wojowników w niewiadomym dla innych kierunków, podczas gdy Lorella, nadal w bardzo ciężkim stanie, została zaniesiona do szamanów znających się na sztukach medycznych. Owena postanowiła jej towarzyszyć. Pozostali członkowie drużyny oraz Loranir, który obiecał ich ochraniać, szli do komnat gościnnych, aby przygotować się na spotkanie z przywódcami plemienia żyjącego w mroku. Wkrótce znaleźli się w dużej komnacie pełnej różnego kształtu kryształów, mogących służyć jako krzesła.

- Teraz jesteśmy ich więźniami? - spytał Ben patrząc jak wejście do groty zakrywa się magiczną barierą.

- Są co do was bardzo nieufni. Ich magia nie może przenikać umysłów istot nie zrodzonych w tym świecie by sprawdzić ich zamiary, tak jak to zrobili ze mną. Musicie zdobyć ich zaufanie w tradycyjny sposób.

- Jak długo to potrwa? Musimy jak najszybciej ruszyć szukać Hope! Została sama w takim miejscu! - dodał Nicholas.

- Doskonale rozumiem co czujesz. Moja siostra umiera dokładnie z tego samego powodu! Ale nie możemy działać zbyt pochopnie. Musimy pokazać im, że nie mamy wobec nich złych zamiarów.

- Loranir ma rację. Ich jest więcej. I nie wiemy co potrafią. Potrzebujemy ich pomocy, żeby walczyć z siłami czarownicy. - Jessica Vale włączyła się do rozmowy.

- Jessica. Czy ty wiesz co mówisz? Przecież tu chodzi o Hope! - Nicholas nadal nie był zadowolony z pomysłu biernego czekania.

- Nie pomogę jej jak sama zagubię się w zaklętej puszczy! - Jessica odparła zaciskając ze złości pięści.

- A co z X-23? Gdzie ją zabrali? - Ben zapytał Loranira.

- Obiecuję wam, że wyciągnę ją z kłopotów. Przysięgam. - Długowłosy mężczyzna odpowiedział patrząc na strażników stojących za magiczną barierą.

- Ale teraz musicie mi wybaczyć. Muszę odnaleźć moją siostrę i dowiedzieć się w jakim jest stanie. - oznajmił kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

- Co robimy? - spytał Nicholas.

- Nic. Poczekamy. Chyba, że chcesz walczyć z nimi wszystkimi.

- Jessica, wyczuwasz coś? Masz jakieś wizje, przebłyski? - Ben zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Nie. Ale spróbuję medytacji. Może jeśli uciszę umysł tak jak uczył mnie kiedyś Wolverine... może uda mi się dowiedzieć czegoś o Hope, albo o Megan, Marku i Shan.

Loranir udał się do wewnętrznych korytarzy systemu jaskiń, szukając miejsca w którym jego siostra walczyła o życie. Czując użycie potężnej magii, skierował się do jednej z odnóg groty. Dwóch długowłosych mężczyzn zagrodziło mu drogę.

- Nie wolno tam wchodzić. Tylko osoby mające bezpośrednie zezwolenie naszego arcymaga mogą zaglądać do wnętrza komnat tajemnic. Wróc do swoich towarzyszy.

- Tam jest moja siostra! Chyba mam prawo dowiedzieć się co się z nią stało?

- Jeśli zdobędziesz pozwolenie od arcymaga, przepuścimy cię. Obcym nie wolno oglądać naszych największych sekretów.

- Obcym? Już nie pamiętacie, że mam klejnot urodzenia? Zapomnieliście, że tutaj zaczęło się moje życie?

- Loranir! Daj im spokój! Oni tylko dobrze spełniają swoje obowiązki. - powiedziała Owena ukazując się zza pleców strażników.

- Puściliście tam człowieka, a ja nie mogę? - Loranir był bardzo zdziwiony.

- Miała bezpośrednie pozwolenie arcymaga, to on ją tutaj przyprowadził. - odparł jeden ze strażników.

- Loranir. Chodźmy stąd. - Owena dotknęła ramienia przyjaciela, jednocześnie wskazując mu drogę do bardziej publicznej części podziemnej twierdzy.

- Co się z nią dzieje? - spytał długowłosy.

- Jest z nią bardzo źle. Jej fizyczne rany zostały z łatwością uleczone pomniejszymi zaklęciami leczniczymi, ale szkody wyrządzone jej duszy mogą okazać się nie do naprawienia. Ten nieumarły czarnoksiężnik zranił ją czymś co dla ducha było równie zabójcze jak wybuch granatu dla ciała.

- Czy ona umiera?

- Nie. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie w tej chwili. Ale balansuje na granicy między życiem i śmiercią. Magowie próbują zrekonstruować jej psyche, ale nie dają gwarancji, że nawet jeśli ich operacja się uda, Lorella będzie tą samą osobą, co przed atakiem.

Loranir zacisnął pięści.

- Przeklęta wiedźma odpowie za to co zrobiła! - powiedział pełen złości.

- W tej chwili mamy dużo ważniejsze zadanie. Musimy jak najszybciej powiadomić Radę Tylwyth Teg o tym czego się dowiedzieliśmy. Jeśli dziewczyna jest już na dworze Mab, mamy naprawdę bardzo mało czasu. - oznajmiła Owena.

- Spokojnie, mnie teraz też jest bardzo ciężko. Przecież Lorella jest dla mnie równie ważna jak dla ciebie. - dodała po chwili, widząc pełne bólu oczy długowłosego mężczyzny. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Przypomniałam sobie teraz chwilę jak po raz pierwszy was zobaczyłam. Ojciec przyprowadził do domu dwójkę dzieci, o ciemnych oczach o szpiczastych uszach. Oznajmił, że miałam traktować was jak brata i siostrę, tak jakby byliście jego rodzonymi dziećmi.

- Pamiętam tamtą noc, siostro. - odpowiedział elf. Blondynka wytarła łzy z oczu.

- Lorella wyjdzie z tego. Jestem tego pewna. - powiedziała. Przytuliła się do mężczyzny i znów zaczęła płakać.

- Przygotować ucztę dla wszystkich przyjaciół mojej córki. I postarajcie się! Księżniczka Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu powróciła z długiego wygania! Cała kraina ma wypełnić się radością! - krzyknęła Królowa Mab. Kilku jej podwładnych przyśpieszyło przygotowania do wielkiej biesiady na cześć Megan.

- Megan, powinnaś ubrać się w coś dużo bardziej odpowiedniego do okazji. - powiedziała kierując na młodą mutantkę jeden ze swoich potężnych czarów. Ubranie noszone przez dziewczynę uległo transformacji w długą, zieloną suknię, podobną do tej należącej do jej matki.

- I ty również, mój dawny ukochany! - Mab skierowała czar na Iana. Ubranie mężczyzny zmieniło się w niebieski strój, taki sam jak nosili wysoko urodzeni w magicznym mieście.

- Widzę, że królowa wszystko ci wybaczyła. - powiedział Geralt, widząc niezwykłe zmiany swoich znajomych.

- Zapraszam was do mojej komnaty. To będzie nasze pierwsze, prywatne spotkanie rodzinne. - dodała królowa.

- Pozwolimy na to Shan? - spytał Mark.

- Nie mamy wyboru. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Spokojnie, dla was również przygotowane jest mnóstwo atrakcji. Wiem coś o tym, bo już przez to przechodziłem. - oznajmił Will zbliżając się do dwójki mutantów.

- Mab, przybyłem tutaj z Megan, ponieważ potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Ian chciał przekazać swej dawnej kochance prawdę o celu jego wizyty w świecie Tylwyth Teg.

- Opowiesz mi wszystko w mojej komnacie. Pozwól mi nacieszyć się widokiem mojej córki. Jest piękna, nawet bez czaru iluzji rzuconego na ciało. Oczy, uszy i te piękne skrzydła. Widać, że zrodziła się w mym królestwie. - odparła Mab. Po raz kolejny zachęciła, aby Ian i Megan weszli z nią do wnętrza pałacu.

- Nie stójcie tutaj jak słupy soli! Znajdźcie sobie jakąś rozrywkę! Bawcie się! - Geralt poinstruował Shan i Marka. Will postąpił według jego wskazówek i znalazł sobie miejsce przy młodej elfce o długich, kręconych jasnych włosach.

Loranir siedział na zdobionym krześle na środku okrągłej komnaty. Owena była obok niego, trzymała swój miecz, jako symbol powiązania z magiczną krainą. Nieco dalej, prawie przy ścianie pomieszczenia, siedzieli Jessica, Ben i Nicholas. Naprzeciwko mężczyzny znajdowała się ława, przy której starszyzna mrocznych elfów zajęła miejsca. Mroczni Tylwyth Teg nie używali czaru iluzji i dlatego można było odgadnąć ich wiek. Mężczyźni i kobiety byli już starzy, ale pomimo tego ich twarze wciąż były piękne. Długie włosy, chociaż zupełnie białe, nie straciły dawnego blasku. Trzech mężczyzn i dwie kobiety słuchali z uwagą opowieści przybyszy. Loranir okazał swój klejnot urodzenia, co utwierdziło zebranych w przekonaniu, że naprawdę jest zmiennikiem, któremu udało się wrócić do miejsca stworzenia. Jeden z członków Rady rozpoczął rozmowę.

- Mieliście ogromne szczęście. Czary Matyldy są naprawdę potężne... - powiedział.

- Przepraszamy, że nie zareagowaliśmy szybciej. - dodał drugi członek Rady Starszych.

- Nasza magia nie jest już taka jak dawniej. Nawet wysyłanie informacji do twojego ojca... - wskazał Owenę. - ...przychodzi nam z coraz większym trudem.

- Wysłanie zmiennika sporo nas kosztowało. Po transferze informacji straciliśmy kontakt z dwoma szpiegami z pałacu Mab. Musimy założyć, że zostali wykryci i unicestwieni przez magiczną straż królowej.

- Dlatego musimy dobrze przedyskutować nasz udział w waszej misji. - Stary elf podrapał się po brodzie.

- Przecież to wy ją nam wyznaczyliście! - Loranir zdenerwował się.

- To wy wysłaliście nas na Ziemię jako niemowlęta z głowami pełnymi niezrozumiałej informacji!

- Spokojnie. - szepnęła Owena.

- Nie powiedziałem, że wam nie pomożemy. Wyraziłem jedynie konieczność dyskusji. Jesteś jeszcze taki młody i tak bardzo porywczy... - odparł z uśmiechem stary Tylwyth Teg.

- Poczekajcie jeszcze chwilę i gdy dojdziemy do porozumienia...

- Chwilę! Jest jeszcze jedna bardzo ważna sprawa w której musicie nas wspomóc! - Jessica wstała z krzesła. Zrobiła krok w stronę ławy Rady Starszych. Jeden z uzbrojonych mrocznych elfów zagrodził jej drogę.

- Pozwólcie jej mówić. - rozkazała kobieta siedząca najbliżej ściany. Wskazała na strażnika palcem ze złotym sygnetem.

- Dziękuję. I przepraszam, że odezwałam się bez pytania. - powiedziała Jessica.

- W czasie ataku czarownicy Matyldy, straciliśmy naszą przyjaciółkę. Została porwana przez jednego z nieumarłych i wywieziona w głąb lasu. Proszę o pomoc w jej odnalezieniu. Wiem, że sami nie zdołamy przedrzeć się przez magię tamtego miejsca.

- Jesteś bardzo mądra, dziewczyno. Nie będziesz w stanie sama, ani z nikim z twojego świata, przedrzeć się przez iluzję tej przeklętej kniei. Chwileczkę... - stara kobieta przyjrzała się Jessice. Po chwili wstała i zbliżyła się do niej. Położyła jej dłoń na czole, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła szeptać coś niezrozumiałego.

- Matylda... tam jest Matylda... - oznajmiła przerażona.

- Pani, w swojej opowieści wspomniałam o ataku czarownicy na Jessikę. - Owena wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

- Tak... ale nie wyczuwałam jej obecności... dopiero teraz.

- Dziecko! Musisz jak najszybciej iść do Komnaty Tajemnic. Musimy sprawdzić, co czarownica zrobiła z twoim umysłem. - kobieta zawołała do siebie innego członka Rady, brodatego czarnoksiężnika.

- Erlanie, zajmij się tą biedną dziewczyną! - poprosiła. Stary czarownik uśmiechnął się, prosząc, aby Jessica z nim wyszła. Ben wstał ze swego krzesła.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz z nim iść? - zapytał.

- Chcę, aby on jak najszybciej naprawił mi głowę. Nie mam żadnych wizji, ciągle czuję niepokój. Teraz już wiem, że to przez czarownicę. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Zakończmy dzisiejsze spotkanie. Pozwólcie nam naradzić się w sprawie losu Megan Gwynn. - powiedział najstarszy z członków Rady. Kiedy szykował się do opuszczenia sali, Loranir znów się odezwał.

- Jest ważna sprawa, którą musicie zająć się jak najszybciej. - poinformował. Przywódca mrocznych elfów usiadł na krześle. Dał znak pozostałym, aby również nie ruszali się z miejsca.

- A co to takiego? - spytał.

- Podczas pierwszego spotkania z waszymi zwiadowcami w mrocznym lesie, jedna z nas została przez was uwięziona i odprowadzona do lochu. Do tej pory nikt nie pozwolił nam się z nią spotkać.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo... - odparł starzec. Długowłosy elf w niebieskich szatach, który stał nieopodal, zbliżył się do starca i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Przywódca Rady wstał.

- Ona miała ze sobą zimny metal! Nie jest już twoją towarzyszką! Teraz jest przestępcą, który musi zostać skazany według naszego prawa! - stary ożywił się.

- Czy nadzwyczajna sytuacja w której się znaleźliśmy nie sprawiła, że powinniście patrzeć na jej występek inaczej?

- Prawo to prawo! Jeśli złamała jeden z największych zakazów, to musi ponieść tego wszelkie konsekwencje!

- Nie rozumiecie, że ona jest kimś zupełnie obcym i nie zna praw ustanowionych w tej krainie? Jak możecie karać ją tylko za to, że próbowała mnie bronić? Zrobiła to do czego była uczona!

- A czy jeśli w świecie w którym się wychowałeś, ktoś popełnił by morderstwo i tłumaczył się, że nie wiedział, że jest ono tam zakazane? Też powinien zostać puszczony wolno?

Loranir zacisnął pięści i nie mając więcej argumentów usiadł na krześle. Owena spojrzała na niego smutno. Ben i Nicholas patrzyli na zimnych członków elfiej społeczności z nienawiścią w oczach.

- Nie nadużywajmy ich gościnności. - powiedziała Owena.

- Pozwólcie mi się z nią zobaczyć. -Długowłosy mężczyzna poprosił kłaniając się przed starcami.

Hope obudziła się w lesie pogrążonym w mroku, chłodzie i wilgoci. Usiadła na mokrej ziemi opierając się o gruby pień starego drzewa. Oglądnęła swoje ręce pełne zadrapań i siniaków, kolana odrapane do krwi i brudne, zniszczone ubranie.

- Jessica. - pomyślała wstając. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętała była bitwa z armią ożywionych wojowników dowodzonych przez czarownicę. Przypomniała sobie sposób w jaki powstrzymała sforę wilków astralnych. Uśmiechnęła się będąc zadowoloną, że chociaż przez chwilę udało jej się samej powstrzymać tak niebezpiecznych przeciwników. Była pełna obaw co do życia jej przyjaciół, ale starała się myśleć, że udało im się pokonać wojowników Matyldy. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała jakoś się z nimi skontaktować, odnaleźć ich. Jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że była w miejscu z którego być może nie było powrotu. Ruszyła przed siebie. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem uda jej się odnaleźć ścieżkę prowadzącą do wyjścia z lasu zaklętego czarną magią. Kiedy przeszła kilkanaście metrów, przedzierając się przez leśną gęstwinę, zauważyła w oddali dziwny kształt. Sylwetka jakiegoś zwierzęcia, o ciele fosforyzującym niebieską poświatą na tle czerni drzew. Przestraszona,  
a jednocześnie zaciekawiona dziwnym zjawiskiem, postanowiła podejść bliżej. Zdawało jej się, że śledził ją jeden z wilków astralnych, a to mogło oznaczać, że pościg Matyldy był coraz bliżej. Czy jej przyjaciele także byli w pobliżu? Dziewczyna ukryła się za drzewem, aby z bezpiecznej odległości przyjrzeć się widmowej istocie. Okazało się, że nie był nią wilk astralny, ale zjawa o kształcie konia. Hope uśmiechnęła się odruchowo. Duch spojrzał na nią oczami czarnymi jak mrok kosmosu, a chwilę później ruszył przed siebie przenikając przez stojące na jego drodze drzewa. Trance wydawało się, że nieznajomy nawiązał z nią kontakt i pragnął, aby poszła za nim. Wahała się, czy powinna to robić, bo pamiętała o niebezpieczeństwach Świata Wiecznego Zmierzchu, ale alternatywą dla niej było wieczne błądzenie po labiryncie zaklętych drzew.

Jeden z wojowników mrocznych Tylwyth Teg, który wcześniej natknął się na Loranira i X-23, szedł z bratem Lorelli wzdłuż stromych schodów prowadzących do podziemi. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem robiło się coraz zimniej, ciemniej i wilgotniej. Dziwne robaki obłe o czarnym kolorze skóry syczały ze ścian i sufitu. Czując zagrożenie, Loranir wytworzył wokół dłoni lodową aurę.

- Spokojnie. Jeśli ich nie sprowokujesz, to nie zaatakują. Są doskonałe do produkcji zatrutej broni. - odparł elfi przewodnik. Wkrótce obaj dotarli do jednego z najgłębszych poziomów twierdzy elfich rebeliantów, gdzie mieściły się więzienia. Mężczyzna otworzył jedne z ogromnych drzwi widocznych na korytarzu.

- Chcę z nią porozmawiać samemu. - powiedział Loranir.

- Oczywiście. Ale pamiętaj, że jeśli spróbujesz czegoś, czego nie powinieneś, będę zobowiązany do zgładzenia was obu. - Mroczny elf postraszył go.

- Chcę z nią porozmawiać.

- Wchodź. - rozkazał strażnik. Loranir przekroczył progi mrocznego pomieszczenia. Wyjął z kieszeni swój klejnot urodzenia, aby jego blask rozświetlił ciemności i w tym samym czasie zauważył Laurę. Dziewczyna siedziała na kamiennej ławie za kratami wykonanymi ze starego i twardego drewna, dodatkowo otoczonego zaklęciami niezniszczalności.

- Jedne drzwi im nie wystarczyły? - pomyślał mężczyzna.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał podchodząc do krat.

- Nie zranili mnie, jeśli o to pytasz. Niczego nie jadłam, ale poza tym nie jest tak źle. Moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności i światło od twojego klejnotu trochę mnie razi.

- Przepraszam. - Loranir zmniejszył blask swojego kryształu.

- Co się dzieje na górze? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Jessica została zabrana przez czarodziejkę, bo prawdopodobnie nadal ma w sobie urok Matyldy.

- A twoja siostra?

- Kroczy na granicy życia i śmierci i z każdą chwilą zdaje się przechodzić na drugą stronę.

- Przykro mi. - Laura wstała z ławy podchodząc bliżej krat swej celi.

- Macie plan pokonania czarownicy? Ja miałam czas, aby pomyśleć, możemy porozmawiać...

- Nie udało mi się przekonać ich do wypuszczenia cię. - Mężczyzna powiedział, zrzucając z siebie ciężar, który cały czas leżał mu na sercu.

- Chcą cię osądzić według tego prawa. - dodał. Laura wróciła na ławę.

- Ale nie spocznę, zanim nie znajdę czegoś co mogłoby ci pomóc. Muszą mieć tutaj jakąś bibliotekę z księgami praw. Znajdę coś, obiecuję...

- Pomóż Megan. - Laura odparła krótko.

- Wrócę tutaj, Laura. - oznajmił mężczyzna wychodząc z celi.

- Podoba jej się w naszych progach? - spytał towarzyszący mu elfi wojownik.

- Obiecaj mi, że już się do mnie nigdy więcej nie odezwiesz. - Loranir wygarnął mu i przyśpieszył kroku ku schodom prowadzącym do górnych poziomów podziemnej twierdzy.

Stary Tylwyth Teg siedział w mroku swojej pracowni pisząc coś na papierze rozświetlonym przez niebieskawy ogień magicznej lampy. Jego wzrok błądził pomiędzy literami, a otwartą księgą o pożółkłych stronach. Mężczyzna zapisywał spostrzeżenia ze spotkania ze zmiennikiem powracającym ze świata ludzi. Opisywał każdą jego reakcję, każdy gest, starał się wydobyć z niej wpływ wychowania w świecie nie naznaczonym przez elficką magię. Jego eksperyment dowodził, że emigracja o której myślał od niepamiętnych czasów mogła okazać się możliwa. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, że może rozwiązać problem klątwy jaki Mab rzuciła na jego lud w zupełnie pokojowy sposób. Oni wszyscy nazywali go tchórzem, który proponował coś w czym nie było honoru, ale jednocześnie bali się podjąć decyzję o rozpoczęciu walki z kobietą, która uczyniła ich wygnańcami. Jego plan był prosty i nie wymagał zaangażowania w plany Mab, ani pomocy jej córce. Elf zamknął starą księgę, po czym odłożył ją na półkę pewną podobnych do niej tomów.

Loranir wracał z lochów twierdzy, gdy spotkał Owenę.

- Co się z nią stało? - Dziewczyna spytała domyślając się, gdzie był długowłosy.

- Jest zamknięta w celi jak pospolity przestępca. Jest cierpliwa, ale straciła do mnie zaufanie.

- Dziwisz się jej?

- Nie. Ja też zawiodłem się na moim rodzie. W opowieściach naszego ojca byli dla mnie bogami. Teraz widzę, że są po prostu bandą tchórzy.

- Nie oceniaj ich tak surowo. Wiesz jaki sojusz Mab podpisała własną krwią.

- Tak, ale mój ród jest tak samo uwsteczniony przez pradawne zakazy jak dwór Królowej. Jedyne co ich różni to sposób ubierania i przywiązania do różnej architektury. - Loranir odparł ze złością.

- Może wykorzystamy to by pomóc Laurze? Widziałam, że gdzieś w pobliżu jest biblioteka z tekstami sięgającymi czasów kiedy Fearie i Ziemia były połączone w jedną krainę. Może uda nam się znaleźć jakiś zwyczaj, dzięki któremu uratujemy Laurę przed ich sądem i wyrokiem?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy jego siostra została rażona czarem Matyldy.

- Chodźmy tam jak najszybciej.

W tym samym czasie, stara kobieta z Rady Mrocznych Tylwyth Teg medytowała przy korzeniu ze świętego drzewa, gdy poczuła czyjąś obecność. Uśmiechnęła się wstając z podłogi.

- Wyjdź z ukrycia. Wiem, że przyszedłeś tutaj z wieloma pytaniami.

Zza uchylonych drzwi wyszedł Match.

- Jesteś niezwykłą istotą. Płonący i jednocześnie nie spalający się. Nie wiedziałam, że na Ziemi są jeszcze tak niezwykli mieszkańcy.

- Dlaczego Megan? - spytał chłopak.

- Dlaczego Megan jest tak ważna dla Królowej Mab? Dlaczego Królowa próbuje ją zabić? Ona nie była dla niej żadnym zagrożeniem. Zanim pojawili się zabójcy z Fearie, Megan nie miała pojęcia, że to miejsce istnieje. Gdyby jej nie zaatakowała, nadal nikt z nas nie wiedziałby o istnieniu tego świata.

- Widzę, że twoje serce targane jest mocnymi emocjami. Usiądź tutaj i pozwól, aby korzeń z drzewa światła uspokoił cię i pozwolił ci się wyciszyć.

Ben wahał się, ale w końcu przełamał się i dołączył do starej kobiety.

Megan, Ian i Królowa Mab siedzieli w sali reprezentacyjnej pałacu Królestwa Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Dziewczyna rozglądała się dookoła, podziwiając ściany i sufit zdobione w malowidła przedstawiające mitologicznych władców krainy i sceny z ich bohaterskich przygód. Mab patrzyła na dziewczynę uśmiechając się. Dzięki potężnej magii iluzji jej uzewnętrznione uczucia wydawały się szczere i nikt nie mógł domyśleć się co naprawdę myślała o swojej córce.

- Nie przypuszczałam, że mroczni Tylwyth Teg są zdolni do wysłania na Ziemię bezwzględnych wojowników, aby pozbawić cię życia. Gdybym wiedziała, że coś takiego może się stać już dawno zniszczyłabym ich mroczny las i wygnała ich wszystkich na krańce rzeczywistości. Myślałam, że będziesz bezpieczna w miejscu pozbawionym magii.

Megan spojrzała na swego ojca, a ten natychmiast spoważniał.

- Daruj sobie tą gadkę, Mab. Kiedy Megan została poczęta, chciałaś zniszczyć ją razem ze mną, tylko dlatego że ci się sprzeciwiłem.

- Odebrałeś Megan możliwość wiecznego życia bez jakichkolwiek trosk!

- Wyzwoliłem ją z pułapki, która zabrała by jej wolną wolę!

Megan obserwowała swoich rodziców kłócących się od pierwszego spotkania. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Zresztą nie ma to już znaczenia! Powiedziałem ci przed chwilą, że chcę aby twoja magia usunęła z Megan wszystkie wpływy tej krainy, pragnę abyś oczyściła duszę Megan z fragmentów, które wciąż łączą ją z tym miejscem. Will powiedział, że to jedyny sposób, aby zabójcy przestali na nią polować. Czy to prawda Mab? Czy możesz to dla nas zrobić? Czy możesz to zrobić dla niej?

Królowa posmutniała. Wstała z kanapy i wolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do drzwi prowadzących na balkon pałacu.

- Mogę to zrobić. Ale chcę by Megan chociaż przez jedną noc poczuła jak to jest być jednym z Tylwyth Teg. Pragnę by chociaż przez jedną noc Megan poczułą jedność łącząca wszystkich Fair Folk. - Kobieta rozwarła drzwi balkonowe. Ciepłe powietrze potrząsnęło jej szmaragdowymi włosami.

- Megan, wyjdź ze mną, proszę. - powiedziała. Dziewczyna spojrzała na ojca.

- Idź. Nie bój się. - odparł Ian. Pixie szybko znalazła się na pałacowej werandzie. Patrzyła na ludzi chodzących po dziedzińcu, zaangażowanych w przygotowania do przyjęcia na jej cześć. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na skrzydłach latających dziewcząt, fosforyzujących w ciemności.

Kobieta dotknęła Megan i delikatnie ją objęła.

- Pozwól, że podaruję ci prezent.

Megan zdenerwowała się. Przypomniała sobie słowa Willa o tym, aby nie przyjmować od nikogo podarków. Nie zaprotestowała. Nie mogła, bo emocje odebrały jej mowę, albo Mab potajemnie rzuciła na nią jakiś czar. Królowa rozpostarła ręce, zamknęła oczy i wyrecytowała słowa prastarego tekstu. W oddali, za murami miejskimi przestrzeń zaczęła się zmieniać, pojawiły się dziwne rośliny, które w błyskawicznym tempie zamieniły łąkę w ogród. Drzewa, krzewy i kwiaty o fantazyjnych kształtach otoczyły miasto niczym trzecia warstwa murów obronnych, odcinając pałac Królowej od reszty krainy. Niektóre z roślin świeciły własnym blaskiem, dlatego mrok nocy został rozświetlony przez tysiące kolorów, niczym neonów z centrum zatłoczonej metropolii.

- To mój prezent dla ciebie, Megan. Ogród Rozkoszy Ziemskich.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

Sędziwy elfi mag Elrand Lamruil dotykał czoła Jessiki, wprowadziwszy ją uprzednio w trans medytacyjny. Jego kościste ręce zrywały sieć wokół ciała i ducha dziewczyny, misternie utkaną przez czarownicę. Kij ozdobiony klejnotem, wbity w specjalny otwór w podłodze, rozświetlał pomieszczenie niebieskim blaskiem.

- Pajęczyca złapała cię mocno. - wyszeptał przesuwając palce wzdłuż policzków Preview.

- Najwidoczniej próbowała skować coś w twoim wnętrzu. Ale jej magia jest słaba w naszej twierdzy. Poradzę sobie z nią. - Starzec wykonał szybki ruch ręką. Kryształ na jego magicznej lasce eksplodował, a pomieszczenie gwałtownie zrobiło się bardzo ciemne.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.

- Tak... - Jessica odparła otwierając oczy.

- Czuję... nadchodzi wizja. - dodała. Upadła na kolana i chwyciła się za głowę. W tym samym momencie w jej umyśle pojawiły się obrazy, które nie mogły ujawnić się wcześniej ze względu na pieczęć Matyldy. Jessice wydawało się, że biegnie przez gęsty las, co chwilę potykając się o wystające z ziemi korzenie. Każdy następny krok był dla niej coraz trudniejszy, a powietrze stawało się gorętsze i gęstsze. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna wybiegła z lasu prosto na brzeg morza lawy i ognia, po którym płynęły czarne jak smoła okręty. Jeden z nich dobił do plaży i wydostały się z niego demoniczne kreatury. Jessica widziała jak potwory atakują jej przyjaciół, których wcześniej nie zauważyła. Kiedy spojrzała w stronę największego ze statków, dostrzegła że na jego pokładzie stał mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, a obok niego Megan. Preview próbowała coś do niej krzyknąć, ale nieludzki wrzask demonów zagłuszył każde jej słowo. W pewnym momencie twarz mężczyzny zrobiła się czerwona, a na jego czole ukazały się rogi. Diabeł podciął gardło Megan jednym sprawnym ruchem dłoni. Krew dziewczyny upadła na płonące fale lawy. Jessica miała kolejną wizję, tym razem przedstawiającą Ziemię na której się wychowała, skąpaną w deszczu krwi.

- Co się dzieje? - usłyszała włos siwowłosego czarnoksiężnika, gdy tylko jej świadomość wróciła do normalnego świata.

- Miałam wizję... dotyczącą przyszłości i przeszłości tego świata... tak działają moje zdolności... - wyszeptała opierając się o ścianę.

- Nie do końca rozumiem o co w niej chodziło, ale jedno jest pewne. Była w niej Megan Gwynn.

- Opowiedz mi o niej. To może być dla nas naprawdę ważne. - poprosił starszy mężczyzna. Wydawał się być bardzo zaniepokojonym tym o czym miał się za chwilę dowiedzieć.

Match siedział przy starej elfiej w milczeniu, oczekując na jej opowieść. Brak reakcji kobiety w końcu zaczął go irytować. Wstał z podłogi, przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju. Kiedy Merlara spojrzała w jego stronę, zapytał:

- Naprawdę zależy mi na tym, aby dowiedzieć się dlaczego moja przyjaciółka i członek drużyny, którą dowodzę stała się ofiarę ataku.

- Przekażę ci tą wiadomość. Ale tylko, kiedy twój towarzysz także do nas dołączy.

- Mój towarzysz? - Ben zdziwił się. Podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Okazało się, że za drzwiami siedział Nicholas.

- Wolfcub? Co ty tu robisz?

- Pilnuję cię. To chyba oczywiste. - odparł Nick.

- Właź do środka. Ta kobieta obiecała nam opowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- No dobrze. - włochaty mutant powiedział niechętnie, po czym zajął miejsce przy Merlarze. Ben szybko do niego dołączył.

- Cieszę się, że jesteśmy razem. Ja nie toleruję podsłuchiwania pod drzwiami. Nie mamy tu przed sobą żadnych sekretów. Kłamstwa i iluzje to domena Mab i jej poddanych. - elfka powiedziała stanowczo.

- W dawnych czasach, kiedy Wyspy Brytyjskie były krainą leżącą na końcu świata, z dala od centrów cywilizacji, świat Annwn i ziemskie państwa istniały obok siebie w jednej rzeczywistości. Życie ludzi w miasteczkach i wsiach i życie Tylwyth Teg w leśnych miastach i na wzgórzach toczyły się własnymi torami, przecinając się od czasu do czasu w strefach liminalnych między dzikością i cywilizacją. Był to czas legendarnych królów i bohaterów walczących z przerażającymi potworami. Był to czas w którym ziemscy młodzieńcy zawierali związki małżeńskie z elfickimi dziewczętami, a potężna magia przenikała każdy najmniejszy kamień naszych połączonych krain. Ta magiczna epoka, jak każda inna miała wkrótce przeminąć. Cywilizacja rozprzestrzeniała się niczym choroba, tworząc miasta sięgające coraz głębiej do wnętrza strefy liminalnej, docierając do krain od wieków należących do Fearie. Wraz z nowymi falami imigrantów pojawiły się wpływy spoza naszych wysp. Znikały druidyczne gaje współistniejące z nieujarzmioną naturą, ustępując miejsca Krzyżom stawianych przez wyznawców Umierającego Boga. Mieszkańcy wysp zerwali swą więź z przyrodą i naszą rasą, coraz częściej uważali nas za zło, bali się nas, starali się nas unikać, nienawidzili nas, nasyłali na nas swoich egzorcystów. Nasz świat zdawał się bezpowrotnie przemijać. Pomoc przyszła z niespodziewanej strony. Król Annwn zawarł sojusz z siłami, które pojawiły się na naszych wyspach wraz z przybyłymi Europejczykami. Dzięki potędze istot nazywających siebie Piekielnymi Książętami, wszyscy Tylwyth Teg i cała otaczająca ich magia zostali przeniesieni z Ziemi do innego świata, który nazywany jest Piekłem. Dzięki magii naszych czarnoksiężników i demonów z tamtego miejsca udało się stworzyć namiastkę dawnej krainy Annwn, świat Wiecznego Zmierzchu w którym teraz jesteśmy. Wkrótce nasi wybawcy postanowili upomnieć się o swoją zapłatę. Żądali od nas dostarczania im niewolników, najsilniejszych mężczyzn i najpiękniejszych kobiet. Wybuchła wojna pomiędzy Tylwyth Teg, a także pomiędzy Książętami, bo nie każdy z nich miał takie same plany wobec nowo stworzonego świata.  
I stało się coś nieprzewidywalnego. Nasz król gdzieś zniknął, a jego miejsce zajęła Mab, kobieta które nie była nawet rodzonym Tylwyth Teg. Była kiedyś ziemską dziewczyną, zakochaną w jednym z naszych szlachetnych elfów. Tylko dzięki niemu zdobyła zdolność posługiwania się magią i nieśmiertelność. Mab zrobiła coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał, nikt z nas nie wie też w jaki sposób uzyskała potęgę pozwalającą jej na to. Rzuciła czar na wszystkich Tylwyth Teg, czar iluzji, fałszywej szczęśliwości, wiecznej zabawy. Wkrótce powstał jej dwór, a każdy kto przekroczył jego progi zapominał o tym czym naprawdę było Annwn i jaka cena została zapłacona za jego stworzenie. Demony corocznie zabierają młodych oddawanych im przez Mab do czeluści piekielnych, a nikt z jej otoczenia nie ma o tym pojęcia, żyjąc wieczną zabawą. Szczęśliwie, niewielka grupa Tylwyth Teg, czyli nasi przodkowie została ochroniona przed czarem Mab przez jednego z Książąt Piekła. Dzięki niemu udało nam schronić się w tym magicznym miejscu. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobił, być może jego jedynym powodem było nie dopuścić, aby jego rywal uzyskał zbyt dużą potęgę. Mab bała się nas ścigać, ponieważ wiedziała że po naszej stronie także był demon, dlatego zgodziła się przyznać nam część krainy i dać wolność od czaru iluzji. W tym samym czasie nasza Rada powołała Strażników Strefy Liminalnej, którymi stali się pierwsi zmiennicy wysłani na Ziemię. Ich zadaniem było werbowanie osób do bycia na straży granicy pomiędzy naszymi dwoma światami, aby nigdy więcej dwie krainy nie przeniknęły się. W tej chwili Annwn to Piekło, a połączenie Ziemii z Piekielną krainą oznaczałoby zagładę waszej rzeczywistości. W obecnych czasach jednym ze strażników jest osoba z rodziny waszej przyjaciółki.

- Czy to dlatego Megan została zaatakowana? Ponieważ Mab boi się, że Megan również może zostać strażniczką?

- Nie do końca. Rola Megan może okazać się znacznie większa. Megan nie powiedziała wam tego, bo sama o tym nie wiedziała, ale ona pochodzi z tego miejsca. Megan została poczęta w naszej krainie i jest córką człowieka i Mab. Kiedy jej ojciec trafił do Annwn razem z dwójką innych podróżników, ludzie z dworu Mab znów mogli posmakować tego, co to znaczy żyć we świecie pozbawionym czaru iluzji. Wielu z nich zaczęło pytać, patrzeć z innego punktu widzenia na nas, żyjących w lesie.

- Wasi ludzie już nam o tym powiedzieli. Ale to jest teraz dla mnie znacznie bardziej szokujące, po tym jak dowiedziałem się kim naprawdę jest władczyni tego świata. Dlaczego własna matka chce ją zabić? To jest niedorzeczne.

- Nie jesteśmy pewni. Mab pragnęła, aby jej córka stała się jej następczynią, aby żyła razem z nią na dworze pochłonięta przez czar iluzji Fearie. Jej ojciec postanowił ratować jej duszę. Mab chciała zabić i jego i córkę w chwili słabości, bo była wściekła, że ktoś odebrał jej jej własność. Wiedząc, że dziewczyna mogłaby zostać jednym z najlepszych strażników liminalnych ze względu na niezwykłe pochodzenie, pomogliśmy jej ojcu uciec z Annwn na Ziemię. Ja byłam jedną z tych, którzy zatrzymali śnieżną nawałnicę nasłaną przez starą czarownicę będącą na usługach Mab. Kiedy nasi szpiedzy po latach donieśli, że Mab wysłała na Ziemię zabójców, wiedzieliśmy że może chodzić o Megan. Chociaż osoba z jej rodziny nie jest już aktywnym łowcą, to ciągle kontaktuje się z kimś, kto dostarcza nam informacji o dziewczynie. Dlatego wiedzieliśmy jak niezwykłe zdolności posiadła Megan. Ten człowiek chronił ją od urodzenia, a później jego rolę przejęła jego córka i jej dwaj przyjaciele.

- Owena, Lorella i Loranir? - spytał Nick.

- Tak. To oni. Nie do końca udało im się spełnić swoje zadanie, bo wtrącili się inni.

- Ale dlaczego Mab chce zabić Megan? - Ben znów zapytał.

- Nie jesteśmy pewni. Mamy jednak teorię. Mab próbuje zdobyć dużo większą władzę, bo obawia się że nasz prawdziwy król może powrócić i spróbować zjednoczyć nasze dwa plemiona. Mab, boi się, że straci wpływy, swoich poddanych i czar dzięki któremu się nie starzeje. Istnieje legenda mówiąca, że jeśli ktoś, kto stał się Fearie dzięki magii, zerwie ze swoim człowieczeństwem, to może stać się prawdziwym Tylwyth Teg. Zabójstwo dziecka zrodzonego z człowieka może spełnić taką rolę. Wówczas jej władza umocniłaby się i nawet powrót króla nie odebrałby jej tronu.

Do komnaty medytacyjnej starszej elfki wszedł mag Lamruil. Był podekscytowany.

- Co cię tu sprowadza Elrandzie? - spytała kobieta.

- Wizja. Wizja przyjaciółki tych dwóch młodzieńców! - wykrzyknął.

- Jessiki? - spytał Ben.

- Czy z nią wszystko w porządku? - dodał Nick.

- Tak, tak... czar, który rzuciła na nią Matylda był misternie zaplątany, ale udało mi się go zdjąć z jej serca. Martwi mnie coś innego. Nasza teoria dotycząca próby zabójstwa Megan Gwynn przez jej matkę może być fałszywa. Jessica Vale miała wizję z której wyraźnie wynikało, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest któryś z Piekielnych Książąt! Demony pragną wywołać w naszym świecie wojnę!

Mark spacerował po sali balowej w pałacu Mab. Rozglądał się dookoła, podziwiając ogromny przepych panujący wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Jasne ściany były przyozdobione obrazami przedstawiającymi sceny z mitologii i historii świata Annwn, a z sufitu zwisały trzy kandelabry złożone z magicznych kryształów napełniających salę światłem. Zabawa rozkręciła się na dobre, wokół Marka tańczyło wiele par złotowłosych Tylwyth Teg. Chłopak widział elfów tańczących z elfkami, jak i kilka par składających się tylko i wyłączenie z dwóch mężczyzn. W drugim pomieszczeniu, równie wielkim jak sala balowa, znajdował się długi stół przykryty białym obrusem, na którym położono najbardziej wyszukane potrawy, przygotowane przez kucharzy z całego Annwn tylko na okazję przybycia do pałacu prawdziwej córki Królowej. W tłumie rozbawionych gości Mark zauważył Willa w towarzystwie kobiet, Shan rozmawiającą o czymś z ojcem Megan i Geralta, podziwiającego pieczone rajskie ptaki. Mark nie mógł wypatrzeć jedynej osoby, której potrzebował, swojej dziewczyny. Kiedy w końcu odnalazł ją pośród elfów i innych magicznych istot, pomachał jej z oddali i udał się w jej stronę. Rudowłosa mutantka spostrzegła go, odwróciła się i bardzo szybko podeszła do klatki schodowej. Shan zauważyła całe zajście.

- Może powinnam jakoś zareagować? Oni nie powiedzieli do siebie ani jednego słowa od przygody pod grzybami. Chyba najwyższy czas, aby przestali zachowywać się jakby zrobili coś złego.

- Zostaw ich. Mark nie może już bez niej wytrzymać. Kiedy znajdą się w bardziej odosobnionym miejscu to wszystko sobie wyjaśnią.

- Może i masz rację.

- Strasznie mnie nudzi i drażni tańczące towarzystwo. Idę zapalić papierosa. Dzisiejszej nocy wyrósł nam przed murami ogród. Trzeba nacieszyć oczy widokiem egzotycznej roślinności. - Geralt oznajmił odchodząc od dziewczyny.

Mark zastał Megan stojącą na balkonie pałacu, zapatrzoną w kolorowy, świecący w ciemności ogród, podarunek jaki dostała od swojej prawdziwej matki. Kiedy chłopak podszedł do niej, ona znów odwróciła się mając zamiar iść w jakieś zupełnie inne miejsce.

- Megan, zaczekaj! - krzyknął Mark. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, odwróciła głowę.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Po co tutaj za mną przylazłeś? - zapytała.

- Bo nie rozmawiamy ze sobą od wielu godzin. Dlaczego mnie unikasz?

- Po tym co się stało, po tym jak wszyscy nas zobaczyli... jak cię ośmieszyłam.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Nie udawaj. Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. O tym co się z nami stało w kręgu magicznych rusałek.

- Unikasz mnie bo coś rzuciło na ciebie czar? To zupełnie bez sensu!

- One przejęły nade mną całkowitą kontrolę. Nie wiedziałam co robię, one kontrolowały każdy ruch mojego ciała, każdy gest... nie mogłam się zatrzymać gdy kazały mi się rozebrać i do ciebie zbliżyć! - Megan zaczęła płakać.

- Naruszyły moją prywatność, odarły mnie z... - Mark zbliżył się do niej. Próbował jej dotknąć, ale ona nie pozwoliła mu.

- Niczego nie rozumiesz! Nie chodzi o to, że rozebrałam się przed tobą, przed Shan, własnym ojcem i dwójką obcych facetów. Pomyśl sobie, co by było gdyby te rusałki kazały mi cię zabić. Gdyby kazały mi zadusić cię halucynogennym pyłem?! Jestem niebezpieczna dla ciebie i lepiej, abyśmy się do siebie nie zbliżali.

- Megan, o czym ty mówisz? Nie możesz winić siebie za to do czego zmusili cię inni. Ich magia była czymś dziwnym, potężnym, czymś czego żadne z nas nie potrafiło zrozumieć. Byłem bardziej przytomny od ciebie i pamiętam co się stało. Nawet Geralt nie był w stanie rozerwać ich kręgu i przerwać zaklęcia. Dopiero Will je przegnał, zabijając jedną z nich. Nie pamiętasz naszej rozmowy całkiem niedawno? To ja jestem kimś, kogo powinnaś się bać. Ja zabiłem człowieka! Rozerwałem go na strzępy. Ty tylko pokazałaś mi swój goły tyłek! Kto z nas jest bardziej niebezpieczny?

Megan otarła łzy i zaczęła płakać.

- Pamiętam. Niedawno nasze role były odwrócone. To byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie było tak przerażające. - DJ przytulił Megan, która tym razem nie opierała się.

- To miejsce bardzo na nas wpłynęło. Ale wytrzymaj jeszcze troszeczkę. Wkrótce będzie po wszystkim i razem wrócimy do szkoły.

- I zapomnimy o rusałkach i o blondynie, którego rozerwałeś na strzępy.

- Obiecuję ci.

Mark po raz kolejny objął Megan i ją pocałował. Po dwóch minutach wzajemnej bliskości, para poczuła, że ktoś bacznie im się przyglądał.

- Ona tu jest. - Dziewczyna wyszeptała do ucha Marka.

- Kto?

- Mab, moja matka.

Okazało się, że na balkonie pojawiła się Królowa Królestwa Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Kobieta szła wolnym krokiem, a jej szmaragdowe włosy powiewały na wietrze jak fale oceanu.

- Megan. Twoja pierwsza noc w Fearie dobiega końca. Chodź ze mną. Mam dla ciebie kolejny prezent.

- Ale... - odparła Megan niepewnie.

- Spokojnie. Wrócisz do niego przed świtem.

- Idź Megan. Ja będę tutaj na ciebie czekał. I obiecuje, że nie zatańczę z żadną elfką ani nimfą.

Hope dotarła do polany i leśnego jeziora. Wielki księżyc unosił się ponad wierzchołkami drzew zalewając okolicę srebrną poświatą, a jego odbicie falowało na powierzchni wody smaganej przez delikatny powiew wiatru. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, gdy widmowy koń wszedł na jezioro, tak jakby było suchym gruntem. Eteryczne zwierzę odwróciło głowę w jej kierunku i kiedy zauważyło, że jest obserwowane, zanurzyło się w odmętach jeziora. Hope podeszła bliżej jeziora. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, bo chciała się przekonać, czy rzeczywiście ma do czynienia z wodą. Zmoczyła nogę.

- Co to ma być! Gdzie się podziałeś? - zapytała na głos samą siebie.

- Jest bezpieczny. Wrócił do swojego domu. Ty wyglądasz jakbyś była bardzo daleko od rodzinnych stron. - delikatny głos dobiegł zza pleców dziewczyny. Kiedy odwróciła się, zauważyła że na polanie zbudowana była posiadłość. Mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach ubrany w ciemny strój arystokracji Annwn, stał na rozległym tarasie patrząc na młodą mutantkę.

- Musisz odpocząć, bo widać po tobie, że podróż była dla ciebie bardzo wyczerpująca. - dodał.

- Ty... jesteś mrocznym Tylwyth Teg? - spytała Hope przypominając sobie słowa elfów i Oweny.

- Tylwyth Teg? Muszę przypominać jednego z nich. - mężczyzna odparł z lekkim zdziwieniem.

- Wejdź do środka. Na końcu korytarza znajdziesz łazienkę. Oczyść swoje rany, bo nie wiadomo co się do nich dostało gdy szłaś przez gęstwinę.

Dziewczyna zrobiła dwa kroki naprzód, zawahała się i stanęła w miejscu.

- Boisz się mnie? W takim razie idę do mojej pracowni i zamknę się w niej od środka. Nie musisz obawiać się, że ci coś zrobię. - długowłosy człowiek zniknął w ciemności kryjącej się za progami jego posiadłości. Hope niepewnie ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

Rada mrocznych elfów zebrała się po raz kolejny na prośbę Loranira i Oweny. Siwy przywódca twierdzy - Grathgor i kobieta goszcząca wcześniej Matcha i Wolfcuba - Merlara, byli obecni na zebraniu. Młodzi mutanci także zjawili się, aby wesprzeć swych elfich towarzyszy.

- Zebraliśmy się tutaj poza wyznaczonym czasem obrad, aby posłuchać twojej prośby, nasz bracie w mroku. Dlatego bądź dla nas tak łaskaw i szybko przedstaw swoją propozycję.

- Moja prośba dotyczy Laury Kinney, ziemskiej dziewczyny, która została bezprawnie zamknięta w waszych lochach, po tym jak dotknęła jednego z naszych braci zimnym metalem.

- Nie wystawiaj naszej cierpliwości na próbę! Nasza decyzja co do tej Ziemianki jest nieodwołalna. - Grathgor oznajmił ze złością.

- Doskonale rozumiem jak ważne jest przestrzeganie starych praw w naszej społeczności. Ja i Owena spędziliśmy całą noc czytając księgi prawa w bibliotece. Wiemy o zwyczaju, który był praktykowany w tej krainie jeszcze przed jej całkowitym rozdziałem z Ziemią. Jeśli osoba popełniła najgorsze wykroczenie nie będąc tego świadomą, może zostać uniewinniona tylko w jeden sposób. Dlatego proszę, aby Najwyższa Rada nie odmówiła tej młodej, ziemskiej kobiecie prawa do odkupienia swej winy przez wykonanie zleconych jej przez Radę prac!

Wszyscy członkowie rady spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem ze zdziwieniem. Merlara uśmiechnęła się.

- Widzę, że wasza wspólna przygoda połączyła was silnym węzłem. - powiedziała. Grathgor westchnął.

- Istnieje takie prawo i musimy go przestrzegać. Ale ona jest obca, nie zna tego miejsca. Zgubi się w mrocznym lesie i nie odnajdzie drogi. Czy nie będzie to gorsze niż kara na jaką może ją skazać nasz sąd? - zapytał.

- Nie, kiedy będzie miała przewodnika. - oznajmił Loranir.

- Nie możemy posłać z nią nikogo. Kiedy Matylda i jej nieumarła armia krążą w pobliżu naszego lasu, a królowa Mab szykuje coś niedobrego w stolicy, wszyscy wojownicy muszą pozostać w twierdzy.

- Ja z nią pójdę. Ja będę jej przewodnikiem. - Loranir odparł bez chwili namysłu.

- Przecież ty wychowałeś się na Ziemi. Nie znasz naszej krainy. - Mag Lamruil był sceptyczny.

- Urodziłem się i wychowałem na Ziemi, ale każdej nocy śniłem o tej krainie. Każdej nocy przemierzałem ścieżki jej lasów, kąpałem się w jej strumieniach, biegałem po łąkach pełnych magicznych ziół. Klątwa, którą na mnie nałożyliście okazała się być bardzo skuteczna.

Po chwili zastanowienia, Grathgor odezwał się.

- Dobrze. Niech tak będzie. Poproszę jednego ze strażników, aby zaprowadził cię do lochów. My tymczasem pomyślimy o pracach, które ona mogłaby dla nas wykonać. Rozejdźcie się. - ostatni rozkaz przywódca wypowiedział głośniej, tak aby usłyszeli go wszyscy w sali. Kiedy Loranir przechodził obok ławki na której siedzieli mutanci, Match wstał i go zatrzymał.

- Dziękuję. - powiedział.

- Nie mogłem postąpić inaczej. Ona została wtrącona do lochu z mojej winy. - odparł Loranir. Owena uśmiechnęła się do Matcha.

Hope Abbot siedziała na białym krześle w łazience posiadłości tajemniczego mężczyzny. Zdjęła cały uniform i inne części garderoby, pozostając jedynie w majtkach. Woda lała się do krystalicznej wanny napełniając pomieszczenie charakterystycznym szumem i gorącą parą. Dziewczyna wyczyściła wszystkie zadrapania i siniaki magicznymi lekarstwami z apteczki długowłosego człowieka, dziwiąc się, że potrafiła je intuicyjnie rozpoznać, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie miała z nimi do czynienia. Rany piekły ją okropnie. Zacisnęła zęby, ale po chwili zauważyła, że proces gojenia przyśpieszył,  
a mikstury przyniosły jej ulgę. Kiedy wanna była pełna wody, Hope zdjęła majtki i weszła do wanny. Po raz kolejny zdziwiła się samej sobie, że skorzystała z zaproszenia dziwnego osobnika. Złamała zasadę nie ufania nikomu w świecie Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Woda zadziwiająco uśmierzyła ból jej poobijanego ciała. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, zrelaksowała się. W pewnym momencie usłyszała melodię, ciche dźwięki fortepianu dochodzące z głębi posiadłości. Wstała z wanny i owinąwszy się szlafrokiem, wyszła z łazienki. Szła korytarzem w kierunku muzyki, która stawała się coraz głośniejsza. W końcu znalazła się w dużym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Znajdował się tutaj tylko czarny fortepian, a właściciel domu grał na nim jakąś melodię. Kiedy mężczyzna wyczuł, że Hope go obserwuje, przestał grać i odwrócił się w jej kierunku.

- Widzę, że już wyleczyłaś swoje rany. - powiedział.

- Opatrzyłam je. Tak szybko się nie zagoją. Chociaż po kąpieli nie czuje już bólu. - oznajmiła Hope.

- Podobało ci się? Moja muzyka? - zapytał długowłosy człowiek.

- Tak. Była taka... delikatna...

- Jesteś bardzo wrażliwa. To dobra cecha u kobiety. Jak ci na imię?

- Hope. Hope Abbot.

- Hope... - mężczyzna zamyślił się.

- Teraz ty powinieneś powiedzieć mi kim jesteś.

- Nie wyjawiam swojego imienia przypadkowym osobom, ale zrobię wyjątek dla kogoś kto lubi moją muzykę. Jestem książę Sallos.

- Sallos... - Hope wyszeptała, a po chwili na jej twarzy ukazało się zdziwienie i strach.

- Czytałam gdzieś o kimś o takim imieniu... to imię... diabła!

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wstając z krzesła.

- Widzę, że oprócz wrażliwości, masz też dużą wiedzę. Wbrew temu co o mnie napisali, nie uważam się za demona. Czy demon byłby tak gościnny?

- Ty naprawdę jesteś tym Sallosem! Trafiłam do posiadłości diabła!

- Uspokój się. Obiecałem ci, że nic ci nie zrobię. Wróć do wanny, jeśli to pomoże ci ochłonąć. Moja magia podgrzeje wodę jeśli jest za zimna.

- Nie. Nie będę panikowała. - Hope usiadła na drugim krześle, stojącym obok fortepianu.

- Jakoś nie pasujesz mi do tamtego diabła. Widziałam też jego rysunki. - Hope miała nadzieję przekonać samą siebie, że spotkanie z demonem jest czymś absurdalnym, a tajemniczy nieznajomy ją oszukuje. Ale po ostatnim tygodniu, kiedy znalazła się w krainie elfów, walczyła z ogromną żabą, czarownicą i armią ożywieńców, spotkanie z diabłem było bardzo prawdopodobne.

- Czegoś brakuje w moim wyglądzie? - Sallos zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Powinieneś mieć brodę. I jeździć na krokodylu.

- Broda w świecie gładko ogolonych mężczyzn rzucała by się w oczy, czyż nie? A co do krokodyla... - Sallos uśmiechnął się, a za jego plecami pojawiło się zielone światło. Pojawił się wielki łeb krokodyla. Dziewczyna krzyknęła.

- Dobrze! Już rozumiem!- Dziewczyna powiedziała przygotowując się do walki. Sallos odesłał gada do wymiaru z którego ten przybył.

- Teraz ty wyjaw mi tajemnicę, której nie mogę pojąć. Co ziemska dziewczyna robi w najczarniejszej części Annwn?

Jessica, Ben, Nickolas i Owena oraz Loranir i uwolniona z lochów Laura zostali wezwani po raz kolejny przed oblicze Rady Starszych Mrocznych Elfów. Wizja Jessiki i jej interpretacja przez czarnoksiężnika sprawiły, że władcy leśnego plemienia musieli podjąć decyzję jak najszybciej.

- Dar waszej przyjaciółki otworzył nam oczy na sprawy, o których zapomnieliśmy z własnego wyboru. - zaczął Grathgor.

- Mab okazała się być bardziej śmiała niż przypuszczaliśmy a jej postępowanie może doprowadzić do wojny, która zniszczy całą naszą krainę. Dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się działać. Jesteście przybyszami z innego świata i dlatego zakaz przekraczania wyznaczonych granic was nie dotyczy. Proszę was, abyście udali się do pałacu Mab i uratowali swoją przyjaciółkę i naszą krainę. - stary elf uśmiechnął się.

- Owena była uczona przez jednego z najlepszych strażników, więc powinna bez najmniejszego problemu znaleźć drogę. - dodał.

- Oczywiście. Moja magia pomoże znaleźć mi stolicę i pałac Królowej. Ale w jaki sposób mamy przedostać się do miasta? Matylda i jej nieumarła armia prawdopodobnie nadal jest przed waszym lasem. Nie ma z nami ani Lorelii ani Hope. Drugi raz nie uda nam się pokonać jej demonów.

- Nie musisz martwić się o Matyldę, dziewczyno. Czarownica naruszyła prawa docierając ze swoim Dzikim Łowem aż tutaj. Mamy prawo bronić się na naszej ziemi. Razem z wami wyruszy grupa moich wojowników. Ja będę nimi dowodził osobiście. - oznajmił Grathgor.

- Kiedy dojdzie do starcia z czarownicą, wy będziecie mogli udać się do pałacu Mab, a ja i moi wierni towarzysze stawimy czoła Dzikim Łowom.

- Dziękuję. - powiedziała Owena.

- Przepraszam. - wtrąciła się Jessica.

- A co z Hope? Czy nie powinniśmy jej najpierw poszukać? - zapytała.

- Nie martw się o nią, dziewczyno. - odezwał się Lamruil. Jedna z nas już wyruszyła na jej poszukiwania.

- A teraz musimy zająć się inną, niezwykle istotną sprawą. - Grathgor znów się odezwał. Wstał z ławy i zbliżył się do Loranira i stojącej obok niego X-23.

- Twój przyjaciel poprosił, aby wyznaczyć dla ciebie trzy zadania, których wykonanie pozwoli ci uniknąć kary za zbrodnię jakiej się dopuściłaś. - powiedział.

- A ty, Loranirze, zdecydowałeś się być jej przewodnikiem, więc musisz jej towarzyszyć. - dodał.

- Nasza Rada wyznaczyła dla was zadania. Pierwsze: dostarczyć nam Kwiat Księżycowy, drugie: odzyskać naszą własność skradzioną przez szaloną czarownicę Narbeth, trzecie: dowiedzieć się jaki los spotkał naszych szpiegów na dworze Królowej Mab. Jeśli was się uda, dziewczyna zostanie przez nas ułaskawiona. - elf zakończył rozmowę. Dał znak ręką wszystkim członkom Rady, aby opuścili pomieszczenie.

- Musimy przygotować się do kampanii militarnej. - oznajmił.

Laura zwróciła się do Loranira.

- Nie podoba mi się to. Dziękuję ci, że wyciągnąłeś mnie z lochów, ale nie wydaje ci się że nie mamy teraz czasu na poszukiwania skarbów? Powinniśmy stać u boku naszych przyjaciół i uwolnić Megan z rąk jej matki.

- Początkowo także wydawało mi się, że te zadania będą czymś zupełnie archaicznym i niepotrzebnym, ale teraz widzę, że oni naprawdę chcą nam pomóc. Kwiat Księżycowy to zioło, które może uratować moją siostrę, a szpiedzy zniknęli w pałacu Mab, w miejscu do którego musimy wszyscy dotrzeć. Nie rozumiem tylko znaczenia drugiego zadania, ale może szalona czarownica ukradła coś co pomoże nam w zwycięstwie?

- Jeśli tak uważasz... zaczynajmy naszą misję jak najszybciej.

Geralt spacerował po Ogrodzie Rozkoszy Ziemskich podziwiając piękno roślinności stworzonej przez magiczny gest królowej świata Annwn. Stanął przy drzewie, którego lśniące korzenie wystawały ponad grunt, tworząc misterną plątaninę, a gałęzie zakończone były różowymi liśćmi. Puchowe kwiaty drzewka wydzielały różowy pyłek, unoszący się wszędzie dookoła. W oddali rosły krzaki ze świecącymi owocami szepczącymi elfią poezję, a dookoła nich były łąki z różnokolorowymi kwiatami fosforyzującymi w mroku gwiaździstej nocy. Mężczyzna zapalił papierosa. Odwrócił się w stronę murów miejskich i pałacu nasłuchując dźwięków muzyki i zabaw toczących się na dworze. Uśmiechnął się.

- Widzę, że wspominasz naszą pierwszą wizytę w tym miejscu. - Will odezwał się podchodząc do Geralta nie będąc wcześniej przez niego zauważonym.

- Tak... wtedy to my byliśmy głównym punktem programu. Wszyscy na dworze interesowali się nami.

- Mieliśmy dla siebie ich wszystkie niebieskookie, złotowłose, skrzydlate i cycate kobiety. - Will dodał patrząc na mury za którymi wybuchały fajerwerki.

- Teraz nasze miejsce zajęło młode pokolenie. - powiedział Geralt.

- Niech doświadczą przyjemności jakie oferuje im ten świat. Córka Iana, jej przyjaciele, nawet ich opiekunka, która ciągle gra ci na nerwach.

- W szczególności ona. Może przestanie być taka podejrzliwa i wroga do mnie jak sobie poużywa z jakimś młodym elfem. - Geralt zaśmiał się.

- Trochę żałuję... - dodał.

- Czego?

- Będziemy w Annwn jeszcze tylko jedną noc. Cieszę się, że Mab zdejmie z Megan zaklęcie łączące ją z tą krainą i dziewczyna będzie mogła wrócić do normalnego życia, a my nie będziemy musieli polować na zmienników, ale... czuję smutek, że widzimy ten świat po raz ostatni. Myślałem nawet  
o tym, by uwolnić Podróżnika. Niech pójdzie własną drogą tak jak i my...

- Zawsze możesz tutaj zostać. Mab przeprowadzi Megan i resztę do wyjścia. Jej magia wystarczy, by chronić ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ale powinieneś teraz cieszyć się zamiast rozmyślać. To noc zabawy, wina, jedzenia i seksu, a nie filozofii!

Geralt nadal był pochmurny. Skończył palić papierosa, niedopałek wyrzucił na trawę i zdeptał go podeszwą buta.

- Will... jeśli widzimy to miejsce po raz ostatni... mógłbyś powiedzieć mi co widziałeś w Zakazanym Lesie? - spytał wyciągając drugiego papierosa.

Will zbliżył się do niego. Spojrzał mu w oczy lodowatym wzrokiem.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to usłyszeć? - spytał.

- Tak. - odparł Geralt. Will zapalił mu papierosa magiczną iskrą, po czym oddalił się na kilka kroków w zamyśleniu.

- Will nie był sobą tamtej nocy. - powiedział używając trzeciej osoby.

- Widok gołej dupy leśnej nimfy zupełnie namącił mu w głowie. Nie zważając na zakazy i nakazy pobiegł za nią w samo serce lasu mroku. Chociaż przeklęta nimfa zrobiła sobie z niego jaja i uciekła gdy tylko wkroczył do lasu, to on nie poddawał się. Szukał jej wszędzie, zapuszczając się głębiej i głębiej w gęstwinę. W końcu znalazł się na drugiej stronie puszczy...

Geralt słuchał mężczyzny z zaciekawieniem, patrząc na obłęd szalejący w jego oczach. Opowieść o tamtym wydarzeniu zdawała się budzić w nim coś niebezpiecznego.

- Do drugiej stronie lasu było morze... morze lawy i ognia! Czarne skały na plaży parzyły w stopy.  
A tuż przy brzegu...

stał statek. Jakim cudem statek wyglądający na drewniany mógł pływać po morzu ognia i się nie spalić? Dookoła niego były istoty... czarne, czerwone, ubrane w jednakowe zbroje, uzbrojone w miecze i topory... istoty uskrzydlone niczym nietoperze. Pilnowały czegoś... a może raczej kogoś? Prowadziły skutych w łańcuchy Tylwyth Teg. Kobiety, najładniejsze jakie urodziły się w krainie, kilku zniewieściałych mężczyzn także... prezent dla króla piekła jako znak dobrych stosunków między nim, a Królową Mab. I w tym momencie szczęście Willa skończyło się. Zobaczyłem go, musiałem go zlikwidować, bo nie chciałem aby ktoś rozpowiedział co naprawdę działo się po drugiej stronie leśnej bariery. Zabiłem go z łatwością, nawet gdy próbował bronić się nieudolnie nauczonymi czarami. Zabiłem go i założyłem jego skórę! A wraz ze skórą całą osobowość i wspomnienia!

Twarz Willa zaczęła się zmieniać. Jego oczy stały się czerwone, a skóra przybrała ciemną barwę. Jego palce wydłużyły się, formując szpony.

- Kim ty jesteś?! - Geralt wykrzyknął zdziwiony. Jedną dłonią uformował przed sobą pentagram ochronny, a drugą sięgnął po pistolet.

- Powinieneś być bardziej czujny! - powiedział demon, który chwilę wcześniej był starym przyjacielem Willa. Zza fantazyjnego drzewa wystrzeliły magiczne sztylety. Z ogromną prędkością poleciały w kierunku mężczyzny w prochowcu, uderzając prosto w jego plecy. Geralt nie zdążył się odwrócić, wszystkie sztylety wbiły się w jego ciało. Upuścił pistolet, a pentagram wokół jego dłoni rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Upadł na trawę. Will zbliżył się do niego.

- Wspomnienia Willa dały mi nową misję w życiu. Nareszcie mogłem przestać być marynarzem na statku wożącym niewolników. Wreszcie mogłem zaoferować dowódcy mojego legionu dar, dzięki któremu wywyższy się wśród Piekielnych Lordów... bramę, dzięki której granica między Fearie i Ziemią zniknie, a wojska mojego pana będą mogły znów wkroczyć na błękitną planetę.

- Ty sukinsynu... rebelia Tylwyth Teg to jedno wielkie kłamstwo... - Geralt wyszeptał zakrwawionymi ustami.

- Ci odmieńcy są zbyt tchórzliwi, aby ruszyć palcem w obronie swoich interesów. Wolą siedzieć ukryci w lesie i filozofować... albo wysyłać zmienników, żeby nauczyli się żyć w innym świecie.

- Zmiennicy, których pomogłem ci zabić przez te wszystkie lata... byli niewinni... - Geralt zacisnął pięści. Nie miał nawet siły na uniesienie głowy.

- Głupota jest grzechem śmiertelnym. Ale w jednym cię nie okłamałem. Będzie wojna pomiędzy dworem Mab, a mrocznymi Tylwyth Teg. Dzięki tej wojnie moja armia znów będzie kroczyła po Ziemi. Wszystko ułożyło się według mojego planu. Mab uwierzyła w kłamstwo o swojej córce, które wcisnąłem jej do głowy. Wysłała zabójców, których jedynym zadaniem było doprowadzić do tego, by ja, ty i Ian znaleźliśmy się znów w tej krainie. Do Annwn przybyli też uczniowie Marcona i ich nowi towarzysze. Mab uwolniła Matyldę, a ona wkrótce wciągnie w walkę mrocznych elfów. Kiedy Annwn pogrąży się w ogniu my wykorzystamy bramę do twojego świata. Wybacz mi Geralcie, ale niedługo rozpocznie się ceremonia, a ja muszę być przy boku mojej królowej.

Demon oddalił się od konającego czarnoksiężnika, znów przybierając postać jego starego przyjaciela.

Jessica, Match, Wolfcub, Owena oraz grupa elfickich wojowników dowodzonych przez czarnoksiężnika Lamruila i przywódcę Grathgora wyszła na łąkę położoną bezpośrednio przed mrocznym lasem. Okazało się, że stara wiedźma Matylda i jej armia nieumarłych królów, była gotowa do obrony jedynej drogi prowadzącej do stolicy Annwn. Wilki astralne i piekielne ogary wywęszyły Tylwyth Teg. Szykowały się do ataku, ale czarownica uspokoiła je, pociągając za ich niewidzialne, magiczne smycze.

- Spokojnie! Macie słuchać moich rozkazów. - Wiedźma zaskrzeczała, jednocześnie łypiąc okiem na odpoczywających wojowników i zakapturzonego maga.

- Bądź pozdrowiony Grathgorze, najwspanialszy z mieszkańców mrocznego lasu. Czyżbyś pragnął dołączyć do moich Dzikich Łowów w dzisiejszą piękną noc? - zapytała. Grathgor wyszedł kilka kroków przed szereg złożony ze swoich wojowników.

- Matyldo! Złamałaś jeden z największych zakazów traktatu zawartego pomiędzy Piekielną Domeną, a Annw, krainą Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Wkroczyłaś bez ostrzeżenia na tereny należące do moich współtowarzyszy, zaatakowałaś i zraniłaś naszych gości! Z czyjego rozkazu działałaś, przeklęta czarownico?

- Nie słucham rozkazów od nikogo! Sama miałam ochotę na polowanie, więc je urządziłam! Nie upolowałam nikogo ważnego, nie złamałam żadnego z postanowień traktatu! - powiedziała starucha. Jessica zacisnęła pięści.

- Mab spuściła cię ze smyczy? - dziwił się Lamruil.

- To ty i twoi ludzie bezprawnie pozbawiliście mnie moich zdobyczy! - wrzasnęła pokazując palcem na młodych mutantów, po czym zatrzymała wzrok na Jessice.

- A ty do mnie wrócisz i żadna magia ci nie pomoże! - dodała, patrząc dziewczynie prosto w oczy.

- Matyldo, zabierz stąd swoim towarzyszy Dzikich Łowów i wróć do własnej części krain. Pozwól, aby nasi goście bezpiecznie podróżowali przez drogi Annwn. - rozkazał przywódca mrocznych elfów. Wiedźma zaśmiała się.

- Już niedługo w naszym świecie nadejdą wielkie zmiany. Ty i twoi ludzie stracicie ochronę, jaką zapewnia wam teraz pradawny traktat. Kiedy Mab stanie się prawowitą władczynią całego Annwn, urządzę polowanie na każdego Mrocznego Elfa. Nie będzie lasu na tyle gęstego i góry na tyle stromej, aby schronić się w nich przed moimi piekielnymi ogarami!

Grathgor zwrócił się do Oweny.

- Pamiętajcie, aby nie wdawać się w walkę. Zadaniem twojej drużyny jest znaleźć waszą towarzyszkę i pomóc Megan Gwynn.

- Rozumiem. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Widzę, że nie dojdę z tobą do porozumienia, czarownico. Dlatego skorzystam z prawa do obrony własnej krainy.

- Dobrze. Twoi wojownicy poczują ból ran zadawanych zaklętą zimną stalą! - Matylda zasyczała wbijając w ziemię sękaty kostur. Wszyscy nieumarli rycerze przygotowali się do ataku. Widmowe zwierzęta otoczyły czarownicę, zapewniając jej ochronę przed bezpośrednim atakiem fizycznym. Drużyna mrocznych elfów również była gotowa na konfrontację. Wielu z nich prezentowało swą broń, a kilku wytworzyło magiczne symbole wokół dłoni. Mag Lamruil podniósł złotą laskę zakończoną klejnotem ponad głowę, a Grathgor wyjął z pochwy miecz. Owena również przygotowała własny magiczny miecz, Match uformował w dłoniach ogniste kule. Zakapturzony czarnoksiężnik Matyldy odsłonił twarz. Okazało się, że był nim ożywiony przez czarną magię Will, dawny przyjaciel Iana i Geralta, zamordowany przez demona, po tym jak poznał prawdę o drugiej stronie zakazanego lasu.

Wokół Marka pojawił się deszcz płatków róży. Chłopak zdziwił się niecodziennym zjawiskiem, ale początkowo myślał, że to kolejna z atrakcji przygotowanych przez Królową Mab. Bardzo szybko przekonał się, że się mylił. Kiedy wszystkie płatki opadły na podłogę, przed młodym mutantem pojawił się Orin. Elf blondyn uśmiechał się do niego zalotnie.

- Ty! - krzyknął Mark.

- Ale mnie nieładnie przywitałeś. A ja tak się starałem, aby obsypać cię najpiękniejszymi kwiatami. - odezwał się złotowłosy mężczyzna.

- Przecież ja cię zabiłem! - DJ wciąż nie dowiedział swoim oczom.

- Ach tak. Mieliśmy już małe nieprzyjemne spotkanie. - Orin pokazał protezę ręki wykonaną ze szczerego złota.

- Zraniłeś mnie chłopcze, ale ja nie mogłem o tobie zapomnieć. Teraz, kiedy ta wstrętne dziewucha jest z moją Królową, będziemy mogli się razem zabawić.

- Pokażę ci zabawę! - Mark wytworzył w powietrzu kolorowe bąble, manifestacje energii, którą uzyskał słuchając elfich śpiewów za murami. Kule wybuchły w pobliżu mężczyzny zasypując go kolorowymi iskrami.

- Ojej! Ty też coś dla mnie przygotowałeś! Dziękuję! - krzyknął Orin. Wytworzył dwa ostrza porośnięte kolcami i rzucił nimi w chłopaka. DJ uciekł do klatki schodowej.

- Chcesz się bawić ze mną w chowanego? Dobrze! Zacznijmy grę wstępną! - Elf oznajmił radośnie, po czym podążył za chłopakiem. Mark zbiegł na dziedziniec zamku, a chwilę później skierował się w stronę bramy. Okolica roiła się od różnych magicznych istot, świętujących przybycie córki królowej do krainy. DJ nie mógł znaleźć Shan, ojca Megan, ani żadnego z jego przyjaciół, ale pomyślał, że tłum mógł dać mu przewagę w ucieczce przed szalonym elfem i chwilę czasu na obmyślenie jak go pokonać.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

Śmiertelnie raniony Geralt leżał na trawie Ogrodu Rozkoszy Ziemskich fosforyzującej w ciemności. Stracił wiele krwi, nie czuł rąk ani nóg, a jego życie zbliżało się do końca. Przed śmiercią miał spotkać się z istotą z którą związał się magicznie, gdy pierwszy raz odwiedził świat Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Obok głowy mężczyzny wylądował mały ptaszek. Podróżnik pod postacią zwierzęcia przypatrywał się w milczeniu ostatnim chwilom swojego dawnego pana. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

- Myślałeś, że cię nie poznam w tym wcieleniu? Nawet w takim stanie mogę wyczuć kiedy pojawia się przy mnie mój sługa. Przyszedłeś cieszyć się z mojej śmierci? - spytał.

Ptak popatrzył na niego czarnymi oczami i odezwał się ludzkim głosem.

- Nie mogę się radować, bo mój los również wisi na włosku dopóki jesteśmy ze sobą związani przysięgą. Jeśli nie pozwolisz mi odejść przed śmiercią, ja również przestanę istnieć.

- Ha! Przyszedłeś prosić mnie o złamanie czaru związania?

- Nie. Wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś tego za darmo.

- A co masz mi do zaoferowania? Jesteś cudotwórcą, który leczy każdą ranę?

- Nie. Zresztą i tak bym ci nie pomógł bo to nie leży w moim interesie. Siedziałem na drzewie i śpiewałem, kiedy ty rozmawiałeś z Willem.

- Widziałeś kim on jest? Słyszałeś rozmowę? - Geralt był zdziwiony.

- Tak. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy, szczegół.

- Nie ostrzegłeś mnie? Nie powstrzymałeś demona, chociaż mogłeś to zrobić. Wiem, nie musisz odpowiadać. To nie leżało w twoim interesie.

- W rzeczy samej.

- Złamię czar połączenia pomiędzy nami dwoma, przysięgam. Zrobię to, chociaż zostało mi pewnie może z pół godziny... zrobię to jeśli odnajdziesz zarządcę tego świata i powiesz mu, że inny Książę Piekielny chce naruszyć porządek pomiędzy dwoma światami i zdobyć to co do niego nie należy. Musisz powtórzyć mu każdy szczegół z monologu Willa, zrozumiałeś?

- Tak. Już rozpostarłem skrzydła, by lecieć do samotni tego demona!

- Dobrze. A teraz zostaw mnie samego, bo nie chcę na ciebie patrzeć w chwili śmierci.

Ptak wzbił się w powietrze, zatoczył trzy kółka wokół konającego Geralta i z ogromną prędkością ruszył w stronę mrocznego lasu, aby spotkać się z Księciem Sallosem i wypełnić ostatnie zadanie, które na zawsze rozdzieli go ze znienawidzonym czarnoksiężnikiem.

Mark Sheppard przedzierał się przez tańczące tłumy zgromadzone przed pałacem Królowej Mab. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć Shan i powiedzieć jej o przerażającym odkryciu. Wiedział, że jeśli szalony blondyn był w jakiś sposób związany z matką Megan, to dziewczynie groziło ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Chłopak znalazł wejście prowadzące na mur otaczający zamek królowej. Miał nadzieję, że spotka tam Karmę, ojca Megan lub któregoś z jego przyjaciół. Okazało się, że miejsce było bardziej opustoszałe niż przypuszczał. W pewnym momencie DJ spostrzegł osobę o czarnych włosach stojącą blisku muru. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, okazało się że był nią Will.

- Wreszcie pana znalazłem! Musimy zawołać wszystkich! Megan może być w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie!

- Naprawdę? Dlaczego tak uważasz? - spytał czarnowłosy mag.

- Ten wariat z lotniska jest tutaj! Żyje, chociaż rozerwałem go na strzępy! Jest tutaj i na nas poluje!

- Jaki wariat? - Will nadal zachowywał spokój.

- Chyba chodzi mu o mnie. - Oznajmił elf teleportując się obok Willa. Kaskada płatków róży zawirowała wokół jego ciała.

- On jest częścią naszego planu. - Will powiedział ściszonym głosem.

- Jak to... ty... ty jesteś z nimi! Zaprowadziłeś nas wszystkich w pułapkę! - DJ krzyknął jednocześnie zakładając na uszy słuchawki od discmana. Włączył muzykę, a jego pięści zalśniły od gromadzonej energii.

- Jednak chcesz się bawić! - Orin zaśmiał się.

- Zamknij się! - DJ wystrzelił w stronę mężczyzn dwie energetyczne kule. Will uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Podniósł rękę, otaczając się barierą ochronną. Pociski Marka rozprysnęły się na tarczy, nie czyniąc mężczyźnie żadnej krzywdy.

- Żałosne. - powiedział Will. DJ pobiegł w jego kierunku. Wokół jego rąk znów pojawiła się biała poświata.

- Czy ty się nie potrafisz niczego nauczyć? - Will zapytał retorycznie. Kiedy młody mutant próbował uderzyć go pięścią, demon sparował atak, chwytając za jego obie dłonie. Energia zgromadzona w ciele DJ-a uderzyła w podłogę przed mężczyznami. W powietrze wzniósł się kurz i pył. Orin odsunął się z obrzydzeniem, jednocześnie zakrywając twarz. Will obezwładnił Marka, rzucając nim o ścianę. Młody mutant upadł, utraciwszy przytomność.

- Nie mam czasu na takie zabawy. Zabierz go sobie, jest twój. - Czarnowłosy zwrócił się do Orina. Elf uśmiechnął się.

- Dziękuję. - Zniknął wraz z nieprzytomnym DJ-em, otoczony przez obłok płatków róży.

- Teraz trzeba pozbyć się Iana i tej Wietnamskiej wiedźmy. Może ona będzie stawiać trochę większy opór. - Will powiedział sam do siebie.

Laura i Loranir szli wzdłuż kamienistej leśnej ścieżki leżącej w głębi lasu zamieszkiwanego przez mrocznych Tylwyth Teg. Otaczały ich wiekowe drzewa, niepokojąca ciemność, chłód i wilgoć. Ich pierwszym zadaniem było odnalezienie księżycowego kwiatu, który według znawców magii krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu miał uratować życie Lorelli. W czasie wędrówki, Loranir wytłumaczył dziewczynie wszystko co wiedział na temat niezwykłej rośliny. Jego przybrany ojciec tłumaczył mu, że kwiat ten zakwitał tylko w czasie pełni Księżyca, a znaleźć go można było wewnątrz studni stojącej pomiędzy najstarszymi drzewami lasu krainy. Wiedział również, że studnia ta była miejscem wyjątkowym i nie pozbawionym ochrony.

- Nadal myślę, że powinnam być teraz gdzie indziej, walczyć razem z moimi towarzyszami. - Laura zaczęła rozmowę po minutach cichego spaceru.

- Albo szukać Hope...

- Nie zaczynaj znowu, przecież próbowałem wytłumaczyć ci dlaczego moi bracia wysłali nas tutaj.

- Tak. I rozumiem co chciałeś mi przekazać. Ale nadal uważam, że jest to bezsensowna strata czasu i coś zupełnie nielogicznego ze strategicznego punktu widzenia. Muszę robić coś pozbawione sensu, podczas gdy bardziej przydałabym się w drużynie atakującej pałac Królowej Mab.

- Zauważyłem to już wcześniej. Zachowujesz się jak żołnierz. Jakbyś była stworzona do ciągłej walki. Cały czas jesteś czujna i gotowa na odparcie ataku przeciwnika.

- Jesteśmy w świecie pełnym niebezpiecznych i wrogich nam istot. Jak mam się zachowywać?

- Byłaś taka zanim przekroczyliśmy bramę w jeziorze. Nawet wtedy gdy broniłaś stygmatyczki przed zabójczynią Mab.

- Nie nazywaj jej tak. To jej się bardzo nie podoba. Jesteś spostrzegawczy. Widzisz prawdziwą naturę osoby.

- Tak?

- Tak. Masz rację. Ja naprawdę zostałam stworzona do walki. Dosłownie. Ale nie zostałam stworzona, aby być żołnierzem. Zostałam stworzona, aby być maszyną do zabijania, żywym robotem wykonującym rozkazy swoich przełożonych.

- To bardzo interesujące.

- Urodziłam się tylko po to, aby zostać idealnym zabójcą. Zostałam poczęta w nienaturalny sposób, w laboratorium, z wykorzystaniem najnowocześniejszej techniki. Całe dzieciństwo byłam szkolona we wszelkich formach walki i zabijania. To także...

Laura wystawiła dwa adamantowe pazury w prawej ręce. Loranir odsunął się od niej na odległość kroku.

- Ten metal, który przysporzył nam kłopotów również dostałam w laboratorium.

- Rozumiem, ale schowaj już te pazury. Nie są nam jeszcze potrzebne.

- Dobrze. - Laura wsunęła szpony do dłoni.

- Jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, to mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Ja również powstałem w nienaturalny sposób. Zmiennicy nie są prawdziwymi Tylwyth Teg. Jesteśmy sztucznie stworzonymi istotami, urodzonymi dzięki magii. Celem naszego istnienia jest przekroczenie granicy i ochrona obydwu światów w służbie strażników Strefy Liminalnej. Każdy z nas łączony jest z elementem  
w najczystszej postaci i dzięki temu zdobywa zdolność posługiwania się magią tego elementu.  
Ja zostałem połączony z wodą, lodem...

Loranir wytworzył wokół dłoni kryształy połyskującego lodu.

- Jesteśmy sztucznymi istotami, które robią teraz coś, co jest sprzeczne z ich przeznaczeniem. - powiedział. Laura uśmiechnęła się.

- Nieprawda. Jesteśmy prawdziwi. Moi nowi znajomi uświadomili mi, że nie ważne jest to w jaki sposób dostałam życie, ale to w jaki sposób je sama przeżyję.

- Dotarliśmy do celu. - powiedział długowłosy mężczyzna zatrzymując się.

- Popatrz, to jest ta studnia. - dodał. Laura spojrzała w stronę w którą wskazywał i zauważyła kamienną studnię porośnięta zielonym mchem. Podeszła do niej i opierając się na wilgotnych głazach spojrzała do jej wnętrza.

- Musi być bardzo głęboka, nie mogę zobaczyć dna. - podzieliła się swoim spostrzeżeniem.

- I nie ma żadnej liny ani drabiny. Jak dostaniemy się do wnętrza? - zapytał Loranir.

- Kamienie są nierówno poukładane i są pomiędzy nimi szczeliny. - Dziewczyna znów wysunęła pazury, tym razem w obu dłoniach i stopach.

- Zrobię sobie moją własną drabinę. I pokażę ci, że te pazury służą nie tylko do zabijania. - Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie zapominaj o strażniku.

- Niczego nie widzę, nie słyszę i nie czuję. Będziemy się nim martwić dopiero jak się pojawi. Teraz muszę zejść na dół i zabrać kwiat. A ty wypatruj strażnika.

- Dobrze.

Laura wspięła się na studnię i używając pazurów w dłoniach i stopach, rozpoczęła wędrówkę do jej wnętrza. Kiedy schodziła coraz niżej i niżej, otaczająca ją przestrzeń robiła się coraz ciemniejsza, a powietrze zimniejsze. Dodatkowo, dźwięki dochodzące z lasu stały się zniekształcone, budzące niepokój, jakby pochodziły z jakiejś dziwacznej, onirycznej rzeczywistości. Laura czuła również narastającą wilgoć, co oznaczała, że każdy kolejny metr na dół zbliżał ją do dna studni. W końcu, po kilku minutach trudnego schodzenia, dziewczyna znalazła się tuż na lustrem wody. Dookoła niej było już bardzo ciemno, jedynie pluśnięcie wody wywołane jej butem sprawiło, że była pewna dotarcia do celu. Rozglądnęła się, podczas gdy jej oczy przyzwyczajały się do całkowitego mroku. Niestety nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć Księżycowego Kwiatu. Poniżej jej stóp była woda, a dookoła kamienie studni, żadna roślina nie mogła rosnąć w tak niegościnnym miejscu. X-23 wiedziała, że musi szukać dalej. Nabrała powietrza w płuca, po czym zanurkowała w lodowato nieprzyjemnej wodzie ze studni. Okazało się, że na leżącym kilka metrów niżej dnie był cel jej podróży. Nie była to jednak zwykła roślina, jak początkowo myślała, ale twór stworzony przez magię krainy wiecznego zmierzchu.  
Na dnie leżał kryształowy kwiat, którego delikatny blask przywodził na myśl księżyc, zanurzony w głębinach, a nie odbity w falującej tafli wody, do jakiego każdy był przyzwyczajony. Laura zabrała kwiat i wynurzyła się na powierzchnię. Okazało się, że blask dziwnej rośliny zwiększył się, kiedy dziewczyna wyjęła ją spod wody. Pomieszczenie napełniło się delikatnym światłem i dzięki temu wędrówka X-23 w górę miała okazać się dużo bardziej przyjemna i łatwiejsza niż jej wędrówka w dół studni. Po kilku minutach, dziewczyna znów znalazła się na leśnej polanie. Loranir, widząc światło Księżycowego Kwiatu, szybko podszedł do dziewczyny.

- Udało ci się! Nie było cię tak długo, że zacząłem się o ciebie martwić.

- Tam naprawdę jest głęboko. - odparła dziewczyna wręczając swoje znalezisko towarzyszowi.

- Dlaczego mi go dajesz?

- Ma pomóc twojej siostrze, tak? Dla mnie jest zupełnie bezwartościowy.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pierwsze zadanie było tak łatwe.

- Może jeszcze się nie skończyło. - Laura powiedziała, jednocześnie nasłuchując okolicy.

- Słyszysz? - spytała.

- Nie. - odparł elf, ale chwilę później się poprawił.

- Słyszę. Odgłos kopyt końskich.

- Tak.

W tym samym momencie, zza ściany drzew wyłonił się rycerz dosiadający czarnego rumaka. Był ubrany od stóp do głów w czarną zbroję, a w dłoni trzymał hebanowy miecz. Pędził na spotkanie z osobami, które ukradły należący do niego skarb.

- Strażnik studni? - zapytała Laura.

- Tak. Na to wygląda. - oznajmił elf. Wytworzył w dłoni lodowe ostrze. Dziewczyna wysunęła pazury w dłoniach.

- Jestem gotowa. - oznajmiła z uśmiechem. Rycerz popędził konia do galopu, aby jak najszybciej rozprawić się z intruzami.

- Nie pozwól, aby dosięgnął cię jego miecz. - Loranir powiedział do dziewczyny.

- Masz jakiś plan?

- Tak, kiedy spadnie z konia, pozbaw go broni.

Gdy wojownik był już bardzo blisko, elf skorzystał z jednego z najpotężniejszych czarów, które znał - śnieżycy. Strumień zimnego powietrza i śniegu wytworzony przez dłonie długowłosego mężczyzny uderzył nie tylko w rycerza i jego wierzchowca, ale we wszystko dookoła, drzewa, trawę i drogę, po której poruszała się postać w czarnej zbroi. Koń zatrzymał czując się ogromne zimno. Wydał z siebie płaczliwe rżenie. Rycerz próbował zmusić go do ruchu, lecz bezskutecznie, ponieważ kopyta zwierzęcia utknęły w powiększającej się śnieżnej pokrywie. Zdenerwowany mężczyzna zeskoczył z konia. Mroczna poświata jego miecza topiła pokrywę lodową, którą Loranir usiłował przed nim wytworzyć.

- Teraz! Zanim dojdzie do siebie! - Elf przerwał wytwarzanie burzy śnieżnej, jednocześnie odsuwając się na bok, aby dziewczyna miała wolną drogę. Laura ruszyła na rycerza i jednym ruchem ręki odcięła mu rękę trzymającą miecz. W zniszczonej zbroi nie pojawiła się krew, a jedynie czarny dym. Zaskoczenie X-23 niecodziennym widokiem wystarczyło, aby wojownik zyskał przewagę taktyczną. Podbiegł do dziewczyny i uderzył ją rękawicą na swojej sprawnej ręce. Laura została odrzucona jego nieludzką siłą i uderzyła w drzewo.

- Laura! - Loranir krzyknął, widząc zdarzenie. Wytworzył kilka lodowych sztyletów i strzelił nimi na ślepo w kierunku rycerza. Bardzo szybko znalazł się przy mutantce, aby sprawdzić stan jej zdrowia.

- Nic mi nie jest. - Dziewczyna próbowała podnieść się z ziemi. Elf pomógł jej i po chwili oboje stali naprzeciwko atakującego przeciwnika. Rycerz próbował uderzyć. Laura i Loranir zrozumieli się bez słów i uniknęli uderzenia odskakując w dwie przeciwne strony. X-23 próbowała przeciąć czarną zbroję pazurem, ale tym razem przeciwnik był na nią przygotowany. Zablokował jej rękę. Zanim dziewczyna zdołała się oswobodził, rzucił nią o ziemię. Loranir zaskoczył przeciwnika od tyłu, próbując zamrozić plecy rycerza kolejnym uderzeniem śnieżnej zamieci. Niestety, strażnik studni znalazł już sposób ochrony przed jego czarem. Czarny dym, który wydobywał się z uciętej ręki, działał na śnieg tak samo jak miecz, zamieniał go w wodę. Wojownik złapał Loranira za szyję, podniósł go i uderzył nim o pień starego drzewa.

- Laura... - powiedział mężczyzna. Dotknął ręki próbującej go udusić i po raz kolejny zastosował zamrażające zaklęcie. Cała zbroja czarnego rycerza została zamrożona, skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Elf upadł na ziemię, próbując złapać oddech.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Laura... on zaraz się oswobodzi... teraz...

Dziewczyna wystawiła pazury.

- Głowa... tylko tak możemy go pokonać. Głowa... - dodał Loranir. X-23 zrozumiała o co mu chodziło. Rozpędziła się i jednym sprawnym ruchem pazurów pozbawiła rycerza głowy. Czarny hełm upadł w trawę wydając z siebie trzask. Kiedy dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego, okazało się, że oprócz czarnego dymu, był wewnątrz całkowicie pusty.

- Walczyliśmy z samą zbroją. - Powiedziała rzucając hełm elfowi.

- Jeszcze nie koniec. Musimy jakoś się go pozbyć, bo prawdopodobnie zregeneruje się i będzie nas ścigał.

- Studnia? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Wydaje się w porządku.

Oboje przesunęli zbroję pod studnię, a chwilę później rzucili ją do jej wnętrza. Laura wrzuciła do środka również hełm oraz rękawicę uciętą wcześniej.

- A miecz? - spytał elf.

- Może nam się przydać. Zachowam go.

- Dobrze. - Loranir podszedł do studni i używając lodowego wichru zapieczętował ją pokrywą z lodu.

- Nie powinien nam już przeszkodzić. - oznajmił zadowolony.

- Co teraz? - spytała Laura.

- Następne zadanie.

- Może pojedziemy na nim? Szybciej niż na nogach. - Dziewczyna zaproponowała wskazując na stojącego nieopodal czarnego konia.

- Dobry pomysł. Powinien nas słuchać bo pokonaliśmy jego pana.

Po krótkiej konnej wędrówce, Laura i Loranir dotarli do wzgórza, na którym mieściła się grota, będąca pustelnią elfiej wiedźmy Narbeth. Z otworu w skale wydobywał się fioletowy dym, oznaczający że kobieta przygotowywała swoje magiczne mikstury. Długowłosy wskazał ręką, aby Laura schowała się za pagórkiem, po czym do niej dołączył. Oboje patrzyli na sylwetkę wiedźmy pojawiającą się raz po raz w wejściu do jaskini. Narbeth miała długie, siwe włosy z wplecionymi kawałkami traw i zielska. Nosiła zniszczony strój, który kiedyś był równie wyszukany jak kreacje noszone przez osoby z pałacu Królowej Mab. Jej twarz nie była stara, ale zielone oczy zdradzały zmęczenie życiem w świecie, który zawiódł ją wieki temu. Dziewczyna wyszła z ukrycia, wystawiła pazury.

- Co ty robisz? - mężczyzna spytał zdziwiony.

- Jest bezbronna. Może uda mi się ją unieszkodliwić, nie zabijając. Jeśli będę szybka...

- Zaczekaj. To czarownica, zapomniałaś? Czy pamiętasz co Matylda zrobiła z naszą drużyną? Ta tutaj może okazać się dużo gorsza.

- Matylda się nas spodziewała. Zaatakowała nas z całą armią. Ta kobieta nie ma pojęcia, że tu jesteśmy. Element zaskoczenia jest po naszej stronie.

- Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę. Chcę się jej przypatrzeć. - Loranir nalegał, ponieważ zaniepokoiło go coś w szalonej kobiecie.

- Dobrze.

Po krótkiej obserwacji Narbeth, elf był pewien że się nie pomylił. Zwrócił się do Laury.

- Nie możesz jej zaatakować. Na początku myślałem, że mi się wydaje, ale teraz już jestem pewien. Nigdy nie zapomnę przed czym ostrzegał mnie ojciec. Ona ma przy sobie berło...

- Berło?

- Berło Dezintegracji. To jedna z najpotężniejszych broni, która była używana przeciwko smokom, które kiedyś władały przestworzami tej krainy. Jeśli to berło mogło spalić ich twardą skórę, po pomyśl co zrobi ze delikatną, kobiecą skórą.

- To jaki masz pomysł? - Laura nie była zadowolona z bezczynności.

- Spróbuje z nią porozmawiać.

- Co takiego?

- Spróbuję z nią porozmawiać. Chyba powiedziałem wyraźnie. Mamy coś na czym może jej zależeć.

- Tak?

- Podaj mi miecz Laura.

Dziewczyna zrobiła to, o co prosił ją mężczyzna. Loranir podszedł do skały i wbił w nią hebanowe ostrze strażnika studni.

- Odejdź stąd i ukryj się gdzieś. Kiedy sprowadzę tutaj Narbeth, ty możesz zakraść się do jej domu i poszukać czegoś należącego do Rady Tylwyth Teg.

- Zrozumiałam. - odparła dziewczyna. Oddaliła się w zarośla, aby zniknąć z pola widzenia czarownicy. Loranir zszedł ze wzgórza wolnym krokiem, powoli zbliżając się do siedziby wiedźmy. Narbeth zobaczyła go, rzuciła na ziemię zioła, które przygotowywała do wrzucenia do mikstury i wyszła na przeciw nieznajomemu. Jej ręka zacisnęła się na berle.

- Bądź pozdrowiona, czcigodna pani. - Loranir pokłonił się przed kobietą.

- Kim jesteś!? - Narbeth krzyknęła, zakrywając twarz ręką.

- Przybywam, bo mam coś co może cię zainteresować, czcigodna pani. - mężczyzna odparł spokojnie.

Czarownica przez chwilę milczała, chciała wracać do samotni, ale w końcu jej ciekawość zwyciężyła.

- Co może mieć taki chłopczyk, czego ja nie mam? - spytała.

- Podczas moich podróży pokonałem czarnego rycerza i zdobyłem jego hebanowe ostrze. Podobno potrafi przeciąć każdego przeciwnika.

- Pokaż! - Narbeth znów krzyknęła, zasłaniając twarz dłonią.

- Jest w bezpiecznym miejscu, czcigodna pani. Za tym wzgórzem. Spoczywa w twardej skale.

- Nie dam się oszukać! Chcesz napaść na biedną, samotną kobietę! - Szalona wiedźma wrzasnęła, odsuwając się od rozmówcy.

- Ależ czcigodna pani, nie mam szans z bronią, którą pani się posługuje. - Loranir wskazał berło wiszące u paska czarownicy.

- Dobrze. Wiesz czego się spodziewać, gdy zawiedziesz moje zaufanie! - kobieta zaśmiała się.

- Chce ten miecz! - dodała.

Kiedy Loranir i Narbeth odeszli za wzgórze, Laura dostała się do groty czarownicy. Rozglądnęła się dookoła badając pomieszczenie wszystkimi zmysłami. Poczuła przenikliwy zapach ziół suszących się powyżej i tych gotujących się w czarnym kotle wraz z czymś, czego dziewczyna nie chciała sobie nawet wyobrażać. Patrzyła na ściany pokryte dziwacznymi malowidłami, z których wiele przedstawiało dziewczynę o różowych włosach i motylich skrzydłach. Obserwowała półki ze starymi księgami, słojami z składnikami do magicznych mikstur i spreparowanymi zwierzętami, pomyłkami natury. Szybko znalazła korytarz ukryty za zieloną zasłoną, prowadzący do głębszej części jaskini. Schodząc ostrożnie po ubitych z ziemi schodach, Laura dotarła do kamiennych drzwi. Znów się rozglądnęła, zauważając kamienny ornament wiszący obok drzwi. Wkrótce okazało się, że przedmiot idealnie pasował do otworu w skale. Drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym trzaskiem. Dziewczyna weszła do środka ogromnej groty spowitej białą mgłą. Instynktownie wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo, wysunęła pazury przygotowując się do walki. Z mgły wyłoniła się ogromna, gadzia głowa. Smok zbliżył się do Laury, a spojrzenie jego wielkiego, zółtego oka spotkało się z jej wzrokiem.

W tym samym czasie Loranir doprowadził Narbeth do miejsca, w którym zostawił zaklęty w skale miecz. Kobieta podbiegła do znaleziska, spacerowała wokół niego, oglądając je ze wszystkich stron.

- Magia która zaklęła czarnego rycerza jest w tym mieczu, czuję ją nawet go nie dotykając. - oznajmiła.

- Mówiłeś prawdę! - dodała.

- Nie śmiałbym cię oszukać, o czcigodna pani. - Loranir znów pokłonił się czarownicy.

- Daj mi go! Natychmiast! - Narbeth krzyknęła ukrywając się za skałą w której był wbity czarny miecz.

- Pani, jest twój. Nie śmiem dotykać twojej własności.

Narbeth zastanowiła się. Wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Chciałeś mnie oszukać! Dotknięcie miecza jest zabójcze, tak? Chciałeś zastawić na mnie pułapkę i ukraść moje wszystkie skarby! Nigdy! - Narbeth sięgnęła po berło dezintegracji i skierowała je na długowłosego elfa.

- Za oszustwo należy się śmierć! - wrzasnęła. Loranir wyczuł potężną magię zbierającą się w magicznym przedmiocie. Był pewien, że przeżywał swoje ostatnie chwile. W pewnym momencie okolica zrobiła się ciemna, tak jakby pojawiła się nad nią wielka, burzowa chmura. Narbeth podniosła głowę, zauważając ze zdumieniem, że jej więzień, potężny smok unosił się nad nią. Loranir spostrzegł Laurę siedzącą na jego grzbiecie. Gad zniżył się na wysokość, wystarczającą, aby Tylwyth Teg go dosiadł.

- Wskakuj! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Loranir znalazł się na grzbiecie bestii.

- Skąd go masz? - spytał zdziwiony.

- To jego szukaliśmy. To on został zabrany Radzie Tylwyth Teg i uwięziony. Uwolniłam go i zgodził się nam pomóc.

- Jesteś niesamowita. Ale nie cieszyłbym się jeszcze. Popatrz...

Narbeth przygotowywała się do użycia berła dezintegracji.

- Oszuści! Złodzieje! Zabije was wszystkich! Nie uciekniecie mi! - krzyczała. Smok podniósł się wyżej, spojrzał na czarownicę i zionął na nią wielką ognistą kulą. Wkrótce cała okolica została zalana przez szalejące płomienie. Latający gad uniósł się wysoko ponad lasy.

- Myślisz, że ją zabił? - Laura spytała.

- Nie sądzę. Miała przy sobie bardzo potężny magiczny artefakt. Ale teraz już nie jest naszym problemem.

Kiedy przywódca Mrocznych Tylwyth Teg wydał rozkaz ataku, sprawy potoczyły się niezwykle szybko. Czarownica rzuciła na grupę zaklęcie w postaci czarnych płomieni, ale elfi mag Lamruil wytworzył wokół wszystkich tarczę ochronną. Grad strzał z łuków wojowników popędził w kierunku nieumarłych królów, przeszywając ich gnijące ciała, odrywając kawałki mięsa od ich czerniejących kości. Dwie kule ogniste rzucone przez Matcha eksplodowały w samym środku grupy Dzikich Łowów, podpalając ożywione ciała dawnych bohaterów i roztrzaskując ich wierzchowce złożone z samych kości poruszanych przez czarną magię. Dwie błyskawice wystrzelone z rąk starego elfa ugodziły innych nieumarłych, którzy podeszli zbyt blisko grupy. Jeden z wojowników próbował wycofać się za swoich towarzyszy, kiedy dosięgnął do miecz Oweny. Król zombie został przecięty na dwie połówki, a magia oręża dziewczyny sprawiła, że ponowne połączenie w jedno ciało przestało być dla niego możliwe.

- Matyldo, Jest ich zbyt wielu! Pomagają im potężne istoty z Ziemi!

- Uspokój się Willu, mam wszystko pod kontrolą! - stara kobieta łypnęła nienawistnym okiem na podwładnego nie doceniającego jej potęgi. Zacisnęła pięści i wydała z siebie głośny, nieludzki krzyk przypominający skrzeczenie jakiegoś wstrętnego ptaszyska. Wilki astralne i piekielne ogary podniosły uszy, aby po chwili dołączyć do wrzasku wiedźmy swój skowyt. Wszystkie widmowe zwierzęta ruszyły do ataku. Piekielne ogary zionęły ogniem i czarnym dymem, odcinając od siebie dwie walczące ze sobą grupy i skutecznie pozbawiając elfich łuczników widoczności. W tym samym czasie wilki astralne skoczyły na kilku stojących najbliżej Tylwyth Teg. Zatopiły w ich ciałach swe eteryczne zęby i zabrały się do pożywienia się ich duszami. Długowłosi mężczyźni znieruchomieli, czując paniczny strach i ból, kiedy kły widmowych kreatur przecinały ich linie życia. Ciała elfów błyskawicznie zaczęły się starzeć, kiedy ich energia psychiczna przepływała do napastników. Ich włosy stały się siwe, ręce i nogi chude, a ciała kurczyły się w zastraszającym tempie. Jessica patrzyła z przerażeniem na gasnący blask w oczach jeszcze przed chwilą młodych mężczyzn.

- Nie mamy z nim szans. - powiedziała Owena. Zbliżyła miecz do twarzy, próbując znaleźć w nim uspokojenie.

- Gdyby Hope była tutaj... - wtrąciła się Jessica.

- Dlatego ją wyeliminowali. Domyślili się, że tylko ona może zatrzymać te potwory.

- Zabijają naszych wojowników! - krzyknął przywódca mrocznych Tylwyth Teg widząc jak wilki astralne pożerały duszę jego podwładnych. Czarownica śmiała się skrzeczącym głosem, a nieumarli królowie szykowali oręż, aby rozprawić się z tymi, którzy mieli szczęście nie dostać się pod eteryczne zęby widm.

- Lamruil, Musimy to zrobić! Nie wygramy z jej hordą. Nawet niezwykłe moce naszych ziemskich towarzyszy i miecz Oweny nie są dla nich przeszkodą!

- Konsekwencje wypuszczenia tej bestii mogą być tragiczne. - odparł starzec.

- Zabrałeś ze sobą szkatułę, więc doskonale wiedziałeś, że będziesz musiał ją otworzyć. - odparł Grathgor.

- Znasz mnie zbyt dobrze, panie. - powiedział elf i powoli uchylił wieko szkrzynki, którą miał zawieszoną na szyi na złotym łańcuchu. Wnętrze pojemnika zajaśniało niebieską poświatą. Po chwili ze szkatuły wydobyła się niebieska kula światła. Walka została przerwana przez niecodzienne zjawisko. Czarownica oczekiwała efektu nowej broni elfiego maga, podczas gdy jej bestie patrzyły z zainteresowaniem na tajemniczy blask. Niebieska poświata zaczęła przeistaczać się w różne kształty, po czym przyjęła postać widmowego dzika.

- Nie - Zaskrzeczała czarownica. Dzik spojrzał na wszystkich zgromadzonych, jego oczy zalśniły księżycowym blaskiem, a po chwili ruszył przed siebie z ogromną prędkością. Wszystkie wilki astralne i piekielne ogary przestały atakować swoje cele i rzuciły się w pogoń za magicznym zwierzęciem jak gdyby zostały przez nie zahipnotyzowane.

- Wracajcie tutaj! Rozkazuje wam! Jestem Panią Łowów! - Matylda krzyczała podnosząc ponad głowę sękaty kostur. Kilka z ożywionych królów dosiadło swych wierzchowców i również podążyło za nową zwierzyną. Na polu bitwy pozostało jedynie kilku ożywieńców, a wśród nich czarnoksiężnik, który za życia był Willem, kolegą Geralta i Iana z młodości.

- To ja powołałam do życia Łowy! Musicie mnie słuchać! - Matylda nie kryła swej wielkiej złości.

- Łowy wybierają zawsze najlepszą ofiarę do upolowania Matyldo! - Lamruil odezwał się wychodząc przed szereg zdziesiątkowanych elfich wojowników.

- A czy możesz dać im zwierzynę lepszą od Niebiańskiego Dzika? - dodał.

- Zakończmy naszą potyczkę. Atakujcie! - dowódca mrocznych Tylwyth Teg dał rozkaz wszystkim elfom, którzy byli jeszcze w stanie dalej walczyć. Po uwolnieniu dzika, ich szanse na zwycięstwo gwałtownie wzrosły. Owena i jej przyjaciele z grupy młodych mutantów również przygotowali się do uderzenia w najbliżej stojących przeciwników.

- Nie! Wasza misja jest gdzieś indziej. - Czarnoksiężnik powstrzymał ich, jednocześnie recytując słowa zaklęcia teleportacji. Cała czwórka została spowita przez złote światło i znikła z pola bitwy.

- Coś ty zrobił! - czarownica wrzasnęła kierując swój kostur na maga.

- Stare prawa już nas nie wiążą! Zabij ich wszystkich! - dodała zwracając się do Willa.

W tym samym czasie Owena, Jessica, Ben i Nicholas pojawili się na drodze prowadzącej do pałacu Królowej Mab. Zamek królowej i całe miasto go otaczające, były ukryte za grubą zasłoną z drzew, krzewów i łąk Ogrodu Rozkoszy Ziemskich stworzonego przez magię władczyni świata Fearie. Dziwne światło roślin ogrodu zadziałało na wszystkich w hipnotyzujący sposób, zupełnie jakby próbowało zaprosić ich do wnętrza.

- Megan jest tam, w pałacu. - oznajmił Ben.

- Za tym ogrodem... nie podoba mi się to miejsce. - wtrącił Nick.

- Jessica, ja też dziwnie się czuję patrząc na te światła. Nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widziałam. Masz jakąś wizję związaną z tym miejscem? - Owena zapytała patrząc na miecz. Niestety jej magiczny przedmiot nie zdradzał natury ogrodu.

- Nie. Ale czuję dziwny spokój.

- Spokój?

- Tak jakby w tym miejscu coś kiedyś było i zostało zabrane. Teraz pozostała tu tylko dziura totalnego spokoju.

- Nie podoba mi się to. - Owena skomentowała.

- Ale nie mamy wyboru. Skoro dotarliśmy aż tutaj, powinniśmy iść dalej i jak najszybciej pomóc Megan. - dodał Ben.

- No nie wiem. Zgadzam się z Jessiką, to miejsce nie jest normalne.

- Idziemy. - Owena zwróciła się do Matcha.

- Stojąc tutaj niczego nie osiągniemy. - dodała.

- Megan, Mark i Shan... są w niebezpieczeństwie przez to miejsce. Przebyliśmy tak długą drogę, aby im pomóc, a miałyby nas zatrzymać jakieś krzaki? - oznajmił Ben.

- To miejsce zabrało też Hope... - powiedziała Jessica.

- I Lorellę. - dodała Owena.

- Oni wszyscy na nas liczą. - podsumował Ben.

- Idziemy.

Cała czwórka wkroczyła na teren ogrodu.

- Co to jest! - Jessica krzyknęła przerażona. Zakryła oczy dłońmi.

- Wiedziałem, że to pułapka! - Wolfcub zacisnął pięści.

- Cholera jasna! - zaklął Ben.

- O czym mówicie? Cholera, ja też to czuję! Coś chce mi wejść w głowę! - Owena również padła ofiarą dziwnej siły. Umysły wszystkich zostały zalane białym światłem, które wyciszyło ich myśli.

Sallos patrzył na Hope siedzącą obok fortepianu w komnacie pogrążonej w połowicznej ciemności. Jego wzrok przewiercał dziewczynę na wylot, zupełnie tak jakby demon próbował dojrzeć ukrytą w niej duszę. Nie było to jednak spojrzenie nienawiści.

- To co mówisz nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Jestem skłonny uznać, że wszystko sobie wymyśliłaś i nie jesteś ludzką kobietą, ale młodą Tylwyth Teg, która weszła na teren dla niej zakazany i chciała zabawić się moim kosztem. Jestem spokojny z natury, ale powinnaś wiedzieć, że żaden demon nie zniesie takiej zniewagi.

- Nie jestem Tylwyth Teg! Wszystko to o czym mówiłam jest prawdą. Przybyłam tutaj razem z moją drużyną i trójką o której opowiadałam, bo moja przyjaciółka jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jej matka, Królowa Mab próbuje ją zabić, bo myśli, że dzięki temu zdobędzie jakąś potęgę, zapanuje nad światem, nie wiem i mnie to nie obchodzi. Wystarczy mi, że ta królowa wysłała za nami potwora, a później całą armię wstrętnych zombie i widmowych psów!

- Znów próbujesz mnie oszukiwać. Mogę stąd obserwować pałac Królowej, bo jestem zarządcą tej Krainy. Nie ukryłaby przede mną niczego! Nawet jej czary iluzji nie są wystarczająco silne, by ukryć się przed moim wzrokiem. Wróć na swój dwór i nie zawracaj mi więcej głowy!

- Użyj swojej mocy, aby zdjąć zaklęcie iluzji ze mnie, wtedy przekonasz się, że mówię prawdę.

Sallos uśmiechnął się.

- Jesteś mądrą kobietą. - powiedział. Popatrzył na jej twarz.

- Mówisz prawdę. Nie jesteś Tylwyth Teg. - dodał.

- Od początku mówiłam, że nie kłamię. Proszę, pomóż mi. Nie wiem co stało się z moimi przyjaciółmi, może już nie żyją. Pomóż mi uratować Megan.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Jeśli Mab miała plany wobec swojej córki i teraz postanowiła wprowadzić je w życie, to ma do tego prawo. Wolno jej zarządzać swoim dworem tak jak jej się to podoba. Tak zostało zapisane w traktacie sprzed wieków i stało się podstawą do pokoju pomiędzy naszymi światami. Każda moja próba ingerencji w wewnętrzne sprawy Mab, mogła by zakończyć się reakcją któregoś z innych Piekielnych Książąt. Uwierz mi, nie chcesz tego, bo większość z nich nie jest tak sympatyczna jak ja.

Hope zacisnęła pięści. Wstała z krzesła.

- W takim razie muszę radzić sobie sama. Proszę tylko, abyś pokazał mi drogę prowadzącą poza ten las.

W ciemnym pomieszczeniu rozległ się odgłos pukania w szybę. Książę Sallos spojrzał w stronę okna zdobionego witrażem wykonanym z materiału wpuszczającego do wnętrza niewielką ilość światła. Zauważył mały kształt poruszający się za szybą.

- Ptak? - spytała Hope.

- Nie... to nie ptak. Chce nam coś powiedzieć. - powiedział demon zaciskając pięści. W tym samym czasie witraż zniknął z okna, a podróżnik w swej ptasiej postaci mógł swobodnie znaleźć się w samotni Sallosa.

- Przynoszę wiadomość, jako ostatnie polecenie dane mi przez mojego pana. Wreszcie będę mógł być wolny, teraz po jego śmierci. - powiedział patrząc na czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Hope rozpoznała posłańca.

- To... on nie żyje? - Dziewczyna zdziwiła się, myśląc o niedawnym spotkaniu z Geraltem i jego posłańcem na lotnisku.

- Kim jesteś? Skąd wiesz o... - spytał ptak, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie wszystko.

- To byłaś ty! Przerwałaś mój szlak!

- Jaka jest twoja wiadomość!? Mów i przyjmij postać bardziej godną gościa mojego pałacu! - Sallos przerwał rozmowę Hope i Podróżnika.

- Dobrze. - oznajmił ptak, a po chwili wylądował na podłodze i zmienił się w człowieka.

- Mój Pan kazał przekazać ci Panie prawdę o tym co dzieje się za murami pałacu Królowej Mab. Jeden z Piekielnych Książąt planuje przejąć władzę w całej Krainie Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Jego plan doprowadzi do wojny Dworu Mab z Mrocznymi Tylwyth Teg, a później do otwarcia bramy pomiędzy Piekłem, tą krainą, a Ziemią. Brama zostanie otwarta po złożeniu ofiary z córki Królowej Mab.

Hope zbladła słysząc nowinę posłańca. Sallos zacisnął pięści.

- Który Książę jest tak bezczelny?! - krzyknął.

- Nie wiem, panie. Byłem świadkiem rozmowy demona, który mu służy. Demon który przyjął skórę dawnego przyjaciela mojego Pana.

- Jak to możliwe! Przed chwilą widziałem w mojej kuli pałac! Panuje tam spokój, taki sam jak od stuleci.

- Mab rzuciła na pałac czar iluzji. Potężny, bo wspomagany przez magię demona, który cię zdradził.

- Nie mogę pozwolić na zmianę układu sił pomiędzy mną, a tym kto jest zdrajcą naszego porozumienia. - Sallos zwrócił się do Hope.

- Wygląda na to, że będę musiał ci pomóc uratować twoją przyjaciółkę.

Smok o złotych łuskach majestatycznie szybował ponad magiczną krainą. Loranir i Laura, siedzący na jego grzbiecie cieszyli się z podniebnej wycieczki, zapominając na krótką chwilę o powadze sytuacji w jakiej znalazły się ich dwa światy. Dziewczyna patrzyła na leżące poniżej zielone lasy, łąki i strumienie krystalicznie czystej wody przecinające wzgórza. Uśmiechała się dotykając śliskich łusek legendarnego gada. Loranir również był w bardzo dobrym humorze. Odnalazł księżycowy kwiat i przekazał go czarownikom z leśnej twierdzy, co oznaczało że jego siostra miała ogromne szanse na powrót do zdrowia. Sprawdził się jako wojownik mrocznych Tylwyth Teh i znalazł w osobie Laury przyjaciółkę, kogoś komu mógł zaufać poza własną siostrą i Oweną. Smok wznosił się wyżej i wyżej, prawie dotykając warstwy różowych chmur. Laura poczuła na plecach dotyk, który szybko przeniósł się na jej biodra. Odwróciła głowę w stronę Loranira.

- Co robisz? - zapytała.

- Jesteśmy w inne rzeczywistości, ale im wyżej, tym zimniej się robi, tak jak na Ziemi. Nie chcesz chyba zamarznąć?

- Mróz nic mi nie zrobi. Moje rany szybko się goją.

- Ale będzie cię boleć, prawda?

- Tak.

- Dlatego pozwól, że okryję cię peleryną. Moja magia mrozu ochroni nas przed zimnem.

Laura przez chwilę milczała, a po chwili odpowiedziała.

- Dobrze.

Loranir przykrył ją peleryną, zapewniając ciepło w lodowato zimnych chmurach Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu.

Smok wyłonił się z chmur tuż nad pałacem Królowej Mab. Pędził na spotkanie z kolorowym zamkiem niczym orzeł atakujący niczego nie spodziewającą się ofiarę. W pewnym momencie zwolnił. Loranir poczuł jego zakłopotanie i strach. Laura spojrzała w dół zauważając kolorowy ogród, urosły do rozmiarów puszczy, otaczający pałac Mab.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała, również odczuwając zaniepokojenie smoka.

- Nie wiem. Boi się zbliżyć do pałacu? Ale dlaczego?

- Porusza się coraz wolniej. Zupełnie jakby miał zmienić kierunek lotu i uciekać.

- Tak. Spróbuję się z nim porozumieć. Jeśli się boi, niech ucieka. My musimy się tam dostać. - Loranir zamyślił się. Po chwili wypadł z transu i znów spojrzał na kolorowy ogród.

- Myślę, że się z nim dogadałem. Zbliży się do ogrodu, a my wyskoczymy.

- Dobrze. - Laura odparła zgadzając się na plan działania. Złoty smok zatrzepotał skrzydłami i wolnym ruchem opadł na mniejszą wysokość, skąd Laura i Loranir mogli bezpiecznie dostać się na ziemię.

- Teraz. - elf powiedział chwytając rękę dziewczyny. Oboje skoczyli na trawiaste wzgórze poniżej. Smok zatoczył wokół łąki dwa okrążenia, po czym wzniósł się wyżej, aby oddalić się z miejsca budzącego w nim paniczny strach. Laura i Loranir upadli na trawę, stracili równowagę i stoczyli się po śliskiej powierzchni zbocza. Mroczny elf wylądował wprost na dziewczynie. Przez chwilę patrzył w milczeniu na jej twarz.

- Gdybyśmy nie byli tym kim jesteśmy... - odgarnął włosy z jej czoła, odsłaniając oczy.

- I gdyby nasze światy nie były zagrożone... - dodał. Laura złapała jego dłoń i odsunęła ją na bok.

- Są zagrożone, dlatego nie możemy dłużej tracić czasu. - powiedziała, próbując wstać. Loranir podniósł się, patrząc w stronę zamku.

- Masz rację. Laura... czujesz coś dziwnego? - spytał zaskoczony.

- Tak, jakby ktoś próbował wejść mi do głowy. - odparła dziewczyna. Wkrótce jej oczy zostały zalane białym, jaskrawym światłem, a umysł odpłynął gdzieś daleko.

Mężczyzna o długich siwych włosach i babka Megan siedzieli w jednym z pokoi gościnnych domu. Kobieta była wciąż zdruzgotana prawdą o tym, kto odpowiadał za zamach na życie Megan oraz faktem, że wśród jej obrońców znajdował się zdrajca służący Królowej Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Uspokoiła się gdy Marcon powiedział jej, że za jej wnuczką podążyli jego uczniowie, strażnicy strefy liminalnej pomiędzy Ziemią, a magicznym światem Tylwyth Teg. Jedną z nich była córka Marcona, Owena. Starsza kobieta przekonała się, że dziewczyna stała się posiadaczką magicznego miecza, należącego kiedyś do niej i do jej poprzedniczek. Wiedziała, że strażniczka i jej towarzysze mogą zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Megan, ale przeczuwała, że stanie się coś złego. Nie z Pixie, ale z nią i jej dawnym przyjacielem.

- Coś się zbliża. - powiedziała.

- O czym tym mówisz? To miejsce jest oazą spokoju chronioną przez twoją potężną magię. - zdziwił się mężczyzna.

- Moja magia już dawno się wypaliła. Ale przeczuwam, że zbliża się do nas coś znacznie potężniejszego niż ja kiedykolwiek byłam.

W tym samym czasie, do wnętrza pokoju wpadło niebieskie światło.

- Oni tutaj są! Wysłannicy Mab! - kobieta powiedziała podrywając się z sofy.

- To niemożliwe! Nic mi nie wiadomo o jakimkolwiek Fearie albo zmienniku żyjącym w tych terenach.

- Najwyraźniej nie masz dobrych informacji... - starsza kobieta oznajmiła bardzo smutnym głosem.

- Albo Mab osiągnęła swój cel. - dodała.

Po sekundach wahania, oboje wyszli przed dom, gdzie czekał na nich niebezpieczny komitet powitalny. Starszy mężczyzna wytworzył wokół obu dłoni pentagramy ochronne fosforyzujące białym światłem.

- Nie wysilaj się. Jesteś jednym, starym człowiekiem, a nas jest wielu i jesteśmy w pełni sił. - powiedziała kobieta o jasno-niebieskich włosach i fioletowych oczach. Miała na sobie zieloną sukienkę. Obok niej stał wysoki mężczyzna w ciemnym, skórzanym płaszczu o białej cerze i ciemnych włosach. Na jego głowie tkwiły czarne okulary. Kilka kroków dalej była czarnowłosa dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach i szpiczastych uszach. Patrzyła na zebranych zimnym, a jednocześnie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Za trzema postaciami stał mężczyzna o twarzy zasłoniętej maską i kobieta ubrana w staromodną suknię. Trzymała na rękach niebieskoskóre niemowlę o czerwonych oczach.

- Jesteśmy nowym rodzajem Zmienników, tacy sami jak Megan Gwynn, nasz prototyp. Żaden strażnik nie byłby w stanie wykryć naszego przejścia do tego świata, bo nie było ono cielesne. Nasza Królowa spełni swoje przeznaczenie i stworzy nowy świat, połączony z krain Wiecznego Zmierzchu i Ziemi. - powiedziało dziecko głosem dorosłego mężczyzny, po czym zapadło w sen na rękach swojej opiekunki. Zamaskowany mężczyzna wyjął z pochwy miecz, bardzo podobny do tego który należał do Oweny.

- Jesteście ostatnim ogniwem starego świata, które musi zostać wyeliminowane. - oznajmił. Jego grupa przygotowała się do ataku.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

Megan szła po ciemnych schodach w odległości kilku kroków przed swoją matką. Królowa oświetlała jej drogę magiczną kulą zielonego światła, podczas gdy pozostała przestrzeń wewnątrz wieży była pogrążona w całkowitej ciemności. Dziewczyna miała za chwilę dowiedzieć się jaką nową niespodziankę przygotowała dla niej jej prawdziwa matka.

- Może powinnam zawołać ojca, albo moich przyjaciół? - Zapytała.

- Nie. Oni doskonale bawią się wśród moich poddanych. Ty także wkrótce do nich dołączysz. Chcę pobyć tylko z tobą jeszcze przez kilka minut, bo niedługo rozstaniemy się na zawsze. - Królowa odpowiedziała.

- Dlaczego nie będę mogła tutaj wrócić?

- Stracisz część duszy, która czyni cię Fearie.

- Ale przecież nikt z moich znajomych nie jest związany z tą krainą, a pomimo tego wszyscy podróżują po niej bez najmniejszych problemów. Na polanie z grzybami to ja ucierpiałam najwięcej, nie oni.

- Dokładnie. Ściągasz na siebie i innych niebezpieczeństwo. Dlatego nie możesz tutaj wrócić. Gdybyś znów przekroczyła progi Krainy Wiecznego Zmierzchu, twoja dusza Fearie odrodziłaby się, a mroczni Tylwyth Teg znów próbowali by cię wykorzystać.

Megan dotarła do końca schodów i weszła do pomieszczenia leżącego gdzieś bardzo głęboko we wnętrzu wieży. Ciemność nie mogła zostać przeniknięta ani przez oczy dziewczyny ani przez zielone światło magicznej kuli.

- A czy ty nie mogłabyś odwiedzić mnie na Ziemi? - Megan zapytała. Mab zacisnęła pięści.

- Moje stopy nie będą stąpać tam nigdy więcej. - oznajmiła chłodno.

- Megan. Chcę abyś wiedziała, że jesteś dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym. Jesteś kimś bez kogo nie mogłabym stać się osobą, którą będę w niedługiej przyszłości. Początkowo chciałam cię tutaj zatrzymać, zamienić w kolejną Fearie. Ale teraz wiem, że twoje narodziny w ciele człowieka na Ziemi były częścią mojego przeznaczenia. Jestem szczęśliwa, że bogowie nie pozwolili mi zniszczyć twojego ojca, kiedy próbował chronić twoją duszę przed moją niszczycielską magią. Wiem, że bogowie dali mi w tobie szansę na wypełnienie mojej powinności. Dziękuję ci za to Megan... i przepraszam.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem o co chodzi, ale co tak naprawdę chciałaś mi tutaj pokazać? Tu jest tak ciemno, że niczego nie widzę. - Megan była zaniepokojona. Zimno panujące w pomieszczeniu sprawiło, że chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się na górze.

- Nie widzisz, bo to jest za twoimi plecami. - Mab odparła z uśmiechem.

Pixie odwróciła się wolno, wytężyła wzrok, ale znów niczego nie zauważyła w ciemności. Zielona kula Mab zbliżyła się do niej i niespodziewanie wybuchła. Dziewczyna przewrócona falą uderzeniową upadła na coś twardego i chropowatego. Poczuła ogromny ból w całym ciele, tak jakby ktoś wrzucił ją pomiędzy szalejące płomienie. Wkrótce całe pomieszczenie napełniło się intensywnym, czerwonych światłem.

Shan i Ian spacerowali wśród gości pałacu Mab, szukając kolegów mężczyzny i Marka. Dziewczyna zauważyła dziwną poświatę unoszącą się ponad murami otaczającymi pałac. Zjawisko pojawiło się nagle, ale nikt inny spośród bawiących się na przyjęciu królowej nie zwrócił na nie uwagi.

- Pałac otoczył się dziwnym blaskiem. - Shan zwróciła się do mężczyzny.

- Tak. Pewnie służba Mab przygotowuje kolejną niespodziankę dla gości.

- Może i tak jest, ale nikt oprócz nas tego nie zauważył.

- Tylwyth Teg przyzwyczajeni są do takich świateł. Dla nich to nic dziwnego. Pamiętasz jakie dziwne światła pojawiały się w lasach w czasie naszej wycieczki?

- Pamiętam. Świecące grzyby sprowadziły na nas kłopoty.

- Przestań się zamartwiać. Lepiej chodźmy już stąd i poszukajmy pozostałych. Niedługo trzeba będzie się zbierać i wracać, gdy tylko Mab zdejmie czar związania z Megan. O widzę, że Will stoi tam, na murach. - Mężczyzna oznajmił wskazując na Willa patrzącego na dziedziniec pałacu z muru wznoszącego się bezpośrednio nad nim. Will spojrzał na kolegę uśmiechając się szeroko. Ian i Shan weszli po schodach na mury. Shan zdziwiła się, widząc że Will był otoczony przez złotowłosych elfów uzbrojonych w miecze.

- Nie stój tutaj jak słup i chodź się bawić razem z nami. - Ian zaczął rozmowę.

- Prawdziwa zabawa dopiero się zacznie. - Will odpowiedział patrząc na Shan.

- Coś tu nie gra. - Mutantka próbowała zwrócić uwagę ojca Megan, ale ten jej nie słuchał.

- Ale wy nie będziecie w niej uczestniczyć. - dodał czarnowłosy, dając elfom tajemny znak. Mężczyźni otoczyli Karmę i Iana.

- Co tu się dzieje! Nie rób sobie z nas jaj! - Ojciec Megan krzyknął na kolegę.

- Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak! - Shan próbowała zaatakować Willa telepatycznie. Chciała przejąć kontrolę na jego umysłem. Niestety, nie była w stanie zniewolić umysłu demona ukrywającego się w ciele człowieka. Jej psychiczny atak odbił się od umysłu Willa i uderzył w nią samą. Shan zachwiała się na nogach. Straciła przytomność i zaczęła upadać, ale Ian zdołał ją złapać w ostatniej chwili.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje! - Ian zdenerwował się. Zacisnął pięści szykując się na walkę.

- Nie rób tego. Idź tam, gdzie wskażą ci Tylwyth Teg. Widzisz jak łatwo pokonałem kobietę z X-Men, która ma za sobą lata treningów używania mocy psychicznych. Ty jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, nie masz ze mną szans.

Ian stracił ochotę na starcie. Wiedział, że jego dawny przyjaciel miał rację.

- Zamknijcie ich. - Will rozkazał złotowłosym mężczyznom.

- Czego chcesz! Dlaczego to robisz! - Ian nadal nie rozumiał co działo się dookoła niego.

- Wypełniam swoją misję. A ty nie powinieneś mi ufać od samego początku, bo nikt nie wraca cały z Zakazanego Lasu. To jedyne co musisz zapamiętać z naszej podróży w młodości.

Kiedy Mark odzyskał przytomność, okazało się że został uwięziony w niewielkich rozmiarów komnacie z małym oknem, przez które wpadało światło gwiazd i Księżyca. Próbował się poruszyć, ale szybko przekonał się, że był przykuty do ściany za pomocą złotych łańcuchów.

- Cholera! - krzyknął szukając w sobie energii potrzebnej do uwolnienia się z więzów. Niestety, łańcuchy działały na niego osłabiająco. Po chwili w komnacie pojawił się wir płatków róży i wyłonił się z niego Erin. Chłopak zacisnął pięści. Złotowłosy elf zbliżył się do niego wolnym krokiem, po czym spojrzał mu zalotnie w oczy.

- Cześć. Obudziłeś się? Mam nadzieję, że Will nie uszkodził cię... - powiedział.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz! O co wam wszystkim chodzi!? Gdzie jest Megan!? - DJ pytał.

- Nie powinno cię już obchodzić to wstrętne dziewuszysko. Spotka ją los jaki został jej przeznaczony. Nie wiem nawet co moja Królowa zamierza z nią zrobić i mnie to zupełnie nie obchodzi. Mam ciebie, jako prezent za pomoc w pokonaniu wrogów Królowej.

- Wrogów Królowej? O czym ty mówisz!

- Przecież ty nic nie wiesz... Twoi przyjaciele z Ziemi przybyli tutaj, aby was odnaleźć. A ja pomogłem stworzyć przepiękny ogród, w którym pozostaną już na wieczne czasy. Będą szczęśliwi.

- Moi przyjaciele?! Ben, Nicholas, Hope i Jessica? Co się z nimi stało?! - Mark zdenerwował się zbierając w sobie energię do uderzenia w denerwującego go Tylwyth Teg. Niestety znów trafił na puste źródło.

- Chyba jest ich więcej. Ale oni także nie powinni cię już obchodzić. Teraz mamy siebie nawzajem! - Elf uśmiechnął się mrugając do chłopaka.

- Pomyśl sobie jak będzie wyglądała nasza przyszłość. Tylko ty, ja i ten piękny pokoik. - Erin dotknął twarzy DJ-a, a chwilę później przytulił się do niego całym ciałem.

- Dlaczego... - spytał mutant.

- Dlaczego to robisz?

- Dlaczego? Dziwne pytanie z ust kogoś, komu chcę dać raj na Ziemi. Ale może już znasz odpowiedź.

Erin znów dotknął policzka Marka, ale tym razem ręką wykonaną ze złota.

- Pozbawiłeś mnie części ciała... ale gdybym się tam dobrze zastanowił, to nawet lubię tą złotą protezę bardziej niż moją prawdziwą dłoń. Odpowiedź na twoje pytanie jest dużo prostsza. Robię to z tego samego powodu, dla którego codziennie uczestniczyłem w orgiach z kobietami, mężczyznami i dziećmi. Robię to z tego samego powodu, dla którego skazałem przyjaciółkę z czasów dziecinnych na zamianę w magiczną roślinę w Ogrodzie Rozkoszy Ziemskich. Robię to z tego samego powodu, dla którego pomagam mojej Królowej w związaniu się z krainą Annwn. Robię to bo chcę i mogę. - Erin uśmiechnął się zalotnie sięgając po szpadę.

- Jeśli mamy się wspólnie bawić, to może się do siebie upodobnimy, co ty na to? Dam ci taką samą złotą dłoń jak moja...

Hope, Sallos i Podróżnik znajdowali się we wnętrzu komnaty z wielkim lustrem, w którym książę piekielny mógł obserwować pałac Królowej Mab. Stolica państwa Tylwyth Teg była taka jak każdego innego dnia i nic nie wskazywało na dramatyczne wydarzenia jakie działy się za jej murami. Na obrazie narysowanym magicznie na powierzchni lustra nie było widać ogrodu stworzonego przez magię Królowej.

- Wszystko jest tak jak zawsze. Nie widzę tutaj niczego o czym opowiadasz! - czarnowłosy mężczyzna powiedział za złością, patrząc na Podróżnika wciąż będącego w swej ptasiej postaci.

- Nie kłamię Panie. Królowa Mab używa czaru iluzji tak silnego, że nawet twoje oczy przenikające ciemność nie są w stanie dostrzec w niej prawdy.

- Ja mogę pomóc. - Hope wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

- Pamiętasz jak spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz? Byłam w swej formie astralnej. Jeśli pokażesz mi gdzie jest pałac Mab, mogę przenieść się tam z szybkością myśli. A jeśli ty... - zwróciła się do Sallosa.

- Dotkniesz dłoni mojego fizycznego ciała, mogę spróbować przekazać ci telepatycznie to co będą widziały moje astralne oczy. Będzie to bardzo krótki przekaz, bo dotychczas robiłam to może dwa razy i nie potrafię utrzymywać dłuższego połączenia z innym umysłem.

- Wystarczy krótka chwila. Chcę zobaczyć to co Mab przede mną ukryła. - Sallos zgodził się na propozycję dziewczyna. Hope podeszła do niego, chwyciła go za rękę i w tej samej chwili użyła swych zdolności opuszczania ciała. Ucieszyła się, gdy okazało się że jej zdolności wróciły. Jej forma astralna spojrzała na Podróżnika, który wiedział już co robić. Otworzył świetlistą bramę, nawiązując połączenie z punktem mocy blisko stolicy magicznej krainy. Kiedy widmowa postać Hope była gotowa na podróż, Podróżnik w ptasiej postaci zabrał ją do wnętrza świetlistej bramy. Wkrótce razem z Trance znalazł się nad pałacem Królowej. Sallos mógł zobaczyć to co widziała dziewczyna. Chociaż kontakt został przerwany po kilku sekundach, demon był już pewny tego co działo się w stolicy Annwn. Królowa oszukała go, stwarzając wokół swojego pałacu barierę w postaci magicznego ogrodu. Prawda była jednak dużo straszniejsza niż przypuszczał. Dziwne światło pojawiające się nad zamkiem Mab oznaczało, że proces otwarcia bramy do Piekła się rozpoczął. Hope zauważyła coś więcej. Jej astralne oczy mogły przeniknąć przez barierę iluzji ogrodu. Dziewczyna spostrzegła swych przyjaciół zamkniętych we własnych umysłach, żyjących w iluzjach sprowadzonych przez diabelskie moce, uwięzionych pośród dziwacznych roślin. Kiedy Podróżnik ściągnął ją z powrotem do domu Sallosa, Hope natychmiast wróciła do cielesnej powłoki.

- Oni tam są... wszyscy... Jessica, Ben, Nick, Laura i ta dwójka... Loranir i Owena. Są w jakimś transie... nie mogą się ruszać. Musimy im pomóc!

- To nie takie proste. Mab już otwiera Bramę. Granice pomiędzy światami zaczynają się zacierać. Nie wiem czy będę w stanie zniszczyć magię tego ogrodu. Nadal nie wiem od którego Pana Piekielnego pochodzi moc, którą demon zaoferował Królowej.

- Ja nie wiem. Demon nie zdradził imienia swego Pana. - odparł Podróżnik.

- Jest sposób na zniszczenie iluzji Ogrodu Rozkoszy Ziemskich. - Panującą przez krótki czas ciszę przerwał głos kobiety.

- Kto śmie! - Sallos powiedział ze złością. Okazało się, że w drzwiach rezydencji demona stała elfka z Rady Starszych, która wyruszyła na poszukiwania Hope. Odnalazła dziewczynę podążając za śladem widmowych koni z jeziora.

- Jestem Merlara. Należę do Rady Starszych Mrocznych Tylwyth Teg. - Kobieta elf przedstawiła się.

- Dziękujemy za ochronę Panie. - Dodała, kłaniając się demonowi.

- Iluzja Mab może zostać zniszczona od wewnątrz. Królowa zrobiła błąd wpuszczając na swój teren Stygmatyczkę. - powiedziała.

- Jessica? - Hope zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

- Tak. Twoja przyjaciółka ma w sobie zdolność do złamania iluzji ogrodu.

- Musimy ją odnaleźć. Jak najszybciej. - Sallos był gotowy do drogi.

- Jak się tam dostaniemy? - spytała Hope.

- Merlara przeniesie nas w sam środek iluzji. Prawda? Masz w sobie na tyle siły, aby to zrobić kobieto? - Sallos spytał.

- Tak. - oznajmiła kobieta, szykując się do rzucenia zaklęcia.

- Pamiętaj, że nie będziemy tam mieć zbyt dużo czasu. Moja obecność na krótko ochroni cię przed pogrążeniem się w iluzji. Ale jeśli nie znajdziemy twojej przyjaciółki i nie zmusimy jej do śnienia własnego snu w śnie, również staniesz się ofiarą ogrodu. - demon podzielił się z Hope swą radą.

Merlara użyła zaklęcia transportacji, aby przenieść Hope, Sallosa i Podróżnika w samo serce Ogrodu Rozkoszy.

Kiedy niebo nad krainą Wiecznego Zmierzchu zrobiło się czerwone od poświaty otaczającej zamek Królowej Mab, czarownica Matylda była już pozbawiona większości swych sprzymierzeńców. Część z nich wybrała prawdziwe Dzikie Łowy, kiedy elfi czarnoksiężnik uwolnił Niebiańskiego Dzika, a inni zginęli od mieczy, strzał i magii mrocznych elfów. Matylda zobaczyła krwisty blask zalewający okolicę i zaśmiała się, gdyż wiedziała, że próba powstrzymania jej pani okazała się porażką.

- Wasze oszustwo nic wam nie pomogło! Królowa dokończyła rytuał i już niedługo zostanie prawdziwą władczynią tego świata. A strażniczka granicy między wymiarami jest już martwa, podobnie jak jej przyjaciele! - wiedźma wrzasnęła wznosząc swój kostur ponad głowę.

Grathgor spojrzał na maga z niepokojem w oczach. Pierwszy raz nie wiedział co robić. Miał szansę zniszczyć czarownicę, która była zagrożeniem dla jego rodaków, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że wkrótce miała go czekać dużo poważniejsza walka. Matylda patrzyła na elfów z nienawiścią. Ożywiony Will i kilku ocalałych królów czekało na rozkaz czarownicy.

- Jesteśmy gotowi! Czekamy na twój rozkaz! - elfi łucznicy niecierpliwili się bo chwila spokoju za bardzo się przedłużała. Grathgor patrzył na wszystkich zebranych. Zdawało się, że próbował zebrać myśli, zmusić się do wypowiedzenia jedynych słów, które były stosowne w takiej chwili. Schował miecz do pochwy prosząc bezgłośnie, aby inni wojownicy zrobili dokładnie to samo.

- Matyldo! Zwycięstwo należy do ciebie. Wracamy do naszego lasu i nie będziemy więcej mieszać się w sprawy Królowej Mab i jej dworu. - mężczyzna powiedział z trudem. Lamruil podszedł do niego, aby ochronić go magią, gdyby czarownica po raz kolejny zdecydowała złamać panujące od wieków zasady wojenne.

- Musimy wracać. - Grathgor odezwał się.

- Nasz las daje nam siłę. Tylko tam będziemy w stanie bronić się przed siłami Mab. Zwycięstwo nad Matyldą dało by nam jedynie chwilową przewagę przed tym co nieuchronne. - powiedział do starego przyjaciela.

Wojownicy nie byli zadowoleni z ucieczki z pola walki, ale doskonale rozumieli decyzję swego wodza. Wiedzieli, że będą mogli wykazać się męstwem już niedługo, kiedy Mab zdecyduje się usunąć ich ze swego świata jak anomalię za którą ich zawsze uważała. Wiedzieli, że wkrótce staną się bohaterami pieśni o chwalebnej śmierci, pieśni, której nikt o nich nie napisze.

Kiedy ostatni z wojowników zniknął w leśnej gęstwinie, Matylda nabrała jeszcze większej pewności siebie.

- Idziemy za nimi. Poślemy ich do Piekła i uzupełnimy braki w szeregach Dzikich Łowów. - Wiedźma zasyczała do czarnoksiężnika.

- To niezgodne z Prawem. - Will odparł cicho.

- Nie ma już starego prawa, a nasza nowa władczyni pochwali nas za zniszczenie tych wyrzutków. - oznajmiła stara kobieta.

Hopa, Sallos i Podróżnik, który przyjął postać sowy siedzącej na ramieniu Księcia Piekieł szli kamienną ścieżką leżącą w sercu iglastego lasu. Po przekroczeniu granicy Ogrodu, znaleźli się wewnątrz iluzji więżącej kogoś z ich przyjaciół. Ich wygląd zmienił się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami scenariusza wizji, dlatego oboje wyglądali jak para zwykłych górskich turystów. Sallos instruował dziewczynę.

- Pamiętaj, że musimy jak najszybciej odnaleźć Prorokinię, twoją przyjaciółkę. Nie możemy wdawać się w rozmowy z kimkolwiek innym. Po pierwsze nie ma to najmniejszego sensu bo nic tutaj nie jest rzeczywiste, a po drugie prawdopodobnie nikt ciebie nie rozpozna.

- Rozumiem. Ja też chcę znaleźć Jessikę jak najszybciej. Jeśli to co mówisz to prawda...

- Niestety, to prawda. Krwisto czerwone niebo na Krainą Wiecznego Zmierzchu oznacza, że Królowa rozpoczęła rytuał otwarcia bramy. Musimy go przerwać jak najszybciej.

- Widzę ogień. Ktoś pali ognisko! - Sowa odezwała się ludzkim głosem zauważając oznakę ludzkiej działalności w ciemności lasu.

- Musimy tam iść. - oznajmił Sallos. Kiedy cała trójka znalazła się blisko źródła światła, okazało się że obozowisko zostało założone przez Laurę Kinney i Loranira. Oboje siedzieli na przewróconym pniu drzewa, patrząc na płomienie palące się na środku polany. Laura odwróciła się, zauważając zbliżających się ludzi. Loranir wstał, aby lepiej się im przyjrzeć. Sallos rozglądnął się dookoła, nie dostrzegając nikogo innego.

- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie! - zwrócił się do Laury i Loranira.

- Szukamy własnej polany. - dodał przytulając do siebie Hope. Kiedy razem z dziewczyną zniknął w zaroślach, Laura spojrzała na długowłosego mężczyznę.

- Mówiłeś, że będziemy tutaj sami.

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że ktoś inny także wybierze się w to odludzie? Myślałem, że tylko my gustujemy w mrocznych, romantycznych sceneriach.

- W porządku... po prostu trochę mnie przestraszyli. Po tym co sobie nawzajem opowiadaliśmy...

Loranir usiadł bliżej dziewczyny. Objął ją i przytulił.

- Cieszę się, że dałaś namówić się na tą wycieczkę. - powiedział uśmiechając się. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia zaczął ją całować.

Sallos, Hope i Podróżnik trafili do następnej iluzji. Szli wzdłuż drewnianego płotu porośniętego zielonym mchem. Ogrodzenie oddzielało niewielki zagajnik od rozległych łąk. Był poranek, a dokładnej chwila w której Słońce ukazuje się wychodząc zza horyzontu. Było dość zimno od mlecznobiałej mgły osiadającej nisko nad ziemią.

- Ciekawe, czy to jest wizja Jessiki... - Hope pomyślała na głos.

- Nie. Twoja przyjaciółka nie jest właścicielką miecza wykutego w Krainie Annwn. To sen strażniczki strefy liminalnej. - Podróżnik pod postacią ptaka podzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Przed chwilą byłem wysoko w górze i widziałem co jest ukryte za najbliższym wzgórzem.

- Musimy iść dalej. Tylko kontakt ze śniącym pozwoli nam na opuszczenie tej iluzji i wejście do wnętrza następnej. - Sallos przerwał rozmowę.

Po kilku minutach spaceru, cała trójka dotarła na niewielką polanę. Po drugiej stronie drewnianego ogrodzenia była leśna chata, a przed nią dwie postacie. W jednej z nich Hope rozpoznała Owenę, natomiast mężczyzna o długich, siwych włosach, ubrany w ciemne ubranie i kapelusz był jej nieznany. Blondynka nie zauważyła wędrowców, bo była do nich odwrócona tyłem. Starszy mężczyzna popatrzył w oczy Sallosa, ale nie zareagował. Owena trzymała w ręku miecz. Była zmęczona i sprawiała wrażenie osoby z trudem utrzymującej się na nogach.

- Twój oddech jest chaotyczny i utrzymanie miecza zaczyna sprawiać ci trudność. A to dopiero początek. Uderzyłem w ciebie jednym z najłagodniejszych czarów, jakie znam. Jeśli użycie magii miecza jest dla ciebie takie trudne, będę musiał poszukać kogoś nowego. Kogoś kto ma prawdziwy talent do zostania strażnikiem. - długowłosy człowiek mówił obojętnym głosem.

- Nie! - Owena krzyknęła.

- Dam radę! Potrafię używać miecza! On sam mnie wybrał, nie pamiętasz tego?

- Mówiłem ci przecież, że to bajka, którą wmówiłem ci tylko po to, abyś nabrała większej pewności siebie. Ale teraz widzę, że zrobiłem błąd. Nie odróżniasz prawdy od fikcji. Jak chcesz odnaleźć się w świecie w którym znalezienie różnicy pomiędzy iluzją a rzeczywistością ma kluczowe znaczenie dla przeżycia?

- Zaatakuj mnie jeszcze raz! Nie zawiodę! Potrafię użyć ochronnej magii miecza! - Dziewczyna była zdesperowana.

- Dobrze. - Starszy człowiek powiedział uśmiechając się złośliwie. Medalion z pentagramem na jego szyi zalśnił niebieskim światłem, a w dłoniach pojawiły się dwie kule z błękitnego płomienia. Mężczyzna cisnął nimi w Owenę. Dziewczyna obroniła się przed jedną z nich, ale druga, padająca pod innym kątem uderzyła w nią, przewracając ją na ziemię i wyrwała miecz z jej ręki. Owena bardzo szybko wstała, trzymając się za bolące ramię.

- Nie jesteś gotowa. - Mężczyzna powiedział chłodno.

- Czy nie powinniśmy jej pomóc? - Hope zapytała Sallosa.

- Nie. Ona przeżywa swoją przeszłość, albo pamięć o przeszłości jaka tkwi w jej głowie. Musi sobie z tym sama poradzić.

Trójka podróżników weszła w gęstą, leśną mgłę, aby zniknąć w niej całkowicie. Kiedy Hope otworzyła oczy, okazało się, że była w jakimś dużym, amerykańskim mieście. Działo się coś niedobrego, bo ludzie uciekali w panice, a wszędzie wokół słychać było syreny samochodów policyjnych.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - Sallos zapytał patrząc na strój w jaki przemieniło się jego ubranie. Miał na sobie czarny kostium, czerwone buty i rękawice. W dłoni trzymał czerwony trójząb. Hope popatrzyła na niego, później na siebie i na Podróżnika. Dziewczyna była ubrana w biały strój z czarnymi rękawicami i butami. Były towarzysz Geralta przybrał postać białego kota.

- Jesteśmy w Ameryce. Chyba wiem, kto marzył o zostaniu superbohaterem ratującym świat przed tego typu kryzysem. To iluzja Matcha, jestem tego pewna. Chodź, idziemy w przeciwną stronę niż ci wszyscy ludzie. - Trance zaproponowała. Po chwili okazało się, że miała rację co do tożsamości autora nowej wizji w której się znalazła. Match stał na środku ulicy. Był ubrany w czerwony uniform z namalowanymi płomieniami. Jego głowa płonęła, podobnie jak i dłonie. Towarzyszyło mu kilka osób w których Hope rozpoznała Songbird z Thunderbolts, Thor Girl, Quantina Quire, Magik, siostrę Colossusa z X-Men, Deathlocka, Luke Cage'a i żółtego Hulka. Kiedy dziewczyna spojrzała w górę, okazało się że przeciwnikiem jej przyjaciela był Magneto w klasycznym uniformie, otoczony przez armię czerwonych robotów.

- Pamiętajcie co wam o nim opowiadałem! Musimy pokonać go przy pierwszym uderzeniu, inaczej przegramy! - Match krzyczał do swojej drużyny.

- Avengers Assemble! - Mutant dał rozkaz do ataku. Drużyna rozpoczęła walkę z robotami nasyłanymi przez Mistrza Magnetyzmu. Songbird zobaczyła Sallosa, Hope i ich białego kota.

- Kim wy jesteście! Uciekajcie stąd! - krzyknęła.

- Pomożemy wam! Jestem Ghost Girl, a to jest Sallos, Syn Lucyfera! - Trance oznajmiła szykując się do pomocy w pokonaniu przeciwnika.

- Co ty wyprawiasz! - Książę Piekła nie był zachwycony.

- Próbuję wczuć się w rolę. Te iluzje są jak nasza Sala Ćwiczeń.

- Musimy szukać Prorokini. Jeśli zaczyna ci się tu podobać to znaczy, że naprawdę nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu.

Sallos złapał Hope za ramię i poprowadził ją w kierunku wejścia do jednego z budynków. Biały kot również podążył ich śladem. Demon zamknął za sobą drzwi.

W kolejnej wizji, Trance, Sallos i Podróżnik, tym razem pod postacią psa, siedzieli wewnątrz samochodu jadącego wzdłuż drogi położonej pośród pustynnych terenów centralno-zachodniej części Stanów Zjednoczonych. Suche, gorące powietrze wypełniało wnętrze pojazdu przypominając młodej mutantce wycieczkę do rodzinnego miasteczka przyjaciółki. Kiedy pojawiły się pierwsze zabudowania, dziewczyna była już pewna. Wreszcie jej grupie udało się odnaleźć drogę do snu w którym została zamknięta Jessica.

- To tutaj. Jessica tutaj jest. Zatrzymaj się. - powiedziała do mężczyzny prowadzącego samochód.

- Jesteś tego pewna?

- Tak. To miejsce w którym Jessica chodziła do szkoły średniej. Odwiedziłam to miejsce i było prawie takie samo jak ten sen.

- Dobrze. Musimy ją jak najszybciej odnaleźć. - Sallos zatrzymał samochód. Dziewczyna wyszła na ulicę, wypuszczając również podróżnika w psiej postaci. Rozglądnęła się wokół, nie dostrzegając na ulicach ani jednego człowieka. Miasta wyglądało jakby było całkowicie opuszczone. Przypominało scenografię budowaną dla filmów z gatunku western, którą kiedyś widziała jako mała dziewczynka gdy rodzice zabrali ją do wytwórni filmowej. Ulice i chodniki były zasypane piaskiem przyniesionym przez wiatr z pustyni. Hope skręciła w ulicę prowadzącą do dzielnicy mieszkalnej, próbując przypomnieć sobie jak wyglądał dom matki Jessiki. Wkrótce odnalazła go, ale okazało się że był zniszczony i od wielu lat niezamieszkany przez nikogo.

- Dlaczego tutaj przyszliśmy? - spytał Sallos.

- To dom Jessiki. Myślałam, że tutaj ją znajdziemy. Chyba się myliłam.

- Nie czuję nikogo w tej ruderze. - oznajmił Podróżnik.

- Dziwne. We wszystkich pozostałych snach odnajdywaliśmy śniącego bardzo szybko. - powiedział Sallos.

- Co jest naturalne, bo tego typu iluzje nie mogą być zbyt duże. Często obejmują jedynie najbliższe otoczenie tworzącej jej osoby. Dlaczego tutaj jest inaczej? To miasto jest jak labirynt. - Sallos rozglądnął się dookoła, widząc identyczne, ponure i opuszczone przez wszelkie życie domy otaczające go ze wszystkich stron.

- Jest tak rozległe i skomplikowane, jakby miało nas specjalnie zmylić i zagubić. - dodał.

- Bo stworzył je umysł Jessiki. Ona jest prekognitką, potrafi widzieć przyszłość, chociaż tylko w postaci trudnych do zrozumienia wizji. Kiedyś było inaczej. Jessica była dużo potężniejsza. - Hope podzieliła się swoją wiedzą na temat przyjaciółki.

- Tak? W jaki sposób?

- Nazywamy to reality-warpingiem. Jessica mogła zmieniać rzeczywistość tylko za pomocą swoich myśli. Nie potrafiła tego kontrolować, jej własne wytwory przejęły kontrolę nad jej życiem. Jessica poświęciła część siebie, żeby uratować nas przed samą sobą. Użyła zdolności zmiany rzeczywistości na swoim umyśle, wymazując z siebie zdolności do reality warpingu.

- Twoja przyjaciółka jest głupia.

- Jak możesz tak mówić! Nie wiesz przez co przechodziła! Przez co wszyscy wtedy przechodziliśmy! Przecież ty jesteś demonem! Zależy ci na tylko na sile i władzy! Chciałbyś mieć kogoś takiego, prawda? - Hope zdenerwowała się.

- Skąd ten pomysł? Nie chciałbym mieć sługi potężniejszego od siebie. Pomyśl co Jessica mogłaby zrobić gdyby nadal miała te zdolności. Wymazałaby Mab z istnienia i wszyscy wrócilibyście bezpiecznie do domu.

- Hej! Przestańcie toczyć bezsensowną dyskusję i róbcie to co do was należy! - Podróżnik krzyknął.

- Jak śmiesz zwracać się do mnie tym tonem! - odparł Sallos.

- Kiedy wy traciliście czas, ja rozejrzałem się w okolicy. Znalazłem śniącą.

- Naprawdę?! Chodźmy do niej! - Hope ucieszyła się.

Trance i Sallos podążyli za Podróżnikiem, wybierając ulice i alejki iluzorycznego miasta, które według niego miały doprowadzić ich do celu. Wkrótce okazało się, że niezwykłe zdolności istoty do odnajdywania drogi były skuteczne nawet w ciągle zmieniającym się krajobrazie sennym stworzonym przez umysł śpiącej prorokini. Podróżnik wyprowadził ich na jedną z głównych ulic miasteczka, tuż pod dom najlepszej przyjaciółki Jessiki, Michelle.

- Znam ten dom. Widziałam go gdy byłam razem z Jessiką w Salvation.

- Czy to miejsce ma jakieś znaczenie dla śpiącej? Czy to tutaj się urodziła? - spytał zaciekawiony demon.

- Nie. Ale tutaj zdarzyło się coś co zmieniło ją na zawsze. Tutaj jej prawdziwe zdolności ujawniły się w całej sile i przez to zginęła jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Tutaj zdolności Jessiki do zmiany rzeczywistości zaczęły wymykać jej się spod kontroli.

- Musiała być zbyt słaba. Tacy ludzie nie powinni być obdarowywani darami, które inni wykorzystaliby znacznie skuteczniej.

- To ona. Jest z Michelle... chyba, bo nigdy nie widziałam jej przyjaciółki. Jedynie na zdjęciu. - Hope zauważyła Jessicę i inną czarnowłosą dziewczynę idące chodnikiem w stronę domu. Trance chciała przywitać się z Preview.

- Pamiętaj, ona może cię nie rozpoznać. - Sallos próbował ją ostrzec, ale ona go nie posłuchała.

- Jessica! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. - Hope krzyknęła podbiegając do Preview. Jessica zdziwiła się widząc nieznajomą.

- Kto to jest? - spytała Michelle.

- Nie wiem. Widzę ją po raz pierwszy. - odparła Jessica.

- Kim jesteś? Skąd znasz moje imię? - zapytała zauważając również Sallosa stojącego obok razem z psem.

- Czekacie na nas? - zdziwiła się. Hope weszła pomiędzy nią, a Michelle.

- Jessica! Niczego nie pamiętasz? Musisz sobie wszystko przypomnieć! Megan może nie mieć już zbyt dużo czasu! Rytuał Królowej Mab już się rozpoczął. Wszyscy Paragons są uwięzieni we własnych snach i tylko twoja moc może ich uwolnić. Musisz sobie przypomnieć po co tutaj przyszłaś!

- O co ci chodzi, dziewczyno? - Jessica była bardzo niezadowolona z pojawienia się namolnej nieznajomej. Chciała się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć.

- Nie mamy na to czasu. - Sallos wyszeptał widząc bezowocne próby młodej mutantki. Uderzył pięścią w szybę stojącego nieopodal samochodu. Rozbił ją całkowicie, a fragmenty szkła popędziły w kierunku Jessiki i jej dawnej znajomej. Podróżnik zmienił się w ludzką postać i błyskawicznie usunął Hope z linii rażenia odłamków szkła. Ostre kawałki szyby przeleciały bardzo blisko Jessiki, raniąc jej dłonie. Krew z otwartych ran ochlapała spodnie dziewczyny, upadła na ulicę w postaci kropel. Szkło uderzyło w iluzję postać Michelle, rozrywając ją na strzępy. Szok, który doznała Jessica przeżywając po raz kolejny brutalną śmierć swojej najbliższej przyjaciółki sprawił, że dziewczyna przypomniała sobie dlaczego znalazła się w tak dziwnym miejscu i co było prawdziwym celem jej wizyty w świecie Wiecznego Zmierzchu. Spojrzała na krwawiące dłonie, a później na Trance stojącą w towarzystwie nieznanych jej osób.

- Hope? - spytała, nadal będąc oszołomioną przywróconymi wspomnieniami.

- Jessica... zaraz ci pomogę... - Trance oznajmiła myśląc w jaki sposób zabandażować rany przyjaciółki. W tym samym czasie, miejsce w którym spadła krew Preview stawało się coraz bardziej czarne i gwałtownie zwiększało swoją powierzchnię. Fragmenty chodnika pękały w miejscu pojawienia się ciemnych plam, a przestrzeń wokół nich napełniała się czerwoną mgłą. Jessica podbiegła do Hope i Sallosa, a Podróżnik szykował się do otwarcia jednego ze swoich korytarzy. Był gotowy na ucieczkę ze świata iluzji. Czerń przemieszczała się wzdłuż ulic widmowego miasta, niosąc za sobą dezintegrację jego wszystkich elementów. Wkrótce niebo nad Salvation zrobiło się czerwone, zebrały się chmury niosące w sobie moc Preview zdolną do zniszczenia kłamstw władców Piekła.

W tym samym czasie Nicholas Gleason również stał się więźniem własnego snu. W jego przypadku sprawy potoczyły się inaczej niż dla jego przyjaciół, gdyż czar Mab dosięgnął jego zwierzęcej, nieujarzmionej natury. Człowiek w ciele chłopaka-wilka został uśpiony, odsunięty w głąb podświadomości, a jego druga natura całkowicie przejęła kontrolę i wykreowała świat idealny dla mieszkańca lasu. Wolfcub stał się częścią watahy pędzącej przez puszczę pogrążoną w mroku nocy. Był wolny, tak jak jego towarzysze i jego umysł opanowany był przez tylko jedną myśl - chęć pogoni za zwierzyną. Jego wilcza dusza była zbyt dzika, aby być opanowaną przez magię Królowej Mab działającą na jej poddanych, istoty żyjące w niewoli własnej, ograniczonej wyobraźni. Nicholas oddzielił się od grupy wilków skręcając w leśną aleję i wkrótce opuścił iluzję nocnego lasu, niewolę własnego umysłu i znalazł się w prawdziwym ogrodzie wokół stolicy krainy Annwn. Zwierzęca świadomość wciąż wypełniała jego mózg, ale ostatnie wspomnienia z czasu gdy myślał jako człowiek powróciły. Wiedział, że musiał dostać się do zamku i uratować swoich przyjaciół.

Tymczasem na Ziemi, Marcon i pani Gwynn zostali osaczeni przez grupę zmienników działających dla Królowej Mab i jej demonicznego sprzymierzeńca. Starszy mężczyzna wytworzył wokół siebie ochronną tarczę oczekując na atak przeciwników. Pierwsza uderzyła niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. Przywołała strumienie krystalicznie lśniącej wody i użyła ich przeciwko mężczyźnie. Tarcza wytrzymała. Zmienniczka ustąpiła miejsca swoim towarzyszom. Człowiek w masce na twarzy dotknął ziemi pod stopami i chwilę po tym wyrosły z niej zaostrzone skały. Było ich coraz więcej i więcej, zbliżały się do Marcona z zatrważającą, jak na skały, prędkością. Kilka z nich dotknęło powierzchni magicznej tarczy, krusząc się. Długowłosy wyciągnął medalion z pentagramem, uniósł go w górę, a jego bariera powiększyła się niszcząc wszystkie skalne twory zamaskowanego człowieka. Czar zmusił go do dużego wysiłku, przez co jego bariera stała się słabsza. Mężczyzna w ciemnych okularach zaatakował jako trzeci. Przywołał snop intensywnego światła, którym zalał Marcona i babkę Megan. Długowłosy mag w ostatniej chwili rzucił czar odwrócenia barw, ratując oczy swoje i starszej kobiety. Kiedy światło dotknęło bariery, Marcon poczuł ogromny ból, tak jakby jego skóra została oblana kwasem. Nie ugiął się i tym razem, ale był coraz bardziej osłabiony.

- Uciekajmy stąd! - krzyknęła przerażona kobieta.

- Nie wiem, czy będę na tyle szybki... - Marcon odparł, wciąż ciężko oddychając. W tym samym czasie do ataku przygotowała się czarnowłosa dziewczyna o szpiczastych uszach i kobieta trzymająca na rękach niemowlę o niebieskiej skórze. Kiedy dziecko otworzyło oczy i uniosło rękę, wokół Marcona pojawiła się dziwna anomalia. Czas i przestrzeń zakrzywiły się na rozkaz małego demona i dążyły do zmiażdżenia maga i babki Megan. Mężczyzna nie miał wyboru. Musiał zaryzykować opuszczając ochronną barierę i teleportować się razem z kobietą jak najdalej od przeciwników. Kiedy dystorsja czasoprzestrzenna wirowała coraz szybciej, nieograniczona już przez magiczną barierę, Marcon rzucił czar przeniesienia. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna także użyła swojej magii, posyłając w kierunku pary starszych ludzi dwa pioruny kuliste. Marcon i babka Megan zniknęli. Demoniczne dziecko uspokoiło czas i przestrzeń, wiedząc, że magowie byli już poza zasięgiem jego mocy.

- Uciekli nam? - spytała niebieskowłosa kobieta.

- Nie. Jestem pewna, że ich trafiłam. - odparła elfia dziewczyna.

- Jeśli przeżyli, znajdziemy ich i spełnimy wolę naszej Królowej. - dziecko oznajmiło głosem dorosłego mężczyzny.

Marcon i babka Megan pojawili się na polanie, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu w którym kilka dni wcześniej Podróżnik przeniósł Megan, Marka i Shan. Marcon upadł na kolana. Był wyczerpany nagłym transportem i ciężką walką ze zmiennikami Mab.

- Udało nam się... słyszysz... udało nam się uciec przez kontrolującym eteryczny element. - powiedział. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, zaczął rozglądać się dookoła szukając swojej towarzyszki. Szybko ją odnalazł, leżącą na trawie, trzymającą się za ranę wypaloną na tułowiu.

- Nie! - krzyknął podbiegając do ciężko rannej kobiety.

- Nie byłeś wystarczająco szybki... - wyszeptała starsza pani.

- Piorun był szybszy... - dodała.

- Nie ruszaj się... zaraz cię uleczę... - mężczyzna powiedział sięgając po talizman.

- Nie. Jesteś zbyt słaby... nie możesz teraz odejść, bo twoja córka nie jest jeszcze gotowa na samotną obronę granic.

Marcon uklęknął przy kobiecie i chwycił jej dłoń.

- Przepraszam... nie byłem w stanie cię ochronić. - mówił ze łzami w oczach.

- Nie żałuj niczego... przyszedł na mnie czas, to proste. Teraz jestem potrzebna zupełnie gdzie indziej... widzę... widzę Megan idącą tam gdzie ja... muszą ją zatrzymać, pokazać jej drogę do domu...

To były ostatnie słowa babci Megan, dawnej strażniczki strefy liminalnej pomiędzy krainami.

Czerwień powstała z krwi Jessiki zmieszanej z magią Ogrodu Rozkoszy Ziemskich przemieszczała się przez ogród niczym gwałtowny pożar, niszcząc każdą iluzję na swej drodze i uwalniając umysły wszystkich uwięzionych w niej osób. Niebo zrobiło się krwawe nad lasami i górami zrodzonymi z połączonych umysłów Laury Kinney i Loranira. Dziewczyna śpiąca w namiocie obudziła się ponieważ wyczuła zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Wygrzebała się spod śpiwora, pozostawiając długowłosego mężczyznę wciąż pogrążonego w śnie. Nie zdążyła założyć ubrania, bo wielkie zagrożenie było coraz bliżej. Ubrana tylko w czarne majtki, wyszła z namiotu wysuwając pazury w dłoniach i stopach. Spojrzała na niebo. Fala rzeczywistości uderzyła w nią z ogromną siłą, roztrzaskując jej sen jak śmiercionośne tornado. W tym samym czasie krwawe niebo pojawiło się również nad domem przed którym stary mistrz uczył swoją następczynię. Owena spojrzała na dziwne zjawisko z przerażeniem. Mocniej ścisnęła miecz, chcąc aby jego magia ochroniła ją przed nieznanym. Niszczycielski żywioł był coraz bliżej dziewczyny. Siwy mężczyzna podszedł do Oweny wolnym krokiem uśmiechając się. Nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, nawet wtedy gdy jego oczy spotkały przerażony wzrok uczennicy.

- Nie walcz z tym co ma nadejść. Poddaj się temu wiatrowi, bo on doprowadzi cię do twojej prawdziwej misji. - To były ostatnie słowa długowłosego mężczyzny. Chwilę później został rozerwany na strzępy tak jak reszta snu Oweny. Wichura rzeczywistości dotarła także nad iluzję Nowego Yorku, gdzie Match i jego Avengers uratowali świat przed nowym planem Mistrza Magnetyzmu. Kiedy niebo nad miastem zrobiło się czerwone, Ben Hammil znów poprowadził do walki swych ludzi. Songbird, Thor Girl, Quantin Quire, Magik, Deathlock, Luke Cage i żółty Hulk po raz ostatni stanęli w obronie miasta. Match wracał do rzeczywistości, gdzie czekała na niego prawdziwa walka o ocalenie świata. Fala przemiany dosięgła również pusty sen Nicholasa niosąc przerażenie wśród wilczej bandy, dzięki której odzyskał wolność od iluzji Królowej Mab.

Megan czuła jak jej ciało stawało się jednością z dziwnym obiektem na którego powierzchnię rzuciła ją jej matka. Poświata otaczająca kamienne drzewo spalała koszulę na jej plecach, spodnie i bieliznę. Wkrótce szorstka kora dotknęła delikatne ciało dziewczyny. Ostre, miniaturowe kolce wbijały się w ręce i nogi Megan, zagłębiały się w jej skrzydła, skórę na plecach i pośladkach. Mutantka czuła ogromny ból, miała ochotę krzyczeć, ale czarna magia komnaty w jakiej się znalazła sparaliżowała jej ciało i odebrała głos. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Mab stała w dalszej odległości od powstającej bramy międzywymiarowej patrząc na skutki tortur na jakie skazała własną córkę. Kamienne drzewo rozpoczęło najważniejszy proces w otwarciu bramy do świata ziemskiego i piekielnej krainy, rozdarcie duszy Megan na strzępy i wykorzystanie jej do stworzenia pomostu pomiędzy światami. Dziewczyna przestała czuć własne ciało, gdy jej zmysły odmówiły posłuszeństwa i atakowały jej mózg zupełnie sprzecznymi informacjami. Megan widziała światła Ogrodu Rozkoszy Ziemskich za oknami komnaty bramy, a jednocześnie patrzyła na własne ciało wrośnięte w korę drzewa, unosząc się ponad nim jako bezcielesna istota. Wydawało jej się, że jej świadomość istniała w wielu miejscach jednocześnie, patrzyła na krajobrazy znane jej z dzieciństwa i na mroczny świat pełen rzek lawy przecinających pustynne równiny. Słyszała wiele głosów mówiących do niej w sposób zupełnie niezrozumiały, przekrzykujących się wzajemnie. Próbowała od nich uciec, schować się gdzieś, znaleźć miejsce w którym byłaby bezpieczna na całą wieczność. Na próżno, gdyż kamienne drzewo złączyło ją ze sobą, zarówno ciałem jak i duchem. Mab uśmiechnęła się widząc jak wokół serca Megan pojawia się różowa poświata, która wkrótce miała otworzyć jej drogę do prawdziwej chwały. W komnacie bramy pojawił się Will. Mab spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Co się stało? - spytała.

- Mutanci znaleźli sposób na ucieczkę z iluzji ogrodu. - demon oznajmił spokojnie.

- Jak to możliwe?

- Nie wiem, ale czuję że jest z nimi Sallos. Jest tutaj, w ogrodzie, przed twoim pałacem.

- To nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Rytuał się już zaczął i nie można go przerwać. Sallos wkrótce stanie się nikim. - Królowa była pewna siebie.

- Musisz powstrzymać ich do momentu zakończenia rytuału. - dodała.

- Oczywiście, moja królowo. - Will pokłonił się swej władczyni i zniknął z komnaty, aby stanąć do walki z Sallosem i jego sojusznikami.


End file.
